Out of a Dream
by Terra Forever
Summary: PeterXOC Art -See profile!Ch. 31 edit As a growing Evil threatens Narnia, the Pevensies meet Esme who's somehow linked to the evil. While Narnians are being killed, the main target is the High King for more than one reason. But who is Esme? summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Arrival in Narnia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe from the original "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and "A Horse and His Boy." The events of the latter have occurred but it is only a few years since the Pevensies have taken the throne (ie Peter is about 20 yrs old give or take). In this case, the Pevensies do not return from Narnia to the real world. Also, the geography of Narnia is skewed – Narnia is much bigger than the map from the movie shows. This is my first Narnia fanfic so please be kind. I know I have a lot of holes to fix up, grammar mistakes, tone, etc, so this is sort of a work-in-progress. Please bear with me as I will probably be changing the chapters as I go along, but if I don't post this now I'll never finish it. I also need to change my writing a little as I've been more accustomed to writing essays as of late and not fanfics.

There will soon be sketches of character designs, costume designs, and possibly scenes from the story on my DeviantArt account.

**SYNOPSIS:** OCxPeter Finally, after many long years, The Pevensies have restored Narnia. The Golden Age has begun, but it is threatened by a growing darkness. The siblings meet Esme, a strange young woman who has somehow fallen into Narnia. She exhibits the skills of a warrior and a sixth sense about her surroundings. But the question of whether she is there because of the growing evil or the evil was a result of her arrival, haunts them. All they are sure of is that there is a connection. Esme's dreams of the monsters attacking are becoming real. In their efforts to discover who their enemy is and how Esme is related to everything, lives are endangered as the creatures attack more and more Narnians. But the real blood they seek is that of the High King. And they won't stop there.

**_Esme Char Sketch: on my DeviantArt site found in Profile!_**

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

CH. 1 Arrival in Narnia

Esme opened her eyes groggily as soft rays of sunlight warmed her face. She lifted her head from her arms to look around her. Having seen nothing but blurred images, she sleepily laid her head back onto her arms, pulling her legs closer to her body. Then she noticed that instead of a pillow against her face, there were soft blades of grass caressing her cheeks, their fresh scent filling her nose. Esme's heart skipped a beat. Grass, she wondered. Suddenly, Esme's eyes flew wide open, her heart pounding now. She found herself surrounded by trees with sunlight filtering through the branches and leaves. Sitting up, she looked at the soft grass she lay on then looked up again at the forest. "Where… where am I?" she muttered under her breath.

Despite her confusion and bewilderment, Esme was not at all afraid. On the contrary, she felt quite safe. Whether it was her curiosity that got the better of her or whether the warmth of the sun comforted her, she wasn't sure, but Esme felt it safe enough to wander the strange forest. Is this a dream, she wondered. If it is… it's very real. She touched a tree and felt the thick bark under her fingers. There were ants crawling up the side, some carrying leaves. Very detailed dream indeed, she thought. Stepping away she walked past some other trees, her hands touching anything within reach. Before long she reached a small opening and a cool breeze caught her. Smiling, Esme took in a breath of fresh air. It was delicious – unlike anything she's ever breathed before. It was fresh and sweet, tinged with something she could not place. Wherever this was, she liked it very much. Her eyes wide with excitement and curiosity, Esme walked across the opening and explored the forest.

END CH. 1

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along.


	2. Chapter 2: Quality Time

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe from the original "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and "A Horse and His Boy." The events of the latter have occurred but it is only a few years since the Pevensies have taken the throne (ie Peter is about 20 yrs old give or take). In this case, the Pevensies do not return from Narnia to the real world. Also, the geography of Narnia is skewed – Narnia is much bigger than the map from the movie shows. This is my first Narnia fanfic so please be kind. I know I have a lot of holes to fix up, grammar mistakes, tone, etc, so this is sort of a work-in-progress. Please bear with me as I will probably be changing the chapters as I go along, but if I don't post this now I'll never finish it. I also need to change my writing a little as I've been more accustomed to writing essays as of late and not fanfics.

---I should probably note that there will eventually be sappiness and mary-sue stuff because this story was written in part for my sister who is a Sap (and proud of it) even if she is 8 years my senior…

---**_SYNOPSIS_**: Peter X OC Finally, after many long years, The Pevensies have restored Narnia. The Golden Age has begun, but it is threatened by a growing darkness. The siblings meet Esme, a strange young woman who has somehow fallen into Narnia. She exhibits the skills of a warrior and a sixth sense about her surroundings. But the question of whether she is there because of the growing evil or the evil was a result of her arrival haunts them. All they are sure of is that there is a connection. Lives are endangered as the creatures attack more and more Narnians in their efforts to discover who their enemy is and how Esme is related to everything. But the real blood the monsters seek is that of the High King. But they won't stop there.

**_---Esme Character Sketch:_ _: on my DeviantArt site found in Profile!_**

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

CH. 2 Quality Time

Meanwhile, not too far away, the kings and queens of Narnia rode pleasantly through the fields. "It was a great idea of yours, Lu, to take these days off," said Edmund, smiling.

"Indeed," nodded Peter, his blue eyes full of life as he scanned the horizon. "I don't think I've had a good ride in a long time."

"You've been busy with so much work, as High King Peter," said Lucy, smiling, glad her brother was free of his burdens at least for a little while.

"Yes you have been working hard lately," nodded Susan. While the four of them were all responsible for Narnia, Peter was the oldest and the highest in the chain of command.

"It can't be helped," said Peter. "There have been quite strange happenings in Narnia as of late." There was a short somber silence.

"You don't think that something might be brewing?" asked Susan.

"I hope not," replied Peter. But they all knew that there was something amiss in Narnia. They had enjoyed their recent time of peace but suddenly there were more reports of foul creatures reappearing in the lands making trouble of some kind. Sometimes it was nothing worth mentioning, but there were a few occasions in which Peter and Edmund himself had to come and deal with some unruly creatures. Some of the creatures were once normal creatures who had turned to dark things and this made the kings and queens of Narnia sad for they once considered them friends. But there were other creatures, which looked gnarled and disfigured, and were often frightful and hideous to look upon.

"Well whatever it is, we can handle it," said Edmund, confidently.

"Yes, we have faced many things in the past," nodded Lucy, "we can surely face whatever the future might bring so long as we face it together."

Peter smiled at his youngest sister and wanted to hug her then. She was always so loving and encouraging. Although he was High King and the eldest of his siblings, it was truly Lucy who was the heart of the four.

"Well what shall we do now?" asked Susan, always planning ahead. "We've done nothing but ride around with no direction and now we've ridden for three days and done barely anything else."

"Well we have been eating a lot of picnics too," added Lucy.

"Ok, eating and riding is not something we can't do when we're at home," Susan replied glaring at Lucy, but her lips were curved into a smile, "We should do something special."

"Look there's a great big pond over there," shouted Edmund, pointing ahead. "We can go for a swim!"

"But we haven't any swim-clothes, Edmund," argued Susan.

"Whatever," shrugged Edmund.

"Come on, Su, it'll be fun," giggled Lucy. "We haven't had a good swim in ages! Not together at least." She and Edmund were already riding ahead.

"She's right, Susan," said Peter, grinning lopsidedly at Susan.

Susan looked at her brother and could not keep her eyes from dancing. With a laugh they both rode after their younger siblings.

END CH. 2

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along.

Thanks to hoolihoopgrl131 who caught the whole "Foul" vs "Fowl" mistake. Hehe – now that would be a scary fight having to go up against giant monster chickens.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunted

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe from the original "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and "A Horse and His Boy." The events of the latter have occurred but it is only a few years since the Pevensies have taken the throne (ie Peter is about 20 yrs old give or take). In this case, the Pevensies do not return from Narnia to the real world. Also, the geography of Narnia is skewed – Narnia is much bigger than the map from the movie shows. This is my first Narnia fanfic so please be kind. I know I have a lot of holes to fix up, grammar mistakes, tone, etc, so this is sort of a work-in-progress. Please bear with me as I will probably be changing the chapters as I go along, but if I don't post this now I'll never finish it. I also need to change my writing a little as I've been more accustomed to writing essays as of late and not fanfics.

There will soon be sketches of character designs, costume designs, and possibly scenes from the story on my DeviantArt account.

SYNOPSIS: OCxPeter Finally, after many long years, The Pevensies have restored Narnia. The Golden Age has begun, but it is threatened by a growing darkness. The siblings meet Esme, a strange young woman who has somehow fallen into Narnia. She exhibits the skills of a warrior and a sixth sense about her surroundings. But the question of whether she is there because of the growing evil or the evil was a result of her arrival, haunts them. All they are sure of is that there is a connection. Esme's dreams of the monsters attacking are becoming real. In their efforts to discover who their enemy is and how Esme is related to everything, lives are endangered as the creatures attack more and more Narnians. But the real blood they seek is that of the High King. And they won't stop there.

OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever

CH. 3 Hunted

Esme barely noticed how much time had passed since she first awoke in this strange land. The sun was already high in the sky. Yet she was still enthralled by the strange beauty she found here. She had been through a few forests, but there was something different about this place. She had encountered a few small animals, some of them she felt were actually watching her, but they were just like any other small creatures she would find at home. What a curious dream this is, she thought. But suddenly her curiosity and excitement began to ebb. A strange feeling grew in her chest. She grew anxious and suddenly grew cold even with the warmth of the sun on her. Someone is watching me, she thought. I'm sure of it now. Whether it was those squirrels earlier or something else, I'm not sure, but… Esme felt herself shiver violently, causing her to pause mid-step. Just then she turned and let out a cry as something came darting for her head. "Ah!" Esme immediately dove to the ground and lifted her head to see a crude looking arrow protruding from a tree trunk. Then she heard a twang and immediately crawled behind a tree before another arrow sunk into the ground where she once lay.

Breathing heavily, her heart, pounding, Esme felt herself begin to panic. Calm down, she thought. Calm down! She slowly turned her head to peek out behind the tree. "Wait! Please wait! I don't-AH!" Esme ducked back behind the tree as another arrow came at her. "Please I mean no harm! I just want-" Her voice was cut off by the sound of arrows digging into the tree. Ok so they seem like the shoot-first-talk-later type of people, she thought. "This would be a good time for that knight in shining armor to be riding in…" she muttered. "Ok, I don't think I like this dream anymore…" Closing her eyes, Esme tried to wake herself up but when she opened them again she was still in the same strange forest behind the same arrow-filled tree. Gathering her courage and her energy, Esme suddenly started running as far and as fast as she could. Where she was going she didn't know. But, as long as it was away from the people trying to kill her, she didn't really mind at that point. Someone, she thought. Someone please help me! Please! Her eyes widened as another arrow flew past her head and into a tree ahead of her. Esme immediately swerved to the side and ran harder than she ever run before.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Lucy, who lay back on the grass letting the sun warm her and dry her soaked clothes and hair.

"The most that we've had in a while," agreed Edmund who was also lying on the grass, his eyes closed. "That was a good swim."

"The water was magnificent," said Susan, taking in a deep breath. She did not mind at all that she was soaking wet and looking quite unlike to her usual, graceful appearance. Although that did not mean that she was not just as beautiful. But she didn't care either way. The swim was refreshing. They felt like children again, not kings and queens with so many responsibilities. Susan turned to Peter who was lying next to her, his arms behind his head. There was a peaceful look on his face. "You're awfully quiet, Peter."

He turned and smiled at Susan. "Just relaxing, is all. We haven't had fun like this in a long time and I just wanted to remember it."

"Oh we'll make a point of doing this more often," said Lucy, with a nod.

"I don't know how often 'often' is, Lu," said Edmund, "but we can at least try to do it once every season so we can enjoy all the different things we can do."

"Oh yes," said Lucy, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"This fall we can all watch the leaves change color," said Susan, looking at the trees as if seeing them in their bright orange and red hues already.

Edmund wrinkled his nose, "Alright, but then after we can jump into them!" He couldn't remember the last time he did that. And he wasn't sure what put the thought in his head but it brought a smile to his lips.

Lucy laughed. "Yes! Yes! Then we can go ice skating!"

"And sledding," nodded Peter, smiling, "and have snow ball fights!"

"Well let's not get too caught up in what's ahead," said Susan, "when we still have a lot to enjoy now."

"We don't have much time left before we have to head back, do we?" asked Lucy.

"Time enough yet," said Edmund. Suddenly Lucy blinked and the earlier glee from her face disappeared. "What is it Lu?"

"The trees," she whispered. Of all the four children, Lucy was still the closest to the magic of Narnia and she was almost always the first to notice things. Standing up, Lucy looked around and the leaves suddenly drew together before the four of them.

"Your Highnesses," said the leafy figure, "you must know that there is a stranger in these lands."

"A stranger?" asked Susan. "From where?"

"We do not know. She is dressed in strange clothes. But your Highnesses, more importantly, she is being attacked by dark creatures!"

That was all the four of them needed to hear. They immediately grabbed their things and rushed to their horses who had heard the message. "Tell us where," demanded Peter, now High King again.

Esme was getting tired of running. Her legs were throbbing and her heart felt ready to burst. I can't keep this up, she thought. They don't sound like they're letting up at all behind me… Then she saw a clearing up ahead. Maybe if I can get them out in the open I'll have a better idea of what I'm dealing with. Come on, Esme just a little further! Finally, Esme reached the clearing and ran out into the middle. As expected, her hunters followed her and her eyes widened when she saw them. Ok, maybe I didn't want to know what I was dealing with, she thought.

Before the young woman stood four different creatures she could not even describe. They were unlike anything she had ever seen before. They all looked like normal animals that had become disfigured or mutated in some perverse way. "What are you?" she said in a gasping breath. They did not reply, but inched their way toward her. "What do you want with me?"

They snickered. "We want your company," one of them hissed.

"Your invitation is noted," retorted Esme.

"Give up, and it will end much quicker," said another.

Esme looked around her. There was nowhere for her to run and she was too tired to get far. These creatures weren't even breathing hard. But she could not just give up and let herself fall into their hands, or claws, whatever they might be. Ok well, it's not like I have anything else to lose right? "I don't know what the hell is going on here but I do know that I'm not about to give up to ugly buggers like you."

"Those words will be your last, human," hissed the first creature.

"We'll see about that," said Esme, who felt herself begin to shiver from fright and adrenaline. Just think of them as really big ugly bullies – the same ones you deal with after school every Friday. Really, really, big and ugly bullies. With really big weapons. Indeed, the four creatures all carried large weapons. The one who carried a bow an arrow, a creature with large tusks, carried an axe. Another creature, the first who had spoken, had a mace and the second who spoke was armed with a sword. The fourth, whose head seemed to consist only of a nose and eyes and little else, also carried an axe but its blade was a little more ragged than the creature with tusks. "So there's really no way we can talk about this?" she asked, her eyes darting around for something to use as a weapon or some means of escape.

"You can talk all you want, human," snarled the tusked monster, "it will get you nothing."

"Well that's nice to know," said Esme, slowly backing up, taking one step at a time. Finally she walked underneath a tree.

"You can't get away," said the tusked monster, inching forward to her. He snorted. "No one can save you now."

"Who said I needed anyone to save me?" Esme narrowed her eyes and the creature lunged for her. With a cry she jumped up and forward and grabbed a branch hanging just above the creature. Instead of pulling herself up, she prayed it would hold her weight as she kicked her legs out.

"Argh!" The tusked creature fell back and Esme jumped forward. The minute her feet landed on the ground, the other three creatures came at her, their weapons ready. Esme immediately ducked and kicked out her legs, tripping one of her attackers. Then she jumped up with her hand in a fist. It connected hard with the nose-faced-creature. Letting out a surprised whimper, the creature stepped back, stunned. Meanwhile, Esme didn't waste a second and grabbed his axe from him. She lifted it up just in time to block a sword coming over her head.

"Give that back to me," snarled the nose-faced creature.

"In a second," grunted Esme, still trying to keep the blade of her enemy's sword from slicing her in two.

"Die human," shouted the axe-wielder.

Gritting her teeth, Esme, kicked out one of her legs and struck her enemy in the knee, or at least what she thought was his knee. He yelled out in pain. Without any hesitation, she moved away from his weapon and drove the butt of the one she had taken into his head. He let out another yelp of pain. "You want your axe? Come and get it!" The nose-faced creature took a step back, surprised by her speed and agility, not to mention she no longer looked like the scared and confused young woman they were hunting earlier. Esme quickly rushed up to her enemy and swung the weapon at him. Before he could run or dodge, she struck him with the blunt end in his side. The creature gasped in pain, but he was not down yet. So, Esme twisted the axe around as she twirled her body for more leverage. She struck him on his other side, still with the blunt end. This time the creature fell to the ground, crouched in pain.

But before Esme could do anything else, she saw something coming at her in the corner of her eye and the tusked creature was almost upon her. "Ah!" She blocked his axe with hers but he was much larger and heavier. Sweat grew on her brow as Esme realized she would fall under his weight if she did not move quickly. So, gathering her strength, Esme dove to the side, just as the axe came crashing to the ground. "Ngh!" The young woman immediately got to her feet and saw she was surrounded by the three remaining creatures now. Although one was hobbling, the other two looked like they were still going strong. Esme was breathing heavily now. She wasn't used to fighting creatures like these. She usually fought bullies who fell after a few easy hits.

"You are quite impressive, little human," sneered the tusked monster, "but even if you are armed with a little axe you cannot hope to survive."

Esme licked her dry lips as she gripped the axe tighter. Come on, Esme, you can do this…they might be bigger and stronger, but you've had years of training… put it to some use! With that, she took a deep breath and stood up straight. "All right, that's it, I've had enough of the likes of you." Esme's demeanor changed. She was no longer breathing hard and her eyes were hard and set. She flipped the axe around, testing its weight and then held it ready. With a low growl, the tusked creature came at her and she blocked with the axe but this time she twirled around and let her enemy's weight pull him forward. As she twirled she maneuvered the axe so it struck the creature in the back but again with the blunt end. As he fell face forward, Esme was suddenly in front of him to deliver a roundhouse kick that sent him flying back. Unfortunately the move left her open.

"Angh!" Esme felt the axe torn from her hand as the hobbling creature struck out with his sword and disarmed her. She quickly dodged right and left as the creature kept swinging at her. While he was not very fast with his injured knee, his arm more than made up for it. But in the end, Esme was still quicker. When the creature thrust his sword out, Esme grabbed his large wrist and pulled him toward her. Surprised, the creature's eyes widened. The young woman instantly brought her right hand forward. With her palm, Esme broke the creature's arm. She then proceeded to jab her elbow into his throat. With a gurgled cry the monster fell to the ground. Esme quickly dove downward as a mace came and nearly swiped her from behind. She fell to her hands and quickly did a series of somersaults to put some distance between her and her attacker. Once on her feet, Esme stood ready her hands in fists. The creature snarled, his eyes an angry red, but Esme looked neither frightened nor intimidated. Her face was completely unreadable, but her body language could tell anyone that the end was near.

Just as her quarry came charging after her, Esme ran toward it as well. But just as he swung the weapon she was no longer in front of him. He looked up to see her in the air coming straight at him. Before he could react, her fist made contact with his face as she came down. Esme didn't hesitate to drive her other fist upward into an uppercut the minute her feet touched the grass. The beast began to reel backwards but caught himself. He swung his mace again but Esme was already up in the air flipping as she went and landed behind her enemy. The monster began to turn only to see her foot right about to strike his face. With a yelp, he staggered backwards but he still did not fall. Something came up from behind Esme and she immediately thrust her elbow backwards and struck it in the gut. She turned around and drove her first into his chest and then elbowed him again in the face. Knowing the mace-wielder was coming at her again she disarmed him by kicking his weapon right out of his hands. She quickly followed up with a series of strong, deft punches. Finally, with a cry, she gathered her energy and with her palm facing outwards, struck him full in the chest and sent him flying back several feet, now unconscious. Esme stood up straight, and looked at her fallen quarry as if expecting them to attack her again.

"Wow," came a loud voice, startling Esme.

END CH. 3

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along. It's really hard to describe the fights in my head but I'm doing the best I can…


	4. Chapter 4: Introductions

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe from the original "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and "A Horse and His Boy." The events of the latter have occurred but it is only a few years since the Pevensies have taken the throne (ie Peter is about 20 yrs old give or take). In this case, the Pevensies do not return from Narnia to the real world. Also, the geography of Narnia is skewed – Narnia is much bigger than the map from the movie shows. This is my first Narnia fanfic so please be kind. I know I have a lot of holes to fix up, grammar mistakes, tone, etc, so this is sort of a work-in-progress. Please bear with me as I will probably be changing the chapters as I go along, but if I don't post this now I'll never finish it. I also need to change my writing a little as I've been more accustomed to writing essays as of late and not fanfics.

There will soon be sketches of character designs, costume designs, and possibly scenes from the story on my DeviantArt account.

SYNOPSIS: OCxPeter Finally, after many long years, The Pevensies have restored Narnia. The Golden Age has begun, but it is threatened by a growing darkness. The siblings meet Esme, a strange young woman who has somehow fallen into Narnia. She exhibits the skills of a warrior and a sixth sense about her surroundings. But the question of whether she is there because of the growing evil or the evil was a result of her arrival, haunts them. All they are sure of is that there is a connection. Esme's dreams of the monsters attacking are becoming real. In their efforts to discover who their enemy is and how Esme is related to everything, lives are endangered as the creatures attack more and more Narnians. But the real blood they seek is that of the High King. And they won't stop there.

OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever

CH. 4 Introductions

Esme blinked and turned to see four humans dressed in fine robes riding four fine horses. They all stared rather wide-eyed at her, including the horses. The two young men of the group already had their swords drawn and the oldest of the girls was gripping her bow tightly. The youngest was quickly dismounting and rushed up to her.

"That was amazing," exclaimed the girl, her eyes dancing and her lips curled into a smile.

"You were absolutely… unbelievable," added the younger boy who appeared with the girl. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Esme looked at the four humans who still held their weapons out and stepped back a little. "I suppose I should thank you for the compliment, but really, first of all… where am I and who are you and…are you trying to kill me?"

There was silence at first and then slight laughter. "Oh no! We're not trying to kill you at all," giggled the little girl.

"We actually came here to help you," said the boy who sheathed his sword. "But it seems you didn't really need it."

"My name is Lucy, this is my brother Edmund, and that there is our sister Susan and brother Peter," replied the little girl. She saw Esme eying their crowns. "Oh, we're the Kings and Queens of Narnia which is where you are now."

"Narnia…" whispered Esme, who found the name all too familiar, but wasn't sure why.

"And who might you be?" asked Lucy.

"Oh, my name is Esme, Esme Lawrence."

"Pleased to meet you," said Lucy.

"The pleasure is all mine, Your Highnesses," said Esme, who curtsied a little.

"Where on earth did you learn how to fight like that?" asked Peter who, as Susan noticed, had finally found his voice after staring awestruck at Esme since they first caught sight of her.

"Well, my parents insisted, ever since I was little, that I should know how to protect myself… properly protect, myself at least since I've always gotten into fights since I was little," replied Esme. "I have to say, after fighting these…things, those bullies at school seem an awful lot easier."

"Where are you from?" asked Susan, who studied Esme's clothing. She is not from around here, that's certain, thought the Queen. "Peter you think she came from where we once came from?" she asked, looking at her brother. The High King looked at Susan and then his other siblings and then back to Esme. "It's possible. But I suppose we should just ask her…"

Esme blinked. "Where am I from? Why, London, although my family has done a bit of traveling I was in London before I came here…"

"London!" the siblings exclaimed.

"You know of it? You said you came from there?"

"Well not London precisely… but," Peter looked at her oddly. "You're not dressed like someone from London…"

"No, she is dressed strangely," nodded Susan. "I remember little of our lives then but I'm rather sure I've never seen clothes like those.

Esme looked at her boot-cut jeans, slightly dirty now, with the bottoms folded twice to form a cuff that covered half of her sneakers. Then she studied her hooded sweater and t-shirt. "I'm not sure what you're talking about but I'm dressed like any other person. In fact I feel rather like an ad for some store." She did have the logo of various famous brands on each of her items of clothing.

The Kings and Queens looked at each other oddly. "Well really what's more important is…how did you get here?" asked Susan.

Esme opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and she tilted her head. "You know… I haven't a clue. One minute I was at home and then the next… I woke up and I was lying somewhere in this forest…and then I was being chased by these guys."

"Doesn't look like they'll be chasing anyone for quite a while," grinned Edmund, "you did quite a number on them."

Peter walked over to the creatures and studied them. He had not seen these types in a long time, not since their fight with the White Witch, Jadis. Susan did not like the dark look that appeared on her brother's face. So much for a fun, relaxing getaway, thought the Queen of the South.

"What should we do with them, Peter?" asked Edmund, walking around to the other creatures.

"Not much we can do," said Peter. "Help me tie them up, Ed, and when we get back home, we'll have them come for these brutes."

"What if their friends untie them?"

"That's a chance we'll have to take. There's no way we can take them back ourselves and I don't think we should wait till they wake up. Considering their condition, I'm not sure it'll be anytime soon." The three siblings knew that Peter refused to kill the creatures in their sleep, however dangerous they were. It wouldn't be right. Although Peter was surprised that Esme hadn't tried to kill her enemies at all. She struck them with the blunt end of the weapons even when she could have struck them with a killing blow and ended the fight much sooner.

"So what exactly are these things and why were they trying to kill me?" asked Esme.

"Well we don't actually what they are," said Edmund, "but we know that they're nothing short of evil."

"No kidding," Esme looked at the creatures and shivered a little.

"Are you hurt at all?" asked Lucy.

"No I'm fine," said Esme, unable to hide a smile from the charming girl. "Just a little tired is all."

"Well you've had quite a day," said Susan. She turned to Peter. "I think it best that we leave here immediately and return to Cair Paraval."

"Agreed," said Peter as he and Edmund tied up the last of the creatures with the rope they all brought with them for precaution as well as the rope the creatures themselves carried. "The sooner we get back the better." He turned to Esme, his face slightly more gentle. "Have you ever ridden a horse?"

Esme shook her head. "No…"

"Don't worry, I shall be gentle, Lady Esme," said Peter's horse.

Esme blinked at the horse, her eyes wide. Her mouth hung agape for a moment at the talking horse but then she just smiled. "Thank you," she managed to say, gently patting the horse on his nose. "I must say, I've been called many things in my life, but never a lady," grinned the young woman.

"Well, you are a lady," said Peter.

"I'm far from a lady, Your Highness."

"Aye, you fight more like a knight than a lady," said Edmund, grinning with amusement and admiration.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Lucy. "I fight and I'm a Queen."

"Yes, well no one said you're a lady," said Edmund. "Susan, on the other hand, she can fight but she can fight like a lady."

"Doesn't it seem rather unlike a lady to be fighting though?" asked Esme. Before anyone could say anymore, Esme told them to call her only by her first name. "I am just simply Esme and that is all there is to it."

"From what we saw today, you are far more than simple," said Edmund.

"He's right," said Peter, "you deserve something more than just 'Esme.'"

"No, no, I don't like formalities. Please."

"Very well, 'Esme' it is then," said Peter, giving in with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "But only if you dispense with your formalities to us."

"Yes, yes," nodded Lucy in agreement.

"Oh no," said Esme. "You all actually deserve it! You have earned it!"

"No, I rather like the idea," said Peter. "Although our closest friends refer to us formally on occasion, we are also on a first name basis."

"And we would very much like to have you as one of our close friends," said Lucy. And how could Esme resist such a charming girl with her innocent and gleeful smile.

As if to close the subject, Peter mounted Reynor first then Edmund helped Esme mount the steed, which was more difficult than movies often made it out to be. But, she was not as bad as she feared. Once she was securely behind Peter, she wrapped her arms around his waist, a little embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, casually putting one hand over hers. He turned to look back at her to see her nod but as he did so, their faces became very close and he immediately turned forward again. "Is everyone ready?" His siblings replied in the affirmative. "Remember, stay close together. We don't know if there might be more of those things."

"It's impossible to make it even half way home before nightfall, Peter," said Susan, concern in her eyes.

"Lucy, send a message through the trees that we're on our way home but we need a small armed party to meet us," ordered Peter.

"Do you think that's necessary?" asked Edmund.

"I don't want to take any chances," said Peter.

Esme didn't like how the four seemed to know something more of the situation than they were letting on. But before she could think anymore on the matter, Reynor started off and she had to keep a firm grip on Peter or fall off the mighty steed. Yet, however fast the horse was, as promised, he was gentle. The young woman closed her eyes and let the cool, fresh wind, blow into her face as she smiled. She wished they were not in such a hurry because she wanted to see everything. Narnia was so green and lush – a rare sight because much of what she had seen included bustling cities and very little natural greenery – and it was going by far too fast for her liking. But she also was not interested in having to face anymore of those creatures anytime soon.

Lucy did not miss the look on Esme's face and smiled, remembering how she too fell in love with the magical land. Even when they were in danger, Lucy could not help but marvel at the sights. "Don't worry, Esme," she said, "we'll show you all of Narnia soon enough."

"Yes there is so much to see," added Susan.

"And so many people to meet," nodded Lucy.

"And the food here is quite good too," said Edmund.

"I'm sorry your introduction to Narnia was the way it was, Esme," said Peter.

"It's nothing we didn't go through ourselves though," said Lucy. "In fact, I think she handled it better than we would have."

"What happened?" asked Esme. "How did you all arrive here?"

"It's a bit of a story," said Lucy, "too long to tell now, but once we get back to Cair Paraval we'll tell you everything!"

"I'd like that very much," said Esme.

"Oh don't get Lucy started," chuckled Peter, "there's no end with her stories."

"But that makes them all the more fun," replied the strange young woman.

"She is a good story-teller," admitted Peter. "Before, she used to tell stories of her imagination… but now they're all true – all the legends of Narnia she could recite and make even more spectacular. Even our smaller ventures can seem great."

"Are many of your adventures spent dealing with those types of…things?" asked Esme.

"No… there are other people here. Narnia is just one small land in a world of many, and the other lands can be as treacherous as those creatures you fought despite the fact that they are all human," replied Peter.

"The Calormenes consider us barbaric," said Edmund, "but they're rather barbaric in their own way."

"Hmm, sounds a lot like back home," murmured Esme, "people just refuse to accept differences and move on. Instead they dwell on it and constantly make the rifts between lands even larger…"

"Yes…" nodded Peter, "We've tried to reason with them but they refuse to acknowledge us as anything but barbaric. I just wish they'd open their eyes."

"I'm sure they think the same of you."

"But we're not trying to wage war with them constantly," argued Edmund. "They're so stubborn!"

"They act so superior," added Susan, "there's almost no sense of friendliness or warmth. It's so cold sometimes."

"They can't all be like that," said Esme.

"No, there are those who aren't," nodded Susan, "but they are few and far between. And I suppose you can't say everyone in Narnia is a sterling example of good… at least not now…"

"What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure," said Edmund, "but –"

"But let's not dwell on dark thoughts now," interrupted Peter. "We've had enough of that for one day. Lucy why don't you tell Esme a story –something fun."

Esme tried not to show her annoyance at Peter, and forced a smile as she looked at Lucy. But she was rather put off that Peter felt it was unimportant to discuss the matters of Narnia with her. Sure she was a stranger and she was not anyone special, but surely she deserved to know what she had fallen into.

By the time Lucy finished her story, they were all laughing and Esme found it difficult to not let go of Peter and hug her aching sides. Even the horses were enjoying the story and their laugher made Esme even happier. She had always dreamed that animals could speak and that somehow she could communicate with them. Although most children felt that way to some degree, even as she grew up, Esme refused to believe that all animals were as dumb as humans made them out to be.

As their laughter died down, as did the bright rays of the sun. It was nearing dusk and they had been riding for hours on end. Esme wasn't sore yet but she was sure she would be the moment they stopped riding, if they ever did stop. But she could easily go on forever. The wind never seemed too cold or too strong and the scenery never grew old. Esme looked at the brothers and sisters as they rode on sometimes silently or sometimes chit chatting now. They were an amazing family, she didn't doubt that one bit. She had never had siblings or close friends. She had always been the odd one out and yet these four embraced her with open arms without a care for her past. I could stay here forever, she thought. But suddenly she felt herself shiver.

"Esme?" Peter felt the young woman suddenly shiver behind him and since the weather was far from cold, he was afraid something was wrong. "What is it?"

The young woman did not reply right away. Instead, she looked around them, her heart beginning to pound. She could feel her skin prickling as her hair began to stand on end. The same feeling of foreboding she sensed earlier washed over her. "Peter, I think we're being watched."

END CH. 4

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along.


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe from the original "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and "A Horse and His Boy." The events of the latter have occurred but it is only a few years since the Pevensies have taken the throne (ie Peter is about 20 yrs old give or take). In this case, the Pevensies do not return from Narnia to the real world. Also, the geography of Narnia is skewed – Narnia is much bigger than the map from the movie shows. This is my first Narnia fanfic so please be kind. I know I have a lot of holes to fix up, grammar mistakes, tone, etc, so this is sort of a work-in-progress. Please bear with me as I will probably be changing the chapters as I go along, but if I don't post this now I'll never finish it. I also need to change my writing a little as I've been more accustomed to writing essays as of late and not fanfics.

I should probably note that there will eventually be sappiness and mary-sue stuff because this story was written in part for my sister who is a Sap (and proud of it) even if she is 8 years my senior…

SYNOPSIS: OCxPeter Finally, after many long years, The Pevensies have restored Narnia. The Golden Age has begun, but it is threatened by a growing darkness. The siblings meet Esme, a strange young woman who has somehow fallen into Narnia. She exhibits the skills of a warrior and a sixth sense about her surroundings. But the question of whether she is there because of the growing evil or the evil was a result of her arrival, haunts them. All they are sure of is that there is a connection. Esme's dreams of the monsters attacking are becoming real. In their efforts to discover who their enemy is and how Esme is related to everything, lives are endangered as the creatures attack more and more Narnians. But the real blood they seek is that of the High King. And they won't stop there.

OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever

CH. 5 The Chase

Esme's voice, although hushed, was grave. "I felt it earlier today which is why I managed to avoid being filled with arrows…"

"You think those creatures are free and are after us now?" asked the High King.

"I don't know who or what it is but I know that we're not safe…" Esme closed her eyes. She could feel them now, several pairs of eyes watching them. She unconsciously clung tighter to Peter as she felt the numbers grow. "I don't know how many there are but there are more than four."

Peter wasn't sure what to make of this but he knew that Esme wasn't lying. Not with the way her voice was filled with concern. He wasn't sure how to tell his siblings about the situation without alerting their enemy that they were aware of anything. But luckily Lucy caught his eye and in that instant, although she did not know what was going through her brother's mind, she knew that they must ride hard and fast now.

"This is getting boring," said Lucy," who spoke loudly.

Edmund, who was closest to her turned and saw her eyes, which did not at all reflect her words. He could see the urgency in them and understood what she meant. "Quite right- we've been riding for hours – it's time we had some fun!

"What are you two talking about?" asked Susan, who did not catch the eyes of her siblings.

"Come on let's see who's the fastest of us all!" With that, Edmund rode off ahead with Susan shaking her head as Lucy followed suit.

"We're supposed to stay close together," shouted Susan.

"Then hurry and catch up," shouted Lucy, laughing.

Susan turned to Peter who finally was able to send his message and she understood. "Well you heard them," said Susan, sighing, "we'd better hurry up or who knows what trouble they'll get into." Without another word the two horses sped up and soon caught up with Lucy and Edmund.

Esme clung tightly to Peter as Reynor no longer cared for being gentle because speed was of great import now. "They're still after us," she said.

"Who's still after us?" asked Susan.

"I don't know," Esme shook her head. "I just know we must keep going!"

"Those creatures! It must be them," said Edmund. "We should have killed them earlier!"

"It doesn't matter whether you killed them or not," said Esme, "there are more of them now than earlier… and they're more vicious."

"How can you know this?"

"I-I'm not sure but it's something I sensed earlier…"

"I believe you," said Lucy. "Come on Sydney let's get going!"

"But where are we going to?" asked Susan. "There's no way we can keep riding on to Cair Paraval!"

"We can try to lose them," suggested Edmond. "They can't keep running either."

"Good idea, Ed," said Peter.

"We can't split up," said Susan, "it's not safe."

"No, and we won't. But we have to have a rendezvous point in case we do get separated," replied Peter. He gave them further instructions as they rode on. Esme's breathing began to grow heavy now.

"I think they're gaining on us," said Esme, her heart pounding.

"How is that possible?" he asked. "We had a head start!"

"I don't know…but I can feel them!"

"She's right," neighed Reynor, "I can sense their evil now as well."

"I too," said Phillip.

Susan and Lucy looked at their brothers. "Keep riding," ordered Peter. "Whatever happens, keep going!" He knew that however good Susan and Lucy were with their archery he did not want his sisters in anymore fighting than they needed to be in. Especially not now when they weren't even sure what they were facing. And although they had encountered many dangers before, it had been long since he had felt this uncertain fear. Then the arrows came flying.

"Ah," Susan, gasped as an arrow nearly pierced her head.

"Keep your heads low," ordered Peter.

"They're in the trees," shouted Edmund who turned to see where their enemies were.

Susan grit her teeth and fitted an arrow to her bow and quickly turned around and in a blink of an eye she spotted her target and let her arrow fly. It found its mark and a heavy thud echoed through the forest.

"Great job," said Lucy. Suddenly Susan let another one fly and that too found its mark.

Esme was amazed by Susan's skills. It was something out of a movie and it made the young woman determined to learn archery now. Another arrow flew back toward their hunters but this time it was sent by Lucy and it too hit its target, whatever it might have been.

"Wonderful shot," praised Susan who had taught Lucy herself. growing

"Esme, hold onto me tightly," said Peter. Esme nodded but she wasn't sure if it was possible to hold onto him anymore tightly than she already was. Then she knew why he made such a request. Suddenly the four horses and their riders were zigzagging through the forest to avoid the flying arrows. Unfortunately, by meandering through the trees, the five of them were losing their advantage of speed and distance. Then suddenly something came out of the shadows on their right and attacked them. It was a centaur, but not one that the four had ever known. He was larger and menacing, his eyes glowing a strange yellow. "Go," shouted Peter who instantly unsheathed his sword and engaged with the centaur.

"Peter," shouted Edmund, lingering behind.

"Go Ed! Help the girls! I'll take care of this!" Edmund stood his ground for a moment but with a pleading look in his eyes, Peter convinced his younger brother to ride on in case any other creatures attacked.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Peter, blocking the centaur's large sword. The centaur only let out a low grumble as it swung his sword again. Esme clung to Peter, her head low, trying to keep out of his way knowing she was a hindrance to him. She wanted to get off the horse so he could regain more of his agility. "Ngh! Under whose orders do you betray Narnia!" Again Peter received only a grunt. Is he under a spell, wondered the High King. That didn't matter now because all that did matter was that he protected Esme and his siblings. Finally, he saw an opening in his quarry's thrust. He bent backward to avoid a thrust pushing against Esme who understood his movement and bent back as far as she could. And as the two of them moved, Peter lashed out with his sword and cut at the centaur's chest, slicing into him.

"Raaaaaaah," screamed the centaur, as his blood oozed from the wound. Reynor maneuvered them to the side so Peter could attack again and this time with a finishing blow. Esme cringed when she saw the sword pierce the centaur's chest.

"Are you alright, Your Highness? Esme?" asked the horse.

"Fine," said Esme.

Before Peter could reply the horse let out a whinny and reared. "Reynor," cried Peter. He and Esme turned to see an arrow piercing the horse's hind leg. "Reynor!" The horse neighed and started to run, trying to ignore the pain knowing he had to get his King to safety.

Esme felt her hear skip a beat and she turned her head to see the last rays of the sun glint on something sharp. "Peter, look out!"

END CH. 5

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along.

I know a lot of people have been saying that Esme is very Mary-Sue-ish and… she is but while that was not the original intention I don't really mind either way. The important thing is my sister enjoys her and enjoys the few twists with her character. I'm glad to see that some people like her already but whether you grow to hate or love her will be interesting to see. It'll give me a chance to have fun with the character. Afterall this fanfic really came out of the blue and I don't take it nearly as seriously as my other stories. Hmm… maybe I should take her being a Mary-sue to greater heights! twiddles fingers Thanks for the reviews guys!


	6. Chapter 6: Cornered

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_**: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe from the original "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and "A Horse and His Boy." The events of the latter have occurred but it is only a few years since the Pevensies have taken the throne (ie Peter is about 20 yrs old give or take). In this case, the Pevensies do not return from Narnia to the real world. Also, the geography of Narnia is skewed – Narnia is much bigger than the map from the movie shows. This is my first Narnia fanfic so please be kind. I know I have a lot of holes to fix up, grammar mistakes, tone, etc, so this is sort of a work-in-progress. Please bear with me as I will probably be changing the chapters as I go along, but if I don't post this now I'll never finish it. I also need to change my writing a little as I've been more accustomed to writing essays as of late and not fanfics.

---I should probably note that there will eventually be sappiness and mary-sue stuff because this story was written in part for my sister who is a Sap (and proud of it) even if she is 8 years my senior…

---**_SYNOPSIS_**: Peter X OC Finally, after many long years, The Pevensies have restored Narnia. The Golden Age has begun, but it is threatened by a growing darkness. The siblings meet Esme, a strange young woman who has somehow fallen into Narnia. She exhibits the skills of a warrior and a sixth sense about her surroundings. But the question of whether she is there because of the growing evil or the evil was a result of her arrival haunts them. All they are sure of is that there is a connection. Lives are endangered as the creatures attack more and more Narnians in their efforts to discover who their enemy is and how Esme is related to everything. But the real blood the monsters seek is that of the High King. But they won't stop there.

**_---Esme Character Sketch:_ _: on my DeviantArt site found in Profile!_**

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

CH. 6 Cornered

Esme put her weight against Peter and half pulled and half pushed him off Reynor just as an arrow came straight for the King. They landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Reynor turned the moment he felt them fall off but Peter, who was already up on his knees, waved him off. The horse knew he needed to tell the others immediately – and he only hoped he could get to them before his body gave out.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, looking worriedly at the young woman.

"Ngh, I think so," muttered Esme. And here I thought my legs were already going to be sore, she thought, painfully, knowing her entire right side would probably be bruised after the fall.

"You're hurt," Peter gasped, seeing her torn sleeve and blood that soaked it.

Esme looked at her left arm and cursed under her breath. "This was my favorite sweater," she hissed.

"It looks like it only grazed you at least," said Peter, looking at the wound. Then he turned to look at Esme. "You saved my life…"

Esme looked around them. "You might not want to thank me just yet, Your Highness…" Peter immediately got to his feet, sword in hand and Esme slowly stood up behind him. It was pointless to try and run for it now. Their only hope was to make a stand. "There are several of them… maybe eight or ten…"

"I've faced these numbers before," said Peter, thinking of the wars and the fights he had been in.

Esme nodded, she was not afraid. Instead, she was worried. These creatures exuded some strange aura, a strange vibe she had never felt before. Is this what evil feels like, she wondered.

"Stay behind me," said Peter, one hand back, as if to shield the young woman.

Esme looked at the High King. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but please do not forget that I am no damsel in distress."

"Yes, but you're injured-"

"It's a scratch – you said yourself it just grazed me. Now will you please concentrate on those strange things that seem intent on killing us rather than arguing with me? I may not look it but I know what I'm doing."

"Do you?" he looked at her.

"Well, better than earlier…" she shrugged. Peter had to smile at that.

"Give up," said one of the larger creatures that loomed closer.

"Please don't bother with that," said Peter, "you know we have no intentions of giving up and we know you have no intentions of doing anything other than kill us."

"You forgot to mention torture," sniggered one of the bat-like creatures that hung on a tree branch.

Peter narrowed his eyes. He looked at Esme and saw that she was beginning to resemble the young woman he first met earlier. Her eyes were hard and her body was set. He had never seen anyone stand like that before. Esme had her legs apart, her fists held up but not like in boxing. Her whole body was poised for attacking or defending.

Suddenly Esme's body stiffened and she turned just as a creature appeared behind her having dropped from over the branches. Without hesitation, she drove her left fist right into the creature's face before it could even hope to react and it stumbled back against the tree.

"Great punch," exclaimed Peter. But he could not watch what else she did to the creature because he was immediately engaged in his own fight. He blocked a mace with his sword and then twisted around to slip the sword from under his opponent's weight and right into his back. It was an easy enough blow but Peter found that the others would be much more difficult.

Meanwhile, as Reynor ran on, his breathing was ragged and his body was aching. He pushed on when he finally caught sight of his friends and his King and Queens fighting their own little battle. Lucy and Susan kept farther back, firing their arrows as Edmond fought close range with his sword. He swung his weapon left and right expertly. No creature survived more than a third blow. By the time the tired horse reached them, Edmond drove his sword into the last of the beastly animals.

"Reynor," shouted Philip, seeing his friend and comrade nearly faint.

Susan and Lucy rode toward the straggling horse. "Where are Peter and Esme?" asked Susan, her eyes wide. But she was afraid she already knew the answer.

"Agh!" Peter barely avoided being skewered by a rusted sword as he arched his back. He quickly regained his footing and blocked the same sword. He then ducked as another sword came over his head as another quarry attacked while he was open. He was about to deal with the beast when it uttered a loud cry as it was struck on its shoulder by a metal spear. Its rough hide normally would have protected him, but the force of the blow was so great that it forced him down to one knee. Peter immediately thrust his sword into the creature's chest and just as he pulled it out he twisted his body to strike another creature only to have it blocked.

Esme twirled the metal spear she had acquired from one of her now fallen enemies and rushed toward two cyclopses. They roared as they charged toward her, their weapons in hand and ready to spill blood. But just as they were about to strike her, Esme drove the spear into the ground and used it as leverage to jump high into the air. Before her enemies could turn around, and before she could even land, she used the spear to strike both creatures in the back several times. But while it was enough to injure them, they were still standing. Gritting their teeth painfully, the creatures turned to swing their weapons at her. Esme ducked by bending low to the ground, one leg bent under her, the other spread to the side, with her arms spread out. As she ducked, she brought the spear around so the rod struck the first cyclops' knee, shattering it.

A loud shriek filled the air and Peter turned to see Esme strike the other Cyclops right under the jaw, flipping him onto his back. She's amazing, he thought, nearly losing his footing as he watched her. Returning to his own fight, he ducked a spiked ball as it flew over his head. He ducked again as it flew back. He couldn't get near his opponent – the spiked ball was too great a hazard and he had no shield to block it with. He gripped his sword tightly, his jaw set.

"What's wrong, little King?" grunted the creature.

Peter did not waste his thoughts on his enemy's taunting. He was far more concerned for Reynor whom he remembered when he realized his shield was still with the horse. Taking a deep breath, Peter charged at his quarry who only grinned madly at him. Peter moved low and twirled as he dove for his enemy. He felt a spike graze his free arm but paid it no heed. He raised his armed hand and thrust the sword forward, gritting as the spike cut through his shirt and into his skin, scraping his right arm. Then the spiked ball flew no more as its owner took its last breath and fell to the ground. But Peter didn't have any time to rest as another creature came headed his way.

"Agh," cried Esme, falling to the ground.

"Esme," shouted Peter, seeing her fall. Esme quickly rolled away just as a sword struck the ground where she once lay.

She kicked up to her feet and grimaced at her wounded arm, which was now bleeding more heavily than it was earlier. "Stupid, cheap shot," Esme spat, narrowing her eyes. The creature snickered and then swung the sword again at her but before it could even get near her, he felt something hard crack against his skull. Esme didn't waste a second and jumped into the air, throwing out the spear. Then she flipped in mid-air and struck him again, this time disarming him as she landed on the ground. He quickly retaliated by trying to grab her, but caught nothing but thin air. Esme simply dropped to the ground, splitting her legs just as she thrust the blunt end of the spear up into the creature's jaw and knocked him to the ground. Jumping into the air she threw the metal spear flat against his gut and knocked the wind out of him.

"Are you alright?" Peter rushed to Esme, who turned to see that their enemies all lay dead or unconscious now.

"I'm fine," said Esme, but she was breathing heavily now. Peter looked at her doubtfully. He saw her jacket sleeve was caked in more blood and grimaced. "I'm not the only one," she retorted, glaring at his two injuries.

"It would have been easier with a shield," muttered Peter, who finally took real notice of his bleeding arms.

"You can't rely on a shield all the time you know," said Esme. "You have to be able to adapt."

"Well, I managed to adapt enough to stop him right?"

"I suppose that's true." Esme looked down at the creatures who lay out under the pale moonlight. "They're stronger than the ones I faced earlier…" She looked at Peter whose face was grave. "Peter." Her voice was grave. "What is going on?"

"I honestly don't know," murmured Peter, looking at the mass of bodies. "But I do know we need to keep moving. There could be more of them out there."

"There are," murmured Esme, and for a moment her voice did not sound like her own. "And they will come again…" Peter looked at her curiously and saw that her eyes, glinting in the moonlight, seemed far away and old. She looked up from the animals to the trees and then the sky. A flurry of voices came to her, whispering things she could not understand as a breeze blew past them. Then she heard one particular voice. It was distant but familiar. It grew louder for a second and she heard the voice calling her name. Turning slowly her blurring vision caught sight of a handsome face with worried eyes. She felt as if she knew him from somewhere, somewhere distant but then everything turned black.

_Comments:_

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along.

I know a lot of people have been saying that Esme is very Mary-Sue-ish and… she is but while that was not the original intention I don't really mind either way. The important thing is my sister enjoys her and enjoys the few twists with her character. I'm glad to see that some people like her already but whether you grow to hate or love her will be interesting to see. It'll give me a chance to have fun with the character. Afterall this fanfic really came out of the blue and I don't take it nearly as seriously as my other stories. Hmm… maybe I should take her being a Mary-sue to greater heights! twiddles fingers

Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing and everything! It really helps to feed the ego – I mean, creativity, hehe.

**_---Esme Character Sketch:_ _: on my DeviantArt site found in Profile!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Dream of a Dream

--AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up

_**--Esme Character Sketch:**__**: on my DeviantArt site found in my Profile!**_

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 7 Dream of a Dream**

"Esme," cried Peter as her body began to slump. He caught her just as she fell. His eyes met hers for a moment and his heart skipped a beat. These eyes, he thought. Why do I know these eyes. But then Esme's eyes closed and he immediately checked her wound. Cursing under his breath, Peter grit his teeth. After wiping most of the blood from the wound, he found the scrape was black with poison. Then he thought of his dear friend, Reynor. _Oh please let him have reached Lucy_, he thought. "Esme, you have to hang on!" Ignoring the pain in his arms, Peter managed to get Esme onto his back and began to rush in the direction of their rendezvous. He did not have to go far before he saw familiar figures on the horizon headed for him.

"Peter," Lucy shouted to Edmund as she pointed to her eldest brother. Neither Sydney nor Phillip needed to be told to run faster toward the High King. "Oh no! Esme!"

"She's been poisoned," said Peter when his siblings arrived. He gently lay Esme onto the ground. "She took an arrow for me and now…"

Lucy immediately dismounted and produced her cordial. She knelt down beside Esme and carefully put a drop into the young woman's mouth. After a moment her shallow breathing slowly began to return to normal.

"Lu- I pray you were able to help Reynor," said Peter, his eyes still fraught with concern.

Lucy nodded and gently squeezed Peter's hand. "He's fine. Susan's with him now. He's just in need of some rest."

"I don't mean to be rude, but I really think we should leave now," said Edmund. The younger King eyed the forest warily, looking for any signs of their enemies, his hand ready to fly to his sword if necessary. "Tis not safe here."

"Ngh," Esme's eyes fluttered open.

"Esme," smiled Lucy.

"What happened?" she muttered, trying to sit up, but the wave of nausea kept her still for a moment.

"The arrow was poisoned," explained Peter who helped Esme sit up. "But it's alright now - Lucy cured you."

"Thank you," said Esme. She turned to face Lucy but all she saw was a blurred image of a pretty girl. Lucy only smiled, glad to be of help.

"Ed's right, we mustn't tarry here any longer. We ought to leave here quickly," urged Peter.

"What about your injuries?" asked Edmund, staring at Peter's arms.

"They're nothing – just scratches. No poison, I assure you. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this pleasant conversation," said Peter. He looked at Philip who was the larger of the two horses. "Do you mind carrying Esme and myself?"

"Not at all," replied the horse.

"Ed, you ride with Lucy," said Peter and Edmund nodded. He had already expected as much when he and Lucy rode off to find his brother and Esme. Edmund and Peter helped Esme mount Phillip. Peter mounted the horse behind her so she wouldn't have to worry about holding onto him. Although she was cured, she was still weak and the last thing they wanted was for her to fall off the steed. "Just lean against me, Esme," said Peter, gently. Esme didn't need to be told twice. Her body felt so heavy and her head was feeling far too light. Peter did not bother holding onto the reigns, trusting Phillip and his own skills completely. Instead, he wrapped his arms protectively around Esme who slipped in and out of consciousness as they rode.

Rikeia, Susan's horse, neighed when she heard and smelled her friends coming. Susan looked up from the fire she was tending and smiled when she saw Esme and her siblings. Then her eyes grew dark when she saw that Esme's sleeve was covered in blood and she was almost completely unconscious. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She took an arrow for me," said Peter who quickly dismounted and then helped Esme down.

"It was poisoned, just like Reynor's," Lucy explained further, "but she'll be alright now."

"Rotten thing, those poisoned arrows are," muttered Reynor, snorting.

Peter lay Esme down onto his bedding, which Susan had lain out already for them. He covered her in the warm blanket after Susan helped take off her bloodied jacket. "Poor thing," said Susan. "She's gotten no rest at all today and now this."

"How are you fairing, old friend," said Peter, tending to his horse and companion.

"I admit, I've had better days, but thanks to the fair Queen Lucy I shall be fine by morning; as will Esme, I expect," replied Reynor.

Peter looked at Esme who was fast asleep with a moist cloth placed upon her forehead. Susan looked up to him to meet his eyes and nodded. Then she saw that her brother was hurt as well. "Peter, your arms."

"It's nothing," he said quickly. "A few mere scratches."

"Well scratches or not, we need to clean it and wrap it before it gets infected," said Susan. She stood up and looked expectantly at her brother. Peter sighed and followed his sister to the nearby stream where she washed the wounds and wrapped them with some cloth after adding an herbal ointment they carried in their packs. The two were silent the entire time but no words needed to be exchanged. Peter knew how much it worried Susan whenever he or Edmund were injured, or sometimes even Lucy when she joined them in battles. After all, while both Peter and Edmund were exceptionally skilled fighters, they were still prone to injuries. When she could, Susan always insisted on treating her siblings' injuries. She was rarely there to help with a battle, so she took it upon herself to help them after they fought. She took well to her title as Susan The Gentle. When the two oldest Pevensies returned to the camp, Edmund and Lucy were already done preparing a light meal for everyone.

"You should have seen Esme," said Peter, as they ate. "She was rather amazing."

"Not unlike earlier, I presume," asked Edmund.

"Even more so, I think," said Peter. "They were much stronger and faster than the four she fought this morning."

"They were certainly more wretched looking," said Susan who told Peter of the fray she, Edmund, and Lucy found themselves in.

"Peter, this is worse than the reports from before," said Edmund, turning to his brother. "They were just running amuck then but now they're actually openly attacking people –attacking us."

"They know who we are and they want us dead," murmured Susan.

"They seem to want everyone dead," said Lucy.

"Poor Esme had to fall into all of this," sighed Susan.

"If not for Esme I might have been dead," said Peter. "And they were close enough to the pool we were in earlier… they could have attacked us then and we wouldn't have been as prepared…"

"How do you suppose she sensed all this when she's never been in Narnia?" asked Edmund. "Do you think she's not being entirely truthful?"

"I don't want to jump to any conclusions," said Peter, lowering his eyes, "but we have to be prepared for anything."

"I don't think she's lying," said Lucy in a hushed voice. She stared at Esme who still lay fast asleep. "I believe her… I know she's here to help us somehow. I'm sure of it."

"Well, we've long since learned not to doubt you," said Susan. "But I do agree… I believe her too. I just…can't not believe her."

"She carries an aura with her," said Philip. "A strange one… but it is not malignant."

"Yes, I agree," nodded Reynor. Both Sydney and Rikeia nodded as well.

"No one who comes to Narnia comes without a purpose," said Peter, thinking of their own prophecy. "She must play a role somehow but what it is I haven't a clue."

"I wish Aslan was here to help us," Lucy said wistfully.

"We all do," said Susan, putting her arm around her little sister. While everyone in Narnia missed the Great Cat, Lucy was among who missed him the most. "I suggest that once we arrive back in Cair Paraval we find out if there are any other prophecies or any stories of other humans arriving in Narnia."

"Good idea, Susan," nodded Peter. "Until then you three get some sleep."

"What about you?" asked Edmund.

"I'll take first watch. I'll wake you next halfway through the night."

"No, I'll take first watch, Peter. You should get some rest – you've done far more today than I have."

"Yes, do get some rest," urged Susan.

"Take my bedding, Peter," said Edmund, knowing that Peter had given up his for Esme. The High King finally gave in and did as he was told and it wasn't long before the camp was asleep, save for Edmund who kept his eyes and ears open.

Esme's eyes flew open as her body jerked her. She tried to recall what her dream was, it was so detailed at the time, but it quickly faded like a lost memory. _Was everything just a dream_, she wondered. When her eyes focused she found herself staring at the stars and the sweet scents of free Narnia filled her nose. _No I suppose it wasn't a dream after all, unless this is a dream and I have yet to wake from it_… But something told Esme this was all very real. She removed the cloth from her forehead and slowly sat up. She turned and saw that all her companions were fast asleep except for one. "Edmund?" she whispered.

The young man turned to Esme and saw that she was now sitting upright. "Are you alright?" asked the young King, quietly moving toward her.

"Yes, quite all right, actually," said Esme. "And I've your sister to thank for it."

"You aren't the only one. I don't doubt that half of Narnia has already been saved by her and her cordial at least once, including myself… But you know, I think you gave Peter quite a scare earlier," grinned Edmund.

"Oh? How so?"

"When Lu and I arrived he was carrying you and he had such a look on his face. I couldn't begin to describe it. He was very concerned and I can't say that I blame him. You were awfully pale and barely breathing. I think you were quite close to death." Edmund did not add that he knew well how Peter took it upon himself to protect Esme as he protected his siblings and all of Narnia. And if she should die saving his life, Peter's guilt would have no bounds.

"I'm glad I've no memory of it then," said Esme, looking at her arm, which was now completely healed. "Oh! What of Reynor?"

"He's fine, see?" Edmund pointed to where Reynor stood with the other horses sleeping soundly. "I think he recovered much faster than you because you've had quite a day."

"Yes I suppose that's true…"

"Are you hungry at all?"

"I guess I should be but I haven't much of an appetite."

"Here, you should eat at least a little something," said Edmund. He pulled out a small sack nearby and took out some bread and handed her a piece. Esme took a bite and was amazed as the bread melted in her mouth. "Delicious, isn't it?" he smiled.

"Delicious doesn't begin to describe it," said Esme, her eyes wide. "I've never had anything like it!"

"And you never will. It's a special recipe by Mrs. Willowby. She won't tell anyone how she does it."

"Family recipe, I presume?"

"Apparently top secret at that."

She licked her fingers when she finished the bread, the sweet honey-taste still lingering in her mouth. She saw Edmund yawn and told him to get some rest but he told her he was keeping watch. "Let me take the rest of your watch."

"No, no, you need to get your rest. You've had more excitement today than I have."

"But that doesn't mean you aren't tired yourself. It's better I keep watch than you since it seems I'm much more awake now." Before their discussion could continue, they heard someone else rouse from their slumber.

"Peter you've still got at least another hour or two before you need to get up," said Edmund.

"I'm fine," said the older brother, yawning. "I'd best get up now otherwise I don't know if I'd be able to get up later."

"Then I'll take your watch," said Esme.

"You shouldn't even be up right now," Peter said sternly. "You should be resting."

"That's what I told her," said Edmund.

"I can only get so much rest," the young woman shook her head. "Really, you're worse than my mother, the both of you." Edmund yawned just as he was about to make some retort. Esme laughed a little. "To bed with you!"

"She's right, Ed, you might as well get some sleep."

"Alright," Ed sighed and he and Peter switched places. "Goodnight," he mumbled burying his head under the covers.

"As for you –" Peter turned to Esme but she put her hand up.

"Please don't start. You might be High King, but you can't tell me when to go to sleep, you know."

"No I suppose I couldn't - short of knocking you out, at least," grinned the King.

"I'd like to see you try." Esme eyed Peter.

"That would make quite an event wouldn't it," chuckled the young man. Esme just shrugged. She took a deep breath and looked around them. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh…no," Esme shook her head, but she continued to stare out into the dark shadows and then up into the stars. Peter remembered the way she looked earlier, the way her eyes and her voice changed ever so slightly. "How much farther to Cair Paraval?"

"More than a day's ride."

"Do you think we can make it back without anymore… interruptions?"

"I hope so but, unfortunately, there's no way to tell. Hopefully we can meet the search party halfway, if not sooner. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," the young woman shook her head and watched the stars sparkle brightly in the night sky (_**see Profile for image)**_. "I can't explain it… I'm not even afraid. Even earlier when we were being chased or when we were fighting. I was never afraid… Concerned maybe, but not afraid."

"No I don't believe you were," mused Peter, remembering how calmly Esme acted throughout the fight. "Do you suppose it's because you're used to fighting like this?"

"I'm used to fighting, yes, but not like this. I usually deal with bullies and as much as they want to hurt me, they don't want to kill me."

"I suppose that's true," nodded the High King.

"Maybe I'm just jaded," muttered Esme.

"What?" Peter looked strangely at Esme.

"Nevermind," she shook her head realizing that she was using slang that was completely unheard of here. "So…what will happen to me once we get back?"

"I'm afraid I haven't an answer for you," admitted the young man. "We have reason to think that your arrival here was no small accident. But we're not sure how you fit into anything quite yet."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, no one who has ever come to Narnia has come without reason. We came as part of a prophecy." Peter smiled. "Maybe you're here to help us fight whatever evil is conjuring up those creatures."

"I highly doubt that…"

"Well we doubted ourselves at first but it turned out that it was true in the end."

"…" Esme sighed inwardly. What could she possibly have to offer them here, she wondered, looking up at the stars. _**see Profile for image**_ She had never seen them so brightly before even during her travels. A slight breeze blew by and she gave a little shiver.

"Are you cold?" asked Peter, but he saw that she had that far away gaze again.

Esme could hear a vague tune echoing in the forest. It sounded familiar and yet she could not place it. "Do you hear that?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hear what?" asked Peter, looking around, but he neither heard nor saw anything out of the ordinary. "It might just be the trees or the other creatures around…"

Esme stood up. "No… it's…" Peter stood up with her, but before he could do anything she suddenly darted off.

"Esme," gasped the young man. He started after her, but he couldn't believe how quickly her feet carried her.

The young woman did not know where she was going. Something was pulling her, drawing her to the source of the melody that was slowly getting louder. She ran around the trees and over bushes, her feet barely making any sound as they touched the soft, green grass. She could no longer hear Peter's voice now, as he called out to her. And then suddenly she came to a halt. Esme was at the edge of a small pond and out in the middle she saw a figure. Despite the moonlight, she could not make any details except for one thing: wings. They shimmered as they stretched out and Esme's breath was taken away. _**See Profile for Images**_

"Esme!" Peter finally reached her and put his hand on her shoulder. She immediately turned around, her eyes wide with surprise. She had completely forgotten about Peter, and everything else for that matter. "Esme what in Aslan's name is going on?"

Without answering, the young woman turned back to the water but the figure was gone. Not even a feather remained. Swallowing a lump in her throat, with goose bumps all over, Esme shook her head. "I thought… never mind… I'm so very sorry, Peter."

He could see that she was slightly upset and decided not to pursue the matter but he knew that something led her out here. Maybe Aslan has something to do with this, he wondered. The great lion was known for his mysterious ways. "Come now, let's head back to the camp." Esme just nodded and let Peter led the way, but her thoughts were still on the figure she knew she saw. But the more she thought of the figure, the less she remembered. But the image of the shimmering wings remained. But it soon became as if it was nothing more than a dream.

When they arrived at the camp, Peter was finally able to convince Esme to try and get more sleep. He sat with his back against the tree watching over Esme and his siblings. The young king let out a little sigh. It was obvious now that whatever was going on was escalating. He wanted to think that it was nothing they haven't dealt with before, but something told him that this time would be different. The arrival of a human from their world and her strange abilities made him wary. Peter ran a hand through his blond hair. _There's no use dwelling on this now_, he thought. _Not until we get back home at least_. He gripped his sword tightly in his hands as his eyes scoured his surroundings. _If they wanted to attack us, now would be the best time – we're almost all off our guards… Not to mention tired. Are they just toying with us? Well, if they do come, I'll be ready for them._

Unbeknownst to Peter, or anyone else, they were being watched but not just from the shadows.

END OF CH. 7

--

**New sketches and Scenes of Esme found in Profile!**

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along.

Thank you so VERY much to everyone who has read the story and has reviewed it. It really makes me want to keep writing and I hope that that in turn keeps everyone reading.

I know a lot of people have been saying that Esme is very Mary-Sue-ish and… she is but while that was not the original intention I don't really mind either way. The important thing is my sister enjoys her and enjoys the few twists with her character. I'm glad to see that some people like her already but whether you grow to hate or love her will be interesting to see. It'll give me a chance to have fun with the character. After all this fanfic really came out of the blue and I don't take it nearly as seriously as my other stories. Hmm… maybe I should take her being a Mary-sue to greater heights! twiddles fingers


	8. Chapter 8: The Search Party

--AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up

_**-Scenes and Sketches of Esme: on my DeviantArt site found in my Profile!**_

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

CH. 8 The Search Party

The lightening shades of orange and yellow brought an unconscious smile to Peter's lips. He stood up and stretched as the sun's rays peaked through the morning clouds and shown on his face. It looked like it would be a beautiful day. He knew it would help lift his siblings' moods after yesterday's encounter. He looked down and saw Esme begin to stir. With a yawn she opened her eyes and greeted Peter groggily. "Good morning," he said.

"Mmm, good morning," murmured Esme. It almost disturbed her how wide awake he was after having spent half the night without rest. She sat up and let the sun warm her face. It reminded of her of when she first woke in Narnia. She stood up and looked around and smiled. The view was a beautiful sight to wake up to. She watched as Peter gently woke his siblings. Edmund was usually the hardest to wake but this time he was up rather quickly. There was nothing like the possible threat of attack to rise the young king. But while they all seemed conscious enough, they all remained quiet.

After washing up and eating a quick breakfast, the group set off for Cair Paraval. Peter and Esme were reluctant to ride Reynor again after his injury but he assured them that he was fine. He pointed out that Esme had also fully recovered so there was no reason he wouldn't be fit enough to carry them home. Finally, Peter mounted the horse with Esme riding behind him. The group was off.

Esme loved the cool morning wind in her face. When she looked at her companions, she saw that they were enjoying it as well. It helped to wake them up and regain their energy and good spirits.

Before long, Lucy was telling one of her other stories having been reminded of it when they passed a certain field. If not for their haste, there were no signs that anything was amiss among the small party. They seemed to be doing nothing more than having a pleasant ride out in the country. Esme was relieved she could feel no presence of danger. Her only wish then was that she had a horse of her own and that she could roam around all of the country. She would most definitely take Lucy up on her offer to explore all of Narnia.

"If only we had time to stop by and greet the creatures here as we promised we would," sighed Susan.

"I'm sure they'll understand," said Edmund.

"Yes but we haven't seen them in such a long time."

"Perhaps you can take Esme to visit them some time," suggested Peter.

"Won't you be joining us?" Esme looked at Peter.

The young man said nothing but his brother and sisters knew what lay on his mind. "We should stop as soon as we pass that hill. We'll take a short rest and then ride on. We might reach the party by nightfall," Peter said to change the subject.

"Sounds good to me," said Phillip.

"Aye, the grass here is particularly sweet," agreed Rikeia.

Susan smiled and patted her friend affectionately. "And you can have as much as you like," she said.

The horses slowed to a trot after they passed the hill and took cover under some trees. There they lay out and ate a late lunch. Although they kept their guard up, the group allowed themselves to relax a little. More stories were told and Esme continued to fall in love with Narnia and its residents. When Lucy told one of her stories, the excitement in her eyes and face was contagious. Esme found that she could not help but share in the younger girl's exuberance.

Peter smiled and laughed with the others while he ate, but his mind was not entirely present. Instead, his eyes constantly roamed the area, searching for any signs of danger while his ears listened to the slightest sound of spies. Every now and then a member of their party would take note of his constant vigilance, but did not draw attention to it. Instead, they too joined in and continued to keep their guards raised. Reynor nuzzled Peter's shoulder and the young man patted his friend's nose. "You all right, dear friend?" he asked.

"Yes, but are you?" Reynor whispered, so the others would not hear as they laughed over a joke.

"I'm fine," smiled Peter, and the horse snorted in his face. The young man chuckled and put his face against Reynor's. "I admit I'll feel better once we're all safely back at Cair Paraval, but really, I'm alright, friend. Thank you for your concern."

"We should get going," said Susan, starting to clean up. "We've tarried longer than we should have."

"You're right," nodded Peter, looking to the sun.

"Oh, you'll love Cair Paraval," said Lucy, taking Esme's hand into her own. "You can see for miles at the topmost tower!"

"Lu you've already told her so much about Cair Paraval that it won't nearly be as spectacular when she sees it," said Edmund. They all laughed.

"From what I've seen so far, Your Majesty, I highly doubt anything here can cease to amaze me," smiled Esme.

"Tis true enough," nodded Edmund. "Narnia never ceases to amaze."

Once the group was ready, they set off again to the East. Before they knew it, the sun began to set over their shoulders and the stars were peeking through the growing darkness of the night sky. Long after the sun had set behind them, Esme began to feel a strange presence. She furrowed her brow but said nothing to the others. Someone is watching us, she thought. Or something… but this feeling… it isn't like earlier with those wretched beasts. Before she could think any further, Susan spoke.

"Peter, I think I see some centaurs and fauns up ahead," said Susan, narrowing her eyes. Under just the light of the moon and stars, Susan's keen eyesight caught a glimpse of familiar figures coming toward them.

"How far?" asked the High King. Susan reported her approximated distance. And just as she expected, the two parties met after a few minutes.

"Your Highnesses," bowed the leading centaur. The others in his party all followed suit.

"Taliph," Peter nodded. He considered sending a portion of the party to investigate the creatures they fought, but he knew it would be pointless in the end.

"Is everything alright?" asked the centaur, noting Peter's wounds.

"Much better now," replied Lucy with a smile.

The group quickly made camp and the four Pevensies explained the recent events. The Narnians eyed Esme quite carefully noting her strange clothing. But most of all, they were impressed. The Narnians did not take the testimonies regarding Esme's abilities lightly. The fact that she saved their King's life was no small matter. Esme felt a little embarrassed by the attention especially because she could see that everyone was staring at her, studying her. She never liked being in the spotlight, although her outspoken personality often led her to be. While the attention she received now was positive, sitting next to the grand rulers of Narnia made her feel even more insignificant.

"I think it high time we all get some rest so we can get an early start tomorrow," said Susan, who saw Lucy try to stifle a yawn in the corner of her eye.

Although Edmund and Peter had the least sleep, save for the guards on watch, they were the last to remain awake. Edmund saw that Peter was constantly deep in thought and was probably thinking of dozens of ideas or plans for the future. He too had ideas of his own. "We need to send messengers to our allies," said the younger King.

Peter looked at his brother and nodded. "They need to be aware, if they are not already, that there is something brewing…and that something is a potential threat to everyone."

"What of the Calormenes?"

"They have never been truly our allies but they might need to know as well. I have a feeling that whatever it is we're facing, it is not limiting itself to Narnia. If this evil we force manages to take Narnia… there is no telling where or what else it will set its sights on."

"Perhaps we should see first if they have noticed anything before causing alarm," suggested Edmund. "We don't want people to panic or perhaps become overzealous about a fight. It's been long since our last battle."

"You're right. We'll let the King of Archenland and his sons know but request that they keep the news a secret for the time being unless there's need to inform others." Peter paused for a moment. "We mustn't tell them anything about Esme."

"Why not?" Edmund looked at his brother curiously.

"I'm not sure I want news of a visitor circulating everywhere just yet. There are many who would jump to conclusions, both good and bad, about her. And none of that would be of any use to anyone."

"Good point." Edmund leaned back a little, his weight resting on his elbows. "Had it been when we first arrived here, it would have been more difficult to hide her presence." Peter let out a little chuckle. "Imagine trying to contain the news of a fifth human in Narnia from outside this world."

Peter looked over to Esme who was fast asleep, but saw that her brows were furrowed. A nightmare, perhaps, he wondered. Not that he could blame her considering what she had been through recently. He hoped that despite whatever lay ahead of them, her dreams and her experience in Narnia would improve. His dreams certainly have. When they first arrived and even after their victory over Jadis Peter's responsibilities were heavy and grave. It now went far beyond protecting his siblings to protecting an entire country. It was only in the past few months that they seemed to be enjoying a sense of real peace. But now, it seems that peace was about to be shattered. The High King knew far too well that nothing could ever last long, not even in Narnia. And he also knew that most everything comes with a price. There was no telling how many sacrifices will have to be made to ensure victory over this new evil. And something in Peter told him that there would be great sacrifices indeed.

**END OF CH. 8**

--

**Sketches and Scenes of Esme found in my DeviantArt site in my Profile! NEW: I added a colored version of Esme Stargazing from Ch. 7.**

I really wish I could draw the other characters but I feel like I wouldn't do them any justice. I know I could just use my own imagination but I feel that the movie's actors are good portrayals of the characters and while I can barely doodle as it is, I most definitely cannot do real life art. I WILL have costume sketches for at least Esme and Susan up some time soon.

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along.

Thank you so VERY much to everyone who has read the story and has reviewed it. It really makes me want to keep writing and I hope that that in turn keeps everyone reading.


	9. Chapter 9: Cair Paraval

--AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up

I know that Cair Paravel is supposed to be a castle only but I liked the idea of expanding it into a whole city

_**--Scenes and Sketches of Esme: on my DeviantArt site found in my Profile! Also Costume designs…**_

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

CH. 9 Cair Paravel

It wasn't long after midday before the breeze began to pick up and Esme noted a tinge of salt sea air. She saw that the others had become excited, with pleasant smiles on their faces, undoubtedly thinking of home.

"We're almost there," said Peter.

Esme just nodded. She closed her eyes as she smelled the ocean breeze. She could almost hear the waves crashing up against the rocks or gently washing upon the shore. Before she knew it, Esme had a smile on her face too.

"Oh look," cried Lucy, pointing to the sky. "You can see the water in the horizon"

"And the towers of Cair Paravel," added Susan. "We're almost home!"

"So, what are we waiting for?" asked Peter, half laughing.

Taliph and his party could only watch with amusement as their rulers shot off. The Pevensies' excitement was hard to overcome and soon even the centaurs and fauns were running toward the magnificent city.

Esme's eyes grew wider and wider as Cair Paravel grew larger and larger and eventually took the form of the great city in her imagination just as her new friends described it. Her mouth was agape as she stared with awe at the magnificent city by the sea. "It's so beautiful," was all she could manage.

Peter smiled, glad that Cair Paravel impressed her just as it always impressed him. Lucy and Edmund giggled at Esme's expression not just because it was amusing but because they knew they looked exactly the same way when they first saw Cair Paravel.

As they neared the city, more and more creatures came out to greet their Kings and Queens amazing Esme to end. Although the four Pevensies hadn't been gone for very long, indeed there were many occasions that led them to be absent for several weeks, they were still missed by their subjects. The four rulers were loved so greatly that whenever they were gone, they were missed sorely, therefore making their return a great occasion to be celebrated.

Even with the short amount of time that Esme spent with her new friends she already knew they were quite special. Then when Taliph and his party arrived, she saw how their subjects looked up to them. And now, she saw more proof of their greatness. Flowers and streamers flew everywhere while hands waved and cheers were yelled out. Everywhere she looked there were smiles and soon she wore one on her face as well. A few dryads danced up to her and Peter and before she knew it a flower wreath was placed on her head. She looked up and saw Lucy and Susan smiling at her. They too received very similar wreaths. Esme felt as if she was in a parade during the holidays.

Finally, they stopped at a large opening with a fountain in the center and a large monument of a great lion. Esme's eyes glistened as she looked upon the lion. She had no doubt this lion was the very same that the Pevensies' bore on their weapons and some of their belongings. She suddenly heard her name being called and the young woman quickly dismounted. During their journey, while she had almost mastered mounting and dismounting a horse she had yet to learn how to ride one. The others dismounted as well and shook hands and embraced their friends.

Everything moved in a different speed as Esme was led out of the courtyard and down some halls. So much passed by in a blur she wasn't even sure she could remember the way back to the courtyard. Everywhere she turned her head there was something to see. There were so many hallways and doors and stairs to wander. The entire city was so beautifully decorated from banners, fresh flowers, to carvings into the marble or wood. It was like being in yet another world.

Before Esme knew it she was led to her room. And what a room it was. The bedroom was more beautiful than anything her imagination could ever dream of. And yet it was still just a regular guest room. There were many more quarters of various sizes and styles throughout the city that were set on a grander scale. But Esme did not mind this room one bit. In fact, anything more would probably be too much for her at this point. She immediately ran to the large balcony, which she was pleased to find, gave her a view of the ocean on one side the rest of Narnia on the other.

"I think she likes it," Lucy grinned to her siblings who were all watching Esme's reaction with amusement. .

Edmund chuckled, "I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."

Susan smiled and started walking toward the young woman who was still caught up in the view. "Esme, you'll have time enough to explore. Come now, let's get you changed into something…nicer." Esme looked down at her clothes and realized that aside from wearing strange clothing in comparison to Narnia's inhabitants she was also rather drab especially compared to her companions. Her jeans were torn in several places and full of dirt and grass stains. Her jacket was torn and her t-shirt smudged with dirt. Even after their scuffles, her companions still looked regal in their attire. "We'll need to get you fitted so we can make some clothes for you, but in the meantime I'm sure we'll have something that will fit well enough." Susan walked to the wardrobe, which was already filled with some clothes. When they arrived, the Gentle Queen had immediately asked that it be filled with a variety of clothes. "I think this one will suit you for now." She pulled out a dark satin purple gown. "Come now, we all need a little refreshing." Susan and Lucy pulled Esme away to a large room where their baths were awaiting them.

In theory the two brothers probably had things they needed to do and people they needed to see, however, they were both curious to see how Esme would look when she was more properly dressed. While she was not particularly breathtaking, under all the dirt and grime, the brothers were sure there lay a pretty face beneath it all. So, after taking a warm bath to soothe their muscles, then changing into much cleaner clothing fit for their status, the two young men rushed to Esme's room. When they entered the room they were greeted by their sisters who also looked much fresher, but Esme was nowhere to be found, at least, the Esme that they had met earlier.

When Peter turned to the balcony, he saw a young woman whose back was turned to them, looking out at the view. It was only her silky midnight hair that gave her away. And there was the fact that she was completely overtaken by the view. Esme was finally able to tear her eyes from the view and turned around. Susan and Lucy watched their brothers' faces with amusement.

"I think it fits her quite nicely, don't you?" asked Susan, eyeing her brothers, especially Peter, who were both speechless.

"Um, yes," Peter finally managed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Esme…you look…"

"Nice," blurted Edmund.

Esme blushed a little. She knew she could never be as beautiful as the Queens of Narnia, but the gown was a nice attempt. _And the bath certainly made some improvements_, she thought. "I must say this dress is quite nice and very comfortable. I don't think I've ever dreamed of wearing anything so beautiful. Her fingers traced over the velvety patterns sewn into the satin dress. It was a relatively simple gown but to Esme it was better than anything she had ever seen in movies or in theaters. And best of all, it was authentic. "I just hope I don't trip." They all laughed. "And I'm really glad you don't believe in heels."

"I don't know, they'd make quite an accessory though," said Susan, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Pray, don't get her started," Esme heard Lucy whisper to her.

"Well then, how about that tour," suggested Edmund.

"Yes, we can give her a quick enough tour before supper," said Susan.

"It will take days to show you absolutely everything," said Lucy as they walked out the bedroom door.

"It definitely looks that way," Esme shook her head as she stared at the banners that fell from the ceiling, all beautifully embroidered. Then she looked at the tapestries and the monuments. If she could reach them as they walked by, Esme often traced the intricate designs carved into the very walls and floors.

But they did not get very far into the tour before Peter had to excuse himself. They pleaded for him to stay but he insisted that he had certain things to attend to. His siblings watched sadly as he walked away. Susan saw Lucy look down sadly at the floor. "It's alright, Lucy," said Susan, kneeling down. "The sooner he gets his work done the sooner he can join us later."

"If he joins us at all…" murmured Lucy. Susan wasn't sure how to reply to that.

Esme saw that even Edmund was a little disappointed. "Come now, Your Majesty, don't be so sad. The High King is counting on you three to give me a tour of Cair Paravel and what sort of guide would be if your heart isn't in it? We mustn't disappoint your brother now."

Lucy looked up at Esme and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I understand how you must feel, but we must be in good spirits. I'm sure Peter regrets not being able to spend time with you but like your sister said, I'm sure he'll join us later."

Susan looked up at Esme with a grateful smile. However valiant and brave Lucy was, she was still just a child. She loved and missed her eldest brother very much. "Come on Lu, cheer up," said Susan, putting on a bright smile.

"Don't forget – you must tell her about the secret passages too," quipped Edmund. "I certainly can't remember them all."

Lucy nodded and eventually her spirit rose and soon she was talking enthusiastically about one thing after another. Anyone who might have happened by couldn't help but smile at Lucy's various countenances. She was more than a little animated.

Throughout the tour, Esme never once felt tired at all despite all the walking they did or all the stairs they had to climb. Everyone they passed greeted the four of them warmly and Esme did her best to commit each person or creature to memory. Of course, it would take quite some time before she could possibly remember everyone. When they saw the practice field Esme eyed the weapons that were laid out near the archery section. She asked Susan if she didn't mind tutoring her and Susan was more than happy to help. Although as Susan Pevensie of Finchly, she had no particular interest in archery, now as Susan Pevensie, Gentle Queen of Narnia, she loved archery as much as she loved her people. And of course she also loved teaching it to others.

"You'll learn from the best," said Lucy.

"From what I've seen, I don't doubt that one bit," nodded Esme.

Susan shook her head. "Oh you two. That was nothing."

"She really means it was nothing," said Edmund. "You should see her when she really gets going."

They finished their quick tour just when their stomachs began to grumble and they made their way to the dining hall. At first, Edmund asked Esme if she could remember how to get to the dining hall they passed earlier. Esme took on the challenge but unfortunately made a wrong turn. But she wasn't very far off.. Had she made a left instead of a right, she would have reached the hall successfully and it amused the Pevensies. The four of them sat at the table with some of their other friends and began to eat and chat. Lucy kept staring at the empty chair at the head of the table but her siblings or friends would always try to distract her from it. Then suddenly, the doors opened and a figure came rushing in. "My apologies for being so late," said Peter, sitting down. He saw Lucy's eyes gleam as she smiled and he returned it with a warm smile of his own.

"I was afraid you wouldn't make it," whispered Susan.

"Are you kidding? I'm starved," said Peter. "And I could smell Seymour's cooking everywhere I went." They all let out a laugh. "So how did you like your tour, Esme?"

"It was wonderful," said Esme. "And to think I haven't even seen half this city yet!"

"I don't even think I've seen most of it myself," laughed Peter. The others joined in.

"It's quite overwhelming," admitted Esme, "but I can't wait to see more!"

"We're very proud of our city," said one of the others at the table. "We have come a long way."

"Indeed, before the rule of our High King, this place was barren," added another.

"Hear, hear," cried someone and there were cheers all around for the four rulers of Narnia.

After dinner, there were more stories but this time it was told in a large room with large chairs and couches for anyone to lounge in. Lucy sat in her favorite armchair and told Esme a variety of stories beginning with the arrival of the Pevensies in Narnia. This, however many times it was told, was not a story that could ever grow old. Even Edmund did not mind hearing it, despite his treachery, because he had learned so much and grown so much from the experience. The Narnians were not bothered by his grievances against Narnia or his siblings either because it was something that had long since passed. Edmund had more than proven himself worthy of their trust and respect. And Esme could never get enough of any story. Finally, Susan turned to Esme. "We must have talked your ears off," she said, "surely you have stories of you own to tell."

"Oh yes, please do tell us what your life was like before you came here," said Lucy, leaning forward.

Esme sat back in her seat and tried to concentrate. "Well, let's see there really isn't much to tell."

"Seems like it was rather exciting," said Edmund, "what with all the fighting you've done."

Esme chuckled. "I don't really get into that many fights… it's just something that happens on occasion… But there are just so many bullies at school and they never seem to learn their lesson."

"It's often like that," nodded Peter. "Even here we have our own bullies but on a different scale."

"You said you were always getting into fights though," prodded Edmund.

"Oh well, yes I guess since even preschool I had always been quite the outspoken one. I wouldn't let anyone intimidate me or anyone else," said Esme, remembering herself as the little girl always ready to defend someone. Sometimes she might have been a little too overzealous. "I think some of them were embarrassed to have me defend them, especially the boys."

"I wouldn't mind having you protect me any day," said Peter with a laugh.

"Well I wasn't very good then… I was good enough to win but not so good that I didn't end up with quite a few bruises and black eyes… So, eventually my parents decided that I needed more discipline. Not to mention, refinement. I was rather reckless with my fighting apparently." They all laughed. But then they saw Esme's expression change.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

Esme's eyes darted around full of uncertainty. Then finally she raised her head. "I… I can't remember my parents…"

END CH. 9

--

**Sketches and Scenes of Esme found in my DeviantArt site in my Profile! **

**- Colored version of Esme Stargazing from Ch. 7. **

**NEW: I added some costume designs for Esme and Susan**

I really wish I could draw the other characters but I feel like I wouldn't do them any justice. I know I could just use my own imagination but I feel that the movie's actors are good portrayals of the characters and while I can barely doodle as it is, I most definitely cannot do real life art.

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along.

Thank you so VERY much to everyone who has read the story and has reviewed it. It really makes me want to keep writing and I hope that that in turn keeps everyone reading. I'm glad that some of you like my sketches even though they're not all that great. I really need to take an art class… P


	10. Chapter 10: Of Memories and Dreams

--AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up

_**--Scenes and Sketches of Esme: on my DeviantArt site found in my Profile! Also Costume designs are UP!**_

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 10 Of Memories and Dreams**

"What do you mean, you can't remember them?" asked Edmund, leaning forward. .

"I… I know their names, their ages, but I can't… I can't see their faces," said Esme, her voice suddenly tinged with fear and panic. The Pevensies exchanged uncertain glances.

"Well things change when you're in Narnia," said Susan, sounding official, trying to keep Esme from panicking as she straightened her posture "We ourselves have forgotten quite a bit about our world."

"A lot of what we know seems very much like a dream," added Lucy.

"Yes, but…" Esme bit her lower lip. T_his seems like a dream that is slowly fading away, she thought_, worriedly. _I don't want to forget my parents! How can I? I remember other things about them… How can someone just forget about their parents? _

"Well, why don't you tell us about where you learned about your fighting abilities," said Peter, trying to change the subject to find what she could remember and perhaps Esme could work her way from there.

Esme knew what Peter was trying to do and she was grateful for it. Perhaps she was just thinking too hard about it after all. Esme relaxed a little. "Well, it was a school," said Esme, trying to picture the old brick building she visited everyday. Yet, she wasn't sure that what she was remembering was the same building at all. "It specialized in a variety of techniques."

"You must have mastered every one of them," said Lucy, confidently.

Esme smiled. "Oh I don't know about that, Your Majesty, but I did work very hard to be as good as possible."

"In other words, she was the best," whispered Edmund and they all laughed while Esme continued to deny it. She admitted she was one of the better fighters but she had years of training still ahead of her.

"Were there many of you?" asked Susan.

"Well," Esme pursed her lips to try and remember, "there were about twenty dedicated students in all. There were others but they mostly came because they had nothing better to do or because they wanted to learn how to fight like they do in the movies – which is quite different," said Esme. "I just hope none of them take advantage of their skills. It was taught that we must never use our abilities unless absolutely necessary… otherwise we would be no better than those we fought."

"That's very true," nodded Peter.

"And those of us who ranked high enough to learn very dangerous, even deadly, techniques, were sworn never to use them…"

"At all?" asked Edmund, eyes wide.

"Well… no, but…" Esme looked thoughtfully at the floor. "I just… I personally never believed in killing. I felt like it was wrong – I suppose that's what I was brought up to believe."

"Well here…it's a little different," said Edmund. "There are situations where it's kill or be killed."

"Yes, it's not pretty and I can't say it's right, necessarily," nodded Susan, "but it is something that is sometimes impossible to escape. Believe me, if we could avoid any killing we would. I personally avoid any fighting myself."

"Esme, while you are here you are under our protection," said Peter, leaning forward. "You needn't fight anymore. Leave that to us."

"I can't very well sit idly by while you and the others risk your lives when I can help," said Esme, straightening. _There he goes being protective again_, she thought, a little irritated. _I suppose it goes along with being the eldest of four children and the High King of a nation, but even so!_ Esme was used to doing the protecting, not the one being protected.

"I don't think we'd be able to hold her back," grinned Edmund, who saw Esme take on a defensive countenance.

"No it doesn't appear so," said Peter, shaking his head with a smile.

"It's getting late," said Susan, "we all ought to get some rest." Lucy groaned. "The earlier we sleep the earlier we can wake up and give Esme another tour of the city."

At that Lucy brightened and soon the five of them were heading to their rooms. As per custom, Peter and Susan tucked Lucy in. It was always hard for Lucy when either Peter or Susan, usually Peter, could not tuck her in. It was a ritual she enjoyed and treasured greatly since she was very little. When either of her siblings had time, they would tell her a story. Sometimes Susan would sing a Narnian lullaby. Tonight, Edmund joined his siblings to tuck in Lucy as he did on some occasions.

In her room, Esme looked out at her view and at the stars. Although she was in want of some actual, restful sleep, there so much on her mind that she wasn't sure she would get any at all despite having such a large, and comfortable bed. In the end, she gave in to her exhaustion and changed and went to bed. Out in the hallway, Edmund and Peter bid Susan goodnight as she headed to her room. The moment her door was closed, the two brothers discussed their plans for the next day in hushed tones then bid each other goodnight.

Esme woke up with a gasp. Her eyes wide, her forehead damp with sweat. She did not bother to try and look around her for something familiar. Instead she lay still trying to recall her dream knowing that it was something from her past, something in her life before she came to Narnia. But the more she thought of it the more it faded away and before long she had completely forgotten it. She tried to rack her memories for major events in her life but it was as if she was looking through an album of incomplete puzzles. Each page in the album contained an image, but with pieces missing here and there.

She immediately pushed back the covers and rushed out of bed to the chest of drawers in her room. In the bottom drawer she pulled out the clothes she wore when she first arrived in Narnia which were almost hrown away had she not asked it to be kept safe. They were no longer dirty but were now clean and smelled fresher than when she first bought them. But she could no longer remember where she bought them and the brands no longer seemed anything but distantly familiar. Esme's heart began to race as she pressed her face into her clothes, which were beginning to be the only real reminders of where she came from.

Peter let out a sigh as he rolled onto his back. He thought that after the recent events he would fall right to sleep on his large and very comfortable bed. Yet, he could only toss and turn and by now had managed to roll around almost the entire span of the bed, which was quite an accomplishment. Finally he sat up, frustrated. With a look of frustration and resignation, Peter decided to take a little walk.

The young King closed his bedroom door quietly behind him and then checked in on his siblings. Over the years he managed to nearly perfect the art of sneaking into their rooms and keeping them from waking. They were alarmed at first when they found him watching them in their sleep, but eventually came to understand that it was something Peter needed to do, not just for them but for himself. While their experience in Narnia has brought them all closer, their duties as Kings and Queens also kept them away at times. So, for Peter, these visits were an intrinsic part of being an older brother. He loved to see his siblings sleep peacefully, especially Lucy and Edmund. But if they had a nightmare, he would sit closer, gently take hold of their hand or run his hand through their hair to soothe them in their sleep. Sometimes they would wake up then, but if they did, they did not often mind and would fall back to a more comfortable sleep with Peter's hand with theirs. He smiled as he watched them all sleep peacefully that night, glad that no one was plagued by nightmares by those horrid creatures. When he left Lucy's room, whom he visited the last and the longest, he looked at Esme's door. He remembered how her dreams did not look pleasant the night before and Peter hoped she was sleeping better now that she was safe in Cair Paravel.

As Peter walked around the halls and down several corridors, sometimes he would meet a few others who either could not sleep, or did not need the sleep. There were also the guards whom he had posted and asked to be extra vigilant. He greeted each of them with a smile. They had express orders not to mention meeting him at such a late our to anyone else, especially Peter's siblings because he knew they would be concerned.

"It seems that even our new visitor cannot sleep well tonight," said Telhorn, one of the Fauns whom Peter met at the end of a hallway. He was one of the oldest Fauns that the Pevensies knew and was now living at Cair Paravel because his old home had too many terrible reminders of the past.

"I don't suppose you mean, Esme?" asked Peter, tilting his head slightly at the news.

"I do indeed, Sire. She came by this way earlier. She was walking aimlessly at first – I think she might have gotten a little lost - but eventually decided on going to the practice arena."

"What would she want there?"

"A little practice perhaps?" asked the Faun, looking at Peter curiously. "What else?"

"But at this hour?"

"We all do what we must to reach a state of calm," said Telhorn. A small grin appeared on his face as he eyed Peter carefully. "There are those who like taking long strolls late into the night."

Peter chuckled. "Yes, well, I'd better go and see if she's alright. If you'll excuse me, Telhorn."

The Faun bowed. "Your Highness."

Peter walked quickly to the practice arena and true to Telhorn's words, he found Esme there in the near dark practicing something strange. He was not familiar with her movements as she moved around the arena jumping and flipping, kicking and punching, twirling and posing. It was strangely beautiful and he was sure that if she had an actual opponent, it would also be dangerous. She was back in her old ripped jeans and t-shirt, noticed the King. He couldn't quite blame her. Peter could only imagine how difficult it might be to do all these movements in one of her gowns. He heard her utter a few loud cries whenever she made what looked to be a decisive move. Although there was only the night sky and a few candles for light, he could see her face clearly. Again he saw the calm, cool, determined countenance Esme wore when she fought.

Esme was usually very alert but she was lost in her kata, trying hard to put other thoughts aside. She needed something to calm her and meditating only made her think back on her worries. Every time she tried to put herself into a state of peace, she kept thinking of her fading memories. The moment she found pieces of a memory, before she could do much else, it was already disappearing.

Pushing another thought out of her mind, Esme punched the air then she flipped and brought her leg up for a kick. Then she fell to her hands and somersaulted several times to land where she had laid a staff. She grabbed it when she flipped onto her hands and then flipped back up to her feet. Esme twirled the staff around as she spun, moving to her right then stopped suddenly, the staff held straight out in front of her. Then she swung to the right, and then twirled it again and then swung to the left. Even with the distance between them, Peter felt the air move from the force of her swing and blinked in surprise. He would hate to be struck by that. Then Esme struck the ground with the staff and then flipped again into the air while kicking out her legs. It was so fascinating that for a long time Peter stood rooted to his spot. But then he finally moved toward her.

As Esme twisted around to swing out her staff, instead of striking thin air, it made contact with something else. She immediately turned to look and saw Peter holding another staff out. "Your Highness," she said, blinking in surprise. She immediately straightened herself. "I hope I didn't wake you or anyone else up."

"Oh no, no, I was just taking a little midnight stroll," he said.

"Well that's a relief."

"And what of you?"

"Um, midnight practice?" said Esme, a little unconvincingly.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked. She shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I'm…not sure…" she looked down and Peter took a step closer.

"Esme?"

She touched her shirt and felt the cotton in her fingers. "Remember how I said earlier that it seemed I was forgetting where I came from?"

"Yes?"

"…I think it's getting worse."

"What do you mean?"

Esme looked up. "I've been having dreams, since I arrived… they were all of things I've done before, or at least things I thought I did before. But now I'm not so sure… Every time I wake up, I forget what the dream was and I think… I think I'm really forgetting my memories…"

"You mean, like they're being erased?"

"…Yes. I know it sounds utterly bizarre but…"

"It does sound strange, I'll admit," nodded Peter, "but here, few things make sense as we often expect it to. We've been here a few years now but I don't think any of us cease to be surprised or amazed by the rules or lack thereof… reality bends in all sorts of ways here."

Esme shook her head. "I don't want to forget that world, Peter. I admit, I don't really care for that world… but my parents…they were really the only things that I ever considered important, yet I can't even see their faces… and everything about them now seems like just a dream."

"Well remember we've forgotten things too…"

"But you've been here for years. I've been here a few days!"

"Some things don't happen logically, which is unfortunate for people like Susan… I know this sounds terribly cold, but for the moment, until we can discover anything else about your presence here, you'll just have to accept it," Peter said apologetically. "But most things do happen for a reason, however strange it may be, and I think that you weren't brought here just to forget about your past. I'm sure that you're here for something. Please try not to worry over this too much."

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, I don't mean to be such a burden. You already have so much troubling you."

"Believe me, you are no burden, Esme. So far you've proven to be nothing short of a blessing. You've saved my life and helped my siblings… Lucy adores you… Esme," Peter smiled, "please, don't worry about us."

"…"

"Besides," Peter put a hand on her shoulder, "it doesn't matter that you cannot remember your parents' faces. What matters is that you know you still love them. So in that sense you can never completely forget them." Esme did not look up to meet his gaze, but Peter saw that she did take his words to heart. "Now, how about a little match?" he asked, raising his staff, with a more cheerful countenance.

Esme blinked and for a moment she looked uncertain, and Peter thought she would decline, but then the corners of her lips turned up and she nodded. "Alright, I'll try to go easy on you, Your Majesty."

"Now don't underestimate me," said Peter, standing back.

"I'm not." Esme twirled the staff in front of her and then stood ready. "Anytime, Your Highness."

Peter immediately charged at Esme who blocked his swing easily. He ducked her swing and then struck out with the end of the staff but she was gone. He turned and blocked just as she came up from behind. _She's so fast_, he thought. It was one thing to watch her fight but it was an entirely different matter to fight against her. He twirled the staff and then twisted his body to strike her but she blocked and they parried for a while each swinging and blocking, jumping and ducking. _She doesn't even look to be tiring at al_l, he thought. Indeed, Esme's command of the staff was probably among the best Peter had ever seen. But she did not rely entirely on the staff. She often used her arms and legs to punch or kick whenever she had the opportunity or if her staff was otherwise unavailable. When she swung the staff down to strike him from above, he moved back to avoid being hit but she immediately flipped the other end up wards. Had Peter even blinked he would not have been able to move his staff up in time to block.

"Very good, Your Highness," said Esme, when they both jumped back. "You're pretty good with a staff, but I think your strong point still lies with the sword."

Peter was breathing a little heavier now. "Yes, well, I've had more practice with that."

"I'm quite impressed."

"You're not even breaking a sweat," said the High King, shaking his head.

Esme leaned on the staff a little. "This is usually my choice of weapon, actually," she admitted. "It's very fast and very versatile."

"But it can be broken much easier," Peter pointed out.

"Mm, perhaps, but it also depends, on the person using the staff." Esme twirled it a little. "A weapon is as good as it is made, but it also depends on its owner. If you truly make it an extension of yourself, then if your will is strong, it will be more difficult to break your weapon, whatever it might be. Of course, that isn't always the case."

"I never thought about it that way," mused Peter, "but I suppose it holds some truth."

"Another thing," added Esme, "even if a staff is broken, it can still be useful. In fact, it's often fun to use two weapons at once."

"That would make you even more dangerous then," grinned the King. "Well, I must concede. It appears this match is yours."

"But you weren't even giving it your all, Your Majesty," argued Esme.

"Even if I had been, I've no doubt you would have beaten me."

"You're not confident enough," said the young woman, shaking her head. "Well what if you use your sword and I use this staff. We'll both be using our weapons of choice."

"Have you even tried using our swords?" asked Peter. "I noticed you always took the other weapons when you were fighting earlier."

"I have… but your swords are much heavier than the ones I'm used to. Our blades are much thinner and the hilt much lighter. It makes for much quicker movements."

"I see…"

"Besides, with a sword it is much more difficult to fight without killing your opponent."

Peter looked at Esme, who had picked up a sword and was staring at her reflection. "Esme…"

"I know it would end a fight much quicker, but I cannot bring myself to kill, Peter…at least not right now… I'm sorry." Peter saw Esme's eyes in the light reflected from her sword and once again they seemed older and faraway. They seemed sad and pained somehow.

"It's alright. You needn't fight anyhow."

"But you know I can't do that."

"In all honesty it was difficult for me at first… I had no idea what I was doing at the time but…but really, to take a life, even if it's an enemy's, is nothing short of a heavy load. Eventually there was nothing we could do but kill – it was a war…"

"Yes, I understand," said Esme, looking up. "I don't know why I'm having such a difficult time with it."

"Well you mustn't worry about it. But it might be good if you did get some practice in with our swords. You never know when you might need it."

"That's very true. At this point I might just be more of a danger to myself and others the way I swing it around." Peter chuckled but highly doubted Esme's comment.

The two of them practiced a little while longer before they were finally beginning to feel tired and drowsy. "You ought to practice with Edmund. He's really gotten quite good at it and he's a good teacher too – much better than me I think. We've got excellent teachers here with all sorts of different weapons."

"Oh yes, I've already asked Susan to help me in archery. Seeing her in action and all…"

"I know what you mean! Both Lucy and Susan are much better archers than I."

"I'm sure you just need practice."

"Well we'd better get some rest. I have a feeling Lucy will drag you out of bed nice and early in the morning."

"I'm actually looking forward to it. I can't wait to explore the city and then all of Narnia!"

"There's a world beyond Narnia as well," said Peter.

"Oh I know! I'm not sure I'll ever get there considering what there is to see here." Esme looked wide awake and excited all over again and Peter was sorry he brought the topic up. But not entirely sorry as he was glad to see the spark return to Esme's eyes. Eventually they made their way to their rooms and bid each other goodnight.

END. CH. 10

--

**Illustrations on my DeviantArt site (links found in Profile)**

**-Sketch of Esme**

**-Stargazing Scene of Esme**

**-Costume Designs for Esme and Susan**

I really wish I could draw the other characters but I feel like I wouldn't do them any justice. I know I could just use my own imagination but I feel that the movie's actors are good portrayals of the characters and while I can barely doodle as it is, I most definitely cannot do real life art.

Thanks for reading so far. Comments and such are welcome but please be kind. And expect lots of revisions as I go along.

Thank you so **VERY** much to everyone who has read the story and has reviewed it. It really makes me want to keep writing and I hope that that in turn keeps everyone reading. I'm glad that some of you like my sketches even though they're not all that great. I really need to take an art class… P I'm going to try and doodle a few more scenes that I like and such….

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	11. Chapter 11: Calm Before The Storm

_**--A/N:**_: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up. This story takes place in an Alternate Universe from the original "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" and "A Horse and His Boy." The events of the latter have occurred but it is only a few years since the Pevensies have taken the throne (ie Peter is about 20 yrs old give or take). Also, the geography of Narnia is skewed – Narnia is much bigger than the map from the movie shows. This is my first Narnia fanfic so please be kind. I know I have a lot of holes to fix up, grammar mistakes, tone, etc, so this is sort of a work-in-progress. Please bear with me as I will probably be changing the chapters as I go along, but if I don't post this now I'll never finish it. I also need to change my writing a little as I've been more accustomed to writing essays as of late and not fanfics.

-- I know a lot of people have been saying that Esme is very Mary-Sue-ish and… while that was not the original intention I don't really mind either way. The important thing is my sister enjoys her and enjoys the few twists with her character. I'm glad to see that some people like her already but whether you grow to hate or love her will be interesting to see. It'll give me a chance to have fun with the character. After all this fanfic really came out of the blue and I don't take it nearly as seriously as my other stories.

--_**SYNOPSIS**_: Peter X OC Finally, after many long years, The Pevensies have restored Narnia. The Golden Age has begun, but it is threatened by a growing darkness. The siblings meet Esme, a strange young woman who has somehow fallen into Narnia. She exhibits the skills of a warrior and a sixth sense about her surroundings. But the question of whether she is there because of the growing evil or the evil was a result of her arrival haunts them. All they are sure of is that there is a connection. Lives are endangered as the creatures attack more and more Narnians in their efforts to discover who their enemy is and how Esme is related to everything. But the real blood the monsters seek is that of the High King. But they won't stop there.

_**--New: Extra Doodle of Esme on DeviantArt! (See profile for link)**_

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 11 Calm Before the Storm**

The following day started early just as it was predicted. But Esme was not tired at all. In fact, she was as energetic as Lucy who came to wake her in the morning with a bright smile. Susan was not quite as cheery as the other two, but by no means was she about to let Lucy have all the fun. The eldest Queen was very proud of Cair Paravel and she wanted nothing more than to show it off to Esme or anyone else who had never seen it before. While Cair Paravel was always beautiful, even when they first arrived, after the Pevensies returned it to its previous glory, the new rulers made it even greater city.

The day began pleasantly but took on a slightly sour note when Edmund and Peter excused themselves at breakfast. They both apologized to Esme and their sisters for not being able to join them due to their duties. While the two Kings did not divulge any details, Susan and Lucy were more than aware of exactly what their brothers were doing. Esme was less than pleased to see that everyone was working quite hard to keep her in the dark. Lucy and Susan both knew how much Esme wanted to be told what was going on, but they were afraid that it would only cause unnecessary concern. Eventually, after meeting many more people and exploring more secret passages and shortcuts than Esme could remember, they turned to some training.

As promised, Susan started instructing Esme in the art of archery. There were several others there who were watching the lesson as they practiced themselves. Lucy watched with amusement when she wasn't practicing as well. She often helped Susan by acting as a model. Esme's already well developed sense of hand-eye coordination was quite handy. Her first few shots landed on the target but were still far from the bull's eye. Esme seemed frustrated but both Queens and the other Narnians promised her that with practice, she could tap into her potential. "You just make it look so easy, Your Majesty," said Esme, watching Susan let an arrow fly. She watched as the arrow flew gracefully through the air and struck the center of the bull's eye.

"Just keep practicing, Esme," smiled Susan. "We all know that you're very talented. You're really improving much faster than you think.

"Yeah, not everyone is born with an innate talent for archery," said Lucy. "Believe me, I know. I could toss a dagger right into the bull's eye…but for some reason a bow and arrow was just too much! It took quite a while to learn but Susan didn't give up on me."

"You weren't the only one," laughed Susan, remembering her siblings trying their hand at archery. Lucy was, by far the best, of the other three. "Peter and Edmund are much better at the sword than this. Although at least now I'm not afraid of putting a bow and arrow in their hands."

"Were they really that terrible?" asked Esme, finding it difficult to believe. She had seen Peter in action and he was more than a little impressive. And she doubted Edmund was anything less than spectacular himself. Lucy and Susan nodded their head gravely. "I find it so hard to believe!"

"We all did," laughed Susan. "But they've improved a lot too. They really are decent. They just refuse to practice. I suppose it's partially because it's impractical for them. They're always right in the heat of the battles – the close contact makes archery nearly impossible and quite useless unless you're fast enough."

"That's true, but I suppose I was always taught to learn as much as you could about everything. You never know when it will come in handy. When you're in any sort of situation you have to be able to adapt," said Esme. "We were also taught a variety of different techniques not necessarily just so that we can use them ourselves, but also so we could better understand our opponents who did use those styles."

"I agree, that's very true," nodded Susan. "Maybe you should tell that to Peter and Edmund when we see them later."

--

"Well what about the Calormenes?" asked Edmund, who, with Peter, was sitting in a fairly large room. In the center was a great table at which many of their allies and their friends sat. There were others who stood along the wall. On the table, which had carvings of a lion's head and other figures and designs along the border, were maps of Narnia and the whole world as they knew it. "Have we heard anything from our few allies there?"

"No word, my lord," said Renwick, a cheetah. "They've noticed nothing unusual or suspicious recently."

"So it seems that this is only occurring in Narnia," murmured Peter, leaning back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

"So far," added Edmund, who looked at his brother.

Peter nodded. "Yes, and we must keep it that way. We cannot let it cross any of our borders. We must contain this evil."

"It would help if we knew what we were facing," said Bern, a griffin who had led a small troop of his kind to sweep across Narnia for any signs of the monsters, but found none save for those that were dead.

"Where could they be hiding?" wondered Edmund. "Where could they be coming from?"

"There are many places in Narnia that have yet to be truly explored, Your Majesty," said Voltam, one of the centaurs. "Even in all our years we have never truly explored some of the far regions of Narnia.

"Aye there are some caves or such that could lead to tunnels and tunnels that could lead to who knows where," nodded Taliph.

"What about across the sea?" asked a faun. "Isn't it possible they came across the sea?"

"The sea nymphs would have been able to warn us, I should think," said Peter.

"Unless…" Edmundd's voice trailed off. Everyone knew what he was thinking and there was no need to speak of it. But it lingered heavily in their minds that these monsters might have been able to kill the sea nymphs or maybe the trees in the area they arrived in order to keep their secret.

"Well we don't know that for sure," said Peter. "We're not even sure if they're capable of doing anything underwater. The sea nymphs could easily dive down into the depths to avoid being killed."

"You think that perhaps… they came through a portal from a different world?" asked Edmund.

There was a short moment of silence as Peter pondered the idea. "I can't say that it's an impossible idea. In fact it might be likely considering we have no idea where else they might have come from. But at the same time…" Peter thought of the centaur he fought the other day, "I think some of our enemies are Narnians themselves." There was a stir among the Narnians in attendance as they all spoke amongst themselves. A Narnian turned against their High King? Such betrayal was unheard of now. But it was not impossible. While there was peace, that did not mean there were those who wanted war.

"Do you think then, that the leader or leaders of these monsters are somehow tempting Narnians into betraying their country and king?" asked Taliph.

"Yes, I think somehow there are those who are getting caught up in this somehow. I'm not sure if they did it willingly, or through force." Peter thought of the eyes, the empty eyes of the centaur whom he might have been friends with once before.

"Do you think there is any hope of bringing them back?" asked a female bear who, for all her tremendous power and intimidation, was very kind. "I mean, if they were forced into fighting? Surely it is merely a spell."

"Perhaps if we kill the ones responsible for the attacks, we can bring back our people," added Bern.

"It's all only speculation for now," said Peter. "Until we get further information, there's not much we can do but guess. But we mustn't jump to conclusions. I don't want to take any unnecessary risks. For now I only ask that you remain vigilant at all times. Report even the slightest incidents to me. We must keep constant contact with our allies across the borders to ensure their safety."

"Even the Calormen?" asked an almost insulted horse.

"Yes, even the Calormen," nodded Peter. "They may not be allies in the technical sense, but they are not entirely our enemies either." There were those in the room who would like to disagree with their King, but at the same time they knew that his words held some truth. While they were constantly on opposite sides, this evil proved to be more a threat than Calormen.

The meeting was concluded with more instructions. Peter and Edmund walked around the open hallways to get some fresh air before they went on to do the rest of their duties. As they walked, they came upon a view of the archery field where they caught site of their sisters with Esme and a few other Narnians all practicing their archery. Esme still had yet to consistently hit the bull's eye, but she had shown quite a few improvements since she began. Edmund let out a chuckle. "I think she's doing better than us, Peter."

Peter smiled, never taking his eyes off Esme as she brought up the bow and arrow close to her, tilting her head to aim. "Aye. I don't know how long it took me to even hold it properly."

"If it wasn't for Susan's patience, I don't think we'd ever have learned it as well as we did."

"She wasn't always this patient," murmured Peter. "Before we came to Narnia she was the most patient of all of us, but if you managed to push just the right button – well, I wouldn't want to be there."

"You can still piss her off, even now though," said Edmund.

"Yes, but not to the same extent. She's really taken well to her title as Susan the Gentle. She can be so patient and understanding it's almost ridiculous at times. But it keeps me sane."

"It keeps all of us sane." Edmund smiled at Peter and then turned back to look at the field just in time to see Lucy's killer throw with her dagger. "Whoa! You know Peter, whenever I see Lucy with that dagger of hers, it reminds me not to piss her off. At least with Susan even though she's scary with that bow and arrow of hers, she's not as likely to actually shoot me with it. Lu is a different story with her dagger."

"I agree with you completely," said Peter. He leaned over the railing and smiled, but his eyes were a little sad. He was proud of Lucy – that she was so strong and as valiant as her title. But, at the same time, he felt a little regret. He didn't feel as if she should ever have to experience things like fighting – especially not the fights they have fought. She was so eager to take part in a war to defend her friends and family, but war was a terrible thing. And to Peter, Lucy should not have any part in it.

"Esme's not the time of person I would want to cross either," said Edmund, breaking Peter out of his thoughts.

"No, that would definitely be a big mistake I hope I never make," nodded the High King. His expression turned darker. "We need to figure out why she's here, Ed. There's no telling what role she plays in all this."

"I thought you were convinced she's here to help us," said Edmund, looking at Peter.

"I am. I mean, I think I am. I just can't imagine her as an enemy…"

"You can't or you don't want to?" The brothers looked at each other for a long while in silence. "I know how you feel. I don't want her to be an enemy either, but I know personally that sometimes the enemies are the ones least expect."

"Well, there's a saying – 'keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer,'" recited Peter. "If she is an enemy, better to have her here where we can keep our eyes on her."

"Maybe we shouldn't be teaching her how to fight…"

"Whether we taught her archery or anything else… I doubt it would change much. She would still be as dangerous as she is now." Peter stepped back away from the railing. "Come on, Ed, lets see if we can't find anything on her…"

The two brothers headed to another part of Cair Paravel which was deemed The Great Library, or the Great Archives. The Great Library was filled with books, scrolls, loose papers, and notes. Almost anything and everything ever recorded as almost guaranteed to be found in this great archive of documents. It was where history was kept, where biographies were stored, and where important documents saved. But even the simplest short stories or lullabies were kept here as well. The Pevensies wanted to make sure that future generations never lost touch with the past and that there would always be access to a variety of information.

The library was decorated just as finely as all of Cair Paravel and even those who weren't fond of reading might find themselves awed by this place. Although their tastes varied, all the Pevensies were fond of reading and their love for books led them to share their love with others, hence the restoration of the library. But they also wanted it to be inviting, not dreary like most libraries were that they could remember. So they set out to make the library just as warm and pleasant as the rest of their city.

After weaving through the various aisles and stacks of books, the brothers reached a room in which several Narnians were busily sifting through the documents of the entire library. There they consulted with the Narnians who were trying to find any mention of another human arriving in Narnia from a different world. They were also searching for any mention of a great evil threatening the lands – an evil as strong as Jadis or potentially worse – they were not sure yet.

"There is a lot of material to go through, Your Majesties," said Emery, one of the fauns who loved the library dearly.

"I understand and you are all doing a marvelous job," said Peter, his voice gentle. "I'll see to it that you receive more help."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Emery bowed a little. "I wish I could reward Your Majesties with something but unfortunately we've found no mention of any past or future events related to this new evil or to the Lady Esme."

"The centaurs have reread the stars many times, and they have found nothing either," murmured Edmund, his voice tinged with frustration. Why would the stars not tell of something like this, he wondered. Taliph said that the stars revealed nothing, and he mentioned that they were masked somehow. Could it be that the stars were intentionally revealing vital information? If so, why? When Edmund looked at Peter, he could see that his brother was probably wondering the same thing.

After going through some of the materials themselves, the two Kings finally left the library. As they wandered through Cair Paravel they caught sight of their sisters who were now teaching Esme how to ride a horse and not just mount or dismount. They saw that Esme was riding the steed, Vertroon, who was a good horse and a good friend to the royal family. He and Esme seem to have become fast friends as well.

"I think we should join them and show Esme how to really ride a horse," grinned Edmund.

"You and Phillip just want to show off," laughed Peter.

Edmund shrugged, a crooked grin on his face. He was already starting to run to the stables.

--

"No! Run! Run away," Esme tried to scream, but while her mouth moved nothing came out. Her voice was frozen in her throat. She could feel them, those same creatures that she fought before only now they were larger and faster and more disfigured. She was so cold as she ran. But she wasn't sure if she was trembling from the cold or from her fear. There was something ahead of her, several creatures, which she was trying to warn. "They're coming! Get away!" but again, her voice could not be heard. Finally, she turned to try and face the monsters to try and stop them, but her eyes widened as she was consumed by cold darkness.

END CH. 11

**Illustrations on my DeviantArt site (links found in Profile)**

**-Sketch of Esme**

**-Stargazing Scene of Esme**

**-Costume Designs for Esme and Susan**

**-NEW: Esme Doodle (on DeviantArt site found in Profile)**

I will eventually make an attempt to doodle the Pevensies but… if/when I do, be warned that it will look nothing like the movie-verse… -.-

Thanks for reading everyone! I'm so glad that so many are looking forward to reading this story. Sorry this entry took a long time – haven't been feeling well as of late.


	12. Chapter 12: Nightmares and Danger

-- Extra Doodle of Esme on DeviantArt

_**-- Extra Doodle of Esme on DeviantArt! (See profile for link)**_

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**Ch. 12 Nightmares and Danger**

Esme gasped when she awoke, her body jerking violently. Sweat covered her brow and her mouth was parched. When she was finally able to move, her hands ached having been gripping the pillows or covers so tightly that her knuckles were ghostly white. Esme sat up, shivering slightly. She made a small sound trying to see if her voice finally returned. Relieved, she walked over to her balcony, looking out to see if anything was amiss; if perhaps the monsters were out that night after all. But, she saw nothing. All of Narnia seemed to be fast asleep now. Yet when a breeze blew past, she thought she could smell blood and Esme shivered.

When Peter woke up in the middle of the night, he was unable to return to sleep. After tossing and turning, he decided to climb out of bed and go for a walk. Before he knew it, he was standing at the training arena. And although he did not consciously admit it, he was relieved and pleasantly surprised to find that Esme was there but she wasn't practicing. Nor was she wearing her old clothes. Instead, she was garbed in one of the simpler gowns that were already made and managed to fit her. She was merely sitting on the lush, green grass with a staff by her side. _Always looking to the stars_, he thought. _I wonder if they tell her anything like they do the Centaurs_. He couldn't help but think that she looked even prettier now under the night sky than when they first arrived. Of course, part of it was that she was no longer covered in dirt or scratches; her black hair was neatly combed and she was not wearing strange tattered clothing.

"Dreams again?" he asked her, his voice gentle, as Peter walked up to the young woman.

Esme turned to the familiar voice and smiled unconsciously. "…Yes," she finally replied. She was slightly surprised to see Peter awake at this hour but she was a little relieved. She could not think of anyone else's company she would prefer. Esme wasn't so sure she wanted to talk about her nightmare either. But after looking at Peter's blue eyes, which remained brilliant even under just the light of the stars, she relaxed. "I had a nightmare, but it was so real. I've had realistic dreams before but not nearly as frightening." She shook her head. "It was as real as sitting here and talking to you. And… well, it bothered me."

"What was it about?"

"I can't really say," said Esme, her voice a little apologetic. "I just remember… the monsters were chasing something. I'm not sure what but they were hunting- like they were hunting us, but it wasn't us it was something else. Whatever their prey was… I couldn't warn them in time. I couldn't protect them." She picked up a staff. "I came out here to practice to try and put the dream aside but I just…couldn't - not for very long anyway." Esme started to perform a simple kata, but with every swing of her staff she only smelled the scent of fresh blood again.

"Well then, it sounds to me you're in need a nice warm drink instead," said Peter, getting to his feet. He offered her his hand. "Care to join me in the raiding of the royal kitchen, m'lady?"

Esme blinked at Peter whose sweet and mischievous grin hard to resist. She replaced the staff where she found it and took the young man's hand, a sudden smile appearing on her face. Peter squeezed Esme's hand gently and she returned the gesture.

Like mischievous teenagers, the two of them went to raid the kitchen, which Peter was glad to see empty at the moment. Although Esme had already been shown the kitchen before, she could not help but marvel at the size of it. It seemed large enough to fit several kitchens. There were enough tables and ovens and fireplaces to allow a large number of cooks to work all at once. There were cupboards and drawers everywhere with barrels and chests in the corners to store enough food for an army. After a long deliberation of what to eat, since there was plenty choose from, they finally made up their minds. After grabbing their snacks, the two sat outside to watch the stars.

"I've always been fascinated with the stars for some reason," said Esme, as she sipped her warm cider. Peter couldn't help but chuckle at her for stating the obvious. "I just love to stare at them. I used to try to count them but either I lost count or fell asleep. Sometimes I even make up constellations."

"Although this world differs greatly from where we came, I do believe that the skies remain the same," commented Peter who was lying on the grass next to Esme, an unconscious smile on his face. The two of them talked a little longer, sometimes pointing out constellations they made out or made up. They pushed their worries to the back of their minds with their silly conversations and their laughter. When their snacks were finished, they finally decided to turn in for the night, although neither would have minded staying up longer.

Peter found it pleasant to have a companion during these late night hours. He liked it before because it was usually the only time he had for himself, but the young King did not mind sharing this time with Esme. While talking with his siblings and spending time with them was often relaxing and fun, it was different with Esme. He found himself to be at ease in a different way than with his other friends or with his own family. And, more often than not, he could not help but feel as if he had known her for years.

Likewise, Esme felt much better as she pulled the covers up to her chin. Talking to Peter helped to soothe her. However, the warm cider and the tasty butterbread did a lot of soothing as well. She had never had a close friend before and she found such wonderful friends in the Pevensies. But of all of them, she felt the most comfortable with Peter despite the fact that, aside from their nightly meetings, she spent the least amount of time with him. _I wish I had met them sooner_, she thought. _But I suppose it doesn't matter now. I'm here now_. In fact, the thought of going home was moving farther and farther from her mind along with the memories of the world she left behind.

--

Just after lunch the next day, after Esme practiced riding a horse again, Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Esme were out by the sea talking and playing with the mer-people. Esme hadn't had a chance to meet them earlier. She asked them so many questions about life under the sea and they were more than happy to tell her their stories. Although they've heard them before, the Pevensie children did not mind hearing the tales again. After all, it was a world they could never reach except through the stories of their friends. The mermaids asked of the handsome prince Edmund but Peter informed them that the youngest King was out on an errand. However, since he left long before dawn that morning, they were expecting him to arrive soon.

Edmund did join them soon after, but not in the manner they had hoped. Edmund and Phillip arrived with the young King breathing heavily, his face grave. "Peter, you must come quickly."

"What is it, Ed?" asked Peter, his demeanor now that of the High King.

"There was an attack some time last night or early this morning, we're not sure. But according to a report we received… it was them, Peter," said Edmund and everyone knew whom he referred to.

"What? Where? What happened?" Peter was already rushing to Edmund now.

"Apparently it's at least a day's ride from here," Edmund began. He briefly informed them of the situation which a frightened and tired little sparrow reported to them, but spared them the grizzly details. "I should go too," said Lucy. "Maybe I can help!"

"No, Lu," Edmund shook his head. "There's nothing more you can do there." Although Edmund's words were severe, his tone and his countenance were what really affected the others.

"The three of you are to stay here," said Peter. "None of you are to wander out of Cair Paravel until we return. Is that clear?" His eyes met Lucy's and Esme's whom he both saw were aching to accompany them.

"Yes," the three girls replied.

"But wait, Peter, it's too dangerous," said Susan, but Peter had already mounted Phillip behind Edmund.

"Don't worry we'll have a party with us," replied the King. He turned to Edmund. "Quickly we must get the others and some provisions." In a flash they were gone leaving the others in silence.

"You should return to the city at once, Your Highnesses," said Tuli," one of the older mermaids." Her beautiful red eyes were full of concern.

"Yes. Please return quickly and be safe. We will keep watch in the sea," said Tuli's sister. As the mer-people dove into the clear blue-green water, the three girls climbed back up to the city. There, they waited anxiously for the two Kings to return.

--

Long before Peter and Edmund and their company arrived at the site of the attack the following afternoon, they could already smell the stench of blood. But they were not prepared for what lay before them. Several bodies, or parts of bodies were strewn around; blood was everywhere, staining the grass and the trees. There were dryads who moaned in sorrow at the sight they witnessed. They recounted their story to the High King and the others telling of the terrible attack. They would have sent word but they were all in such shock and grief. The creatures had such a cold, evil aura that it seemed to paralyze them all. Edmund watched as Peter's countenance changed, growing darker by the second. Peter looked back and was glad that they were far from the city - it was more than half a day's ride at top speed -but this attack was much closer than the ones they encountered before.

"These things must be stopped," said Peter, "but we haven't a clue where they're coming from or who's leading them."

"There has to be some explanation for this," said Taliph, who accompanied his Kings.

"I only hope we find it soon," murmured Peter. "No one must know of the details of what took place here," ordered Peter. "It is enough that the Dryads have witnessed it before their very eyes and enough that we've seen the aftermath… No one must know… Especially not Lucy." Edmund agreed completely on that matter. Lucy would be devastated and who knew what she might do. "Am I clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," replied everyone.

"Let's give them a proper burial at least," sighed Peter.

It was late into the night, two days later, when Peter and Edmund arrived at Cair Paravel looking rather tired and worn. It was later than Susan wanted Lucy to be up but the younger Queen refused to go to bed before her brothers arrived. Indeed she waited each night for the past two days until her eyes grew too heavy to remain open. When the two Kings finally past the city gates she hugged them both fiercely and demanded an explanation. But they would give none save for what she already knew. "That attack was still far out from Cair Paravel, but not so far that I want you traveling outside the city without protection. And if at all possible, you are not to leave at all until this is settled."

"And how long will that be?" asked Lucy, as they walked into one of the rooms in the castle itself.

"I don't know," said Peter, trying to look more encouraging. "But we're taking care of things now."

"If we can determine who's behind this the closer we are to stopping it all," said Edmund.

"We must alert the rest of Narnia, Peter," said Susan.

"We've already had messages sent." He looked down at Lucy, his hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Lu, you should be in bed. I know you're a big girl but you still need your rest."

"I know, I know," sighed Lucy. She had to admit she was tired but more than anything she was just happy to have her brothers home safe and sound. Peter and Susan took Lucy to bed while Edmund and Esme were left in the room with the fire's crackling the only sound to break their silence.

Esme finally looked up at Edmund who had slunk down into his chair, his eyes lost to the dancing flames. "It was terrible, wasn't it," she murmured.

Edmund took a deep breath. He didn't want to tell her but from the sound of her voice it seemed she already knew. "Yes…"

"They're not going to stop…"

That wasn't what Edmund wanted to hear but he knew she was right. Had he seen the look in Esme's eyes he might have shivered a little. She too stared at the fire but something else glinted in her eyes."But why them? Why did it attack them?"

"Easy prey?"

"I suppose… but they're so harmless…"

"Sometimes that makes the greater impact. Had it been a creature that could properly defend itself it wouldn't seem so tragic. In fact, would it not have been an honorable death for some?"

"That may be true, but it's by no means any sort of justification or- it's still murder."

Esme could only nod. "Come now, Your Majesty, you're in need of rest." She walked up to Edmund and gently pulled him out of his chair. He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed. Yes, he was in definite want of his bed but his mind continued to wander back to the grizzly aftermath. He raised his eyes to meet Esme's and finally he let her tug him to his room where he plopped face first into the bed. "Would you like me to get you something warm to drink?" offered the young woman.

"No, thank you," muttered the young man, turning his head to the side so he could speak properly. "Don't let this all bother you, Esme. There're a great many things to do here in Cair Paravel." He tried to sound positive but he knew his words were more than a little flat.

"Oh I'm aware of that," smiled Esme, sitting next to the king on his large bed. "Boredom seems to be near impossible in this bustling city of yours, let alone all of Narnia. But I'm not going to just sit idly by while you and your brother go out alone."

"We're not alone."

"No but every person who can help will be needed, Your Majesty."

"Neither Peter nor I want to involve you or the girls in this…"

"I know. But neither of you can stop me. I'm not very good at following orders… not unless I like them."

Edmund grinned. "I know all too well what you mean."

Esme couldn't help but return the smile. "Alright, get some rest, Ed. I've a feeling you won't be getting much of it later."

"You too, Esme. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Esme left Edmund's room and saw Peter in the hallway. Their eyes met and he read everything in her eyes.

"Esme, there was nothing any of us could do."

"But my dream-"

"You don't know that it's anyway related to the attack."

"How can you say that?" She almost wanted to shout at him.

"Anyone could have dreamed that. It was too broad, Esme. After everything you've been through it's only natural to have a nightmare like that." Esme wasn't convinced. She dreamed that the evil creatures were out and hunting something… it was too much of a coincidence for her. "Listen, even if it might somehow be related there was nothing we could have done. You had no idea what was being hunted and you had no idea where."

"But maybe if I had paid more attention…"

Peter put his hands on Esme's shoulders. "Do not put this on your shoulders, Esme. It is not your burden to carry."

"It shouldn't be yours alone." Esme looked up at the High King.

He blinked and broke eye contact, unable to stare into her eyes any longer. "Pray, get some rest,. If you do have another nightmare, don't hesitate to come to me." The young woman just nodded. Peter watched as she walked to her room and once he heard the door click, he headed down the hallway and found just the man he wanted to see. "Trelain, any news?"

"So far, nothing, Sire," replied the older man.

"No one's turned up anything? Not a folk song, bedtime story or anything?" asked Peter.

"I'm afraid not. There is no mention of any other human coming from your world." The man folded his arms. "It's entirely possible that there is no such foretelling of her arrival here, Milord, but that does not mean it wasn't predestined."

"No, but it just seems that whatever is going on is big enough that it…well it would be something someone would have foreseen. And Esme… the things she can do are so strange and special…" Peter let out a little sigh. "How I wish Aslan was here to help. Things are not getting any better."

"We have faith in you, My Lord," said Trelain, putting a hand on his king's shoulder. "We know that you are doing all you can."

"Thank you, Trelain," murmured Peter looking gratefully at his friend. But he wasn't so sure he was doing everything. Perhaps he was missing some vital information. Or perhaps he wasn't looking in the right places. He dearly hoped his people's trust and faith was not misplaced.

"We shall continue our search." The High King nodded. "You must get your rest, Highness. It will do little good if you lose your health."

"I'm not sure how much sleep I will get," sighed Peter, "but yes, you're right. Goodnight, Trelain and thank you again. Please let the others know how grateful I am."

"We are in your service, Your Majesty," bowed the man.

Peter walked back into his room. His limbs grew heavier and heavier as he changed into his sleep clothes. The moment he reached the bed it was as if all his limbs refused to move. His eyelids grew heavy but he could not sleep. Not just yet. There was so much on his mind and he could still see the strewn bodies and limbs. He was sure Edmund could too. He would make it a point to check on his brother later that night. Although there were a number of things Peter was uncertain about, one thing was clear – this was only the beginning.

**END CH 12**

**Illustrations on my DeviantArt site (links found in Profile)**

**-Sketch of Esme**

**-Stargazing Scene of Esme**

**-Costume Designs for Esme and Susan**

**- Esme Doodles **

In reply to a review regarding lack of details on Esme: This is really unusual of me because I am usually big on details, especially for characters because I like it so that the reader can see the character clearly. However, in this case I kept a lot of details out because I wanted to let the reader conjure up his/her own particular view of Esme. Of course, this would have worked better if I hadn't started doodling Esme and then posting the doodles online P . But in my defense, I did state in CH. 9 that Esme has "silky midnight hair" which is my fancy way of saying "nice black hair." And the fact that she was recognized by this feature means that it's significantly nice black hair. Another reason I kept out some details is because I am experimenting with writing styles. Being an avid reader since early childhood, I've noticed that there are several ways to describe/depict a character: 1) give a relatively full description at the introduction of the character 2) scatter the descriptions around as the story progresses 3) don't give descriptions at all (these are a general few). I'm working with a little of #2 because I usually do really detailed descriptions and this was a slight deviation. It's also a little fun fitting in details here and there, giving hints that careful readers will pick up. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to anyone but I hope you enjoy Esme and the story regardless.

Thanks so much for all the reviews thus far! I'm glad you all enjoy it and I hope you continue to like it! Sorry I haven't been updating as regularly but midterms are coming up (ah, the story of my life, hehe).


	13. Chapter 13: A Present

OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 13 A Present**

Esme was afraid to go to sleep. She sat out at her balcony for hours just watching the stars. _Can't you give me a sign_, she begged. _Something? Anything? What am I supposed to do? I feel _. She tried to scan the sea or the land to try and spot any signs of those creatures but she could nether see nor feel anything. _They haven't done anything since that one night… why_? _Their moves don't make any sense. Why just attack those creatures and not attack anyone else? What are they waiting for?_ Frustrated and thirsty, Esme walked to the kitchen. She greeted the Narnians who were still awake and by now they had grown accustomed to seeing her at such late hours.

After getting a glass of water, Esme walked out to the practice field and was surprised to find Peter already there. "Your Majesty," she blinked.

"I was wondering if you might show up here," he smiled a little. In fact, although he did not want her to lose anymore sleep, he was slightly hoping she would come. Then he furrowed his brow. "Is something wrong? Did you have another dream?"

Esme shook her head. "I haven't gone near my bed. I don't… I don't want to dream again." She didn't dare tell him that she had not slept much at all during the days he was absent.

"I'm sorry." Peter looked even more concerned.

The young woman shook her head. "It seems my habits have rubbed off on you, Your Majesty," she smiled as she nodded to the sword that Peter held.

Peter chuckled. "Yes I suppose they have." He looked at her and tilted his head. "Are you up for a match?"

"I'm hardly dressed for it," said Esme tugging on the soft, velvety fabric of her gown.

"I somehow doubt that could ever stop you in a real battle."

"No I suppose it wouldn't." Setting her cup down, Esme walked over to the weapons and picked up a staff.

"Wait – why don't you try fighting with this." When Esme turned to face Peter, she saw that he was now carrying something. He held out a long knife to her. It was shorter than a sword and lighter. "I know you don't really like using swords, but I thought that maybe something like this would be easier for you to use and you never know when you might be in need of it."

Esme took the weapon and gripped the handle tightly as she unsheathed the blade. "It's beautiful," she murmured examining the design on the blade and the etchings on the hilt and scabbard. "I-I can't possibly take this…"

"But you must," insisted Peter. "I had it made just for you. Ever since you mentioned that our swords were too heavy."

Esme looked up at him. "But I-" Esme's voice faltered when she looked into Peter's eyes.

"It's a small token of my gratitude," said Peter in a low, gentle voice, his eyes never left her face. For a moment they merely stood and watched each other. Then Peter blinked and broke eye contact. "Besides, it's getting more dangerous here, Esme."

"I…Thank you, Your Majesty," said Esme, looking back at the long knife. "It's perfect."

Peter smiled as he watched Esme take a few swings. "I wasn't sure exactly how heavy or light you would like it, but our blacksmiths here are amazing."

"Indeed. It really is perfect," said Esme, smiling at Peter. "I'm very honored, Your Majesty."

"The honor is all mine." Their eyes met again then they both quickly blinked and looked away. "Well, how about we try it then?"

Esme nodded as she smiled. She stood ready as Peter picked up his weapon. He stood in his own ready stance and then charged at Esme. She changed her footing to brace herself as she raised her new weapon to block. The clang of metal echoed through the field. Esme could feel the strength of the small sword as she held it against Peter's. A small smile appeared on her lips as she pushed him back and then turned to swing at him.

--

The next day there were reports all over Narnia regarding the creatures. By now everyone was aware that Narnia was being attacked by some dark force. A good number of Narnians were not worried – they were obviously the ones who had yet to encounter the evil creatures. They strongly believed that their Kings and Queens could easily put an end to this treachery just as they had done on numerous other occasions. However those who had witnessed the terrors of the evil creatures did worry. Peter did all he could to keep them from panicking but he knew the only way to completely quell their fears was to put a stop to all of this. A messenger from Archenland arrived to inform them that they personally had not had any attacks, but they had noticed that there was a cold darkness looming over them. They were concerned and promised to remain alert.

--

While Peter and Edmund made various political and militaristic plans, the girls spent their time trying to reassure the Narnians. The three girls made sure to try and sustain the daily bustle of life at Cair Paravel and assuage their people's fears. For the most part the girls were quite successful. By this time, the Narnians no longer considered Esme as a strange visitor. They hardly even noticed that she was not from Narnia. Even the Pevensies noted that Esme adapted quite well to their home. Before long, she knew almost everyone and where almost everything was located. She still forgot things from time to time, sometimes getting herself lost in the labyrinth of halls, but that couldn't be helped. Sometimes even a long-time citizen of Narnia could get lost if he or she was not quite paying close attention to where they were going.

They were in the marketplace when Edmund and Peter approached them. "We're going to check into some of the reports. You three stay here and keep everyone calm," said Peter.

"But Peter, you shouldn't go out there," said Susan. "Those things, they'll be after you!"

"Maybe it's for the best."

"What? That's madness! You can't act like bait! Don't be so daft, Peter."

"It doesn't matter, Su, I have to go out there and find out what's going on for myself. I refuse to sit here and wait for things to happen." He put his hand on his sister's shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry, Ed and I will be fine."

"Aye, I'll protect him," winked Edmund.

"Be careful," said Lucy as she hugged her brothers. The two Kings quickly bade their farewells and left the three girls standing in the marketplace. "This isn't fair," she pouted.

"What isn't fair?" Susan asked.

"Why must we remain here when they're out there doing something?"

"It's very important that we stay here, Lu," said Susan. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but the Narnians need to see that things will be ok. They look up to us, Lucy. You know that. We've done things like this before. We need to stay in case anything happens."

"I know, I know, but I still feel very much left out."

"Well we can't get any action out there with them, but how about we get some action ourselves?" asked Esme. Lucy and Susan looked up at her and soon they were making way to the practice field.

"You've really improved, Esme," said Lucy, when Esme fired an arrow and hit the bull's eye. Although still not as dead center as Susan's deadly shots, it was definitely good.

"I've been practicing," said Esme.

"Apparently," said Susan, who fitted an arrow to her bow. "When have you found time to do that?" she asked after firing and hitting the middle of the bull's eye.

"Oh, well, I've been having trouble sleeping at night so I've been practicing. I used to do it…back home," Esme blinked and paused for a second. It had been a while since she mentioned anything about her past. Both Susan and Lucy watched her carefully. "It always used to help calm me… I used to do it in the backyard." But when Esme tried to picture her backyard, she could not see it. She did not know if it was cemented or had grass. She could not remember how large it was or if it had a tall or short fence. She only knew it existed.

"Well it must be much nicer to be out here with so much space," said Lucy, quickly.

"Oh, yes," nodded Esme. "I really enjoy coming out here. I think it's turned into a habit now actually."

"So what exactly do you do?" asked Lucy. "Obviously, you've been practicing your archery but is there enough light?"

"Well it's actually good to practice at night – you never know when you'll have to fight in the dark. And these creatures like the shadows, after all. But I've also been practicing with the staff."

"From what we saw you didn't need anymore practice," said Susan, loosing another arrow with a twang.

"Oh there's always room for improvement," said Esme, firing again, this time closer to the dead center but still off to the side. "I really need to practice with a sword more."

"Edmund says you've improved during your lessons," said Lucy. "I take it you've been practicing with a sword too then."

Esme aimed carefully then let the arrow fly. "Mhm."

"But how can you practice all these things without an opponent or someone to train you?"

"That's because she's not doing it alone," said Susan, pulling an arrow from her quiver. Esme licked her lips a little nervously.

"Huh?" Lucy looked up at her sister.

"She's been practicing with Peter," said the older Queen matter-of-factly as she fired and the arrow struck the center of the bull's eye yet again. It didn't take much to put two-and-two together for the logical-minded Queen.

"Peter? You mean he's up too?" Lucy turned to Esme.

Esme smiled sheepishly at the two Queens. "Forgive me Your Majesties, but your brother requested that I didn't tell you about our little training sessions. He didn't want to worry you…"

"So he's been having a hard time sleeping," murmured Lucy. "It's been long since he's stayed up like that."

"He must be really concerned if he can't sleep," said Susan, with a little sigh. "Has he told you anything, Esme?"

"I think I'm the last person he wants to confide in anything," Esme shook her head. "He's determined to keep me as far away from any of this as possible."

"He's very much like that," nodded Susan. "He's very protective, to say the least."

"But he does it because he cares very deeply for you," said the centaur headed toward them. The girls turned to Newcast as he bowed to them. "You have made many great improvements since your arrival," he said to Esme.

"Thank you. I've had very good teachers," replied Esme.

"Is anything the matter?" asked Susan.

"No, I was just making my rounds when I found you here and thought that I might make sure the three of you were alright."

"Everything is fine," nodded Susan. "How are things in Cair Paravel?"

"The city is safe and we've extended the perimeter of guards beyond the city walls. Many of the Narnians have already been told to stay within their homes if possible or close to the city."

"I'm worried about the creatures that are out in the wilderness where those wild things are," said Lucy.

"They are in greater danger but that is their home and they will not easily abandon it," replied Telhorn who also approached them.

"They obviously haven't seen what those things are and how terrible they can be," said Susan. "Many of those creatures are harmless and they wouldn't stand a chance…"

"Like those poor things from the other day," murmured Lucy.

"But even during the time of the White Witch we remained in our homes because it was where we felt safest. There is no place like home," said the faun. "But quite a bit is stubbornness and foolishness."

"Aye, it's been a long while since this nation has had any real danger," nodded Newcast. "Many of the woodland creatures may not truly realize the danger they are in."

Susan put her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Surely there must be something we can do for them."

"We have constant patrols out throughout the day, Your Highness. And Archenland has offered their services should we need it," Newcast said, his voice gentle.

"It's better they remain in their own land to protect it in case anything happens there," said Susan. "Although it seems that so far whatever we're facing is intent on concentrating its efforts to spread its malice here in Narnia."

"I'm just glad that the reports that were made today were only sightings or trails but nothing serious," said Lucy.

"Unfortunately that doesn't leave us much of anything," said Newcast. "So far, from what I have heard, the trails lead to dead ends. I'm afraid our Kings have gone on a wild goose chase."

"That doesn't surprise me," murmured Esme and the others momentarily forgot she was even there until she spoke.

"What do you mean, Esme?" asked Susan.

"I just feel like… they're just toying with us," replied the young woman. "We know that they are powerful enough and evil enough to attack any living creature but they don't. I think that maybe this recent attack was more of a warning or a threat."

"…to show us what they're capable of," nodded Susan. "You might be right. And all these sightings are just to show us that they are great enough in number or speed to cover so much of Narnia."

"If it comes to war, those large numbers will be in their advantage," said Telhorn, his hand to his bearded chin.

"Oreius always told us that numbers do not win a battle," said Newcast.

"Ah, Oreius, a fine warrior," nodded Telhorn, "with words of wisdom indeed." He shook his head and there was silence for a moment. Esme had never known this Oreius but from the expressions on her companions she saw that he was held in high respect. They had mentioned him before and always spoke highly of him. She did not ever need to ask what became of the centaur knowing that he died honorably in battle for his country and for his Kings and Queens just as he had wanted.

"Numbers are not what worry me," said Susan, shaking her head. "It is their strength and their malice. The creatures we fought were not entirely like the ones we've faced in the past. They were more brutal…and…"

"Evil," said Esme.

"Yes… truly evil," nodded Lucy. Esme mentioned before the dark auras she saw and felt from the creatures they faced in the wilderness and no one doubted her. "We've had many battles and wars since we fought Jadis, but it has been long since we've fought anything as evil as this."

Silence fell upon the group and eventually Newcast excused himself for he still had his duties to tend to. The three girls set aside their weapons and accompanied Telhorn and helped their friends in the Library to search for any clues regarding Esme's arrival or the evil that they faced.

When the two Kings of Narnia arrived home, they confirmed what they feared – the trails and the reports led to dead ends and only more questions. They were exhausted when they returned and a little discouraged. Although they expected this conclusion, they were still hoping to find something.

"They're slippery buggers," muttered Edmund, sipping his cider. "They're able to appear and disappear apparently."

"You mean, they've got magical abilities?" asked Lucy.

"We're not sure but it might explain why they're able to appear long enough for someone to see them and then disappear before anyone can do anything about it," said Peter. "And remember, when they chased the five of us, we couldn't see them."

"They were using the shadows and the darkness," said Esme. "I don't think they necessarily have magical powers but just the ability to blend in with their surroundings and what better environment for such creatures than the darkness?"

"That's very true," nodded Susan. "It might only seem like they've disappeared but really they've just blended in to the shadows and the woods can get very dark."

"It would explain why we're able to see them when we fight in open areas much better," nodded Edmund.

"It would also explain why I could still sense them even if it seems there's no one there," added Esme. "When we were being chased, it looked like there was no one at all following us, but it was just an illusion."

"Newcast, Moreus," Peter turned to the two centaurs. "I want you to alert everyone about this. Tell everyone that if they feel like they are being watched, to head to a clearing – not to use the woods – they'll only be in more danger there."

"But they'll be open for attack, Sire," said Moreus.

"But at least they'll know what they're dealing with," said Peter. He didn't want to say it but the others already knew what he did. "Many of the woodland creatures aren't capable of much defense if they're attacked. Their only chance is to run from their enemies but if they run through the woods they might only run into their quarry…." In other words, thought Peter, looking down, they have no chance either way unless they can outrun the creatures, but at least this way… they will not be caught so off guard.

"In addition to their strength they are using the element of surprise and mystery," said Edmund, his chin on his hand. "What else are they capable of?"

"Stealth," said Moreaus. "They do not just camouflage themselves they are able to move quickly and quietly."

"Let's not forget that they have a foul stench if you're close enough or downwind from them," said Edmund, "but otherwise you would never know they're there."

"You can also feel their aura," added Esme. "I know that I noticed it before anyone else, but that night, the Horses mentioned that they felt it too."

"Yes some reports included witnesses sensing something cold and…evil," nodded Moreus.

"Every Narnian must be put on alert for any signs of these creatures," said Peter. "Even if the reports are dead ends, we can hardly ignore them."

"But we can't let them lead us astray either," said Susan. "They might be a diversion to distract us from something else."

"We've thought about that," nodded Peter. "Remember, when we first found Esme she fought creatures much weaker than the ones we fought later on… there could be more of them who are even stronger than that."

"And whoever or whatever is controlling these things must be even stronger," added Edmund who folded his arms across his chest.

"We've tried to find anything that spoke of any great evils but we've yet to find anything," said Susan. "And there've been no prophecies or stories concerning Esme, either."

"Well then, we'll just have to rely on whatever we can discover on our own," said Peter. "We'll continue our investigations – something has to turn up somehow."

That night, Esme stood at her balcony letting the breeze cool her face. It felt like they spent hours in the room debating on what was going on and what they should do. In the end the conclusions weren't very conclusive and Esme could not help but let her heart go out to her friends who were responsible for the well being of the nation. Her heart especially went out to Narnia's High King. _I wish there was something more I could do… I feel like I'm only hindering them_, she thought. _They think that I have some purpose here, but do I? YEs, I can sense these things but I haven't done much in that arena_. She slammed her fist into the railing.

END CH. 13

Hey Guys, you already know where the Sketches of Esme can be found. I haven't anything new. Well I do but they're not uploaded yet.

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in forever but I've had lots of midterms and lots of being sick lately. I also have a lot of the story not quite figured out and such. It really wasn't written for anyone other than my sister and myself so it's taking some adjusting to fit a larger audience. I'll try to update more often but we'll see how things go. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!


	14. Chapter 14: Valiant Warriors

OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 14 Valiant Warriors**

Esme let out a deep gasp as her eyes flew open. Trembling, Esme looked around and noticed she had fallen asleep on the floor of her balcony. She rubbed her arms from the cold, which was not so much from the weather but from her dream. Oh no, she thought when trace memories of her dream returned. Esme immediately ran out of her room and knocked furiously on Peter's bedroom door. "Peter! Peter please wake up," she shouted, hoping he was there. She was about to knock again when the door suddenly swung open.

"What is it?" asked the High King who looked as if he hadn't even gone to bed yet.

"I had a dream," said Esme and he could see from her harried countenance that it was not a pleasant dream.

"Tell me everything," he ordered, his countenance now graver than before.

Esme revealed the dream to him as detailed as she could. It was much like the dream she had before. However, this time she was able to point out a few key descriptions that enabled Peter to get a good enough idea of where it took place. Esme went to wake both Susan and Lucy while Peter woke Edmund and the two Kings both readied a party to investigate.

Just as Peter and Edmund were about to mount their horses and make ready to leave, Esme called out to them. "I'm afraid you'll not be leaving me behind this time," she said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Edmund turned around. "Don't be daft! You need to stay here."

"Not this time, Ed," said Lucy with Sydney right beside her. "Should anything happen, Susan will be here. And I've my cordial– it might be of use this time."

Susan did not look pleased that Lucy was going but she had no choice and Peter and Edmund saw that they didn't either. "And what's your story?" Peter asked Esme, who held Vertroon's reins in one hand and a staff in the other.

Esme's eyes were hard. "I have every right to see for myself what is going on, Your Majesty. I will not sit idly by when there is something that I can do to help."

Peter let out a heavy breath. "So be it, let's go…" In truth, Peter felt some relief that Esme was accompanying them. He knew that he could count on her if anything did happen. As she mounted her horse, he noted that she wore the small sword that he gave her and smiled a little.

"Esme, what are you wearing?" asked Edmund who was looking at her clothing which resembled more of a male riding outfit, yet it was made especially for her. It accentuated all her feminine features quite nicely. Edmund was not at all complaining, and neither was anyone else for that matter, but they were all very curious.

"I can't very well fight in a dress, Your Highness. I'm honestly not sure how Queen Lucy manages it," smiled Esme.

"That's one skill you've yet to master then," giggled Lucy who wore a riding and hunting dress. It was rather simple and shorter than a regular gown and lighter – all to allow for better movement. However, it was still a dress.

"Could you imagine me kicking and flipping around wearing a dress?" asked Esme and everyone laughed at the image. Even when she practiced with Peter, if she was wearing a dress, she never did any big maneuvers.

"Alright, let's move out," said Peter. He looked back at Susan who nodded. "I'll take care of them," he told her.

"I know. Be careful, all of you." Susan watched as the group rode out the city gates and disappeared into the darkness of the late night.

"Where to, Your Majesty?" asked Esme.

"South," replied Peter, "to the south."

"How do you know?"

"You mentioned dark woods and tall mountain peaks… the highest mountain peaks are in the south toward Archenland."

"You think she saw Stormness Head?" asked Edmund.

"Possibly," said Peter.

"But that forest is huge," said Lucy, "it could be anywhere there."

"There are enough of us that we can split up."

"Will we even get there in time?" asked Lucy. "Or…do you think it's already…too late?"

Peter had no reply and no one else wished to dwell on the thought so they only rode on ahead with the High King in the lead. He looked to Esme and even in the dim light of the night sky, he could see her worried countenance. She's afraid we're too late, he thought. She's afraid that this is her fault somehow.

Edmund and Lucy were both concerned about Esme. This was the first time that they, or anyone else, aside from Peter, heard about her strange dream. Why would she have this ability? Is she psychic? Were these premonitions? It made sense that she could feel her enemies because she was incredibly alert with her surroundings, but this went far beyond that. But as curious as they were, they also knew that now was not the time to ask such sensitive questions.

By the time the group arrived at the entrance to the forest it was already well past afternoon. They only took one quick stop to allow for some rest. The party separated and spread across the forest to find any trace of the evil creatures and any victims. The trees they could speak to did not give much information and neither did many of the creatures they encountered. At least, not at first.

Eventually, as the search progressed further south, there was an unshakable feeling of dread that fell upon Peter and the others. And soon they found dryads who were half faint from their experience with the wild creatures of evil. Others lay dead from their trees having been slashed and cut down by the monsters.

One dryad, was able to point them in the direction from where she saw the creatures. Peter and the others immediately rushed to the spot and long before they saw the aftermath of the attack, Peter stopped. "What is it?" asked Edmund.

"Lucy, stay here. If we need you, we'll let you know. You too Esme," said Peter, turning around to face them.

"I'm no stranger to death, Peter, if that's what you're afraid of," argued Lucy. "I may just be a child, but I've seen far more than most children my age."

"There's no use in trying to protect us from this," said Esme. "With all due respect, Your Majesty," she added.

Peter took a deep breath and then led them on. The stench of blood filled their noses and Lucy let out a shudder. And then they saw them: a large clan of foxes were strewn about just as the previous victims had been. Lucy let out a gasp, her lower lip trembling as her eyes began to water. Edmund was about to tell her to look away when she suddenly dismounted and rushed to the remains. "Lucy," shouted Edmund who jumped off Phillip.

"Lucy," Peter quickly dismounted as well and ran after her. "Lu!" He reached his sister just as she fell to her knees, sobbing over the bodies of their friends. He saw that even the pups were not spared, and the older foxes were undoubtedly trying to protect them. He embraced his sister in his arms and held her tightly. He looked up at Edmund and Esme. "Search the perimeter," said Peter. "There may be clues –anything… and… we'll give them a burial."

"Is this… like…before?" sniffled Lucy. Peter did not have the heart to answer and his silence was more than enough to confirm her fears and Lucy buried her face in her brother's shoulder. But however terrible the sight was, she was not entirely sorry she had seen it. After all, she wanted to witness with her own eyes how terrible these creatures really were.

Esme's hands were balled into fists as she stared at the remains of the foxes. She looked at the ground and saw the footprints, or hoof and paw prints, as it were. She dismounted and used her hands to study the prints. The foxes tried to defend themselves when they could run no further, she thought. The little ones probably grew too tired to carry on… But again they were relatively harmless. There are patrols riding through so much of Narnia yet they haven't been attacked – that we know of. They would seem like good targets… Why these innocent ones? She shuddered suddenly and then her heart skipped a beat. "Peter!" The High King immediately ducked taking his sister with him as several arrows came flying at them.

Esme and a few centaurs and fauns immediately fired their arrows into the woods where they could see dark figures scuttling about. "Quickly Esme," shouted Vertroon. "On my back!" Esme didn't need to be told twice. She quickly mounted the steed, her eyes scanning the forest.

"Everyone, out of the woods," shouted Peter. "Get out to the fields!"

"We won't have any cover, Sire," shouted the Faun, Grimsby.

"We have to lure them away from the shadows of the forest," said Edmund. "Come on! Let's go Phillip!" He immediately mounted his horse. Peter got Lucy to Sydney and they ran off as the arrows and other sharp objects came flying at them. Everyone made a mad dash for the opening ahead. Everyone could now hear the animals grunting and panting, screeching and yelling as they chased after the High King and his party.

As Esme and Vertroon ran out to the field they heard a cry of pain. Esme turned around and saw Solius fall to the ground, blood spilling from a wound in his side. "Solius," cried Esme. She fired her arrows at the creatures coming in for the kill. "Stay away from him!"

"No! You must flee," cried the wounded centaur.

"Don't be foolish!" Esme fired another arrow. They're swarming in, she thought.

"You cannot hold them off," said Solius. "Go! There is nothing more you can do for me!"

"We'll see about that," Esme replaced her bow on her quiver and pulled out her staff from where it was slung on Vertroon's saddle.

When Peter and the others arrived at the open field, he ordered everyone behind whatever cover they could find, grateful that the field was filled with large rocks or boulders as well as tall grass. Edmund peered over his hiding place, keeping his head low and away from the arrows. "Peter, there are more than a dozen maybe two or three," he reported. "They're all heavily armed and charging this way!" Edmund peered over again. "Actually, make that more like four."

"And that's only what we can see," murmured Taliph wondering how many still lay hidden in the forest, watching and waiting.

Peter peaked over the boulder and grit his teeth. They're larger than what we fought before…whatever they might be. And they reek of blood and death. "Lucy, you and the archers stay here. Cover us while Edmund and I take the others and engage with them."

"We'll lead, Your Highness," whispered one of the head cheetahs.

Peter nodded.

"Wait," Lucy took Peter's arm. "What of Esme?"

Peter's eyes immediately widened. He dared to lift his head high enough to scour the field but found no signs of Esme, Vertroon, or Solius. "They must still be in the woods!" His heart began to race even faster now. _How could I have let her out of my sight?_ "Alright, change in plans, Ed. You take Nila and head back into the forest and find Esme, Vertroon, and Solius." Edmund nodded in understanding.

"Go," shouted Peter, standing up. He immediately mounted Reynor as Edmund mounted Phillip. Then they charged ahead with the cheetahs leading the way while Lucy and her archers fired their arrows from behind. But instead of engaging with the monsters, Edmund and Nila ran past them and into the forest.

"Esme," shouted Edmund, seeing the young woman drive a staff down into the gut of creature, which lay prone on the ground, knocking him out.

"Your Majesty look out," shouted Nila.

The young King turned just as a bat-like creature came swooping down at him. He ducked, barely missing being torn at by the creature's claws, and he drove his sword up and into the monster, killing him instantly.

"Are you alright?" asked Philip.

"Fine," breathed Edmund. "Esme we've got to get out of here!"

"No! I'm not leaving Solius!"

"Oh no," cried Nila, who ran towards Vertroon who was guarding the injured Centaur who lay bleeding on the ground. "Brother!"

"Nila, my dear sister, you must flee from here," gasped the warrior.

"We need Lucy's cordial," cried Esme, blocking a mace. She jumped into the air after pushing the monster back, and drove the staff's end straight into her attacker's face. When she landed, she swung the staff behind her and knocked the stunned creature to the ground.

Edmund turned to face the field that now looked so very far away and was afraid that even if they did send for Lucy, she would not get there in time with the way Solius was bleeding. But he did not speak his thoughts for he was otherwise engaged with a deformed Cyclops that wanted his head.

"Nila," said Solius, taking his sister's hands in his own, "you must go. I will hold them off with the last of my strength. Do not waste Queen Lucy's precious gift on me. I am a warrior and I shall die in honor as one." Nila's eyes filled with tears, which Solius gently wiped away. "Now go, Nila, and be well. You have made me very proud."

"Oh Solius," said Vertroon, who nuzzled his friend. "I have known you long and well, old friend."

"Aye, which is why you know this is the way it must be." Vertroon and Nila helped the wounded centaur to his feet. "Go!" He unsheathed his sword as Vertroon ran to Esme and ordered her onto his back. Nila ran to the first creature closest to her and after dodging and parrying, angrily drove her sword into it, tears in her eyes.

"No I can't," exclaimed Esme, who looked back at Solius.

"Go and live," said Solius who appeared beside her. "Fight for Narnia and our High King," said the centaur. He bowed to Edmund who looked sadly at the brave warrior. "Your Majesty."

"Esme," said Edmund, through grit teeth. "We have to go now!" Esme finally mounted Vertroon and the group rushed to the field where they could still see Peter and the others fighting. "These brutes are unbelievable!"

Esme turned to see Solius swinging his sword valiantly as if he was not wounded at all. "No," said Nila, running alongside her. "Do not look back," she said gently. Esme forced herself to turn around. She readied her staff and swung it at the first thing she could, forcing her tears aside.

"Esme," cried Lucy, who spotted the young woman emerging from the dark woods riding on Vertroon. She was relieved that both horse and rider were unharmed. "Oh thank goodness! Edmund too!"

"But, where is Solius," asked Sydney, neighing.

Lucy's breath caught in her throat. She knew what must have happened. "Oh, poor, Nila." She looked at her quiver. "I'm running low… I think we all are." She looked at Sydney, worry in her eyes. She scanned the forest and wondered how many more were lurking in the shadows.

Suddenly, Esme let out a loud cry as she was knocked hard off her horse and landed heavily on her back. "Esme," cried Vertroon.

**END CH. 14**

This was actually supposed to be one long chapter but I cut it in half because it was really quite long. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging for too long. The next chapter should be updated before the weekend. Thanks again for all your support.


	15. Chapter 15: Fallen Riders

--A/N: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 15 Fallen Riders**

"Esme," cried Vertroon, who quickly halted the moment he felt the weight of his rider suddenly disappear. He turned around to see Esme lying on the ground, trying to stay conscious after having the wind knocked out of her, hard. The horse didn't waste a second when he saw her attacker about to drive a spear into her chest. Vertroon let out a whiney and leaned back on his hind legs as he kicked the pig-like monster in the head with his front hooves. Luckily, the monster fell back against one of the centaurs who quickly killed the startled creature.

The young woman forced herself to sit up, despite the very strong urge to remain lying on the comfortable grass. "Ugh," she groaned. "Ow…" One hand rubbed her back and the other rubbed her gut. Esme wasn't sure what hurt more – her back from the fall, or her stomach from the blow of the spear. Either way, she was sure she would have quite the bruised body by morning.

"Quickly, Esme," said Vertroon, nuzzling his fallen friend.

"No, get to safety," said Esme, after she stood up. "I don't think it's any secret that I'm still a better fighter on foot," she forced a grin. "I haven't had enough practice riding a horse. Now go!" She shoved the horse away as an axe came bearing down on them. Esme quickly raised her staff and hit the creature in the jaw. Then she delivered a roundhouse kick with a powerful punch that sent the creature to the ground, but it was not yet done with her.

"It's unbelievable," said the faun, Resmit. "That human fights like no other I've ever seen before! Bare handed she can actually injure those creatures!"

Lucy nodded and fitted another arrow to her bow. "She's nothing short of amazing, but this fight is wearing everyone thin." And she's still just human, thought Lucy. However skilled Esme was, she wasn't invincible or superhuman. Lucy aimed at a monster attacking Edmund from behind and fired. The creature howled in pain but only tore the arrow out of its side. "Oh no!" But Edmund was able to use this to his advantage and struck the creature in its wound. It howled again and staggered back allowing Edmund to attack again, this time he drove his sword into its chest.

Peter was fairing well enough fighting alongside Taliph. They both guarded each other's backs well. But suddenly, just as Peter raised his arm to strike down at a monster, a whip lashed around his chest. "What?" He was more shocked than hurt by the sudden blow. He turned to see where the whip came from just as he was yanked off Reynor. "Ugh!" He landed hard on his back but before he could recover, Peter was being dragged away.

"Peter," cried Reynor. He started to run after his King when he was stopped by a ghoulish monster with an axe in each hand. Reynor was about to jump away when his legs were bound by another whip from behind him. Taliph saw that Peter was in danger and was also about to run after the King as well but was immediately surrounded by many of the creatures.

As Lucy scanned the battle scene she could no longer spot either Peter or Reynor. "Where are they?" she asked, her voice panicky. No one could give her an answer.

Esme saw Reynor struggling to free himself as two evil looking dwarves were about to pounce on him. But the dwarves, with eyes of yellow and scars covering their faces, were immediately struck in the back as Esme hit them with her staff. She quickly unbound the horse, ignoring the thorns on the whip that cut into her hands. "Reynor! Where is Peter?"

"They took him," gasped the horse. He tried to stand but his legs were bleeding heavily. "Into the forest!"

Esme looked up and saw the drag marks on the grass. She also saw the blood that stained them. "Stay here, friend. I'll find him!"

"Esme wait," cried the horse, but it was too late. Esme had grabbed her weapon and rushed into the forest alone.

"Peter," cried the young woman, running as fast as she could. Although the sun was beginning to set, it was still high enough out in the field to give light to Narnia's warriors. But in the forest, the sun's rays barely shone through the thick leaves and branches of the tall trees. "Peter!" She tried to find the trail in the ground but they were no longer visible. Where could they have taken him? She began to tremble as she ran and knew that it must be because she was getting closer to whatever evil monster held the High King. Then she saw him. Peter managed to free himself of his bindings while he was being dragged because even when he fell to the ground, he never let go of either his trusted sword or shield which Father Christmas had given him many years ago. And now, he was fighting against five monsters.

Esme dashed toward the group. She drove her staff into the ground and leaped up into the air, her legs stretched out to deliver a powerful kick. The creature didn't know what hit it. The moment her foot made contact with the monster it was immediately knocked out. Then she swung out the staff twirling it as she went and continuously struck the next creature closest to her. When it still did not fall, she drove the staff's end into its gut. It fell back against a tree but then charged at her with its axe. Esme flipped backwards to avoid being hit and then swung the staff only to have it blocked. But she expected as much and used this opportunity to knock her opponent off balance by ceasing her resistance. The creature began to fall forward and she immediately dropped to her hands and kicked her legs up, tossing the creature over her head and into a tree.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" asked Esme when she got back to her feet.

"Much better now," grinned Peter. His left eye was half shut from the blood that trickled down from a gash on his head. "Why don't we show these things what all our late-night practices were for?" Esme almost smiled at Peter.

The two warriors engaged with their enemies but unfortunately while they seemed to be winning, they were also getting farther and farther away from their party which was still under heavy attack.

"Agh!" Esme cried out in pain as a claw slashed down into the back of her right shoulder. She fell to one knee just as the creature was about to attack her again. She blocked with her staff only to have it grabbed, broken in half, then tossed away. Wincing, she stumbled to her feet.

"Esme," cried Peter. He rushed to the monster about to attack her only to be flung aside and into a tree by another monster that intercepted him. "Oof!"

The young woman watched as the clawed hand came down at her again but she immediately began to somersault backwards to avoid being struck. She used her feet to grab the clawed hand and threw the creature forward as she rolled to her feet. As the pig-faced monster began to get up she rushed up to it and kneed it in the jaw then punched it in the face.

"Agh!" Peter fell to the ground, his legs bound by the same thorned whip. Esme ran to the Cyclops that wielded the weapon and somersaulted toward him. He swung his axe but it struck only thin air. He looked down to see Esme crouched below him. His eyes widened when he saw her short sword unsheathed. Esme swung the blade and cut the creature's legs. Blood flowed heavily from the gashes as the Cyclops let out a shriek of pain. As he started to fall to the ground Esme immediately jumped up, her fist ready, and struck him with a strong uppercut. The Cyclops let out another cry of pain and she immediately delivered several punches and kicks that eventually knocked him out. "Well done," grinned Peter, wincing a little. "Be careful with –"

"The thorns, I know," said Esme, who carefully freed Peter from his bonds. The thorns added more cuts and gashes into her hands but they did not compare to the sting on her shoulder. Just as Esme had completely free Narnia's High King, she suddenly felt something behind her. Esme and Peter's eyes widened as the pig-faced monster Esme fought earlier now loomed over them, its axe in hand. "No!" Esme immediately covered Peter's body with her own as the creature lowered the weapon. Both Peter and Esme shut their eyes when suddenly they heard a body land on the ground. The two sat up and saw the monster dead, smoke rising from his chest, his axe lying on the ground beside him.

"What happened?" asked Peter. The two studied the body but knew not what caused the creature's sudden death. They immediately looked around to see who or what might have done this but could find nothing even after calling out into the forest. While the action saved them, he was not entirely sure whether it was from a friend or foe. Esme shuddered as a breeze blew past and she thought she heard a whisper in the wind. "Come on, it's already dark, we've got to get back to Cair Paravel."

"What about the others? Won't they be looking for you?"

"I'm not sure there are enough of them to do so," murmured the High King. "The battle was fierce…" He wanted to be optimistic knowing he had with him a strong company of warriors, but he also had to be realistic.

"Maybe we should be looking for them…"

"Let's first get out of this blasted forest so we can get our bearings," said Peter. The two rushed to the nearest opening and Peter's face grew dark.

"What is it?" asked Esme.

Peter knew this area well. It held many memories for him although he was sure it held more for his sisters. "We're near the Stone Table."

"The…Stone Table?" asked Esme, but as she said it she felt the name was somehow familiar to her. Peter did not look as if he wanted to speak anymore about it and she wasn't sure she wanted to know either. "So what now, Your Highness?"

"We keep moving. Cair Paravel is in that direction. It's too late now for us to start heading back south to try and find the others. They'll most likely sweep northward toward Cair Paravel anyway." There was a glint in his eye. "Maybe we'll reach home before they do." Esme could not help but smile at Peter's attempt at light heartedness.

"They probably won't try searching the forest till the morning," added Esme.

"They've probably already set up camp," nodded Peter. "We should do the same."

"Where?"

"Stay with us, Your Majesty, we shall guard you and tell the others you are safe," said a Dryad, who was shivering a little.

"Although it may take a while," said another. "Many of us have been frozen by the cold evil of the monsters you so bravely fought."

"Tell Edmund and Lucy then not to concern themselves with finding us. They must get home and tend to the wounded. Lucy won't have used up her cordial unless it was a life or death situation. Esme and I will be fine on our own. Cair Paravel is not so far away from here."

"As you wish, Sire," bowed the Dryads. They led the two warriors to the entrance of the forest where they could have shelter from the elements but still be close enough to the open that if they are attacked, they can try to get away.

"Esme, let me see your back," ordered Peter. The young woman complied and winced as Peter looked at her wound. "It doesn't look like he cut in too deeply."

"There is a stream this way, Your Majesty," said a dryad.

"Come, let me tend to it," said Peter.

Esme wanted to argue but she knew that her wound could easily get infected otherwise. The two let the dryads lead the way to the stream, which was a little deeper into the forest. There, Peter washed Esme's wound, which unfortunately meant ripping the fabric of her outfit even more. I'll just have to have more of these made I suppose, she thought sadly. She winced as the wound smarted from the cool water. The dryads reappeared with some flowers they gathered which Peter ground with some stones and turned into a poultice. He applied it to her wound and she let out a loud hiss. "You could have warned me," she muttered.

"My apologies," smiled Peter. He tore a piece of his garment and put it against the wound. The poultice acted as an adhesive to keep the garment in place to protect the wound.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," said Esme. "Now you must let me tend to your wounds.

"They're nothing – just a few cuts from the thorns."

Esme raised her hands to show the severity of her cuts. "These already look bad and I was just untying you and Reynor. I didn't get dragged around in it."

"It's really fine, Esme. I-"

"Peter Pevensie, you may be High King but you're not above reproach. Now remove your tunic or I will do it for you." Esme's hard eyes and pursed lips gave Peter no choice. He carefully removed his top garments. The young woman's breath caught in her throat not just at the site of the wounds, many of which were rather deep, but luckily did not affect any important nerves or vessels, but at the chiseled upper body. It was not surprising that Peter was built in order to be such a good fighter, but his lean muscles were still quite impressive. After fighting off a slight blush, Esme let out a gasp. "Peter!"

The young man swallowed a groan when Esme spotted the deep gash he had in his left side, which was no longer bleeding heavily but the flow had not completely stopped.

"How could I have not seen this earlier?" she asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice at all," murmured the King. The unwanted attention bothered him more than the pain.

"This is serious," said Esme. _I can't believe he was fighting like this_, she thought. _Although I suppose this wouldn't be the first time he's fought while injured_. _And here I thought my arm was bad._

"It's nothing. Those thorns… now those stung!" He looked up at Esme who was less than amused. "You're as bad as Susan…" he sighed.

"Believe you me, Highness, I can be far worse," retorted Esme. She asked the dryads, who were watching them with much amusement, to bring her more of the flowers they brought earlier. Esme washed the wounds one by one, carefully making sure there was neither dirt nor poison. Peter winced every now and then, but found Esme's hands to be quite gentle. He found that he did not mind having her tend his wounds as much as earlier – after all, it certainly beat having the healers do it as they were not always so gentle. Although she was still nothing in comparison to Susan's soft, caring hands.

The young woman dealt first with the wound in Peter's side, which did not seem too serious, but it may definitely need some stitching. After cleaning it thoroughly, and eliciting many sharp gasps from the High King as she applied the poultice, she finally wrapped it.

"We'll both look like beggars by the end of this," chuckled Peter. Esme let out a little after looking down at their now ragged clothing.

"Oh but Your Highness is much too handsome to ever be a beggar," commented one of the dryads, her hair pulled back in several braids.

"Yes, I agree, you could never pass as a beggar Sire," added another one who giggled.

"They're right you know," said Esme who had just finished with the gash on his forehead and was now working on the wounds in Peter's back. "You'd never be very good at disguises."

"I've deceived quite a few people with my disguises, thank you very much," retorted Peter.

Esme grinned. "I'm sure you have, but there must have been a lot of muck on your face for you to do so." Peter did not reply and everyone laughed.

"Tis not a bad thing, Sire," said another dryad. "You are the fairest King in all the lands."

"You are far too kind," said Peter. "But, I'm not sure Ed would take too kindly to that."

"Oh King Edmund is quite handsome," nodded a dryad, "but you are the fairest."

Esme started to giggle. Although he could not turn around, he tilted his head, his eyes toward the young woman. "What's so funny?"

"You'd better be careful, Highness, there might be some other fair king out there that'll want the title of Fairest King of the Lands for himself."

"Very funny," muttered Peter. The dryads giggled along with Esme.

"I suppose these look like they'll heal well enough," said the young woman. She looked at her handiwork and studied the few scars on his back, her fingers tracing a few of them. Despite the many battles that Peter had been in, he was skilled enough to avoid taking any really serious blows that would leave heavy scars. Although, it did help that he was often treated by the best healers in Narnia as well as Lucy's potion. Esme stood up from her kneeling position to sit by Peter's side so she could tend to the cuts in his chest which weren't nearly as bad mostly because he landed on his back and was dragged that way. "I think you should consider wearing your chain-mail armor all the time now," said Esme.

"It might be a good idea," said Peter. But in truth, he did not like wearing the chain mail. It was enough that he had to wear it for war, but to wear it just so he would be killed while riding out in his country made the armor heavier than usual. Should the Narnians see their king in chain mail he feared they would panic and he hoped the time of war was still far from sight.

"There will be a war, Peter," murmured Esme. Peter looked down at her hearing her voice change again. Esme looked up but her eyes were not focused and again they looked aged and weary. "There will be a war between good and evil. There will be darker times ahead…"

"How soon?"

Esme shook her head. The dryads fell silent, their eyes wide. Although Esme fell silent her eyes began to waver and he was sure she was seeing something he could not. He gently took the hand she held against his chest to clean the cuts and squeezed it. "Esme," he whispered.

Before a tear could drop from her eyes, Esme blinked and the trance was broken. She and Peter both realized how close their faces were and immediately drew apart as Peter let go of her hand. "What happened?" she asked him.

"You fell into a trance like you've done before," said Peter. "You said war was coming…"

Esme looked down. "I'm sorry I hope I didn't…I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. It seems that everything is leading up to some war since little scurries like these won't help us much."

"…I'm sorry Your Majesty, it was my fault."

"How?"

Esme met his eyes. "I led you all into this. If I didn't have those dreams we wouldn't have come here and gotten caught up in this. We didn't even come in time to save the foxes and only managed to get more of us killed." An image of Solius flitted through her mind, as did the rest of the fallen warriors she had seen.

"But, Esme, we also defeated them! It was a small victory, yes, but a victory nonetheless. I know that Ed and Lucy defeated those monsters and I know we can do it again and again. It's not your fault, Esme."

"…" She shook her head. "Solius and the others didn't have to die, Peter…"

"But they died the way they wanted to," he sighed. "They are very much about honor here and our party was filled with heroes whose life's pursuit to the very end was glory for themselves and for Narnia. They achieved that goal today. I'm sorry you had to witness all this. It's nothing pretty and I don't know why Lucy insists on fighting when it hurts her so much to see our friends killed." Peter squeezed Esme's shoulder gently. "I learned the hard way that you cannot protect everyone, Esme. No matter how hard you try or how much you want to."

Esme said nothing in reply but began to work on cleaning the wounds on his legs. Yes, Peter knew the harsh reality of his words all too well, but he himself wished they weren't true. And he knew how hard it was to follow such advice. However much he wanted to protect Narnia and its people, it was his siblings that he most wanted to protect with all his heart. As he looked at Esme, he knew that he would do anything to protect her as well_. I don't know who you really are and I almost don't care_, he thought. Although, really it seemed she didn't need his protection. After all, she was the one who seemed to be doing more of the protecting. But Peter feared that the next time she might save his life might also be the last.

--

When Peter awoke the next morning, he was more than just a little sore. While the pollen and roots of the plants the dryads brought were instrumental in helping his wounds heal, Peter was still in pain. And although his side did not bother him the night before, it ached sorely now. He was not looking forward to their long hike today.

The young man yawned and eventually was able to sit up. But then he realized something was amiss. "Esme?" he said. There was no answer and he could not see his companion anywhere. "Esme?" Peter was standing up now, looking around. None of the dryads responded to his calls either and he immediately began to worry. _Did something happen in the night? I should have stayed up to keep watch instead of letting her take the other half_! Peter ran through the forest. He heard voices and immediately ran toward their origin. "Esme!" When he reached the stream he froze in his tracks when he saw what lay in front of him.

END CH. 15

**NEW DOODLES!! I uploaded a whole bunch last night so PLEASE check them out at my DeviantArt site (link in profile). It would take too long to link each one so just go to the site…**

New Stuff:

-Esme sitting during Storytelling time in Ch.9 & A Colored version!

-Esme realizing she doesn't remember her parents

-Esme's present! The Short Sword & Colored Version

-Esme Action poses (several) with matching colored versions!

Ok for those of you still reading thanks! And for those of you checking out my DA account thanks to you too! Sorry I haven't been around much and I might disappear again after the next few chapters as I still have to figure out some things with the story. I think I need to watch the movie again though just to get me back in the mood, haha.


	16. Chapter 16: The Water's Fine

--A/N: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 16 The Water's Fine **

Esme started to turn around to the sound of her name when her eyes met with Peter's. And soon their cheeks turned bright pink. Although he did not mean to stare, Peter could hardly ignore the fact that Esme was completely naked, sitting on a rock in the stream with the dryads who were standing around her, talking and playing in the water. When they realized what was happening, dryads all fell silent. Peter's jaw went slack and his mouth ran dry. He was about to speak when he changed his mind and immediately turned around while Esme quickly slipped into the water.

"I-I'm so sorry," stuttered Peter, his mouth still dry. "I-I thought something-something happened and-and you were taken or –or something –but I'm so very sorry!" He tried to push the image of Esme out of his head. "But-but – please, c-continue. I-I didn't meant to interrupt. I'll just um-"

"Oh-Oh no. It-It's ok," Esme said quickly as she swam to her clothes, her face still pink and warm. "I…I didn't want to wake you..."

"It was our fault, Your Highness," said the dryad with the braids, "we told her that the water here would help refresh her."

"It's quite alright, Navine," said Peter, trying to regain his composure. His voice was almost completely that of the High King but there was still a tinge of nervousness and embarrassment. "I was just concerned. But, um, well, how's the water, Esme?" he asked, trying to change the subject a little.

"Oh, uh, quite nice actually. You might want to try it. It might do your wounds some good."

"That's- that's good. I'm glad you enjoyed it. But – but, I think I'll be alright." Peter licked his dry lips.

"I promise I won't peek," said Esme, giggling as she quickly dressed.

"Please do come join us," said the dryads, looking hopefully at their King, or rather at this back.

"Oh no, that's alright," said Peter, smiling. At first he was about to turn around to tell the Dryads face-to-face when he remembered in time why he had his back to them in the first place. "We really should be heading back to Cair Paravel. We wouldn't want to lose to Edmund and Lucy, now."

Esme smiled as she picked up her weapons and walked up to Peter. "It's alright, I'm dressed."

Peter turned and smiled embarrassingly at her. "I'm really quite sorry about that." He tried to keep his eyes on Esme's, still unable to get the image of her in the water out of his head. He was used to seeing other creatures half naked and such, but an attractive young woman was a different story.

Esme had to look away, unable to meet his brilliant blue eyes. "It's ok. After all, it could have been worse," she smiled. Peter knew that it was all too true, but this was pretty bad already, as far as he was concerned. "I don't think this is something we should share with the rest of the world."

"No. Most definitely not," said Peter, quickly. He looked at the dryads. "Is that clear?" They all nodded in agreement and Peter could not help but think of the perks of being a king. He could not imagine what would happen if his siblings ever found out about this. Lucy and Edmund would never let him forget it. He could only imagine what they might do to him. While Susan might not tease him as constantly as his other two siblings, she could choose the most inopportune moments to speak of such little embarrassing secrets. Susan might be the Gentle Queen, but she could be quite devious when she wanted to be.

--

Hours later, Peter shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun. "I think Cair Paravel is definitely not far ahead."

"That's good to hear," said Esme, squinting.

"Are you alright?" Peter looked at Esme, concerned.

"Well enough. I'm just glad there's no sign of those monsters."

"I second that." Peter didn't think he had the strength to out run them, especially not with his legs cut from the whip and his side aching like mad. It took enough strength just to keep his pain from Esme. "You know, since I was crowned High King, I've ridden everywhere on a horse or on some other creature's back… I've completely forgotten how far things really were and how much longer it takes to get anywhere on foot."

Esme smiled. "Taking things for granted, I see," she clucked her tongue playfully and Peter smiled.

"That ends today," he said and they both laughed.

"I'm actually quite glad we're walking," said Esme.

"Oh?"

"Don't get me wrong, Your Majesty. I love riding the horses and Vertroon is a wonderful horse to ride. But as nice as it is to let the horses take you around, things go by so much quicker that way. It doesn't allow you to really take in all the beautiful scenery. And Narnia… well," Esme smiled with wonder as she looked up at the blue sky dotted with white puffs of clouds and at the tree covered hills and mountains all around, "well, there's just so much to see here."

"That's very true," nodded Peter.

The girl let out a sigh. "I can't wait till Lucy gives me that tour of hers. Once this is all over, I think I might just have to steal her away for a few days." The two laughed.

"I don't doubt that she'd be a willing prisoner," chuckled Peter.

Well then, that makes everything so much easier," said Esme. "You know you'd better watch out – one of these days one of your foreign enemies might come along and disguise himself or herself as a tourist."

"Well, that's one thing about Lucy – she's a good judge of character. She always sees the good in people but only if it is genuine. And whatever she might miss, Edmund will more than make up for it. He's also a good judge of character. He always knows when people should or shouldn't be trusted." Peter did not add that part of was because of his brother's experience with untrustworthy characters. Having been a child who was often less than truthful and easily swayed, Edmund grew to have a good insight of other such people. Of all the Pevensies, Susan was perhaps the worst judge of character. For all her logic and intelligence, Susan's gentle personality often prevented her to see past the superficial layer of some people. "But yes, Lucy is quite the guide. But I'm afraid for now, you'll have to settle for me," said Peter, straightening up a little. "And being High King, I think I ought to know my kingdom quite well."

"I've no doubt of that at all, Your Majesty," nodded Esme. She could see a glint in his eyes and although she did not know him as well as others, it wasn't hard to see that that glint was a look of mischief.

Peter began by briefly telling of Narnia's history, which he was aware that Esme already knew, and continued with brief facts regarding its status. Esme was trying very hard to keep her smile from turning into outright laughter at Peter's countenance and tone of voice which were both overly official. Then, he pointed his finger out, his face quite serious. "And now, look closely, my lady." Esme turned to where Peter was pointing but wasn't sure what she was supposed to see. "That there is a rock."

Esme had to blink first before a bright smile appeared on her face. She struggled to keep from laughing. "Oh is that so? Well that's amazing! I've never seen one quite like it before."

"Yes, it's quite a special rock and in fact, I think I shall call it Rock."

"Quite a sturdy looking thing, Your Majesty. I must say it looks to have earned its name," said Esme, nodding her head, still trying not to laugh.

"Oh yes. None other like it."

"What of that one?" Esme pointed to another rock not too far ahead.

"Ah, that's Rocky. Sturdy as well, but with much more character. See those edges? I think he's a witty one. Actually I think that rock was used in a battle once."

"It appears to be a good rock to have in battle."

"Oh of course. Only the best rocks are used in battle." Esme gave Peter a look and soon the two burst into laughter. "Stop that," Peter gasped, clutching his wounded side. "It's..hahaha…it hurts to laugh –hahahaha!" He bent over a little. It really did hurt his side but he just couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm sorry - hahahaha," Esme put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you - hahahaha - alright?"

"Hahaha," Peter nodded. "Just let me catch my breath." They managed to stifle their laughter after a few moments. "I can't believe I carried that on for so long."

"Well, I was very much impressed myself," said Esme, still giggling a little. "That was utterly ridiculous, if you don't mind my saying so."

"I don't think I've acted this silly in a long time," murmured Peter, sorting through his memory. Indeed, it wasn't long before being crowned High King that Peter and his siblings stopped having as many of their little fun and games. And when they did have any fun, it was never the same. They had all been forced to grow up so quickly. _It will be nice if we can have fun more often_, he thought, remembering their plans by the lake the day they first met Esme.

Peter's companion watched him quietly as a range of emotions crossed his face. She could only wonder what he was thinking. She touched his arm. "Thank you, Peter," she said gently. "I needed that."

Peter looked at Esme. For a while they remained still and silent. The young man unconsciously covered Esme's hand with his own. Finally, Peter smiled and took Esme's hand and led them on. "Come, my lady, there's much more of Narnia to see before we reach Cair Paravel." The young woman broke into a smile as she clung to Peter's arm. It wasn't long before Cair Paravel was in sight. "We're almost home."

Esme blinked. "Home…" Was Cair Paravel her home now? Surely she had another home elsewhere, but she could not even remember it. Just then they both felt the ground rumble beneath them. She turned to Peter and they immediately looked around for cover. But then Esme stopped him. "I don't think there's any need to worry." They both turned around as the rumbling became louder. Just then flags bearing the golden lion could be seen.

"I told you we could beat them," said Peter, smiling, when he saw Edmund and Lucy galloping toward them.

"Thank goodness," cried Lucy. She immediately dismounted and rushed up to Peter and Esme. She hugged Peter but he asked her to be gentle and she saw the wound in his side. Seeing the look on her face, Peter waved her worry off. Lucy gave him a look but then proceeded to embrace Esme. Edmund came walking up behind Lucy with a smile on his face.

"You two had us quite worried there," he said.

"Oh come on now, Ed, you should have more faith. Esme here saved my life for a second time now," said Peter, after hugging his brother.

"You look like you were in a war all on your own," mused Edmund when he saw all their bandages and their torn clothing. They all shared a little laugh.

"Your Majesty," Reynor trotted slowly to Peter and bowed. "Forgive me I-"

"There is nothing to forgive, old friend," smiled Peter. "I'm glad you're alright is all." He patted the horse on the nose then hugged him.

"And you had me worried," said Vertroon. The horse nuzzled Esme and she gently stroked his nose. "I knew I shouldn't have left you."

"You would only have gotten hurt," retorted Esme.

"Very well, first thing's first – you learn to fight on a horse," said Vertroon and they all laughed.

"No offense, friend, but I rather like keeping my two feet on the ground when I fight."

"Unless you're flying through the air," said Lucy and they all laughed again.

Peter looked at what remained of the party. He turned to Taliph who shook his head indicating that there were no other survivors on either side. Even the creatures that Esme had only knocked out were somehow mysteriously killed. Despite the tough fight, most of the Narnians survived but Peter was dismayed at the number of warriors they still lost. He carefully mounted Reynor with a grunt. "Alright, let's head home." There were some cheers from the party as they followed Peter to Cair Paravel.

**END CH. 16**

**Shameless plug: If you haven't seen them already – check out the new doodles with colored versions on my DeviantArt account found in my profile! **

I know this was a really silly chapter, but I wanted something silly. And so did my sister. So yeah… Nuff said. I don't know when I can update again just because I have a big midterm coming up and I'm still sick and there's the whole I dunno what to do with the story anymore, heheh. Thanks to everyone who's still reading and everything.


	17. Chapter 17: Dare to Dream

--A/N: I do not own any of the characters save for the ones I obviously made up

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 17 Dare to Dream **

That evening, after warm baths were taken to soothe aching muscles and tattered and blood-spattered clothing were exchanged for cleaner ones, everyone enjoyed a hearty meal. But not before Peter raised a cup to honor the fallen and a moment of silence was given to commemorate their comrades. The meal was eaten in peace and near merriment as if nothing was amiss. It was only later in the night when the darker issues were discussed.

In one of the large rooms, the Pevensies and their friends and advisors recounted the recent events. "Peter you must be more careful now," said Susan, her hand squeezing her brother's. "They're after you because you're High King." The others murmured in agreement. "Perhaps it's best if you remain within Cair Paravel's walls." Peter gave his sister a stern glare. There was absolutely no way he would be prisoner in his city when his friends and allies were out doing his work for him. Susan rolled her eyes at her brother's stubbornness. "Very well, then at least stay here until you are fully healed."

"Susan's right," said Edmund, before Peter could argue, "you're in no condition to be out there anyway."

"I'm not an invalid you know," Peter said with a hard glare.

"No, but if anything should happen, you might turn into one. Just leave everything to us, Peter. We won't let you down," said Edmund.

"I know you won't, Ed, but I refuse to hide out here like some coward!"

"You're not hiding out, you're recuperating, you twit," said Susan, who was now letting out her frustration with her brother which she had kept in earlier when she re-dressed his wounds after his bath. She remained silent then, tending carefully and lovingly to his wounds. "You may be magnificent but you're still mortal. You and Esme were lucky this time but what about next time? You need to take more precaution. This attack proves that they know well who you are-"

"-because the crown doesn't tell them?" he muttered and Lucy and Edmund let out a little snicker.

Susan eyed her siblings and they immediately behaved. "This proves that they are targeting you and that you are in extreme danger. They could have come after either Edmund or Lucy but they came for you specifically. They'll try again, Peter." And then Susan immediately regretted her last statement. "Oh no. Don't even think about it. You will NOT act as bait, Peter. We won't have it."

"Definitely not," nodded Edmund.

"It might work," said Peter.

"In their favor," Edmund nearly shouted.

Before long the four siblings were in a heated debate. Esme rolled her eyes. "You mustn't worry, my lady, they're always like this," said Telhorn who was sitting next to the young woman. "Usually Queen Lucy is able to intervene but," they both looked at the youngest Queen who was also participating in the yelling match, "there are occasions in which she gets pulled in as well."

"I imagine they were much worse before they arrived," whispered Esme. Telhorn and the others within earshot gave a little chuckle. The young woman rolled her eyes. "Alright that's enough," Esme finally shouted, rising to her feet, as her voice rang throughout the hall. The four siblings were immediately silenced and all eyes turned to her. The young woman sat down. "That's much better." She turned to the siblings. "All this yelling and squabbling won't get us anywhere. It's obvious that yes, the High King is the main target here. He needs to stay here while his wounds heal and henceforth must travel with an escort." She ignored Peter's glare. "In fact, all of Narnia's rulers must have escorts wherever they are traveling if they are leaving the safety of the city walls." Lucy opened her mouth to speak but Peter held up his hand as he let out a sigh.

"Go on, Esme," he prodded. He didn't like where this was going but he wanted to hear Esme out.

"I have a feeling that whatever or whoever killed those creatures during our fight is not our friend. It may not be our foe either, but we cannot rely on it to save us again."

"Isn't it possible that it's Aslan?" asked one of the centaurs.

"…No," murmured Esme. "I know I've never met this Great Aslan, but if I can sense those evil monsters, I think I could sense a presence as strong as the Great Lion."

"I agree," nodded Lucy. "And that is not Aslan's way." Everyone became silent. When it came to matters regarding Aslan, Lucy was the closest to an expert. She had been visited by the Great Lion the most and had the closest bond to Aslan and all things magical.

"Very well then," said Peter, after he swallowed his pride, taking all his strength to do so. "I promise to stay within Cair Paravel until I'm healed and will travel with an escort, as will all of you." He looked at his siblings and as well as Esme.

"Me?" Esme blinked. "I'm not involved in any of this-"

"You don't think so?" asked Peter. "You are obviously a hindrance to our enemy if you can sense their presence. Your dreams are becoming more precise. The next time it could lead to-"

"A real trap," Esme cut in, her eyes hard. "I almost got you killed! My dreams have already cost more than enough lives!"

"We've been through this, Esme," said Peter, his voice rising. "You aren't to blame!"

"Then why do they want me alive if not to use me again?" asked Esme. Her hands began to tremble and Peter saw her eyes fraught with fear.

Lucy looked worriedly at Esme. "You mustn't think this way, Esme. You really aren't to blame."

Esme shook her head and lowered her eyes. She and Peter both knew that for whatever reason the monster was killed when it tried to kill them in the forest, it involved Esme. "Forgive me," she murmured and Esme excused herself. Everyone watched her leave then turned their eyes back to the High King.

Susan squeezed Peter's hand. "Peter…"

"I know she's not to blame. I just know it," he murmured, still looking at the door she left through.

"We all do," said Lucy.

Taliph nodded. "She has proven herself to us in more ways than one, Your Highness. We do not doubt her." There was a chorus of agreement.

"There is no doubt in our minds that she is quite special," said Reming, one of the human generals.

"I only wish she could see it," said Peter.

"It's hard for her," said Susan, "just as it was hard for us when we first saw death. However, strong a fighter she might be, she's never witnessed anything like this. She's taking their deaths very seriously. We need to give her time."

Esme closed her eyes as the cool night air caressed her face, damp with tears. She was so lost now. _What am I supposed to do here? What am I?_ Esme buried her face in her hands_. I want so much to help them here. I want to protect them, but I can't. I barely managed to help them. And yet…yet they still have so much faith in me._

The four Pevensies stood outside Esme's door and looked worriedly at it as if they were actually looking at her. "We can't just let her sulk in there," said Edmund.

"She's not sulking, exactly," said Lucy, "more like…thinking."

"In a bad way," Edmund retorted.

"This isn't helping," chided Susan. She looked to Peter. "Peter, you must go in and talk to her."

Peter blinked. "Me? I'm no good at this. You and Lucy should go talk to her."

"But Peter, the two of you have spent the most time together," nudged Susan. He blinked again. "Don't even start, we know well about your late night practice sessions. Now go."

"Maybe you should let her kick your arse a little - that'll help make her feel better," grinned Edmund. Lucy giggled and Susan smiled.

Peter rolled his eyes and his siblings nudged him to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the dark wood. The door and the wall around it was carved with various designs and at the top was the head of The Great Lion. _Oh Aslan_, he thought. "Esme, are you there?" asked Peter. "I'd…I'd uh, like to talk to you…." He looked back at his siblings who eyed him carefully. "Please…?" Susan rolled her eyes and Lucy shook her head while Edmund could barely contain his amusement. They were beginning to think that perhaps they really should have Lucy and Susan talk to Esme instead. Suddenly the door clicked open and Peter met Esme's eyes. "Esme…" She said nothing but he swallowed hard as he entered the room.

"You think it'll be ok?" asked Lucy.

"You know, honestly I think I'm more worried about Peter," said Edmund, shaking his head. But he, out of everyone, understood Esme's feelings the most. Although he was enchanted at the time, he led to the deaths of many when he betrayed his siblings and all of Narnia. And even when he tried to make up for it, when he tried to protect anyone, things only seemed to get worse. Edmund did not want to think that Esme could be responsible for their troubles, but he understood her fear that she was only being used.

"Me too," said Susan. "Come on, it's late." She took one glance at the closed door then she and her siblings left to their rooms.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" asked Esme, her voice a little curt.

Peter shook his head. "Always with the formalities," he said.

"You are High King." Esme turned away. "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to make such a scene."

"No, it's quite alright. It was my fault really. I'm sorry I put so much pressure on you like that. I didn't mean to put you out there… I just… We don't think anything but well of you, Esme. The people here love you and they admire your skills. I know you think you are responsible for those deaths but the reality is that people die. One way or another they would have died – they are warriors. That is their lot in life." He saw that Esme still wasn't convinced. "Ok I'm going about this the wrong way." He took Esme's hand. "Come." He led her to the balcony. A breeze blew past as they reached the railing. "Look at all this Esme. Tell me you don't love Narnia."

"What?"

"Tell me that you don't love Narnia."

"I…" Esme looked out at the see and the green fields out under the moonlight. "I do love it here. I've never felt so alive, so free…" _So at home_. _Everything here is more real than anything I've ever known…_

"If you were truly an instrument of evil, you wouldn't care about this place."

"Unless that's all part of the illusion," murmured Esme.

"Why are you doing this to yourself, Esme?"

"I don't know…. I don't know anything anymore," sighed the girl.

"Well I do know that you need cheering up and I think I know exactly what can help." He pulled Esme out the door and down to the practice field. There he had her wait for a few minutes to wonder what he was scheming. She was partially frustrated she let him drag her out here in the first place. She should have just made him leave so she could mull things over herself. But at the same time she did not want to be alone with her thoughts. When Peter finally arrived there was a smile on his face like a little boy with a secret he could no longer keep and Esme could not help but grow curious.

"What is it?" she asked, trying not to sound interested.

Peter handed her something wrapped in a light, satin cloth. When she unwrapped it her jaw dropped a little. Esme held the object – a decorated tube inches long, with detailed carvings throughout it, a lion's head in the center and at the two ends. The lion's heads at the ends of the short pole looked fierce yet beautiful. Her fingers traced the carvings. "It's beautiful…"

"And deadly," grinned Peter, "like someone I know."

Esme shot him a look but he only grinned even more. _Deadly_, she thought. Then she understood. The young woman took the object and gripped it tightly in her right hand. She flung it down to the right and it immediately extended at both ends forming a long staff. Esme's eyes widened and looked at the weapon in her hands. "You-you…"

"The others and I were talking about how you needed a weapon that you could really rely on. Either you get your staffs broken by your enemies or you break it because it can't handle the force you exert on it." Peter watched as Esme twirled it and flipped it between her two hands.

"It's just the right weight too," murmured Esme tossing it up into the air, catching it then flipping it behind her to catch it with her other hand.

"Come on, let's try it out," said Peter.

"What?"

"Well I need to know if works otherwise we need to make some alterations, right?" said Peter, unsheathing his sword.

"But…well look at us," she said. "Neither of us are dressed properly."

"Well you said yourself that you can't really fight in a dress – you never know when you'll need to. And you did fine the other night."

"That was because it wasn't nearly this nice."

Peter shook his head. "It's alright, don't worry. Besides, I think you could use a good workout."

"But you're injured!"

"I'm fine! It doesn't even hurt," shrugged Peter, who wasn't being entirely truthful, but it was more like a dull ache anyway.

"Peter," Esme shook her head and took a step back. "I hardly think this is a good idea."

But the young man had already advanced and swung out with his sword. Esme ducked and then blocked but Peter continued to advance. At first all she could do was block or dodge. She didn't want to fight him – not like this, but then she saw his eyes and knew that he would not stop unless she fought back and defeated him. _Fine, if that's what you_ _want_. She flipped backwards onto one hand and then back up into the air, her staff poised to strike. She threw down the stick and Peter blocked it. Esme hung in the air, all her weight pressed against Peter's sword. He pushed her back and she somersaulted in mid-air to land several feet away. The two charged at each other and soon they were completely caught up in their match.

Esme had some difficulty fighting in the gown which hindered her movements, especially when she used her legs. This gave Peter a slight advantage which he often used. As Esme fought, Peter could see she had changed ever so slightly. When they practiced before, they always maintained a somewhat steady banter. But now they were both silent and concentrating. Usually Esme, although serious about the practice, had eyes that glistened with amusement. But this time, Peter saw that she was in a completely different world now. Her eyes were very much like when she fought the creatures in the forest. They were hard and cool, even piercing. Soon she was beginning to exert more energy and strength and Peter had to do the same in order to keep up. _She's frustrated with everything…especially herself_, he thought. _She can't make sense out of any of this but she's trying to by exerting herself more and more_. "Agh!" Peter fell back after being kicked by Esme, sliding back several feet. He rubbed his chest where he was struck. "You know, Esme, there's nothing you could have done for anyone back there." That earned him a punch which he dodged just in time. "You did what you could. You fought well and you saved my life." He dodged again. "You're a hero, Esme, not a villain."

"I've done nothing to warrant such a title," said Esme dropping to her hands and kicking out her legs to knock Peter off balance again. He landed on the ground and immediately pushed himself up just as Esme's pole struck the ground where his head once was.

"Don't be such a fool! You say that you might be an instrument of this evil by luring us out there but what if it's your doubt they are using?" Esme stopped in mid-stride for a moment.

"That still wouldn't explain why they wouldn't kill me."

"It doesn't matter. Why won't you believe us when we tell you that we believe in you? That we know in our hearts that you can't possibly be responsible for any of this."

"Perhaps not directly but-" Peter swung his sword and Esme blocked and spun around on her toes to avoid getting hit.

"Stop it Esme! Stop this nonsense!" He kicked out his leg which Esme dodged. Then she saw his sword coming at her and she blocked that but then he swung it again and she was forced to jump back.

"What's the point of being this strong and having these skills if I can't save anyone?" Esme shouted andPeter blinked. "I've only led those poor creatures to their deaths." She looked at her hands.

Peter started to walk up to Esme, his sword lowered to his side. Esme immediately lashed out and before the High King knew it, he was up against a wall, the end of the staff inches from his face. Their eyes met and he saw that Esme's were wavering. "Esme, there's no way to prove either theory is correct at this point. You've had two dreams and we've had two instances – that's not enough to prove anything," said Peter, his voice calm. "You cannot let this drive you away from us. Please. I know you might think us foolish but we think you're as much of a fool yourself for not seeing what is plain before you. Whatever happens…whatever your purpose here, we have no regrets. If they are controlling you, well then so be it. We'll face them on those terms and we will defeat them on those terms. And we will free you from whatever it is that might bind you to this evil." Peter put his hand on the staff and lowered it. Esme looked away as Peter took a step toward her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Esme…"

Gripping the staff tightly in her hand, the young woman grit her teeth unsure of what to say or do. Finally she turned her head to face Peter. Their eyes met and found herself losing her breath. The moonlight shone brightly in Peter's blue eyes making them seem brilliant and beautiful. The light reflecting on his golden hair seemed like a crown in itself.

"I promise, Esme."

A breeze blew past and Esme closed her eyes hearing her name in the wind but this time it was a different voice. When she opened them again she saw that Peter was still watching her with his beautiful blue irises.

"I promise… " _I will protect you_, he thought_. I won't let them harm you. I will set you free from whatever torments you. The five of us will defeat whatever evil this is that threatens us._ Unconsciously, his hand began to move from her shoulder down to her back and soon he was standing closer to Esme. The young woman felt a tingling sensation growing inside her as she drew closer to Peter. It wasn't long before they could feel each other's warm breaths. Esme began to close her eyes as Peter pressed his hand firmly on her back, pulling her in.

"Oof!"

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

Esme and Peter immediately drew back and turned to the source of the voices. They were not completely surprised to find Susan, Lucy, and Edmund in a pile not too far away. A slight blush crept to their cheeks but luckily the dim light of the night sky was not enough to call attention to it. They both approached the three Pevensies who were climbing to their feet, undoubtedly as embarrassed as Peter and Esme.

"Well it seems you've managed to initiate a whole wave of late night practices," Peter said to Esme, though his eyes never left his siblings'.

"So, uh, I take you like our present," said Edmund. "I told you she'd feel better if you let her kick your arse."

"Is everything ok now?" asked Lucy.

Esme looked at Lucy then at Peter. "Yes, Lucy, it's alright. I'm sorry for what happened earlier."

"Not as sorry as we are right now," said Susan, who smiled apologetically. "Well, better get the little ones in bed," she said quickly. "Come on you two." She half pushed, half dragged the younger Pevensies.

"I'm not that little, Susan," argued Edmund. "I'm as tall as you!"

Esme and Peter couldn't help but smile. "I suppose, we should get some sleep as well," said the King.

"Yes… we should." But Peter saw that Esme was again frightened of her dreams.

The High King escorted Esme to her room in silence. He walked her directly to her door and as she looked up to bid him goodnight, her words caught in her throat. After a second she blinked, smiled a little uneasily, and said a hurried goodnight.

**END CH. 17**

**(For those who haven't already been spoiled by my update on DA) ****New Peter & Esme Doodle on DeviantArt!**** In addition to the action poses and weapons and such that I posted, I added a scene from this chapter where Peter is leaning toward Esme and vice-versa! There is a **_**Lineart**_** version and a **_**colored**_** version! Please go to the DA link in my Profile! **

I have to apologize for this chapter. It's highly muddled. It really made much more sense in my head but I hope you were all able to follow and able to sort of figure out what I'm trying to say. The roughness of this chapter and possibly following chapters is mostly due to the fact that this story was never really written for an audience outside of my sister and myself… Thanks for reading though! I have to say that the next chapter might take a little longer to upload because I'm still writing it up and it's been put on hold due to a major midterm. Sorry!


	18. Chapter 18: Penny for Your Thoughts

If anyone is curious, I usually write my stories to music

If anyone is curious, I usually write my stories to music… so if you're bored or something, whilst reading, I suggest the following music:

Chronicles of Narnia OST (duh)

Enya (I pretty much go through all her music)

Loreena McKennitt (also go through all her music)

**Out of a Dream ****by Terra Forever**

**CH. 18 Penny for Your Thoughts**

Peter looked at the door, which had been quickly closed in his face. He blinked and then stood back, unsure of what just transpired. He shook his head and let out a weary sigh. He closed his eyes and turned around and headed for his room. But he paused mid-step to look back again at the door. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Hey," said a voice behind Peter as a hand touched his shoulder.

Peter nearly jumped when he turned around to face his sister. "Susan," he breathed.

Susan looked at her brother worriedly. He was not usually one to be startled so easily. "Peter, are you alright?" she asked.

"Fine, fine – sorry. I was just… I was just thinking," said the young man.

"Well you need to think about getting some rest." She took Peter's arm and led him toward his room.

"I'm worried about her," sighed Peter, who regretted it immediately as his side smarted. While he was glad that the little practice session did seem to help Esme release her frustrations, he was certainly going to pay for it in the morning.

"I know, we all are." Nodded Susan. She looked up at her brother. _But we're not nearly as worried as you are,_ she thought. She squeezed his arm gently. "Are you really going to be able to stay put?"

Peter shook his head. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

Susan smiled and pressed her hand gently on his wounded side. "It could have been worse, you might have been forced to stay in bed." The two of them chuckled at the thought. "But, don't worry, you've always been a fast healer… I imagine you'll be out there with those monsters again in no time."

"And so will Esme…" said Peter as he opened the door to his chambers. Susan sighed as she followed behind him.

"Yes, she will. I don't like the idea any better than you. In fact, you know that I'd prefer you, Edmund, and Lucy stayed here where it was safer. But I know that short of tying you down, the three of you will always be out there. Esme is no different." Peter plopped himself on the couch by the fireplace and Susan sat beside him, taking his hand into hers. "Her skills show us that she was always meant to be out in battle whether it's fighting bullies in London or monsters here in Narnia."

"Do you really suppose she's here to help us fight this evil?" asked Peter.

"Everything she's done seems to point in that direction…"

"But?" Peter turned to Susan whom he knew wanted to say more.

"But… Edmund thinks that there is a slight chance that she's right in some way about being used against us." Susan saw her brother flinch as she spoke and she knew that he was thinking the same thing. However much they wanted Esme to be on their side, she might unknowingly be some tool for their enemies. "But there's not enough evidence really. It's all just speculation." Susan looked carefully and worriedly at her brother. "Peter, you have to be more careful. I've seen the way you are when you're with her sometimes… and I think you need to keep your guard up a little more…"

"You mean in case she might try to kill me?"

"I know it sounds terrible but –"

"No, I know… I can't let my emotions get the better of me. Even if she wants to be on our side, we really don't know anything about her. It's just… I just feel so comfortable around her."

"I know, Peter," said Susan, putting her head on his arm. "We all do. But that might be what they want…"

"What does Lucy think?"

"She's convinced that Esme's nothing but good. But I think she knows why we must still remain cautious. Ed's really worried about Esme though. He knows what it's like to be used by the forces of evil and he's afraid of the repercussions on Esme if that is the case."

"It's a waiting game then," sighed Peter. "We just have to wait for more information to turn up."

"I don't understand how these things can just appear and reappear and run amuck in Narnia with no one really able to learn anything about them."

"I'm worried about who might be leading them," murmured Peter. He stared into the fire. He thought of Esme's words the previous night regarding the dark days of war ahead. "They might just be running amuck now, Su, but I'm afraid that it'll eventually turn into a full-scale war. They're just playing with us now…"

"But who would possibly lead these creatures?"

"That's what worries me. Whoever this is, is not some ordinary person. It must be someone strong, powerful, and evil."

"None of our enemies from the north or south could possibly control those things."

"No… I think this person or thing must be from somewhere else."

"Do you think it might be someone from a distant land?"

"Possibly."

"Well… do you think it might be someone from our world?"

"I can't imagine any mere human controlling these things but I really can't say at this point. All I know is that however terrifying these things are… their leader must be all the more terrible."

Susan gently squeezed Peter's hand. "I wish Aslan were here to guide us even a little."

"Me too," sighed Peter as he joined his sister looking up at the lion who's engravings could be found throughout the room.

But Susan did not wish it for herself or for Narnia as much as she wished it for her brother who bore the greatest burden of them all. And not only because he was the High King, but because that's who he was. While on occasion Susan was the more responsible of the Pevensies and sometimes acted as the eldest in the family over Peter, she did not envy his status as the oldest. But she knew that his personality was not just based on the fact that he had to look after three other children, and was the first-born son. Peter was always trying to look after everyone because it was simply his nature to do so. And it was why he made such a good King and a wonderful brother. "Well I'd better let you get to bed. I came here to make sure you got some rest and now I think I've made things worse," she smiled gently.

Peter looked at his sister and embraced her. "Thank you, Susan." Susan returned the embrace and smiled. She stood up and Peter walked her to the door. He wanted to walk her to her room, but Susan insisted that she could manage on her own. "Hey Su, how long were you and the others watching Esme and me?" He eyed his sister carefully.

Susan tried to keep her face from turning a slight shade of red. "Not…too long." Peter gave her a doubtful look. "Alright…since you left her room." Peter's eyes widened. "We were concerned about the two of you. We wanted to make sure you didn't do anything foolish that would make her feel worse or that would result in her injuring you because you made her feel worse… And I must say she did look like she wanted to hurt you quite badly." They both smiled. "I'm sorry, Peter. We didn't mean to spy on you like that and we certainly didn't mean to make things more awkward between you two…"

"No, it's really alright," said Peter. "In fact, I'm a little relieved."

"Relieved?"

Peter looked as if he wanted to say something but wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say. Susan tried to read her brother but she was as confused as he was. "I just… I don't know what's going on right now and I don't want to make matters worse." Susan knew that there was more to it than that but she simply smiled, kissed her brother on the cheek then left him to his thoughts. When Peter shut the door behind Susan he turned around and leaned heavily against it, letting out a sigh. His mind wandered to that moment when his face was close enough to Esme's that he could breathe in her sweet, flowery scent. He could still remember the feel of her warm breath in the cool night air. I can't believe I almost kissed her, he thought, walking to his bed. He plopped himself onto the covers and buried his face in his pillows. I don't even know the first thing about kissing. I've never kissed a girl…not like that. And I don't even know anyone here whom I could turn to for advice. Peter stopped himself. Am I really thinking about courting her? No. Well…maybe. But not right now. Not with all of this going on. Even if she's not the enemy… I can't let my emotions get ahead of me. Besides, how do I know how she really feels about me?

--

_Good grief, I can't believe we almost kissed_, Esme screamed in her head as she stared up at her ceiling from her bed, her eyes wide open. _Well, perhaps we weren't going to kiss. Perhaps he was just going to give me a hug and wasn't really sure and so_… Esme thought back on how she and Peter slowly moved closer together, each face tilting to meet the other. "Well…perhaps we were going to kiss. Ugh this is ridiculous." She sat up in her bed and leaned against her fluffed pillows and took a deep breath. But try as she might she could not push the memory out of her head. He was so handsome too, she thought. With a grown Esme pushed herself back onto her pillows. "What am I doing? We've a crisis here and I'm having a crush on the High King!" _But it's more than a crush, isn't it? You're falling for him, you twit. But really who could blame me? Peter's handsome, strong, sweet, and he can very well be the closest to a paradigm of a perfect boyfriend. Like the Dryads said yesterday, he really does seem to be the Fairest in all the Lands._

"So what could he possibly see in someone like me?" sighed Esme, clutching her pillow tightly. Yes I can fight – I do take pride in at least that much… but don't men usually like to be the strong one in the relationship? Well I suppose Peter and I are evenly matched, but regardless… I'm not that pretty, I'm not very smart- I do get good grades but… Esme paused in her thoughts when she couldn't recollect what exactly her grades were in school but in the back of her mind somewhere she knew she was a fairly good student. But she could not even remember the school she attended or what grade she was in. _But ultimately…we don't even know where I fit into all of this. I might very well be the enemy…_ And Esme realized that although a part of her wished that she could have kissed Peter, another part of her was glad that they were interrupted. _We can't get involved like that… not right now, not with what's going on. It's too risky._ Esme looked out her window at the stars and at the sea. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly. "I'm so scared," she whispered, and suddenly her eyes began to water. I'm so scared that something… Esme felt a strong sensation growing inside her and suddenly she grew cold. She could not help but feel that something terrible was going to happen…something quite possibly worse than a war between good and evil.

--

Somewhere, far off in the distance, a dark figure sitting in the shadows listened closely as instructions were being sent out. A grin, wide and full of malice appeared on his hidden face. But beside him another shadowy figure did not seem nearly as pleased.

Ok I know this chapter wasn't much. You can call it a 'filler' if you want. Although we might be in a more magical universe, that doesn't mean the characters don't have the same fears about love and romance. Esme is pretty much still a high school student so it's only natural for her to act like a teenager who is very much inexperienced with this. And while Peter might be a little older, he has never really matured in the area of love and romance since he's spent more time with politics and fighting so he's having issues too. I also wanted Susan to redeem herself a little. She's a sad character in the original books so I wanted to cast a more positive light on her.

I promise there will be more coming soon now that school's done and I'll be on a 16 hr flight to the Philippines too…so yeah much writing will be done. I have some doodles too but unfortunately I can't put any up at this moment in time. Soon – I promise.

Thanks to all of you who continue to read this and support me! I hope I don't let you guys down. I hope that getting my hands on the dvd will help inspire me to write more.


	19. Chapter 19: Silence of the Trees

Sorry for the long delay but here's the next chapter

Sorry for the long delay but here's the next chapter! I hope to update again soon but I'm rather busy. Although I'm on vacation here in the Philippines at the moment, because it's for my sister's wedding, it's been a little hectic, to say the least (my busiest vacation it seems, hehe). And I'll be gone for a week in Japan so if I don't update by next weekend it'll be awhile again – sorry guys! I also hoped to have more artwork up but so far no go.

**Out of a Dream**** by Terra Forever**

**CH. 19 Silence of the Trees**

The next day, Esme seemed to be in a better mood. In fact, it almost seemed as if nothing was amiss. But her friends knew better and were a little worried. But they did not want to press the matter. Instead, they all focused on keeping Peter preoccupied without overexerting himself. They did some horseback riding practices so Esme could get better used to fighting and riding simultaneously. While she did improve by the end of the session, she still preferred to fight on her own two feet. "I mean no offense, Vertroon," she said, patting her horse on the nose as they ate out on the lawn.

"None taken," replied the horse.

"You know for most people, being on the horse is the advantage, but with you, Esme, it's the other way around," grinned Edmund. They all laughed.

"Hey, Lu, mind saving some of that pie for us?" asked Peter looking intently at his youngest sister who was on her third slice.

Lucy looked up from her plate and let out a wide grin. "Sorry," she said, her eyes twinkling. "I couldn't help it, it's so delicious!"

"Well I suppose if we don't try it now, we'll never get a chance to," said Susan, smiling as she cut a few slices and started putting them on everyone's plates.

"Wow, you're right," said Edmund, taking a bite. "This is really good, Lu!"

"See!" said Lucy, her mouth full as she nodded her head.

"Just be careful not to choke on your food," said Susan, laughing.

Esme closed her eyes as she took a bite of the sweet, strasberry pie. It was a strange fruit that grew wild in Narnia. It was like a mix of strawberries and raspberries but with a tinge of something different and much more delicious. "I have to say, the food here is wonderful," said the young woman when she swallowed the pie.

"It really is," nodded Edmund. "Everyone's always got some sort of specialty they make."

"And a lot of times they'll make it just for us," grinned Lucy.

"I have to admit that we're awfully spoiled," said Susan.

"I like to think of it as a perk," said Edmund, "you make it sound like such a terrible thing, Susan."

"Yeah, Su, it's not like we really can't fend for ourselves," said Peter. He turned his eyes to Esme's and they both smiled widely thinking about their late nights and the random snacks they would often put together.

"Well we certainly can't put together anything as nice as this pie," said Susan.

"Well, you've got a point there," nodded Peter, taking a bite. "But I don't think I mind having someone else make it for me."

"Half the fun is in baking it," said Susan, as a flicker of her life before being a Queen came and went. A brief image of a small kitchen with her mother and Lucy appeared. There was flour on the table with bowls and saucers filled with various spices, herbs, fruits, and other such things. Lucy had fruit juice in her face and on her dress while Susan had flour up to her elbow. Everyone was smiling.

"Hmmm…," murmured Lucy, whose thoughts turned to a similar memory as her older sister. "I know! We should all bake something really nice and really big together!"

Edmund stared at his sister. "You must have had one too many slices. I think all that strasberry juice got to your head, Lu." They all laughed a little.

"I'm serious," said Lucy, glaring back at her brother. "It'll be fun!"

"It'll be a terrible mess," said Peter, who could already imagine the aftermath of their attempt at the culinary arts. "I don't really think anyone will appreciate that no matter how well we make…whatever it is you want to make."

"Oh don't be silly! It shouldn't be so terrible," said Lucy.

"She looks like she's dead set on making it happen, Peter," said Susan, an amused smile on her face.

"Peter, you're our last hope," said Edmund. "Don't let her do it!"

They all laughed but Lucy was not as amused. She then turned to Esme. "Come on, Esme, you think it'll be fun right?"

Esme arched an eyebrow as she was just about to take another bite of the delicious pie. She shifted uncomfortably as everyone watched her, waiting for her opinion. "Well, I…I'm sure it could be but if you're thinking what I'm thinking and I know you like to think big… well it might be a bit of an endeavor… And personally I've never done anything past baking cookies or brownies and that really didn't require much cooking at all." She could see Lucy's face faltering while Edmund's was brightening. "But if the others won't do it, I'd love to bake something with you, Lucy."

"Really?" asked the girl.

Esme smiled. "Of course. Mum always did say I needed to learn how to cook."

"But you don't really have to," said Edmund, shaking his head.

Lucy turned her head to her brother and stuck out her tongue in victory. At least she got Esme to help her and she was sure Susan would too. And, just maybe, she could somehow rope Peter into it as well… at least a little. The idea of seeing her brothers in the large kitchen trying to bake something nice was an amusing thought to Lucy. On one hand she was afraid of what it might result in, but on the other, she found that it might just be as fun as she hoped. "I'll have to ask Mrs. Tooley about some ideas," she said excitedly.

"I don't know, Lu," said Edmund, "if she and the others find out what you're planning to do in the kitchen, they might very well ban you from it."

Lucy looked at her brother, her mouth slightly agape at the comment. He was grinning lopsidedly, from ear to ear. "Just for that, you won't even get a taste!"

Edmund looked at Peter. "Looks like I got off rather easily, Peter." The two brothers chuckled.

"You two are terrible," said Susan, sighing at her brothers. But really, the teasing was actually a relief for them all. It kept their minds off the current matters.

Esme smiled to herself as she savored the taste of the pie, watching the Pevensies. She felt very much a part of the family now. They were very much like the siblings she never had and it made her feel very blessed. Well, almost all of them were like siblings. Her eyes flickered over to Peter whose lips had turned red from the strasberries. As Esme was about to take another bite of the pie she felt a growing uneasiness inside her. For a moment it was as if she could hear songs turning into piercing screams of pain.

"-sme!" Esme turned suddenly to Peter who had called out her name several times now. "What is it?" he asked, his eyes full of concern. Esme didn't speak. Instead she slowly lowered her plate and stood up and looked to the sky. The Pevensies were sure she saw something but there was nothing out of the ordinary to them. The young woman took a step forward, her eyes growing wider as the screams became louder in her head. Peter saw that Esme was trembling now and he quickly grasped her shoulders, gripping them firmly. "Esme!"

But she could not hear him. She could only hear the screams. Then before her she saw the bright red and orange flames licking at her feet but they did not bother her. It was the piercing gaze of the creatures that spread the fire that made her afraid.

"Esme!" Peter called again. Finally she looked up at him and their eyes met.

"It's them! They're trying to silence the trees!"

"What?" asked Peter. "What do you mean?"

"Look," shouted Susan. She pointed to the sky and soon a small gray cloud could be seen trailing upward to the blue. All eyes widened. One sniff of the air was all it took to confirm their fears. Slowly, the pungent smell of smoke was overwhelming the sweet scent of strasberries.

"They're burning the trees," gasped Lucy. "We have to stop them!" She immediately turned around and started running inside. The others immediately ran after her.

In Cair Paravel a party was quickly formed to help stop the fire and to stop the dark creatures from spreading their malice. Esme and Lucy were glad they were already in their riding clothes. "And just where do you think you're going?" Susan asked, when she turned to Peter who was getting Reynor ready.

"I'm-" Peter didn't even have a chance to finish.

"You're staying put, Peter."

"I can't just stay here, Susan! I have to help put out that fire and we have to stop those monsters!" Peter looked incredulously at his sister. _I can't believe this!_

"You're still wounded." Susan's gaze did not waver even under the hard glare of her brother. In fact it might very well have grown harder.

"I've fought in worse conditions."

"It doesn't mean you have to!"

"Susan I can't-"

"You must!" Peter and Susan turned to Esme who held Vertroon's reigns in hand. "Peter you must stay here. Please… this might be a trap. They might have done this to lure you out. Please…stay here. Besides, you promised you would until you were healed and you're not completely recovered yet."

Peter looked into Esme's pleading eyes and he knew she was afraid that if anything happened, it would be her fault, or so she thought. He turned to Susan who shared his thoughts. He took a deep breath and clenched his jaw for a second. "Alright, I'll stay. But please, Esme be careful! All of you take great care!"

"Not to worry, Peter, we'll be alright," assured Edmund, riding up to them, smiling his usual lopsided grin. "Come on, Esme!"

Esme looked at Peter and her eyes thanked him as she mounted her steed.

Peter watched painfully as the party rode off. Susan wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's for the best," she murmured. "You need to stay here… I know you think you're alright, but fighting those creatures and a fire will be very difficult." She did not need to mention that his injuries, while on the mend, could still get worse.

"…" Peter just shook his head. _I belong out there,_ he thought. _Not in here like some trapped animal._

"If not for yourself, then do it for Esme," whispered Susan.

"If I went I could prove to her that she isn't at fault," he began to argue.

"But how? You can't guarantee your safety, Peter. If you were to get even the slightest injury, a small cut, or a little burn… she'll feel responsible somehow, just as you feel responsible for all of us." Peter's eyes lowered a little, defeated. Then he tilted his head so he could lean it against Susan's as he covered her hands with his own. "Come, we should get the healing room prepared in case there are any injuries to treat."

As the party made their way to the distant forest, they could now see a bright red and orange glow under the tall, smoky stack. The trees they passed let out whimpering cries as their kin were killed mercilessly along with other creatures in the vicinity. Half of the party had been designated to stop the fire and they went a separate path to gather water and to start a line from a nearby river. When the warriors arrived at their destination, the creatures were cutting down the trees not yet near the fire. Unfortunately, because the forest was a good distance away, even with great haste, it took the party far too long to save much of the forest. Fallen Dryads lay littered on the ground while other creatures also lay among the corpses. His heart racing, Edmund let out an angry cry as he led a charge against the enemy, which was not at all surprised to see them.

The song of Lucy's bow was of anger and sorrow as she loosed one arrow after another, fighting back her tears. She was worried that the fire dould not be stopped before much of the field and the forest was burned down. She and her horse moved as if they were one body and easily maneuvered around their enemies, allies, and the fire. She would not stop until they could put a end to this.

Meanwhile, Edmund was cutting down any monster in his path. What frustrated him was that their quarry all seemed so amused. _They knew we were coming_, he thought. _Maybe this really was a trap! It's a good thing Peter's not here or who knows what they might have tried_. The young king looked around to see where more creatures could be hiding. _Even if their true target is Peter, there's no telling what they might try against Lucy or me._ He looked for his sister amongst the fray and found her still atop her horse and knew that there was no hope for any enemy who came into her sight. Then he let out a little gasp as an arrow flew over his head. He turned to see his attacker only to find it being struck down from a tree by Esme's long staff. She jumped off Vertroon to pounce on the creature and make sure it was out for good. "Thanks," he shouted. Esme merely nodded. Edmund was relieved to see that the other Narnians not directly involved in the small battle were putting out the fire slowly but surely. The flames were large, angry and hungry, and spread out, but the Narnians were making good process. We just have to make sure these monsters don't try to fight the ones putting out the fire, he thought. They're armed but they're distracted with their own duties. Edmund moved to the side as a spear came at him. He blocked it with his sword and Phillip moved around their enemy to get behind it so Edmund could attack. The creature blocked him but Edmund swung again and again and soon he moved on to his next quarry.

When next Edmund found Esme, she was fighting some monsters and he noticed that she was very close to the raging fire. Yet, she seemed to be either unaware of this or indifferent, he wasn't sure which. And she did not seem to cough from the smoke nearly as much as the others. How strange, he thought. But he could not let his mind wander as he continued his own battle.

Esme was well aware that she was right next to the flames, but just as in her vision, she was unafraid of them. The burning heat of the fire did not seem to bother her nearly as much, nor did the smoke. But she did hope it would all be put out soon. She knew that the fire needed to be controlled and the smoke would soon lead to more serious problems for all of them if they did not get out of it soon. If only the wind would shift, she thought as she blocked a hammer and then kicked her quarry back. She then dove to the side as a scythe came at her from behind. Esme jumped to her feet and in a series of twirls, she danced around her enemies and struck them several times. Although they were not severely injured by the blows, it did hurt and it did tire them a little. If only her shoulder had completely healed she would have knocked at least more of them out by now.

When she finally managed to knock all of her quarries unconscious she looked around to assess the situation. It seemed that the fight was nearly done. Almost all the creatures were unconscious or dead and the fire was well on its way to being put out. But suddenly, despite the heat of the flames on her back, Esme grew cold. She immediately turned around to see a figure from the fire. "So you like to play with fire, little one?" asked the deep, distorted voice.

"Who are you?" asked Esme, stepping back, but keeping a firm grip on her weapon. She could see the figure smile but it only made her feel worse. "Who are you?" She almost shouted this time.

The figure did not respond. Instead, glowing red eyes bore into hers and Esme felt herself grow even colder. As if satisfied with her reaction, he looked around. "Alas, it seems you are lacking a few members of your party," he said, sounding a little disappointed.

_Peter_, thought Esme. "Are you – are you the one leading these foul monsters! Are you the one responsible for all this treachery?"

"Well, honestly, as much as I'd like to, I can't take all the credit."

Esme took another step back. "Esme," shouted Edmund not too far behind. Before she could stop him, the young King leapt at the figure, sword in hand.

"No," cried the young woman. But it was too late; Edmund was thrown back several feet and landed hard on the ground long before he could even get near his quarry. "Edmund!"

The figure merely shook his head. "You'll have to do better than that, little King of Narnia," he said, eyeing Esme closely and soon her body began to tremble.

She grit her teeth and with a loud cry swung out with her staff but it struck nothing but the flames. At first she was surprised, but then she grew angry. "Where are you! Come back here!" Laughter rang out in the dead forest and suddenly the flames let out a small explosive spark and knocked everyone back.

Lucy helped Edmund who then ran to Esme who was slowly sitting up. "Are you alright?" asked Lucy.

"Was that who I think it was?" asked Edmund.

Esme did not look at either of the Pevensies.

"Your Majesties," called Taliph. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," said Edmund, as the three stood up and brushed themselves off. "What of everyone else?"

"I'm afraid we lost a few more due to that blast and we've suffered a few more injuries…" sighed Taliph, his voice heavy. Edmund clenched his jaw but let the centaur continue. "…Sire… all our enemies are dead."

"What?"

"While that blast did not kill us it killed all of our enemies."

Edmund could do little at first other than stare wide-eyed at the centaur. "What do you mean?"

"They are all dead, Sire. Killed from the very blast of their master."

Edmund looked at his sister and Esme. Both young women held confused countenances that mirrored the young King's. This was not making any sense. "I don't understand. Why his own army? Why not more of us as well?"

"This isn't the first time our enemies have been killed despite our attempts to keep them captive," said Lucy. "They don't want us to have any prisoners… Perhaps they're afraid that we will somehow learn the truth from them."

"Or perhaps we are merely being toyed with," murmured Esme. "He told me that he was not completely responsible for all the terrible deeds these creatures have done…"

"So there is another," sighed Edmund, "possibly more powerful than him."

"That is not much of a surprise," said Taliph. "Perhaps this thing was only a general of this army of evil."

"It's very likely," nodded Edmund, as he and the other two stood up. "But whatever the case, I'm just glad we were able to stop them before they destroyed this entire forest." As they looked around at the damage that had been done, the stench of burnt wood and flesh made the sight all the more horrifying. It was true that the forest was not completely gone, but much of it had been reduced to splinters or ashes. The ground was black and barren. All around smoke rose from either embers or bodies. There was not a soul there that did not feel the heavy weight of grief and pain. As they tried to clean as much of the remains as they could and comfort the survivors, every limb moved with a heavy ache and every breath was taken with a deep sigh. While they defeated their enemies that day, they also lost more innocent lives than any of the previous attacks. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the next attack could very well be much worse.

**End Ch. 19**

Well thanks to all the readers out there! Thanks also to everyone who comments! I really appreciate it! It really does make me want to post and write and hopefully that will happen against soon. And hopefully some doodles too P


	20. Chapter 20: After the Silence

Out of a Dream by Terra Forever

**Out of a Dream by Terra Forever**

**CH. 20 After the Silence**

It was long into the night when the watchmen of Cair Paravel finally saw the banners of Narnia waving toward them. But the banners, many half burnt, or torn, were held low by heavy arms, partly in reverence to the Narnians who perished, and partly due to an unseen weight upon them. Peter and Susan watched from a tower as the party drew closer. With just the light of the night sky, they could already see the party traveled in fewer numbers and there were many who suffered a variety of injuries. They were relieved to see Edmund and Lucy riding at the head of the party with Esme close behind.

Susan looked up at the sky and took a deep breath. "The fire has been long put out, yet the smoke continues to rise overhead."

"That fire raged on for far too long," said Peter, looking out at the rising clouds of smoke. "The smoke will last until tomorrow for certain. To be honest, Susan, I'm surprised they were able to put it out as quickly as they did." The ashes from the fire flew far and wide throughout Narnia, covering much of the lands.

"I agree," Susan nodded slowly. Peter squeezed her hand gently. Look they're nearly here. We mustn't tarry any longer. They'll need help bringing the injured to the Healers." Without another word, the brother and sister rushed down to the entrance of Cair Paravel where usually people were welcomed with wide smiles, open arms, and gleaming eyes of warmth. But tonight, as it had been since the arrival of the devilish monsters, the greetings were heavy-hearted. The smiles were there but they were sad. The arms were open to receive wounded warriors or civilians, or to comfort the weary.

The wounded were rushed to the Healers while others merely lingered in the great courtyard, too weary to go any further for the meantime. While Edmund, Lucy, and Esme all received a few injuries, they were minor and left the Healers to tend to the others. They sat at the fountain where Aslan's great statue stood proudly. Yet, if one were to look closely, his usual gleaming eyes were darker and full of sadness. Edmund sat with Lucy's head against his chest, too tired to even cry, his arm wrapped around her tired little body. Esme sat near them lost in her own thoughts. Their horses lingered a little but were then led away to get some food and rest.

--

As Peter put a blood-stained cloth into a basin of cool, herbal water, he looked out the window from the Healing Room and caught sight of his younger siblings sitting at the fountain. Even in the distance he could see their tired expressions. He could not forget the look on their haggard faces darkened by the ashes and the smoke from the fire. He turned to Susan who was tending to an injured faun. He then looked around to see how serious the other injuries were and decided that the Healers could manage without them. He and Susan had other things to tend to. The High King gently put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Susan, there is little more we can do here," said Peter, his voice soft.

Susan looked at Peter. "How can you say that when…" Susan's confused eyes slowly softened when she saw her brother's countenance.

"Something happened out there, Susan, you can see it on their faces," said Peter, leaning in closely. "I know there's something Edmund meant to tell me earlier when they arrived but we were in such great haste to bring the wounded here. Besides… the Healers have all the help they need. There are others who need your gentle care, Susan."

Susan looked at her injured people and took a deep breath. She knew Peter was right. At that moment, her place was with her siblings. Poor Lucy, she thought, remembering the girl's face, her eyes filled with such heavy sadness. I should have held her longer… The minute Lucy and Edmund dismounted they were both held in warm embraces. But because the injured needed to be quickly transported to the Healing Room, the two older Pevensies left their brother and sister just as quickly as they embraced them. Susan looked back at Peter and nodded. "Yes… you're right. But don't ask Edmund just yet. Let them rest a for a little while longer." Peter nodded and after speaking to the Healers, the King and Queen headed for the courtyard.

"Come on Lucy," Esme sighed, standing up slowly. She held her hand out to the girl. "I think you'll feel a little better after a nice hot bath."

Lucy looked at Esme but did not move from her brother's side. Edmund rubbed her arm affectionately. "She's right, Lu. I know I need one."

"And after your bath, some hot chocolate," said Susan who walked toward them with Peter by her side. She smiled gently at her younger siblings and sat down next to Lucy, running her hand through her brown hair. _Her hair is getting so long now_, she thought. _I still remember her when her hair barely went past her chin. _

Lucy looked up at her sister and then leaned into Susan's open arms. Peter walked up to them and put his hand on Lucy's head. He looked at Edmund. "You need to get your cuts looked at, Ed."

"They're nothing serious," said the younger King. "I really do just need a bath. And that hot chocolate sounds delicious." His eyes became grave and Peter knew that Edmund had something important to say but Peter shook his head ever so slightly. _Later_, his eyes seemed to convey. He put his arm around his younger brother's shoulders and led him off to a hot bath. Susan did the same for Lucy with Esme silently falling behind them.

--

Fortunately, the bath was just as rejuvenating as they hoped. While Edmund, Lucy, and Esme still bore the eyes of grief and weariness, they did not move nearly as sluggishly as they did before. Now, the Royal Family and Esme sat in one of their private rooms. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace while they sat around a small table, each sipping a cup of hot chocolate. While the hot chocolate itself was not unlike that of the world from which the Pevensies and Esme came from, the way Narnians particularly prepared it was slightly different.

Instead of marshmallows, which the Pevensies and Esme used to all put into their hot chocolate (as is tradition for many others), the Narnians added something different. It was white, like marshmallows, and squishy at first, but it was as small and round as a marble. Oddly enough, while it was delicious in the hot chocolate or in other similar drinks, on its own, it was not very good at all. Edmund and Lucy, upon their first introduction to this tiny confection, could tell you it was definitely far from delicious. They had been so excited about this marshmallow-like food that they immediately took a handful of them and stuffed them into their mouths before anyone could warn them or stop them. Their reward was what tasted like a mouth-full of cotton and glue with a tinge of something worse. No one could explain why or how this confection was only edible in a warm drink– it was simply just that way.

There came a knock on the door and Rowley, a Dwarf, came in to inform them how the injured were fairing. He also reported that Nila, who was one of the Centaurs who fought earlier that day, requested to lead the small party that was to return to the forest on the morrow. The group would check to see what else they could do for the Dryads and any other creatures who once called the now barren land home. "Tell her that her permission has been granted," said Peter.

"We will see her and the party off when they leave," added Susan. She looked at her siblings. "And by 'we' I mean Peter and myself. The rest of you are to remain in bed to get some rest." Susan's glare kept anyone from arguing. When the Dwarf left, Susan leaned back in her seat. "It's late… you really all should be in bed."

Lucy shook her head. "No, not yet. Please, Susan."

"Well, alright, just a little longer," smiled the older queen. "If you hadn't put out that fire so quickly I dare say you might not have arrived home until now."

"We didn't put out the fire," said Edmund, setting his cup down. Might as well tell them now, he thought heavily. All eyes turned to him.

"What do you mean?" asked Susan.

"There was a blast," began the young King. "I don't know how to explain what happened but –"

"But perhaps you should start from the beginning, Ed," suggested Peter.

"Well, when we arrived… so much of the forest and the field was already in flames," said Edmund, the bright flames still clear in his mind, its heat still burning his face. "When they saw us…" he looked up at Peter, "they didn't look surprised one bit. It felt as if…they were sneering at us while we fought. Even when we struck them down, they never stopped sneering. As if it was all part of their plan."

"Because it was," said Esme, who had remained silent throughout most of the evening. She met Peter's eyes. "It was a trap. They burned the trees not just because they enjoyed it, but because they knew we would come without a moment's hesitation. And they wanted you." Although this was no surprise, Esme's voice drew a shiver from Peter and Susan. "He told me…he told me that we were missing some members of our party…he meant the two of you."

"Who is this 'he' you speak of?" asked Susan.

"We don't know," said Edmund. "But whoever or whatever he is… Peter he's strong. He knocked me back before I could even get near him. I don't even know how."

"Magic?" asked Susan.

"Possibly," shrugged Edmund. "But let me tell you, it was painful!"

"He's the one who caused the blast," said Peter, putting two and two together.

"He told us we were too weak… and then let out the blast and disappeared with it," nodded Edmund. "But even stranger yet is that this blast killed only three members of our party, but killed all the remaining survivors of those foul monsters."

"How is that possible?" asked Susan, her eyes wide.

"It's true," nodded Lucy. "Esme, Ed, and I were probably the closest to that thing and we weren't hurt by it at all."

"He was intentionally targeting his own?" asked Peter. "That is strange indeed. Do you think he could have been the one who killed that one creature, Esme? The one that nearly killed us?"

Esme was silent for a moment. "I'm not sure. I…I don't know but something tells me that it isn't. But I do know for sure that he knows me. He knows who I am. Not just my name… but I think he knows why I'm here."

"How can you be so certain?" asked Peter.

"I can't explain it but I just know." Esme could still hear the deep voice taunting her in her head. She looked down at her hands. "There's more. He might be leading these monsters, but there's someone else leading him. Someone else more powerful than him is involved."

"Taliph suggested that whoever we met today was just like a general – a second in command to the real leader," said Edmund.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Peter, leaning forward in his seat, his fingers interlaced at his lips.

"They're slowly revealing themselves," Lucy murmured. "Do you think they are finally tiring from tormenting us with their games?"

"I wish I could say 'yes,'" replied Susan who shook her head. "But for all we know this could be yet another trick of theirs. We cannot trust their words entirely – they are evil after all."

"He is right though – we are too weak," sighed Edmund. "They've shown us that they are great in numbers and their strength never seems to wane until they are cut down. We cannot fight them in this state, Peter, at least, not without more training, more warriors."

Peter nodded in acknowledgement. "I understand, but we're not even sure what to train them in. All we can keep doing is practicing what we already know. They have not shown us any particular weaknesses we can use to our advantage." He took a deep breath. "We need to learn more about them."

Susan nodded in agreement. "We need to be smart about this. Lucy's right – they've shown more of themselves tonight. It's possible they will continue to do so, whether intentionally or otherwise."

"Surprise is a useful tactic," murmured Edmund.

"They're clearly trying to hide as much of themselves as possible going as far as killing their own kind to keep them from divulging any information, no doubt," continued Susan.

"We will know," said Esme. "We will know who they are…they will show their true nature soon enough. But no matter how soon it may be…we will know when it is too late." The Pevensies looked at Esme a little confused and a little uncomfortable. Her tone of voice shifted ever so slightly and it sounded as if she was a different person. It did not seem as if she was in a trance, and they were not sure what to make of it. "They will continue to hound the people of Narnia until they see fit to wage a real war…" _There is no way to stop a war from happening_, thought Esme. She knew it when she saw the general, or whoever he might be. His fierce strength and his sheer evil told her that they would prolong the torture of Narnia and its inhabitants for as long as they could. _And there is nothing any of us can do_. Without realizing it, Esme tilted her head to the side and let it rest on the backrest of her large chair, which curved forward on the sides, just as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Lucy looked worriedly at her friend who seemed lost in her thoughts, which looked far from pleasant. She turned to her siblings whose countenances mirrored her own thoughts. She was about to go to Esme and embrace her when Edmund put his hand over hers. She looked at him and he looked at Peter who slowly stood up. His brow was furrowed with concern and sympathy. He, more than anyone, wanted to wrap his arms around the tormented young woman, who fell into Narnia as a stranger, but has gradually shown signs of ties stronger to these lands than its rulers. Fighting the urge to hold her. Peter licked his lips and gently touched her shoulder. She did not seem to respond to his touch. "Esme?"

Esme heard a strange yet familiar voice. She took a slow breath and blinked. Esme turned her head to the voice and saw brilliant blue eyes filled with concern and perhaps something else. She knitted her brow, studying the face before her. Her lips parted slightly as if she was about to speak, but when she took a breath, it caught in her throat and no sound came. She blinked again and let the breath out. "Forgive me, I…I'm afraid I'm not myself at the moment."

"You've had quite a day," said Susan, gently. "I think it's most certainly time for bed now. Come on, Lucy. You too, Ed." She received no complaints from her younger siblings who stood up slowly as their limbs ached.

Peter held his hand out to Esme who absently took it and let him lead her to her chambers. She barely noticed the decorations and engravings which she usually admired. Nor did she notice how closely she walked with the High King. Her arm was around his now and as they walked, her head slowly grew closer and closer to his shoulder.

The High King would normally have enjoyed their closeness, but he was currently worried about Esme. He knew it was not only this new attack by their enemies, but the appearance of their general. _He either said or did something that made her like this_, thought Peter. _Somehow, he affected her…but what has he done? Perhaps she is just in need of a good night's rest_, he hoped. Although he also feared that after her encounter, Esme may only have worse dreams.

When the two reached Esme's room, he opened the door for her. As he was about to walk out of the room, he turned and took Esme's hand and squeezed. "Esme… you know that no matter what, I- we- will always be here for you if you need us. Please…you know you can tell us anything. You needn't face them alone."

Esme looked at Peter and saw that even with the worry and the exhaustion written on his face, he was still so very handsome. All she could do was murmur a quiet thank you and nod. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, then finally, their hands slowly parted, fingers tingling from their touch, and Peter closed the door behind him.

When Peter went to Lucy's room, Susan was kissing the young Queen's forehead goodnight. Edmund was already tucked into his own bed and most likely fast asleep by now. Peter smiled and caressed his little sister's face. "Get some rest, Lu."

"How is she?" asked the youngest Pevensie

"I think she'll be ok. She just needs some time," said Peter.

Susan and Lucy knew that Peter was not being entirely truthful, but neither was he trying to be misleading. "It was that thing," said Lucy. "He wasn't alone with Esme for long, but he got to her somehow, Peter, I'm certain of it. He said something or did something and it really upset her."

Peter nodded. "I think so too, Lucy. But unless she tells us, there's little else we can do."

"She knows we're here for her," said Susan. "I'm sure if she needs to talk, she will come to us when she's ready."

"Well, one of us, at least," grinned Lucy, her dimples showing.

Peter and Susan smiled at the remark. "Very funny," said Peter, "now get some sleep, by order of the High King."

"Yes, sir," sighed Lucy, but her eyes twinkled knowing she won that one. Peter kissed her cheek and the two eldest siblings left.

Peter quickly and quietly checked in on Edmund who was, as expected, fast asleep already. The younger King did not even notice when his brother sat on the bed beside him and gently brushed his lips against his forehead. "You did well today, Ed, I'm very proud of you," whispered the High King. He brushed some of Edmund's growing brunette locks from his eyes then joined Susan out in the hallway. "I really wish I was there to see that thing for myself," said Peter, his fists clenched.

Susan rubbed his shoulder and took his hand in hers. "Come now, Peter, don't be foolish. If you were there who knows what terrible things might have befallen you?" Susan shook her head. "I know you wanted to be there for them but your place was here. They know that. Even if you had been there, you could not have stopped that blast, you could not have stopped that creature from hurting Esme –however he did it."

"You don't know that," said Peter.

"I'm sure enough. Come now, you're being too hard on yourself." Susan put her hand on her brother's cheek, forcing them to a halt. "Peter, you are High King, not some magical super being. I cannot begin to imagine what might have happened if you were harmed somehow out there today. And the impact that would have on all of us… not just as a people but as individuals…" Peter lowered his eyes knowing his sister was right, but that didn't mean he liked it. "Tomorrow is another day, Peter. Let's get some rest." Susan kissed her brother on the cheek and gave him an embrace.

Peter watched as his sister disappeared into her room. But before he entered his own room, his hand on the knob, he turned and looked down the hall to Esme's room. He felt a slight shiver run through him but he did not know why. He felt an urge to burst into the room and take her into his arms and somehow purge all her terrible thoughts from her. But, instead, he turned the doorknob and stepped into his room.

Meanwhile, Esme, was shivering from the cold heat that seemed to envelope her as glowing eyes continued to bore into her soul from the darkness. But these eyes were not of the same malice and evil as the general's from earlier that day. No, these eyes were familiar to her somehow, but that made her fear, and her pain all the more severe. When she awoke with a start, unable to bear the torture any longer, Esme clutched her covers tightly around her, buried her face into the pillows and sobbed but she did not know for whom or what she shed her tears.

**A/N: **

Hey guys! I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I've been quite busy lately and even though I have time I'm finding it hard to divide my time for my doodles, my cardmaking, writing, reading, sleeping… the only person who sees me outside of my family now is my bf! P I have to say that watching the movie with the commentary track (w/ the director and the actors) really helped put me in the mood to work on this story.

I hope to:

-Update at least once a week (so I can get this bloody thing done! P)

-Doodle at least 1 or 2 sketches from different scenes in different chapters whenever I update. Or just general Narnia doodles if nothing else.

-Eventually – rewrite this and make the language more like the book…more fantasy-esque and more smooth and well…You know what I mean…

Many great thanks for everyone's comments!! Thanks for just reading! Pat yourself on the back if you've gotten this far! As for the whole Esme is a bit too American – I see it every time I reread the story and I do apologize but unfortunately I don't have anyone who's knowledgeable about that sort of thing to act as a beta… (mostly cause I'm too embarrassed to show my friends my stories .)

To see existing doodles for this story (character/costume sketches, scenes, etc) please go to:

terraforever. (go to the gallery…there are numerous Narnia related images-too many to list..)

-Unfortunately I was only starting to learn how to color w/ those pieces and I was using a mouse so I apologize for their suckiness.


	21. Chapter 21: Beneath the Stars

Out of a Dream by Terra Forever

**Out of a Dream**** by Terra Forever**

**CH. 21 Beneath the Stars **

As promised, the next morning, as the sun barely began to peer over the horizon, Peter and Susan watched as Nila led a party back to the charred forest. They let the other two Pevensies sleep in knowing they needed to let their bodies and minds recover. Once the party departed, the other Narnians went back to their usual business much to the relief of the two rulers, who feared that all the attacks, especially the most recent ones, might do considerable harm to the spirit of their people. However, while Cair Paravel was still bustling with activity, it was not nearly to the same degree as it was before the attacks. Hopefully their economy would not be seriously affected by their enemies for it did, it might lead to difficult times even after the threat of evil had been destroyed.

The Gentle Queen and the High King walked down the marketplace greeting the Narnians as they went about making their purchases, sales, or trades. They lingered at some stalls, chatting with the vendors or the passing shoppers. To some extent it seemed as if nothing was amiss, but under the cheery smiles lay grieving, worried thoughts and dark fears, which were growing ever so slowly.

Just as Susan and Peter were eating their freshly roasted chestnuts, a small present from a Mr. Bixby, a golden leapoard approached them with news from their allies. Susan and Peter immediately followed Lirai up to one of the rooms where several messengers sat waiting for their king and queen. When the two Pevensies arrived, they were immediately informed of the current state of their allies.

Their neighboring country, Archenland, reported that the kingdom itself had not yet encountered the ghastly beasts, but apparently, some of their merchants or other travelers have. Those who managed to survive told terrible accounts of their experience and Archenland's king ordered that his people should only travel in large groups outside their borders. He also ordered more vigilant watch for the creatures. He and his sons were more than willing to go to war with Narnia to stop the creatures before things became worse.

While Calormen itself was more an enemy of Narnia than an ally, Narnia did have friends within the kingdom and they reported that they too were victims of the beasts now. This came to prove that while the Calormen were often a terrible, mean, arrogant and ignorant people, they were not entirely evil. And therefore, were enemies of the terrible beasts as well.

"Imagine going to war with the Calormen, but on the same side," murmured a cheetah.

"I only saw it in my nightmares," snorted a boar.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," murmured Peter. "If it comes to a full war, we might need Calormen to come to our aid, however unsettling the idea may be. This evil threatens not only Narnia but the entire world and it may not even stop with this one." Susan knew that Peter was afraid that whatever doom may befall Narnia and this world, it may also reach their old home. "What of the Giants in the North?"

"They have not yet encountered the creatures, but they are aware of their existence," said the Cyclops, Trunorth. "They are willing to fight but only if we are in dire need of their services. Although, having spoken to some others, there is a fairly large group willing to come to our aid whatever the situation." Peter nodded.

"The islands to the east have not yet come into contact with any malicious creatures thus far, Your Majesties," said the human lietenant Keely. "However…" The entire room watched as Keely's face fell as he let out a heavy sigh. "We were attacked on our way home… two ships went down…no survivors."

"Oh Lt. Keely I'm so very sorry," said Susan, her face filled with sympathy.

Peter let out a heavy breath. "That is a terrible loss."

Susan blinked when she realized that this loss was far worse than they thought. "Elessy and Xilphen," she whispered. The Queen looked deep into Keely's eyes.

The lieutenant kept her gaze but then looked down at his hands. "Xilphen was on one of the boats," he said, trying bravely to keep his voice from wavering.

Peter's eyes widened and the entire room fell silent. Each person's thoughts fell upon a young, brave man, with wavy sandy hair, and freckles around his eyes like his sister. He was a good warrior, with uncanny speed. "And Elessy?" Peter managed to ask.

"She was on another boat… not too far away," replied the grieving father. "I thought I might lose her too…"

"Where is she now?" Susan asked.

"With her mother… she's still in shock I'm afraid."

"I'm so very sorry, Lieutenant," said Peter. "You need not do it now, but I would like to know who else was lost at sea so we can give them proper respect." The man nodded and he lowered his head to hide his tears which were falling at last. "Pray, what happened?"

"Some strange creatures rose from the sea…I've never seen them before in all my years, Sire, and I have lived my life more on those blue waters than on land" said Keely. "It all happened so quickly. Those creatures were unlike any other. There was something…something cold about them. Something…evil."

Susan looked at her brother. "Is it all related somehow?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," replied the High King. "From now on, there will be no traveling by sea unless absolutely necessary - we are at too great a disadvantage there. Utenio and Wellswater, you two are in charge of who should and shouldn't be at sea.

"The mermaids and other creatures must be warned," Susan added. "And anything they notice, anything at all out of the ordinary, must immediately be reported."

"I also want a constant guard on the Eastern wall. They may try to come at us from all sides…" Peter's face was grave. He only hoped that these new creatures were bound to the sea and could not attack on land.

When the meeting finally ended, Susan made some preparations to commemorate the sailors who did not return home. Peter felt as if another hundred pounds of weight had been added to his shoulders. He feared that something like this might happen. While they taunt us on land, they may try to sneak in from the East, he thought. He put his hand to his head, rubbing his temples with his fingers. In addition to his headache, his wounds were smarting a little despite the medicinal herbs that were applied daily. It was almost as if they were reacting to the terrible news he had just received. When he lowered his hand, he saw Esme up in one of the open hallways.

Despite the distance between them, their eyes met. Although he tried not to show it, putting a forced smile on his face, Peter's eyes betrayed him. Esme saw the weight that burdened him and she lowered her eyes and walked away. Peter sighed inwardly. _Wonderful, you just scared her away_, he chided.

"There you are, Peter," said a high-pitched voice. Peter turned to see Lucy smiling at him as she walked quickly to her brother. "I was wondering where you might be."

"Hello, Lu. Is something the matter?" asked the High King, putting on a smile.

"Oh no, I was wondering if you would like to join Esme and me."

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, well I thought I might try to cheer her up a little by taking her through some of the secret passages."

"That sounds like a good idea, Lu. I think she'd like that very much."

"Well, honestly, I think she'd prefer to get into some fight with those creatures and seriously injure the lot of them."

"I think we all feel that way," smiled Peter, genuinely this time, "but you're right, I think she would. Although I'd prefer if she stayed away from them. The same goes for you, Lucy." She stuck her tongue out at her brother who grinned. "She needs to rest and get away from the fighting. Where are you thinking of taking her?"

"I've yet to decide on that," admitted Lucy, "but I was hoping you might want to accompany us."

"I'd love to Lucy, I really would, but some matters have turned up recently that I need to tend to."

"Anything good?" asked the girl. Peter's countenance was all she needed to know that it was more of the opposite. Her cheery disposition faltered a little and Peter squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Lu. Go get lost in those passages and forget about this for a little while." He kissed her forehead. "Have you seen Edmund?"

"He's having lunch. I finished early and…well Esme didn't really eat much at all. Have you and Susan eaten yet?"

"No we haven't had a chance. I'll go find her and make sure she gets something to eat."

"I'm more worried about you," muttered Lucy. "Alright, I suppose I should go find Esme."

"Have fun," said Peter.

"Oh we will," grinned Lucy.

--

Although Esme was a little reluctant to have some fun when there were people who were possibly dying, she let Lucy lead her away down one hallway after another. Soon they were both giggling as they went through each passage. Some of them had small eyeholes through which they could peer through while some passages had thin walls that allowed them to listen in on conversations. Of course it wasn't very nice to spy or eavesdrop on people, so the girls did not do it very much but sometimes they couldn't help themselves. Some conversations were quite amusing and it helped greatly to distract them from their worries.

By the time they were expected for dinner, they both wore bright smiles and mischievous eyes. Only the other Pevensies knew what they had been up to and wondered what interesting things they might have discovered. But more than anything, they were glad to see Lucy and Esme in better spirits.

--

The next few days passed without any great incidents. It was almost as if their enemies were providing them some rest after their recent attack, but the Narnians knew better. They were being toyed with and it was unsettling. At least it allowed for the wounded to recover and the survivors to grieve. New trees were planted in the still-charred forest to help in the recovery process.

"Your wounds are healing rather slowly, Peter," murmured Susan, as she applied a poultice onto his still injured side.

The young man hissed. "Yes, so I noticed."

"I'm worried that something might be wrong that we didn't notice earlier. It doesn't show signs of infection or poison but maybe…"

"Maybe it just needs some time," said Peter. "You worry too much, Sue."

"Well, you ought to be a little concerned yourself, you know," muttered Susan, "the longer this takes to heal, the longer you remain here within the city walls."

Peter groaned inwardly. "Did you have to remind me?" He hissed again through grit teeth as Susan applied some other herbs. "Why on earth do these things have to sting so?" he complained.

"At least we know it's working."

"Or making things worse. Agh! That hurt!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to press so hard."

"I'm not so sure about that – agh!" Susan gave him a look and Peter looked away. "I really think you ought to stop practicing with Esme, Peter, it's not helping at all."

"I'm not even doing that much, Sue. It's fine. She hardly lets me do anything. Half the time I'm just watching her do those…what are they called – katas?" Susan nodded. "She doesn't show it normally but when she practices… she's full of so much pent up emotions."

"She still blames herself," murmured Susan. "She's still afraid she's responsible for all of this somehow."

"I don't care – she didn't do it intentionally."

Susan didn't reply and Peter knew it was because she did not want to remind him that they did not know the truth about Esme just yet. Although a part of her may not want to intentionally harm anyone, there might be a part of her she is not entirely aware of that does. Susan began to dress Peter's wounds and when she finished Peter took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Susan." She smiled and kissed his forehead. The Gentle Queen began to help her brother dress when Edmund knocked on the door.

"How're you doing, Peter?" asked the younger king after delivering a message from Taliph.

"Well I've been better, but I've also been worse," said Peter, grinning.

Edmund smiled. "I know what you mean." He looked up at Susan. "So what's the official report?" He knew better than to expect a real answer from his brother, partly because he knew Peter all too well, and partly because he and his brother were not so different.

"His wounds are healing…but very slowly," replied the oldest sister.

Edmund was afraid to hear as much. Although Peter tried to hide it, there were several occasions when he would wince in pain when he moved or even breathed. He did not do it as often as before, but Edmund was still concerned that his brother was still in pain. "Well I suppose that's better than nothing." He looked back at Peter who was giving him a look that warned him not to make a fuss over him.

"Dinner's almost ready," said Lucy, poking her head in through the open door.

"Good I'm starved," said Edmund.

"Well you should be considering the workout you and Esme had today," said Lucy. "That was quite a match you both had. But speaking of Esme. If you want any food at all, you'd best be quick about it. I think she might be hungrier than you. I wouldn't be surprised if she ate everything and left nothing for the rest of us!"

"Oh no, I want my dinner," said Edmund rather decidedly as he started walking toward the door. The others laughed.

"Come on, Ed, you've got to make sure there's some left for us," said Susan.

"Sorry, Sue, but this time it's every man for himself," Edmund flashed his handsome, lop-sided grin.

"Well if that's the case," Peter stood up and bolted for the door. Edmund was surprised at first then he let out a laugh and chased after his brother.

"Peter," Susan cried. She sighed and shook her head. I wonder how he doesn't manage to make those wounds of his worse, she thought.

Lucy watched her sister and laughed, having read Susan's thoughts through her countenance. "Don't worry so much," she smiled. "Quickly, Susan, or there really will be nothing left for us." Susan smiled and took her sister's hand and the two rushed to the dining hall.

--

That evening, when Peter went to the practice field, he found Esme sitting by a tree looking up at the stars. Her staff lay beside her but still in its compact form. She was not in her usual practice garb but was still dressed in her gown from earlier that day. The High King approached the young woman with concern. "Is anything the matter, Esme?" he asked gently.

Esme looked up at Peter and smiled. "Oh no, nothing really." His look of disbelief widened her smile. "Really, there's nothing. I just didn't feel like practicing tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all."

"Then please," Esme gestured for him to sit and join her as she gazed up at the stars.

Peter did not need to be told twice. "I'm sure this will make Susan happy. Wait…she didn't tell you not to let me practice did she?" He eyed Esme carefully.

"No, she said no such thing. But really, she wouldn't need to; I already know how concerned she is with your wounds though. I'm rather concerned myself. But I just felt like I hadn't taken the time to watch the stars lately. I know it sounds strange…but I missed it."

"It doesn't sound strange at all. I think I agree with you. We've all been rather busy and we haven't had time to enjoy the little things in life. If anything, that's what helps to keep us going."

"The Centaurs can't read the stars anymore," murmured Esme. "They say the stars are clouded by a shroud… as if someone is intentionally hiding the truth." Peter did not like where this conversation was going. "I cannot read the stars as they do, nor can I see this shroud… but I can feel it."

Peter looked up at the glittering diamonds in the sky, always amazed by their number. And to think there was more than this out in the whole universe. "Esme…"

The young woman continued to look up at the night sky piecing together the constellations she could find, trying to remember the different new ones she learned from the Centaurs.

"Esme, whatever the stars might hold for you, for everyone… it will not matter. I told you before that we will face whatever threats may come our way." He let his hand cover hers and Esme felt her heart flutter at his touch. He looked at her and finally she forced herself to meet his gaze. "I know I cannot convince you to let this go completely, but at least… for now, let it go, Esme. You cannot do anything more by worrying over this matter when it will accomplish so little. No matter how much you brood over the possibilities, it seems at this point only time will tell."

Esme took a deep breath and weighed Peter's words. _Perhaps he was right_. At least for now, she would let the stars soothe her as they often did before.

Peter smiled. "So what new constellations did the Centaurs teach you?"

"Do you even remember any of the ones I told you from before?" asked Esme.

Peter took a slight breath. "Well, a few of them… but…honestly, I fear it's only a fraction of what I should know."

Esme shook her head, but couldn't hide a smile.

"Well remember, I don't do it very often."

"We'll have to change that, I suppose," murmured Esme.

"I'd like that," said Peter, staring at Esme. She tried to hide a blush by turning back to the sky.

"It's easier if you're lying down," said Esme. So the two lay down side by side as she pointed out the different constellations. Peter had quite a good imagination but there were some constellations which he just could not see. It frustrated him to no end but it amused Esme a great deal.

--

The hours passed and without realizing it, the two fell asleep on the field. When Esme opened her eyes, she found herself wondering where she was. Feeling the soft grass beneath she realized she must still be out in the field. Then she became more aware of a body very close to hers. Taking a deep breath, Esme turned her head a little and saw Peter's face not too far from hers. Their bodies were barely touching but it was enough and a soft blush grew on her cheeks. When she finally let her breath out, her heart was beating quickly.

_What happened_, she wondered. _Weren't they just looking at the starry sky a little while ago? How long had they been out there for? _She considered her options. _I can get up and wake him up so we can go sleep in our own beds,_ thought Esme. _Or I can let him sleep…_ The thought was very tempting because Peter looked very comfortable. In fact, she was very comfortable herself. _If I do let him sleep then I should at least move away a little… should anyone find us sleeping so close… _Esme bit her lower lip. She did not want to move anywhere except closer to the young man. Staring at his face, his brow relaxed, his lips twitched slightly into a smile, Esme found herself falling for him even more. She wanted to put her hand on his cheek to feel the smooth skin under her fingers. Holding her breath, Esme carefully and slowly lifted her hand and barely let it touch his cheek. As she expected, the skin was smooth and soft. Afraid she might wake him if she let her hand linger there much longer, she pulled it back. She continued to gaze at his face and mentally traced its contours. _There's something about you, Peter Pevensie, that I cannot place,_ she thought. _Something I feel… _shaking her head, Esme looked at the stars. Then, gathering her courage, she shifted a little so she would be even closer to the High King. _Just this once,_ she thought. She looked up at the stars and pleaded to them. _Please, if even just this once, let me sleep by his side in peace. _

Peter felt himself shiver a little and he moved to grab his blanket only to find that there was no blanket – only air. Opening his groggy eyes he suddenly became lucid when he realized that he was still out on the field lying beside Esme who was fast asleep very, very close beside him. His heartbeat began to quicken its pace as a mirage of thoughts and emotions rushed through him. But he put them all aside when he realized that this was what he wanted. If nothing else, he just wanted to lie beside her under the stars she loved so much, with no worries, no fears. Without really thinking, he let his hand caress her cheek gently. She stirred a little and he realized what a fool he was. The last thing he wanted to do was wake her and disturb her from her slumber, especially since he wasn't sure how she'd react. Letting out a deep breath, he took off the cape that he wore and lay it over both Esme and himself. He dared to move in closer but not so close that he could not focus on her sleeping face.

Alas, their peace did not last. As Peter studied Esme's face he saw it slowly contort into fear, pain, and confusion. Esme's breathing became heavier and her fingers started to grasp for something. Peter's eyes widened when he realized she was having a nightmare. He immediately sat up and put his hand on her shoulder. "Esme," he called. "Esme wake up." But the young woman did not seem to hear him. And how could she when her ears were deafened by the sound of piercing screams and murderous howls? "Esme! Esme wake up!" Peter started to shake her now but still she did not wake. A tear slid from her eyes. "Esme!" Finally, with a gasp, Esme's eyes flew open. Peter saw so much in her wide eyes that he immediately embraced her.

Still in shock, Esme could not find her voice. Her body trembled and she could not feel the warmth of Peter's body against hers. She was far too cold. Finally her voice returned. "They're attacking," she gasped. "They're killing them all!"

A/N: Thanks again for reading! I promise I'll update again soon!

Here are some **NEW doodles** – please check them out!!

**The Gentle Queen Susan**: /view/37365775/

**WIP - Even Kings Need Rest** (**lineart**): /view/37399981/

**WIP - Even Kings Need Rest** (**colored**): /view/37563319/

**And more** (Esme and Peter, Esme in action, Costume ideas) – all in my gallery at terraforever.


	22. Chapter 22: Taunting

Out of a Dream by Terra Forever

**Out of a Dream**** by Terra Forever**

**CH. 22 Taunting**

"Where? Where are they?" Peter asked. Esme described her dream and he knew where they needed to go. It wasn't too far but it would take them a while to get to the area. By then it might be too late but they could not give up hope. He helped Esme to her feet and they rushed inside to warn the others.

It did not take long to assemble a party. Once again, Peter was forced to remain within the city walls with Susan. He was not very happy considering he saw how terrible Esme's nightmare must have been. Yet he was left to stare after her, his brother and sister, and his warriors, as they rode into the night toward their destination. As the group grew tinier in the distance, Peter felt a shiver run through him. Susan felt him and turned worriedly at her brother. "Have you caught a chill?" she asked.

Peter shook his head. He looked up at the stars and wondered what lay hidden among the sparkling mysteries. "I don't know what it is, Susan, but I've a terrible feeling that about all this."

Susan squeezed his hand and he returned the gesture. She did not want to admit it but she too felt something tugging at her, telling her that something was amiss. Instead, she set her forehead on Peter's shoulder. _Please be safe_, she prayed. _Please_…

Hours passed and while the rising sun brought warmth to the riders, it also brought them more concern as it made them even more aware of how much time they were losing. Every minute that passed could mean the life or death of an innocent victim. Despite the patrols that traveled through Narnia they were never close enough to help the victims. There were instances when they were distracted by the enemy so the evil monsters could attack the more vulnerable without mercy.

When noon came and went, no stomach grumbled among the party. Instead they pushed on harder. Any feelings of hunger were overwhelmed by fear and anxiety. There was an unspoken feeling of haste among the party members as they rode in silence.

Long before they came to the glen where the massacre was taking place, the stench of blood filled the noses of the riders. And as they road closer and closer to their destination, blood stained the lush green grass and the bark of the trees left standing. But there were no bodies, not yet. It was only when they arrived at the glen were they greeted by the bodies of their fallen friends and all around the dead were the grinning, sneering, glaring, beasts of darkness. Whatever warmth the afternoon sun had once shone on the riders was now besieged by the cold malice of their enemies.

Lucy could feel the tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the bodies laid out as if on display just for them. Edmund could feel her anger, her grief, and her desire for justice emanate from her body. One of the dark creatures rose from his kneeling position over a dead boar, pulling out his bloodied scimitar. He met Lucy's gaze and her valiant eyes were the last thing he ever saw. The young queen loosed her arrow and it struck the beast right between the eyes. Taking their cue from their queen, the other archers fired their arrows and the battle began.

Edmund ordered the beasts to be stopped but added that they were not to be killed unless necessary due to their need for information about their enemies. Seeing that there were still some survivors, the group's first priority was to ensure the victims' safety. The young king gripped Phillip's reigns tightly in one hand while the other held his sword. He blocked an axe from a minotaur and was nearly thrown off his horse from the heavy blow had he been a less experienced rider. But as he blocked the axe, Phillip maneuvered himself and his rider into a better position to retaliate. It was not long before the minotaur was on his back, lifeless, as blood seeped from his mortal wound.

"Quickly now, high into the tree," ordered Lucy as she knelt beside an injured fox. "It's the safest place for you now. You won't get far on that leg of yours."

The fox was an ordinary animal and could not speak but it understood the young queen perfectly not so much by her words but her tone and the gentle spirit inside her. Limping as it went, and with a little help from Lucy, the fox made it up into the tree and climbed as high as it could, hiding in the leaves. There it found a small nest with orphaned birds watching in fear as the fox approached them. But, while foxes and birds were usually not the best of friends, the fox made no move to attack and gave only signs of friendship as it lay its tired body on the branch beside the nest, his nose barely touching it. The birds twittered at each other and at the fox and one of them slowly moved from the nest and nestled itself on the fox's back. The other birds followed suit and together, they watched the battle take place below. After all, the fox and little birds were all that was left of their families; this was no time to fight each other when a much more terrible battle ensued before them.

As they fought on, Edmund changed his orders and took charge of a portion of his party to engage with the monsters. Meanwhile, he charged Lucy with the task of searching for survivors and protecting them and tending to their wounds as some of them were on the brink of life or death. With every life they managed to save, Lucy could feel her heart grow a little lighter. Unlike previous attacks where there were usually no survivors, it seemed that at least a small portion of the creatures in the forest could remain among the living.

As Esme fought, she did not realize that she was moving farther and farther away from the group. She was constantly bombarded by enemies left and right forcing her to move deeper into the forest. Before she knew it, the light of the sun was fading and soon only a few rays of the afternoon sun pierced through the trees. Esme grew colder and when the creatures that once surrounded her now moved away she knew that she might be in danger. Then she let out a shiver. Turning her head she saw a dark figure looming over her. Gasping in surprise, she took a step back.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, milady," smiled the General.

Esme narrowed her eyes. "I was wondering where you might be hiding."

"I would have appeared sooner but I was rather enjoying myself watching you and your friends. Although, I must admit, I am rather disappointed that you've come again without some rather important company."

"Why is that?" Esme took a step back and gripped her staff tightly.

"Oh no reason in particular, I just think that it's rather sweet to see such a loving family stand by each other and fight alongside each other." Esme glared at the General. His smile widened and revealed his sharp, pointed teeth. "Then it will be so much more fulfilling to watch them die together." His red eyes glowed and Esme felt herself begin to tremble.

"I won't let you come near them," shouted Esme. "I won't let you harm them!"

"Oh I'm well aware of that," nodded the creature, his fingers interlaced. "And from what I've been told and what I've seen lately, you are quite the protective one, aren't you?"

"What do you mean 'from what you've been told'?" asked Esme. "What were you told and by whom?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

"Stop taunting me!" Esme leapt up and swung her staff. The General drew his large sword and blocked Esme's attack with ease. He pushed her away and when she came again and again he continued to block. As she jumped around him swinging her staff left and right, from top to bottom and all around, the general seemed merely to be enjoying himself. Esme was getting frustrated and he was well aware of it. "Answer me you fiend! Who are you? Who are you working under?" _Maldorn_, came a whisper in her mind. The creature only laughed. And it angered Esme all the more. "Very well then, if that's what you want." Esme jumped back and flipped her staff several times before settling into a ready position.

The General grinned. _So you are going to take me seriously now_, he thought. _Yes, show me your true strength. Show me so I can show you how weak you are! How pathetic you've become!_ He let out a growl and leapt from his spot. He suddenly appeared before Esme in the blink of an eye. But, while she was surprised, she was not caught off guard. In an instant, she swung out with her staff. She missed but she expected as much. The General jumped back into the air but this time it was his turn to be surprised. He sensed danger when he looked up and saw Esme was higher than him, her staff coming down at his head. He managed to block it in time with his bloodied sword, but the force of Esme's blow sent him down to the ground. He managed to land on his feet and immediately jumped back as Esme swung again and this time, when her staff struck the ground, there was a small crater where she struck it.

Not waiting another moment, Esme rushed to her enemy and swung out her staff. While the creature blocked it, he lost his footing for Esme dropped to the ground and shot out her legs sweeping the general off his feet. Normally the blow might have been enough to break a bone of a normal human being, but her quarry was neither normal nor human. With an angry growl Maldorn swung his own sword and Esme blocked but she was shoved away by a painful blast that he let out with his hand. She grunted as her back slammed into a tree but she quickly dove to the side as her quarry let out another wave of energy but this time it nearly tore the tree in half.

As the two fought, trading blow for blow, Edmund and Lucy became aware that Esme was missing and their hearts began to race. They feared for her safety yet they knew not where to look- not that they could spare much of their attention. Their enemies were large in number and were proving difficult to defeat. Several of their party members were already heavily wounded and a few lay among the dead. Both Lucy and Edmund sported injuries, but fortunately they were not serious and allowed them to fight relatively unhindered.

"She must have been led away," said Vertroon, frustrated and afraid. He really wished that Esme would learn to fight on horseback so he could keep a better eye on her. He and a few others searched the woods to try and find Esme but their search was far from where Esme and her quarry were locked in a heated battle. It was only when a small blast echoed through the forest that Edmund and Lucy realized where Esme must be. But despite their attempts to rush to their friend's aid, the monsters seemed to be even more reluctant to let them go.

Esme grit her teeth as she tried to force herself up onto her feet. She gripped her side where a wound was bleeding heavily. Blood from a head wound seeped into her eye as she tried to focus on her enemy. Maldorn was looming over her, his glowing red eyes filled with anger. Although she was not as strong as he knew she was capable of being, she managed to injure him several times and it angered him enough to send out a strong blast that sent her flying back several feet. "You miserable creature," hissed the general. He raised his sword.

The young woman gripped her staff as tightly as she could but her strength was waning. She waited for her quarry to strike, but he never did. Instead he looked up at something in the forest then bowed his head a little and stepped back. He bore into her eyes one last time then retreated to the shadows. Esme turned her head in search of whatever forced Maldorn away and saw a dark figure a short distance away. She could not see much but she was sure it was a man or at least it seemed like a man, she really couldn't be sure. She felt her heart grow heavy but she did not know why. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came as darkness enveloped her.

**A/N:** Thanks for putting up with my slow updates…but at least they're coming now right? Hehe. They'll keep coming…eventually… if I ever fix that ending…

**Sketches** – 

Please check out my doodles (Esme and Peter, Esme in action, Costume ideas) at my deviantArt site: terraforever. and browse through my gallery (they're all mixed up in there)

Please go to my _Profile_ for a few specific links!

**NEW!**

**WIP - The Gentle Queen Susan**: /view/37365775/

**WIP - Even Kings Need Rest** (**lineart**): /view/37399981/

**WIP - Even Kings Need Rest** (**colored**): /view/37563319/

**Storyboard/comic for a scene in Ch. 19: **/deviation/37682378/

currently in the process of sketching out the scene of Esme and Peter sleeping under the stars from Ch. 21….


	23. Chapter 23: The Calling

Out of a Dream by Terra Forever

**Out of a Dream**** by Terra Forever**

**CH. 23 Calling**

There was a voice whispering softly, soothingly. The voice was so familiar yet Esme could not place it. She opened her arms as if to embrace something but she held nothing but air. _No, it was not just nothing,_ she clung to the voice, which she knew from somewhere far away, afrom a time long ago. The image of the dark figure in the forest came to her and she was sure that she knew who it must be. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, buried deep in her memories, lay the face of that figure. She tried to reach out to him but a sudden pain filled her entire body and soon she was trembling as the pain grew. Tears sprang to life as she fell to her knees. When she looked up she saw those glowing red eyes and for a moment the pain seemed to ebb. But then suddenly there was a tremendous blow and she let out a scream.

Esme woke up with a jolt. Edmund and Lucy quickly turned to her. "Esme, you're awake," smiled Lucy, a look of relief on her face.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked.

Esme's throat was dry for a moment, the memory of her dream still fresh in her mind. Finally she managed a nod. Lucy offered her some water and she gratefully took a sip from the cup Lucy held to her lips. She found that she could not move; her body was incredibly heavy. Esme saw the stars and wondered how far into the night it was. She turned her head toward the fire to her left and relished its warmth. "What happened?" she asked, still staring at the fire and the images of her dream that played itself out in the flames.

Lucy looked at her brother and then back at Esme. "We found you unconscious in the forest. You were badly injured and it seemed you lost quite a lot of blood. If not for my cordial I fear we might have lost you – we just didn't have the supplies to tend to your wounds properly."

"Those ugly monsters were quite intent on keeping us away from you," added Edmund. "Otherwise we'd have gotten to you sooner. I'm just glad you're safe now."

"Esme, what happened?" Lucy asked gently. "Why were you out there, so far from the group?" But the three of them already knew why. She was drawn out there for a trap. It was possibly set for Peter but instead she was the one they pulled in. But that wasn't the entire story and only Esme knew it.

"The General, Maldorn…he was there, waiting," began Esme, his glowing red eyes still vivid in her thoughts. "He told me that he was disappointed that Peter and Susan were not with us again."

"I'm sure 'disappointed' is an understatement," murmured Edmund. "So he goes by the name of Maldorn?"

Esme paused for a moment then nodded a little. "They haven't attacked you two yet because apparently they want to see you all fall at the same time… or at least, at the same battle." Again Lucy and Edmund exchanged glances. They weren't sure if this was something that was a comfort to them or not considering it meant their relative safety. They were also wondering how much of this to tell their brother who would most likely be even more reluctant to let them leave Cair Paravel.

"It looks like you were in quite the fight," said Edmund. "I hope you were able to leave him with a few scars, Esme."

"I hope so too but he's right…we're still too weak. I gave it my best and look how far that got me."

"He's got dark magic on his side, Esme, that's a great advantage over any of us," said Lucy. But she saw that her friend was not convinced by this argument and Lucy squeezed her hand. "Well at least you'll be alright. I suspect that you will be fully recovered by the time we get home tomorrow."

"I hope so," said Esme, "I'm afraid of what your brother might do if he found out I was nearly killed."

"I'm certain he'd do nothing short of locking you up in Cair Paravel somewhere," replied Edmund, shaking his head. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for us to disclose this little bit of information."

"But Ed, everyone knows how bad her injuries were," Lucy argued.

"They were serious, yes, but remember, you said yourself that the only reason you even used your cordial was because we didn't have the right supplies or skills necessary to treat her wounds. Otherwise she would have recovered just fine with a little time."

"I agree with Edmund," said Esme, "I'd really rather not worry Peter all the more. Everything else we have to tell him will already make things worse."

"I suppose so," sighed Lucy. "I'm just afraid he'll find out some way, the way older brothers do, and then he'll be even angrier that we kept it from him."

"Well, we can deal with it when it does," said Edmund.

"Correction, I will deal with it," Esme said sternly. "Should Peter find out, I will take full responsibility. As far as he knows, I made you keep it a secret. This was my idea."

"But that wouldn't be right," Lucy shook her head. "We can't let you do that."

"It might as well have been my idea anyway – Edmund just beat me to it," grinned Esme. "Really, I insist."

"Well hopefully he doesn't find out and no one will need to take any responsibility for anything," Edmund interjected. "Now I think you're probably starving, Esme, so let's get you something to eat."

As Edmund got her some soup, Esme looked at Lucy. "How are the survivors fairing?"

"They will live and they may someday return here and call this home again," murmured Lucy, "but until then we are taking them to Cair Paravel where their wounds can be further treated and their spirits soothed. It will do them no good to remain here after everything they've been through."

Esme nodded in agreement.

"I think it may lift everyone's spirits when they learn that there were survivors this time," Lucy sighed. "It certainly lifted mine."

"I'm relieved as well," said Esme, staring back at the stars. But she wondered if they were able to save them because they were actually able to arrive in time or if their enemies were just giving them a false sense of accomplishment and intentionally kept some of the creatures alive. But in her dream the ghastly monsters killed every last creature in the forest and even cut down most of the trees whether they were special or otherwise. A soft breeze came and Esme closed her eyes and heard the soft voice whispering in the wind and her body grew heavier as she fought to keep her tears back.

--

When the party and their new members arrived at Cair Paravel, all the wounded were brought to the Healing Room. The survivors were welcomed with caring, open arms and they were led to suitable housing prepared for them ahead of time thanks to two birds who flew to Cair Paravel to announce their arrival.

Esme, Edmund, and Lucy told Peter and Susan, as well as several others, about the attack in one of the great meeting rooms. Esme related her encounter with the General of the Dark Army. She left out the details of her fight with him informing them all that the General was indeed far too strong for them. She confirmed again that their enemies wanted the members of the Royal Family dead, starting preferably with the High King. But while this news and several other tidbits only made for a gloomier atmosphere in the large room, Lucy's report concerning the survivors did improve their moods.

--

Later that evening, as Esme lay in bed, she looked out her window and gazed upon the stars. She thought of the night before when she and Peter watched the stars together. While they had done it on several occasions, there was something different that night. And perhaps it was that slight difference, whatever it was, that led them to fall asleep beside each other, lying so close and so comfortably together under the starry sky. A part of Esme wanted to be out again under the stars with Peter. She did not need them to lie nearly as close. She did not even need them to speak. She just wanted him there, his mere presence such a comfort to her.

As her thoughts strayed from one thing to the next, each thought as unpleasant as the other, or worse, Esme finally slipped into sleep. But she would not find any peace there.

_Everything was dark and Esme trembled from the cold. Her heart was racing and she knew that something evil was lurking nearby. But then she heard the sing-song voice and she closed her eyes, trying to find the source. "Who are you?" she asked. "How do you know me?" She opened her eyes but Esme could still see nothing. "Please! Tell me!" She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Please, she pleaded in her thoughts. "Who am I? What is my purpose here? Why are all these terrible things happening? Is it really my fault?"_

"_Now, that's the question, isn't it?"_

_Esme turned just as Maldorn appeared behind her, his red eyes aglow, and his sword poised to strike. The young woman immediately raised her bare arms in defense and awaited the blow. Yet, the sound of metal and steel clashing echoed through the darkness. Esme opened her eyes to see that her hands gripped her staff tightly and surely, blocking the massive sword. _

_Then, Esme was shoved back hard. When she regained her balance, the General was gone. She looked around but the darkness gave no signs of her quarry's whereabouts. Although she did know that wherever he was Maldorn was probably sneering at her, gloating to himself. Esme licked her lips and tightened her grip on her precious weapon. A tingle ran through her body and only her innate reflexes allowed her to turn and block just as the monster blade came over her head. The force was so hard and heavy that Esme had to grip the staff with both hands on either end to keep from being cloven in two. Grunting she managed to gather her strength to kick out her leg and strike Maldorn in his knee. Letting out a howl of pain he lessened his force but only to swing the sword at her again. This time, Esme knew better than to just block and jumped out of the way. But it did not matter. Despite the distance she put between herself and the blade hungering for her blood, she was still struck hard by a strong wave of magic from the general's sword. With a loud cry, Esme landed on her back, her eyes shut tight from the pain._

_When she opened her eyes, Esme could see her enemy leering at her, sword at his side. He was waiting for her to get up, toying with her. This pain was far worse than any she had ever felt before yet she still forced herself to get up. Using her staff to aid her, Esme rose to her feet. She tasted blood in her mouth but did not let it bother her. _

"_Good, I was hoping you still wanted to play," grinned Maldorn._

_Esme didn't bother responding knowing he was just taunting her. She was well aware that the odds were not in her favor but whether she could defeat him or not did not concern her. She refused to give into him or his kind without a fight. So she stood ready, her gaze unfaltering. Eyes glistening with amusement tinged with a hunger for bloodshed, Maldorn charged and they engaged again._

_At times Esme felt as if they had been fighting for hours. Her whole body was growing weary and her movements were slower and becoming gradually more sluggish. Knowing that she was tiring, Maldorn moved faster and his blows became harder. He resorted to magic more and more. Esme had no way to counter these attacks. Her only chance was in avoiding them altogether, but as her strength waned, that grew more difficult. It was not long before she was struck down to the ground, blood dripping from her wounds inflicted by steel and magic. But even as she lay on her stomach, her head turned to face her enemy glowering down at her, Esme's eyes did not lose their intense glare. Nor did she ever let go of her staff. Even death would not be able to pry her precious gift from her fingers. But there was no mistaking the unshed tears that glistened in her eyes._

"_Such a poor creature, you are," murmured Maldorn. "You, who fight without knowing who you are, much less who your allies or enemies are. You are a cursed one." These words struck Esme hard, though she did not know why and a tear fell from her eyes. She could not help but sense some truth from this creature's words._

"_Tell me," she whispered. "Who am I? What am I? What is my purpose here? What do you want from me?"_

"_It does not matter now, oh ye pitiful soul, for I shall end all your suffering." With that, Maldorn raised his sword, which now glowed an angry red. Esme watched, her eyes reflecting the red of the blade and the red of her killer's eyes. _

"_Enough!" Came a loud voice and The General looked up, his eyes tinged with fear for but a brief moment. The red glow of his sword faded and he too faded into the darkness. And soon a different figure took his place. But the figure was little more than an outline in the darkness. _

_Esme squinted to try and see more but to no avail. She tried to move but her body argued painfully. A hand, at least, it felt like a hand, was pressed gently on her shoulder and she could feel a strong, comforting warmth permeate through her body. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath and suddenly her tears flowed freely, but she did not know why. When she opened them again, she was standing now, staff still clutched in hand, her strength renewed. "Who are you?" she asked the figure standing away from her. There was no answer. "I don't…I don't understand…I'm so confused."_

"_Come to me, little one."_

"_I am not so little," Esme suddenly retorted. She blinked in surprise at her own casual outburst. _

_There was a short chuckle from the stranger. "No, you have grown, but not as much as you should. You are still little, but only for now."_

_This voice, thought Esme. "Do I know you?"_

"_There is little you do not know, but much you do not remember."_

_Esme was little amused by this reply. "Why are you doing this?"_

_There was no response._

"_Tell me!" Esme wanted to yell at the stranger angrily but instead it came out as more of a plea. Her grip on her staff tightened. She held it ready for an attack at least to threaten the stranger for an answer, but instead she now held it for support. She suddenly felt tired again and incredibly sad. The stranger watched her for a long while. Then silently, the stranger held out a hand and unbidden tears flowed down Esme's cheeks as she started to raise her own and reach for his._

Esme awoke, her body frozen stiff as ice. Her cheeks and pillow were damp from her tears, which continued to flow. Finally, as the invisible layer of ice gradually melted, her body relaxed. A breeze blew in from her open balcony doors. Her eyes were distant as she sat up and rose from her bed. Esme walked to the balcony and stared out at the view. But her eyes only saw the figure in her dreams and the hand that he held out to her. Paying little heed to what she grabbed from her wardrobe, Esme changed out of her sleep clothes. She fastened her belt, which bore her two weapons, her staff and short sword. When she exited her room, she was about to turn and head down the hall when her eyes happened to glance at the High King's room. No thought, except a beckoning call, came to Esme, yet she could not immediately pry her eyes from the tall wooden doors. Her feet were light and quick, barely making a sound as she moved from one hall to another. None of the creatures who were awake ever heard or saw her. But for all Esme's stealth, she could not escape the eyes of the etched and carved lions that decorated the halls and doors.

At first Esme headed toward the stables, but then realized that it would be a mistake. Slipping into one of the secret passages Lucy had shown her, Esme made her way to exit the city. The path wound down under the city and was lit only by a small candle she had brought with her. When the candle burned too low, Esme blew it out. Despite the darkness she did not slacken her pace, as if her clouded eyes could see in the dark. When she finally reached the end of the tunnel her hands searched for the hatch-top, which she pushed up. She climbed out of the tunnel and another breeze blew around her.

None of the watchmen ever took notice of the figure in the near distance shrouded by the night and the dark cape she wrapped tightly around her. But there was one man who did take notice. Narnia's High King, who was suddenly and strangely pulled out of his less than peaceful slumber, stood at his balcony for some fresh air. It just so happened that he turned his head to face the breeze and as he did so, saw the hooded figure rushing away from the city. Though the darkness of the night and the distance made it impossible for him to determine the identity of the hooded figure, a deep voice revealed a name in a hushed whisper. Peter's eyes widened. Without any hesitation, he quickly changed and ran out of his room. Although he knew something was very wrong, he did not want to cause any alarm. So he snuck through his own city and used the very passage that he was sure Esme took.

While Esme had quite a lead on Peter, she was only walking quickly and not running as fast as he was. Although he did not know where she was going, Peter just ran, knowing that something must be guiding him. He was sure that he did not awake just on accident. Something woke him, and now something was tugging him to her just as something pulled her further away. It was not long before Peter saw Esme ahead moving through the forest silently. Is she in a trance, he wondered. _Where is she going?_ He remembered how, when they first met, she ran into the forest without warning at an incredible speed. He was glad she was not running that fast now for her lead would be difficult to close in on otherwise.

At first Peter thought he should just follow her, and see where she might lead him. If she was in some sort of trance who knew what she might reveal… but a nagging thought changed his mind. "Esme," he finally called. "Esme wait!" The young woman did not turn her head or seemingly acknowledge Peter but he knew it would have been impossible for her not to have heard him. However, she did start to quicken her pace. Knowing that she might break into a sprint soon, Peter pushed himself harder and finally managed to catch up to her completely. "Esme!" Peter grabbed her wrist before she could get away and pulled her to him. "Esme!" His eyes went wide when he saw her face.

Esme's countenance was unreadable. There was just too much there for Peter to know what she was thinking or feeling. But there was no mistaking her determination. "Esme what's the matter? What are you doing out here?" There was no response. Peter wasn't sure if she was still in a trance and unable to give one or just refused to. He gripped her shoulders now. "Esme, please, tell me!" She's dressed to go and fight, he thought, but she didn't even bother to tie her hair back. What is going on?

Finally Esme began to tremble. "I have to go," she said, in a hushed voice, knowing she could not trust herself to speak any louder.

"Go where?"

"Away."

"What? What do you mean? Why? Why do you have to go away?"

"I need to know. I need to know who I am! Why I'm here!"

"But how will you know by just going away?" But the moment Peter finished his sentence he realized the answer. "You cannot do that Esme! You cannot trust them! They're only using you!"

"And perhaps they are using me this very moment," her voice trembled now. Her eyes were wide and full of fear, fear Peter only saw when she had a terrible nightmare. They both looked around for signs of the enemy but saw nothing.

"We're still fairly close to the city – if anything happens they'll know right away and-"

"It will still be too late," cried Esme. "Go! Turn back before they arrive!"

"I'm not going without you!"

"You must!"

"No, Esme, I'm not going!"

"Please! Please!" Esme tried to push Peter away but he would not budge and held her shoulders tighter. "You must let me go!"

"No, I can't, I won't." Peter shook his head.

"Please!" Esme continued to plead. "I need to know!"

"You cannot trust them!"

An image of the outstretched hand flitted back to her. She could feel the tug again. With a surge of strength she managed to push Peter away and began to run but not before Peter grabbed her from behind. "I don't want to hurt you," she shouted as she slipped from his grasp and used her shoulder to shove him back hard. "But I will if I must!"

"Then you'll have to kill me before I will let you go." Peter rose to his feet, his face calm and his voice soft.

Esme shook her head. "Why are you doing this? You yourself can't know whether I am an ally or foe!"

Peter knew it was against better judgment to let his feelings influence his thoughts, but he could not help it. "I know enough," he began, "to know that I trust you. And that to let you go to those people, whomever or whatever they may be, would be one of the gravest mistakes I could ever make. Whoever you are, you are not one of them."

"Whether that is true or not does not mean I belong here either."

"But I will have you stay with us for as long as I can help it. So much of Narnia loves you, Esme, and I know you care for it just as deeply. And so I also know you will never betray it willfully."

The young woman grit her teeth, unable to respond.

"Do not let them goad you into their clutches, Esme. You are stronger than that. Whatever they might be to you, they are not your friends, for creatures like those know little of what that word even means."

_Then why do I feel this calling_, she wondered. It was not just some magical spell that entranced her, there was something else pulling her.

"I already told you before, it matters little to me, to us, who you might really be, who you might have been before this life."

Esme shook her head. "Don't be such a fool! You're willing to sacrifice your kingdom on some fancy?"

Peter's face was grave. "I don't think I'm sacrificing anything to a mere fancy."

"What you believe and what is real are two very different things, Highness. And the difference can cost many lives and the fate of more than just Narnia."

"I am well aware of that, Esme, but I am also well aware that there are few Narnians who would not agree with me. We have discussed the possibilities of your identity many times over, and while we never come to anything conclusive, there is one thing we agree on: you have earned our trust and our faith. Should you indeed turn on us, then so be it."

"You're all ruddy fools!"

"Then prove us wrong, Esme." Peter walked toward her and held her shoulders again, but gently now as he stared deep into her eyes, which now glistened with tears. "I know it must be hard to live like this, not knowing, always wondering, always questioning everything about yourself. Although, I admit cannot pretend to completely understand and I am sorry for forcing this life upon you. But for all my "magnificence" I am still just human, and as such, I am a selfish man, Esme. Do not leave us – not without a fight. Because I most certainly will not let you go without one."

Esme's lower lip trembled. She could feel the pull urging her to push him away now and run as fast as she could, but Esme was stayed by the cool blue eyes locked on hers. Finally she closed her eyes and let her tears flow again as she pressed her head against Peter's broad shoulder. The High King wrapped his arms around her protectively and drew her closer to him pressing his cheek against her dark hair. Esme clung to his shirt partly to fight the urge to run again. She was so confused. The strong resolve she had earlier had melted away and it frustrated her that Peter had done this so easily. But at the same time, she was grateful.

"Let's go home," whispered Peter.

Home, wondered Esme. Cair Paravel seems very much like home, but is it really? I can't remember any other home, but there is a place I lived in long before Cair Paravel. Taking a deep breath to calm her sobs, Esme finally nodded.

As they pulled away from their embrace, Peter wiped away Esme's remaining tears. He put his forehead against hers for a moment. "Esme… promise me you will not run away again…"

Esme's brow furrowed. "…I cannot do that, Peter. I cannot make such a promise."

Peter hesitated a moment. "Then at least promise to try."

Esme took a deep breath then conceded.

Peter smiled a little. "Thank you." He cupped both her cheeks with his hands and then pressed his lips gently against her forehead. She closed her eyes and had it been any other moment, they might have both blushed from the outward show of affection. Then he took Esme's hand and led her back to the tunnel. He held fast to her hand afraid she might change her mind and run away or perhaps the enemy was near enough to try and take her from him by force. Peter's thoughts were not far off from the truth. Esme could still feel the constant pull and was often tempted to leave Peter, so she held his hand just as tightly.

When they reached Cair Paravel they went not to their rooms but to the large tree in the training field where they lay down, side by side, staring at the stars until sleep claimed them. It was only when Esme had finally drifted off to what Peter hoped was a more peaceful slumber that Peter finally allowed himself to close his eyes.

--

"She is not coming," said Maldorn.

"No," came the curt response. Whether there was disappointment or anger, The General could not discern.

"Perhaps another night."

"Perhaps." But the shadowed figure would not count on it. He knew that someone had interfered and he was sure who it was. _But it does not really matter_, he thought. _It is only a matter of time before the end. Narnia will fall, and she will be mine._

--

A/N: Hey guys I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. I became a lot busier than I anticipated. First there was the moving back home from college deal, which isn't entirely over since most of my stuff is still in boxes stored in various places throughout the house. Then there was work, which went from part time to full time. I'm usually a night owl by nature but now I am dead tired by 9pm. Ugh. It's no fun. But I do like my two jobs! Oh yeah and there was the whole getting seriously sick and then getting sick…again (which is my current state). But I forced myself to post this P

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully not another month from now. I was hoping to get some art done but that's not going to happen for a while either… Until then please continue to check out my deviantart site for other doodles. Thanks for all your continued support. You are so awesome! a


	24. Chapter 24: Momentary Respite

Out of a Dream by Terra Forever

**Out of a Dream**** by Terra Forever**

**CH. 24 Momentary Respite**

The next morning, when Esme and Peter awoke, greeted by the morning sun, neither moved from their place. Instead, they remained side, by side sharing Esme's cape as a blanket while they lay on Peter's to keep the cool, wet grass from soaking through their clothes. When their eyes met, soft smiles came to their lips. Then Esme hid herself under the cape a little to hide her blush. She felt guilty for dragging Peter out of his warm bed in his warm room to run after her and now he was sleeping out in the cool open air. But at the same time, she found she did not mind so much being beside him. Although she was a little nervous at how close they were since her cape was not so large that they could not share it without being close together.

"Are you alright?" asked Peter, his voice soft and slightly worried.

Esme nodded, but was still too embarrassed to look up and face Peter. The young man himself wasn't sure what to do next. He admitted that it was very comfortable to lie here with Esme and he could not deny how it felt to wake up to the rising sun beside her. The only other thing he could ask for was the courage to wrap his arms around her so he could hold her while they lay together even if they lay only in silence. But he feared that to draw her closer to him in such a way would only push her in the opposite direction. So instead he gently pressed his fingers against her cheek. At first Esme stiffened, surprised, growing warmer in the face. Then she relaxed and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of Peter's hand on her cheek. She put her hand over his and moved her head closer, touching Peter's chest ever so slightly, the cloth of his tunic smooth against her brow. Meanwhile, the High King leaned in so Esme's hair brushed his lips and almost tickled his nose.

They lay there for a long while only in silence and they could have lain there longer still had there not been other matters to attend to. _If only the world could cease turning for a while longer_, they both secretly wished. When finally they rose from their soft bed of grassy lawn, the two walked closely, side by side, to their quarters. Those whom they encountered on the way greeted them and they returned the greetings in equal warmth. Though they acted as if nothing was amiss, the Narnians knew that something was different about their king and the young woman who accompanied him. While their curiosity was piqued by the early rise of their king and how he came not from his quarters but from the training field, what was stranger still was the look of contentment that he had, though in truth he did not realize it. The look was not absent from Esme's face either, although it was not as clear.

They reached Esme's quarters first and Peter found that he was reluctant to let her go even if it was just to allow her to change and refresh herself. Finally, after licking his lips and finding his voice, Peter smiled gently. "Shall I see you at breakfast?" he asked.

For a moment Esme was tempted to say no, wishing for some time to herself, but seeing Peter's face she could not help but smile and nod. Her response brought a smile on Peter's face. Now assured he would see her shortly he was finally able to let her inside her room. But it was a long while after the door closed behind her before Peter moved toward his own room.

It did not take long before Peter's siblings found out that he and Esme had probably spent the entire night, or at least, most of it, out in the training field. And from what a few recounted, they were sure something had happened that night – something that changed the two of them. And indeed, there was a different air about Peter and Esme that no one could place. Peter was more noticeably in a better mood. Esme was still obviously affected by recent events, but she seemed more like her usual self at least. Although they never spoke about it, there was a silent agreement between Peter and Esme that they would not speak to anyone about what occurred that night, not even Peter's siblings unless there it was necessary.

At times, when it was only the Pevensies, Peter was gently teased by his siblings, but while he could not keep from blushing completely, he did manage to maintain his composure. He assured them that nothing happened between them – they merely had a long, and hopefully productive talk, and fell asleep out in the field. While Peter denied that anything physical took place between him and Esme beyond the affection of friends, there was no denying the growing bond they shared. His siblings were more aware that he was not merely attracted to Esme, but he was possibly falling in love with her. Although they did not have any qualms with this, liking their visitor very much themselves, they were concerned for their brother. They did not have any conclusive answers yet regarding Esme's role in anything. However much they wanted to believe that she was an ally and not an adversary, the relationship she had with their enemies sometimes hinted otherwise. But it was all still merely stipulation. Whatever the truth was, they only hoped their brother would not get hurt one way or another.

When Edmund, Lucy, and Susan were walking out in one of the open halls together, talking about the growing relationship between their brother and Esme, they brought up her side of things. "We haven't a clue how she feels about Peter," said Susan.

"What do you mean, no clue?" asked Lucy, looking at her sister as if she had gone mad. "They almost kissed that one night – of course she likes him! And honestly, how can she not like Peter?"

"Alright, so she might like him," sighed Susan. "but we don't know how much. We don't even know if it's entirely sincere."

"Susan," chided Lucy, "how can you say that?"

"I'm only trying to be objective about this, Lucy," Susan replied.

Edmund nodded. "It's true. We really don't know how she feels. I'm sure she likes Peter well enough, but Peter obviously likes her…a lot."

"Maybe we should ask her?" Lucy suggested.

Both Susan and Edmund looked at their sister with doubtful glances. "You want to go ask her if she's in love with Peter?"

"Well it's better to ask her than to just guess. At least if she has an answer, it'll be one actual fact compared to all our conjectures."

"It's not that easy, Lucy," Susan said. "I think that right now Esme has a lot on her mind and to ask her about something like this might not be what she needs."

Indeed, the last thing Esme needed, or rather, one of the last things she needed, was to be confronted about her feelings for Narnia's High King. _Yes she did like him_, she thought, as she stood out on her balcony. She liked him quite a bit. As Lucy pointed out – how could she not? Yet at the same time she was worried that she was only setting herself up for disaster. What if she really was the enemy? Or what if something happened to him during one of the attacks or even during the coming war, whenever that might be? What if he didn't really like her the same way she liked him? He was obviously very protective and caring, but really in a way, that was just very much like the High King. So, as far as Esme knew Peter was just acting as any protective brother, good friend, and caring king might act. As a cool breeze blew past her, softly touching her face, brushing stray strands of black hair from her eyes, her heart fluttered ever so slightly. The gentle kiss of the late morning wind reminded her of another soft caress. Esme bit her lower lip at the memory of Peter's strong, hands upon her cheek, his lips on her brow. Even the thought of his body so close to hers, the feeling of security and comfort that it emanated, tugged the corners of her lips into a shy smile. _Stop it Esme_, she chided herself. The young woman straightened and her face grew hard. _Nothing will come of this, you know it – it's all just in your head. You're only torturing yourself._

There was a knock on her door. Esme left her balcony and quickly opened the wooden doors and found Lucy greeting her with a wide smile. "Esme! I'm glad I found you," she said. Lucy took Esme's hand and started to pull her out of her room. "We're having lunch out in the marketplace today, Esme. Some scouts reported that a band of travelers are on their way here! They might have some storytellers or musicians!"

"Are they not aware of the danger they're in?" asked Esme.

Lucy nodded gravely. "Oh very aware, which is why they are now armed to the teeth."

"Even then it's not very safe to be out there."

"I agree but they are wanderers and as such, to stay too long in one place is more painful than death. Although, they have chosen an unfortunate time to travel through Narnia."

"Come on Lu," shouted a voice down the hall. It was Edmund who was tapping his foot on the cool marble floor.

"Alright, we're coming," Lucy shouted back. "Please come, Esme. You must come join us and meet the travelers! I think you'll enjoy it! Sometimes they have the strangest items for sale or barter and other times the most delicious food you shall ever taste!"

Lucy was obviously very excited and Esme could not help but smile. I suppose we all need this distraction, thought Esme who gave in and followed Narnia's young Queen. When they reached Edmund he shook his head and muttered something about girls, which earned him a dark glare from his younger sister.

When they reached the marketplace, they found that Peter and Susan were already there, waiting for them with some other Narnians joining them for lunch. Susan was the first to notice her siblings and Esme approaching them. "Oh here they are," she announced.

Peter turned from his conversation with Telhorn and Susan did not miss the way his eyes brightened. While Susan did not doubt that he was glad Edmund and Lucy finally arrived, she was sure that his attention was more focused on the young woman behind the Just King and Valiant Queen of Narnia.

"We were about to start eating without you," said Peter.

"You wouldn't dare," said Lucy.

"Oh you think so?" Peter arched an eyebrow as if challenging Lucy.

The young queen made a face and playfully punched her oldest brother in the shoulder careful to do so above his still slow-healing injury.

"So what would you like to eat, Your Highnesses?" asked Telhorn.

Edmund shook his head. "Come now, Telhorn. You of all people should know that Lucy can eat pretty much everything here."

Lucy nodded, playing along instead of arguing, "I'm definitely hungry enough to do it."

"You know…one of these days, she really is going to do it," Peter whispered to Susan who giggled but then chided him for it, then giggled again.

The group wandered through the marketplace to see what various foods there were to choose from and once the menu was decided, they seated themselves in a large outdoor dining area set before a stage. Between the stage and the tables and bench seats was a large area so performers could move around, or so the audience could participate in whatever the events were.

They just barely started eating when finally the wandering travelers arrived and began to set up their stores and their acts. They were quick and efficient having done this for many, many years, generation after generation of wanderers. Esme watched them with fascination. Lucy informed her that this particular wandering tribe was known as the Alari Tribe and came often to the great city of Narnia. The children were beginning to mingle around the travelers, watching them set up. Some of the travelers entertained them with simple tricks. Some of the vagabond children played with the Narnians, dancing, running around, and giggling as they went. The sound of cheerful laughter and squeals had long been absent from Cair Paravel for many weeks now. To hear it again made the Narnians nearly forget the dangers outside the city walls.

While the vagabonds were finishing their set-up, the leader of the Alari and his family came to greet the Pevensies and paid their respects with offerings. Peter and his siblings took the gifts with great, sincere smiles although they cared little for the formalities. The presence of the wanderers was more than enough of a present to the weary city. Peter told them as much and the leader, Tolbrook, was flattered.

"You know that with or without gifts, you and your people are always welcome in our halls," said Susan, her smile so bright, her eyes so gentle, that Tolbrook and his family felt themselves lose their breaths as they always did at the sight of the beautiful Gentle Queen Susan.

Edmund offered them an escort during their travels, at least one or two soldiers just to be safe, but the travelers refused. "We are a simple, peaceful people, Your Majesty, and would prefer that we continue to travel with our simple ways," replied Tolbrook. "But we greatly appreciate your generosity." Although the wanderers were simple people as Tolbrook said, their weapons were far from such. They were usually ornate and often obtained from various places, many of them exotic, and they were always well made. But these weapons were not just for show. While the wanderers were generally peaceful, they were well skilled with their particular weapons.

"Have you found many new things?" asked Lucy, her face full of anticipation.

"Please, Your Majesty, feel free to look and see for yourself," smiled Tolbrook's wife, Una. She was quite taller than her husband, but it did not seem at all odd. The couple was quite a pair and were loved not only by their two daughters, but also by the entire tribe. Una loved having Lucy peruse through their merchandise because they delighted in her fascination for their findings. Not to say that the other Pevensies lacked in exuberance, but it did not compare to Lucy's.

After eating, Lucy immediately grabbed Esme, who was just as excited to go from one stall to another and peer at the various goods, and made way for the stores. They showed the girls a myriad of items of varying sizes and from all across the world. Despite Esme's desire to purchase at least a few of things, she constantly shook her head as she had neither money to pay with nor equally valuable items to trade with. Lucy and her siblings constantly offered to pay but Esme refused their generosity saying that she had already used up so much of it. The Pevensies were determined to change Esme's mind but there was no swaying her determination. The merchants were willing to give her some gifts but she kindly turned them down knowing that they depended on their sales for their welfare.

Then something caught her eye. On one of the tables lay a strange object. It was a long, slim, rectangular object with an image of an apple on the front. _I know this_, thought Esme. _I have seen this before._ She leaned closer to the object and touched it. Immediately a flash sparked in her mind. Picking it up she examined it and remembered that it was an object from her home, her home before Narnia. _It played music_, she thought. Esme had long since forgotten the name of this strange object but did remember enough to put the small, round parts into her ears. She fiddled with the object until she managed to turn it on. It still has power! Excited, she turned up the volume to hear a song. She hummed along while she read the name of the song and artist. Just then, the song was cut short as the object lost power. Esme looked at it sadly but her sadness was short-lived. It was a fond memory of her days before Narnia, but merely a memory nonetheless.

The merchant had been watching her the entire time and the kindly satyr walked up to her. "Take it, m'dear," he said. "I can see it holds importance to you." Esme looked up at him and before she could refuse, the satyr put his hand on hers and clasped it tightly. There was no way Esme could refuse him now.

"What is that Esme?" asked Susan, looking intently at the object in Esme's hand.

"I think it's something I accidentally brought here with me, from my world," explained Esme. She held it up for Susan to see. "It used to play music but it no longer has any power."

Susan's brow furrowed. This object sounded familiar. "It's not unlike those… bother, what did you call them… like those… radios!"

Esme nodded. "Yes, except you could…store music that you liked unlike a radio which was often random."

"I…see. But it's so tiny."

"I know…I think that's why it was so popular."

"How did they find it?"

"I suppose it might have been in my sweater pocket when I arrived and it must have fallen out at some point."

"It's a pity it no longer works."

"Indeed." Esme looked back down on the object, her eyes thoughtful.

Suddenly Edmund felt something run into his leg rather painfully. He looked down to see a little fox on the floor, slightly stunned. "Are you alright?" he asked, crouching down to hold his hand out.

The little fox looked up and blinked at Edmund. "Eldon," chided a slightly larger fox running up behind the little one. "You should know better than to go running out like that!" The young vixen looked up at Edmund. "Forgive my brother, Your Majesty, he was a little too distracted."

Edmund smiled and shook his head. "No apology necessary. Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Sir," nodded the fox.

"My one request is that you tell me why you're in such a hurry."

"It's Ulla and Tinthor, and the other story-tellers sir, they're about to begin," said Eldon, shyly.

Esme and the Pevensies turned to look as a crowd began to gather at the bottom of the stage. "Well so they are," chuckled Edmund. "And that is every reason to be in a hurry! The closer the seat the better - so you can hear every word. Quickly now, so you and your sister can get the best seats." The little fox smiled and quickly rushed past the Pevensies and toward the stage with his sister close behind after she bowed to the Royal Family.

"I suppose we should get to our seats as well," said Susan.

"There are multiple storytellers?" asked Esme, peering at the stage, as they made their way through the crowd.

"Oh yes," nodded Peter. He pointed at the humans and other creatures gathered on the stage. Ulla and Tinthor were two old creatures who had traveled much of the world and have collected many stories into their memories. Some of the stories had been passed down while others they witnessed with their own eyes. Among the others on stage were dwarves, fauns, and an old war horse. Some of the members were old enough to remember the old days sometimes long forgotten. Others who were younger were so talented in their skills of weaving tales or remembering old ones that they were allowed a place in this host of storytellers.

As each story was told the audience grew in number. Each listener paid close attention to every word, every motion that the speakers made. Images of the characters, the scenery, and the actions were incredibly vivid. Lucy's eyes were wide as she took in every detail of the stories committing them to her own memory so she could recite them later. Lucy was a very good storyteller and if she wanted, she could have joined the wanderers on stage but she preferred to let them tell their stories.

Susan enjoyed the stories but was most fascinated by the history of the world that she learned from them. She memorized the names, the places, the dates, so she could later record them and compare them to the books in the library knowing that the storytellers often painted a different perspective of events than the ones told in books.

While neither Peter nor Edmund were great storytellers nor lovers of history, they enjoyed the stories just as much as their sisters. Sometimes they would lean forward to hear the words more clearly. Other times an intense or thoughtful look would come across their faces as they peered into their imagination to see the world that the speakers created. If a story included a war, or political conflicts and solutions, the two Kings were listening intently trying to see if they might be able to make use of these stories as examples for the future.

Esme, like everyone else, was captivated by the storytellers. They knew exactly how to please the crowd. They could easily make them grow angry at characters for their evil deeds, or laugh so hard they cried. Knowing that Narnia was living in turmoil at the moment, no sad tales were told. Esme concluded right away that it was just as good as watching TV or watching a something in the cinema, perhaps better in some respect. She loved listening to Lucy's stories but these were different and more diverse. They helped her learn more about Narnia and the world outside its boundaries. Oddly enough some of the tales seemed quite familiar to her. Esme wasn't sure if it was because she might have read about them when she perused the library, or perhaps it was in one of Lucy's stories.

"And so she broke down into tears. While the battle was won, her lover was dead and with him their dreams, their hopes, and their happiness. Nothing could console her." Sniffles were heard throughout the crowd. "If not for her responsibility to her people, the sad princess might have given everything up in despair. Yet she carried on, one slow, painful, and lonely day after another," said Ulla.

"The day finally came when the Princess was to be crowned Queen even without her beloved to take his place by her side." Many heads began to shake while others sighed heavily wondering how this princess could live on. "But just as the ceremony was about to begin, the great doors suddenly flew open. The loud creak of the heavy oak doors echoed throughout the hall." Tinthor paused as he gauged everyone's reaction. "All heads turned to the entrance to the Great Hall, and there stood the young warrior. Though his clothes were ragged, his body covered with dried blood, dirt, and grime, he stood proudly with a crown of golden rays shining in from the open windows." Bright smiles broke throughout the audience. Tinthor and Ulla smiled as well catching glimpses of each other in the corner of their eyes. "Without hesitation, the young princess, whose eyes were once again filled with tears, not in mourning but in celebration, ran to her beloved who rushed to greet her. Wrapped in a long embrace long overdue, the couple shed tears of joy upon each other's shoulder.

'I thought you were dead,' said the princess, between sobs.

'Even death cannot cut the bonds of love,' replied the warrior. '_All it can do is delay it a little._ Even if it took a dozen lifetimes, I would find a way back to you.' Smiling, they kissed each other deeply thus sealing their love and their future together." The musicians behind the storytellers began to play as a loud cheer erupted from the crowd as if they were the very people of the reunited couple.

"I knew he wasn't dead," said Edmund, nodding.

"Oh really?" asked Lucy, grinning. "I saw your face, you know. While you might have suspected he was alive, you really weren't sure up until the end."

"Rubbish," shrugged Edmund.

Susan turned to her siblings. "Oh will you two stop?" Her face was hard, but she immediately broke into a wide smile. "Come on! Let's dance!" She pulled her brother and sister out to the front of the stage where they joined the other Narnians and travelers dancing and twirling to the melody. Laughter rang through the marketplace as the music drew everyone to the stage.

Peter smiled as he watched his siblings dance. The cheerful, almost blissful looks on his siblings and on his people almost made Peter forget that this was but a momentary relief from their troubles. Finally, after eying Esme for a while, who, unlike the others in the marketplace, stayed firmly rooted in her seat, Peter stood up. He turned to Esme and was about to offer his hand. But then he saw that her face did not mirror that of everyone else's. "Esme, what's wrong?"

Esme blinked and looked up at the High King. "Oh, I'm sorry Peter, it's nothing."

"No, Esme it's not, tell me."

Esme, could not ignore his request seeing Peter's blue eyes staring deep into hers, full of concern. She looked around at the smiling faces, the bright, dancing eyes all around her. "The story was truly magnificent and a wonderful miracle, but it is a miracle that is far too rare."

Peter knew what Esme meant. Although there were some who were fortunate enough to be reunited with loved ones, all too many were forced to live their lives without the people who made their worlds complete; Fathers, and Mothers, Brothers, and Sisters, Sons and Daughters. "Esme, there is nothing you can do about that. Believe me, there is only so much that anyone can do." Peter thought of the miracle that allowed Edmund to remain with his family, the sacrifice that it took. It was a great sacrifice indeed, he thought. But not even something like that could save everyone. He took Esme's hand and squeezed it. "Esme, do not dwell on this. This is not the time to brood over matters beyond your control." He smiled gently at her. He knew she felt responsible for so much even though she was not to blame, as far as he was concerned, at least.

"Forgive me," said Esme.

Peter shook his head and tilted Esme's chin up. "I will forgive you only if you come and join us." He looked out at the people dancing.

Esme shook her head. "I'm afraid I'll have to live without your forgiveness then because I cannot dance."

"With all your grace I find that hard to believe," said the High King who looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

Esme sighed. "I'm not very good at it. I never even went to the school dances. I especially don't know how to dance here."

"Then we'll all teach you," prodded Peter. "Esme, please, do not deny me my request."

Esme sighed inwardly. No, of course she couldn't deny this request, not when he was looking at her like that. "Very well." She took his hand and he led her out to join his family and his friends, her face warm as a nervous smile appeared on her lips.

She was warmly welcomed to join in the circle. They began to teach her how to move and although it took a long while, eventually Esme began to get accustomed to the steps. She was very stiff at first, every movement halting and abrupt, but soon her natural grace helped to make her movements look more fluid. Although it was still obvious she had no clue what she was doing, she was now laughing, her embarrassment lost. She was glad her shoes were not hard so if she did step on anyone, which she had so far managed to avoid, it wouldn't be too painful.

As the music continued to play, one song after another, Esme continued to dance with her friends. The Narnians and the travelers were amused by her attempts to learn the steps to their dances. They were also amused by her growing improvements. While she still moved with uncertainty and some stiffness, she at least knew all the steps now.

"Don't worry about the steps," said Susan, coming up to Esme. "Just close your eyes."

"Let the music do the work for you," added Edmund, grinning.

"It doesn't really matter how you dance so long as you dance from the heart," added Ulla who was dancing with her husband, Tinthor. The couple moved through the crowd, laughing and dancing as they went.

Esme was afraid that closing her eyes would ruin her record of not stepping on anyone's feet. Then she felt someone take her hand. She turned to see Peter smiling at her. "It's alright, just let yourself go. I won't let you fall."

Esme blushed a little. "I'm more concerned for everyone else's toes, Your Majesty," she replied.

Peter let out a chuckle. "Fear not, Milady, I shall valiantly protect the toes of all those around you."

There was giggling all around. "But who, Kind Sir, shall protect your toes?" Esme's eyes glowed.

"Ah, well that is a different story. Tis a dangerous task, but I shall brave it for this opportunity to watch Milady dance."

Just when she finally managed to stop blushing, Peter's remark warmed her cheeks yet again. Unable to find her voice for a retort, she took a deep breath. Then she closed her eyes and followed everyone's advice.

Indeed closing her eyes did provide a different experience. Not knowing what others were doing, she was free to move as her body willed, using the melody as its guide. Soon her body moved more fluidly, her arms moving around her, as she swayed from side to side or twirled here and there. Her feet moved with a lightness she had never felt while dancing before. She smiled widely, giggling and laughing as she went hearing the laughter and cheers along with the sweet music. But then came a faint sound of something strange.

It was the distant sound of running water; a small stream perhaps or maybe a river. It was soothing to hear and she smiled even more. Then suddenly she heard a soft rustling like long blades of grass blowing gently in a cool, fresh breeze. And although their dance floor was the cobblestone floor of the marketplace, she no longer felt the hard stones beneath her feet. Instead it was sometimes light and cool like water, or soft and feathery like grass. And then she felt as if she was dancing on air itself.

Soon, Esme's movements attracted the crowd's attention and a circle began to grow around her. As Peter promised, he stayed close by her to make sure she did not trip or that she did not run into anyone. But as he watched her movements, he realized that there was no need to worry. Esme moved as if her eyes were open and she easily avoided any obstacles or anyone's toes. Peter also noticed that there was something different about her now. Of course there was the obvious confidence she suddenly had, but there was something else he could not place. It was strange and yet familiar. As he studied her, Peter was sure that she was dancing elsewhere, far from the marketplace, far from Cair Paravel. He suddenly felt drawn to her and slowly approached her. In a swift, fluid movement he took her hand and joined in her dance, though he knew not what dance it was. Esme opened her eyes and she was greeted by cool, blue irises. Her smile widened and she was lost again to the melody of the instruments and the music of a place far away, but this time she took Peter with her.

Like Esme, the High King closed his eyes and let the music guide him. And now he too heard the distant sounds of a place that seemed only to exist in dreams. The Narnians and the wanderers watched as Esme and their High King moved about as if they had danced this before.

"I thought Esme said she couldn't dance," said Edmund, turning to Susan.

"Well she does have an innate sense of grace and balance," mused Susan. "I think she took our advice and forgot about the steps and just let her feet lead her."

"So can someone explain why Peter is dancing with her so well when both their eyes are closed?" asked Lucy, never taking her eyes off her brother and her friend. She did not doubt her brother's dancing skills, but this was a little more than curious.

Edmund grinned. "You mean aside from him being in love?" The three of them chuckled a little.

As the song came to a slow, sweet end, the couple also stopped. And when they finally opened their eyes, there was a loud applause. Esme and Peter smiled widely and nervously, not really realizing what just happened. Peter was a little more accustomed to these sorts of moments having been the center of attention since even before his reign. But Esme was quite embarrassed. She did not like to dance yet here she was in the center of a circle with everyone watching. In addition, her partner was the handsome High King of Narnia. The young woman quickly hurried to the side with Peter close behind her.

"Well that was quite a show, you two," Edmund said when his brother and Esme rejoined them as another song began to play.

"Looks like you don't have to worry about stepping on anyone's toes," smiled Lucy. "Both you and Peter had your eyes closed and you neither tripped nor stepped on each other."

"Either that, or there's a special someone watching over the two of you," joked Edmund.

"Aren't you glad you took our advice, Esme?" Susan smiled.

Esme nodded. "It was…different. I felt like I was taken somewhere, far away."

"Music can do that," said Susan, "Especially when it's such diverse music from lands far from here."

"Yes I suppose that must be it," but Esme was not entirely convinced.

"How long do you think they'll be here for?" Lucy asked, hoping to get a chance to speak to Ulla and Tinthor before they departed.

"Well, you know them," shrugged Edmund, "they usually leave whenever they leave."

"Why don't you ask one of them," Susan suggested. "I have a feeling they might stay at least until tomorrow. They seem like they've been traveling for some time. And it would be safer for them to travel during the day."

At the mention of safety, their cheerful countenances faded a little remembering the threat that lay waiting for them outside the city walls. Susan was suddenly sorry for mentioning it, but Peter put his hand on her shoulder as if knowing her thoughts. He smiled. "Not today, Sue," his eyes seemed to tell her, "Set your worries aside at least for today." Susan squeezed his hand.

"I don't know about you, but all this dancing has made me hungry," Edmund shook his head.

"Ooh! We should get those snacks that Serena and Palani sell," Lucy's eyes lit up immediately.

"Who are Serena and Palani?" asked Esme.

"Oh they're part of the Alari," replied Susan, "they're rather famous for their snack foods. You can't find them anywhere else. And they guard their recipes quite fiercely."

"Sounds delicious already," grinned Esme. Lucy and Edmund were already walking to the stall where Serena and Palani were selling their baked goods while bobbing their heads to the music or tapping their feet.

--

That night, Esme was out in the training field early in the evening. Peter and his brother were both in a discussion with some of their military leaders regarding new tactics in fighting their enemy. After she swung her staff to the right she let the momentum pull her body forward as she flipped in the air. The moment her feet touched the ground, she swung the staff again, this time in the opposite direction. Then she twirled it and dove to the ground and struck out with it as she kicked out her feet. As she swung her staff around her, twirling it or throwing it out in various directions, the sound of the swift air cutting through the grass, pulled Esme's mind to the sounds she heard while dancing earlier that day.

When she stopped her practice, she knelt down on the ground and passed her hand over the soft, cool grass. No, the grass was longer, she thought. It was taller… She closed her eyes. She could hear the sounds again, but they were not nearly as clear. They were muffled as her memories were smothered. Sighing, the young woman took off her shoes and lay down on the grass. She stared up at the sky, wisps of clouds painting the dark, star-filled sky. Esme closed her eyes again. She soon heard and felt soft footsteps heading toward her.

"Forgive me, Milady, I didn't realize I kept you waiting for so long."

The corner of Esme's lips twitched upward. She opened her eyes and then blinked with uncertainty. Although a part of her expected the High King to be standing over her, another part of her seemed to have been expecting someone else.

"Are you alright?" asked Peter, noticing her sudden change of countenance.

"Oh, yes, quite." Esme quickly smiled. "I was just lost in thought. Sorry."

"You looked awfully comfortable," said Peter.

"I was." Esme motioned for Peter to sit and join her. The High King lowered himself to the grass, took off his shoes and socks so he could feel the cool grass with his feet. Then he lay down next to Esme.

"You know, we used to lie like this before," murmured Peter, looking at the stars, referring to his siblings. "But then we were too busy or tired and stopped. I haven't stared at the stars for this long this often until you arrived, Esme."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Peter smiled. "It's definitely a good thing. I don't think I appreciated the night sky as much as I do now, thanks to you."

"The sky has always been so fascinating to me. You have no idea how I've wished for a pair of wings…"

"Well, you know, you can always borrow a pair here," said Peter.

Esme didn't respond for a moment, not sure she heard him right. "Did you just say – wait…what?"

Peter chuckled and turned to face Esme. "The Griffins. They'll be happy to give you a lift if you ask."

"Oh no," Esme shook her head. "I wouldn't want to be such a bother."

"Believe me, they like to show off," grinned Peter. "It's quite a rush. I think you'd like it."

"You've done it before?"

"Of course. Quite useful in battle sometimes too."

"Hm… I might just have to try it then… if you're sure they really wouldn't mind."

"Not at all." He smiled. He watched Esme in the corner of his eye as she stared up at the sky. He thought of how it felt to sleep so close next to her and to wake by her side. What he would give for a chance to do it again. "So, are we going to practice or what?"

Esme let out a laugh. "You're just excited now that your wound is healing well."

The High King grinned and unsheathed his sword. "Just because we haven't been practicing as hard as we usually do doesn't mean I've gotten weaker. So don't underestimate me."

"Oh I never do."

When they finished sparring, they sat back down on the grass, eyes up at the stars. Peter was getting hungry after their work out but he did not want to get up just yet. Esme had similar sentiments, but something was weighing on her mind. Peter is at a disadvantage having been out of the field for a while, she thought. _If he ever faces Maldorn_… Esme shook her head. _Neither Edmund, nor I, fought very well against him… but if Peter has to fight him…_ Esme wished that Peter's wounds did not heal for a little while longer so he would remain behind the safe city walls. "Peter…"

"Yes?" He turned to her.

Esme's eyes were serious. "I know I can't convince you to stay here. And I know that you and your siblings will always be out on some battlefield somewhere no matter the danger… Ever since I arrived I wanted nothing more than to protect Narnia from whatever evil is threatening it. But now, more than ever, I want to protect Narnia's Kings and Queens. I will protect you…all of you, whatever it takes." As Esme spoke, she could feel her desire to protect the Pevensies and Narnia grow. And as she stared into Peter's eyes, she could also feel herself grow more protective of Narnia's High King. _I won't let them harm you_, she thought.

Peter blinked. Wasn't that supposed to be his line? Wasn't he the one who was supposed to do the protecting? Yet here was Esme determined to guard the Pevensies against their enemies. Although, really, she had begun her job of protecting them since her arrival; Esme had saved Peter twice now.

"I know that I'm not strong enough to fight Maldorn yet… but I will still –"

Peter squeezed her hand gently but firmly. "Esme…" They looked in each other's eyes. Esme's was determined and hard but Peter's was soft and smiling. He leaned closer and reached with his other hand to cup her cheek. "Thank you," he whispered. He wanted to tell Esme that she need not worry about them. He did not want her to burden herself anymore than she already had. But Peter knew it would be useless. And really, he couldn't say he wasn't reassured knowing that Esme would be there to help them. That they would be fighting side by side. Then Peter realized something. He did not miss the battlefield only because he felt useless in Cair Paravel, but because he missed fighting alongside Esme. But as much as he liked the idea of fighting with her by his side, he hoped that the fighting would end soon. He'd much prefer lying out on the grass with her.

Esme suddenly felt a wave of fear hit her. She pressed Peter's hand firmly against her cheek as if to confirm that he was in fact real and here with her. But as she looked into his blues eyes, she couldn't help but feel as if she was merely looking at a vision. And her fear began to turn into dread.

Peter did not miss the sudden change in her countenance. "Esme? What is it?" Esme did not reply. _That look of fear again, he thought. Is she seeing something even now? Why will she not tell me?_ Peter knew he could not convince her to concede her thoughts, so he did the only thing he could do. He moved in even closer and pulled Esme to him, gathering the courage to wrap his arms around her. _I'll put an end to this,_ he promised. _I'll put an end to your nightmares. I won't let them take you from me._

Esme closed her eyes and returned the embrace, holding Peter tightly. She didn't know where this was coming from. She was well aware of the dangers they all faced with this evil threat. Even if they were not facing this great evil, if it was just a neighboring country at war with them, the possibility of losing Peter or any of the Pevensies was still there. But now, more than ever, Esme could not help but feel as if she might really lose Peter. There was something worse than Maldorn. Someone stronger and someone who wanted Peter and his siblings dead_. I won't let them take you,_ she thought. _I won't let them. I will protect all of you, whatever it takes._

--

_She's so very close,_ thought the tall figure standing over a waterfall. _And so are we. It won't be long now._ He listened to the sound of the wind on the grass and the sound of the water rushing to the bottom of the falls. He looked out all around at the towering pine trees and rolling hills. And in the distance stood the magnificent Cair Paravel. He could almost see her standing out on her balcony, wondering, waiting, confused and afraid. He put his fingers to his lips and blew a soft kiss into the wind and smiled, his eyes glinting under the night sky.

--

Esme took in a deep breath of air and sighed for what must have been the tenth time. Finally giving into the call of her bed, Esme turned around and started to walk back inside her room. Suddenly a breeze flew by her. While the breeze was cool, she felt a certain warmth. Esme quickly turned around and stared out at the sky, across the view, her eyes wide. Her hand was to her cheek as she scanned the dark horizon. The momentary warmth was gone and she felt a cold shiver run up and down her spine. Her brow knit tightly, Esme held her arms tightly, suddenly feeling much colder than before. She walked up to the edge of the balcony and set her hands on the rail. For a moment she could feel the pull again. Her eyes began to close as she felt her body moving forward. She lifted one hand into the air to take the offered hand she saw before her. But the moment their fingers came into contact Esme opened her eyes as a tear fell. A face, blurred and hazy, flitted through her mind. But the harder she tried to focus her vision, the more it faded away. Tears began to fall freely now as Esme sunk to the floor and clasped her knees tightly to her feeling hollow and numb.

--

The figure let out a heavy breath. He knew she would not come. Yet he could not help but feel disappointed. The smile he once wore faded into a grim look. He looked down at the waterfalls and at the rushing river below. It was only a matter of time…

--

Wow…that was a really long chapter. I apologize – I didn't realize it was this long. It's been a while since I had really worked on this…sorry. I also apologize for the long delay in posting the chapters. I had to make a few changes. But worry not, we're nearing the end..sorta XD

Btw there's a lot of hokey business in here but there is a reason. My sister enjoys hokey stuff AND it's kind of a tribute to some classic stuff amongst my friends.

1) The small musical gadget (if I didn't make it more obvious as to what it was I dunno what to tell you… since everyone probably owns one except for me because I refuse to get one) – having Esme find this is reminiscent of a scene in a classic anime series in which the main female protagonist (also visiting a new world having come from Earth) finds a CD player in a bazaar. Kudos if you know this anime…

2) The line "_All_ _it can do is delay it a little while_" in the story about the warrior and the princess is from a classic film regarding a poor farm boy and his beloved. Kudos if you know this film…

**Art**-For those of you who haven't already seen my old fanart on deviantart it'd be great if you could go to my website: terraforever. There are a lot of character sketches for Esme, costume designs, and some fanart for Susan, Peter, etc…

Some notable updates:

**Even Kings Need Rest Final v. 2 : fanart**

**Even Kings Need Rest Final v. 3: Fanart w/ cheesy border**

**Many thanks to everyone who continues to read this! I have to warn you though… it gets even more corney from here on out. And if you are really anti-mary sue then the next chapter may be your last… my sister and I decided to intentionally super-Mary-Sue this Mary-Sue just for kicks.**


	25. Chapter 25: Mr Tumnus

Please see A/N at end of Chapter

Please see A/N at end of Chapter

**Out of a Dream**** by Terra Forever**

**CH. 25 Mr. Tumnus **

A few days had passed. Esme continued to have dreams, which led her, Edmund, and Lucy out with larger parties to search for the victims. At one point, they were able to save one monstrous, three-armed creature from death but just barely. In the past, when Esme or anyone else left an enemy alive, they would be found mysteriously dead by the end of the scuffle. But as they interrogated their current prisoner, Esme sensed a sudden danger and drove everyone away just as a small explosion erupted, killing their captive. There was no doubt that it was sent by the leader of this terrible hoard of creatures.

It was impossible for the Narnians to miss the change in Esme as the days passed. She was much more driven now and much more intense when she fought. She was no longer a visitor aiding them in their battle. Esme was now ranked among the brave warriors of Narnia. If she gave orders, they listened. She was not entirely well versed in the ways of large battles previously relying on instinct so Peter and his siblings, as well as several military leaders helped teach her various methods to outmaneuver or outsmart enemies on the battlefield.

Peter grew quite frustrated in the city feeling much like a prisoner himself, even with Susan's company. Although his wound was quickly mending now, everyone insisted he remain within the city walls. Because the attacks were increasing in frequency, it was obvious that something big was coming. It made Peter even more restless. When he and Esme had their nightly practices she insisted that he shouldn't exert himself so his wound would heal better but he told her that the longer he stayed in the city the more he needed the practice.

"Do you think he'll try kissing her again?" Lucy asked Susan one afternoon when they, along with Edmund, watched their brother and Esme talking in the courtyard from one of the second floor open hallways.

"Lucy," Susan chided. "That's their business, not ours."

"Oh you know you're just as curious," said Edmund, rolling his eyes as he put his arms on the marble railing.

Susan glared at her brother, her silence only proving him right.

"Are they going to get married?" Lucy asked, staring at Esme and Peter who were deep in conversation.

Edmund and Susan's eyes widened and they immediately burst into laughter. "Lucy they haven't even managed to kiss each other, much less start spouting marriage vows," said Edmund, shaking his head.

"But they look…happy together," said the girl, her chin on her hands as she leaned over the railing.

"Peter's never courted anyone in his life," muttered Edmund. "I'm surprised he hasn't chased her away just yet."

"He's never really had much of a chance to court anyone, Ed," said Susan. Memories of their lives before their arrival in Narnia flickered in her mind. "He couldn't do it before…there were too many things happening. And since we've been here he's done nothing but look after us and the kingdom. He really hasn't had much time to himself until now…"

"I suppose that's true," said the young King.

Susan looked at Esme and Peter laughing at some inside joke and swallowed a lump in her throat. She could not help but feel something foreboding was hanging over their heads. Both Edmund and Lucy felt the same way. And suddenly their eyes turned dark, fearful of what lay ahead.

--

One morning when Edmund and Esme, now accompanied by Peter, were getting ready to ride out to investigate another of Esme's dreams, Lucy joined them with a worried countenance. "What is it Lucy?" asked Peter.

"It's Mr. Tumnus, Peter, I haven't heard from him in a long while… I fear something might have happened to him," replied the girl. She did not reveal that she had been having unsettling dreams about the Faun due to her concern over his safety. "I'd like to go and make sure he's alright."

"And I'd like to go with her," said Susan, walking toward them, her bow and arrows ready. She was not about to let her little sister out in the open even if she did have a small escort.

Peter looked at his sisters. He knew how important Tumnus was to Lucy but he was afraid that it would be too dangerous. Tumnus' home was nowhere near Cair Paravel. The Western Wood was also potentially very dangerous now. But Peter saw that there would be no dissuading his sister. He supposed that's why Susan was already preparing to go as well.

"I'll accompany them, Your Highness," Esme said suddenly. All eyes turned to her. "You already know where you're going – you've no need for me. I'll protect them." Esme wanted very much to stay with Peter and make sure he was safe. This would be his first time out in the open and the trip would take several days and he was the main target. But she also could not help but feel somewhat ill at ease with the idea of Narnia's Queens traveling to the Western Wood.

Lucy gave her a grateful smile and Esme only nodded to her. "Please Peter!" Lucy looked up to her big brother.

Peter smiled gently. "Very well. Make sure to take a large escort. Be ready for anything you might encounter." He turned to Susan. "If anything happens –"

"I know, Peter, I've got my horn," said Susan.

"How far is the Western Wood?" asked Esme.

"Two days' ride," replied Susan. The other girl nodded. They followed Lucy who was rushing to make preparations.

"Susan, make sure to bring extra quivers of arrows," murmured Esme. "For each of our archers."

"You think we'll need them?" Susan looked worriedly at her friend.

"…let's hope not, but I'd rather not take any chances." Susan could not help but note that Esme's eyes were unusually hard.

--

"And over there you can faintly make out the castle of the White Witch Jadis," said Lucy pointing out the sights as the group traveled to their destination. Had they more time, Lucy wanted to show Esme where the castle actually was but because of their time constraints, they hurried along quickly. "Oh and over there you can see Beaver Dam!" She turned to Susan. "Perhaps we should check on them later as well."

"If we have time," nodded Susan, "but we must move quickly. I don't like being so far from Cair Paravel in a time like this." She truthfully wished her sister had just sent a messenger or some such thing to the Faun. It was just too dangerous to be out here. But at the same time, she knew that Lucy cared too much for Mr. Tumnus to send a mere message to him when she could bring it herself. Eventually Susan admitted that she was also worried about the creature who had helped them so much on so many occasions. And it had been a long while since their last meeting. Usually, Tumnus often visited Cair Paravel and Lucy often visited him in return. When they did not see each other, they often sent letters to each other. They were, after all, the best of friends.

Although Esme had heard some of the stories before, Lucy told her about two days' worth of adventures that included the Faun and emphasized his bravery, his honor, and his loyalty. When they reached the Faun's door, Lucy immediately dismounted and knocked. There was no answer. She knocked again but still there was no response. Growing anxious, she turned to her sister. Susan nodded and Lucy tried the door. It was unlocked.

The moment they opened the door the smell of blood struck the three young women and took them aback. Lucy was the first to react. "Mr. Tumnus!" she cried. There was blood on the floor, splatters everywhere, and a trail leading further into the small home. The blood was dry but not very old. "Mr. Tumnus!!" Fear plagued Lucy as she ran to the bedroom where the blood trail came to an end. The Young Queen froze at the sight before her.

On the bed lay Mr. Tumnus, pale and cold, caked with his blood lying deathly still on his once pearl white sheets, now stained a crimson red. Susan's breath caught in her throat when she arrived at the scene. "Oh no!" Susan's breath caught in her throat. Esme could only guess what happened.

"No! Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy snapped out of her trance and ran to the Faun. Susan and Esme followed suit. "He's still alive," breathed Lucy, finding a faint but consistent pulse.

"Just barely," murmured Susan.

Lucy did not waist any time and quickly pulled her cordial from her belt. Susan and Esme gently turned Tumnus' head and tilted it back so Lucy could put a drop into his mouth. Her face streaked with tears, Lucy sniffled as she waited for the Fireflower's juice to take effect. Susan held Lucy in her arms and Esme watched as Tumnus' wounds slowly began to heal. Although she had seen it before, Esme was always amazed by the site of raw wounds closing, the near-dead returning to life. But, while the Fireflower had the power to heal and cure, the victims still usually needed more time to fully recuperate depending on the severity of their wounds. So Susan readied a cup of cool water and with Esme's help, as well as a few members of their escort, they found some clean sheets to replace the old ones with. Without being asked, the members of the escort began to clean the small home, scrubbing off the bloodstains wherever they could. Some of them knew Tumnus rather well and it pained them to see a good friend in this condition.

When the Faun's wounds closed and his breathing returned to normal, he was gently lifted off the bed as the new sheets replaced the old. Tumnus was gently laid on his bed with a clean, warm blanket placed over him. Considering his wounds, they expected it might take a long while before he regained consciousness. Not caring whether it would take hours or days, Lucy never left his side for a moment.

Meanwhile, Susan and Esme helped the others clean up the home. "He must have been attacked," murmured Susan, vocalizing all their thoughts. "It looks like he made it back home and tried to treat his own wounds." She recalled the bandages that Tumnus had in the room and over his wounds, but they weren't enough. His injuries were relatively serious and he needed more medical attention than he could provide out here by himself.

"From what we've seen, this must have happened just a few days earlier," said one of the other Fauns.

"If he managed to make it home, he must have been attacked fairly close by," added another creature.

Susan turned to Esme. "And you've had no dreams of such an attack?"

Esme shook her head. "The only ones I've had we've all investigated. Although I suppose it's possible that if I did dream about it, it was mixed in with some other dream."

"It is possible to have multiple dreams," nodded Susan. "It might have been that you dreamt of Mr. Tumnus' attack but it coincided with another one, a much larger one, and so the dreams blended into one."

Esme looked down a sudden realization dawning upon her. "If you're right Susan… then think of all the other poor creatures that might have been attacked? It makes sense doesn't it? There are enough of them to attack throughout Narnia all at once. And yet my dreams only made it seem like one attack at a time."

Susan put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "Esme, if they had attacked then we would have found out one way or another. Messages would have been sent, the aftermath, whatever the scale, would be discovered. The news would have been sent out. If Mr. Tumnus was attacked we never heard of it because it was a single incident. All the other attacks have been massive.

"And, even if there were multiple attacks, there's nothing we can do about it. We only have what your dreams give us and that is more than we would have without you. Please, do not place this burden upon your shoulders." The gentle queen met Esme's eyes. "Listen, Esme, you aren't to blame. Those creatures are. There was no way for you to know. Dreams are elusive things. To try and comprehend them is as difficult as comprehending life itself." But Susan saw that Esme would not be so easily convinced.

Lucy sat silently as she watched over her very best friend. Although she knew he would recover, the memory of his wounds unnerved her to no end. Despite the battles they had fought together, it was painful to see how severe his injuries were. Lucy was a little relieved that they managed to arrive in time. Had they tarried but a little longer, not even all of the contents of her cordial could have saved Tumnus. The little Queen squeezed Tumnus' hand gently_. I'm so sorry, my dear, dear friend_, she thought. _I'm sorry I failed to realize something was amiss. I should have taken notice earlier. I'm so very sorry._ Lucy put her head down on the bed by Tumnus' side and sniffled.

Suddenly, Lucy felt the Faun stir ever so slightly. She sniffled again as she lifted her head. She saw Tumnus' brow crease just a little bit. Lucy held her breath as her eyes began to water and Tumnus' eyes fluttered open. Lucy finally let out her breath and smiled.

The Faun's senses were still faint but he instantly felt the warm hand that clasped his so tightly. And even with his clouded vision he recognized the face that was now so close to his. "Lu-Lucy Pevensie?" he whispered, his mouth dry_. This must be some sort of dream,_ he thought._ She can't be here. She's safe in Cair Paravel._ But as the figure before him finally came to focus, there was no mistaking that bright smile and those beautiful blue eyes. "My dear, dear Lucy," he almost sighed. He could not describe how seeing her face warmed his heart and dulled the ache in his body.

"Oh Mr. Tumnus," sniffled Lucy. "I was so worried about you."

Tumnus smiled and squeezed Lucy's hand with the little strength he had regained. "I take it that I owe my life to you yet again, Lucy Pevensie."

"Oh you never owe me anything. I'm just so glad you're alright."

"As are we," said Susan standing at the doorway, a bright smile of relief on her face.

"Your Majesty," said the Faun, a little surprised to see the older queen there as well. He started to struggle to sit up to greet her, but Susan put up her hand as she approached the bed.

"Please, rest. You gave us quite the fright, you know."

"My apologies, Your Majesty," smiled the Faun. "Had I known you were coming, I'd have cleaned up a little more." They all laughed a little. Tumnus coughed for a moment and Lucy helped him take a drink of water. "I don't even know how many days it's been."

Lucy lowered her head a little. "I'm so sorry I did not come sooner."

Tumnus looked curiously at the young queen and touched her chin gently with his fingers. "My dear Lucy, as grateful as I am that you have come to my rescue once again, I am also sorry you had to come all the way out here on my account."

"It means little to me that those creatures are out there when it comes to my friends." Lucy's face was hard. "In fact, it is because they are such a threat that I was even more concerned."

"And considering how we found you, it seems she had every right to be concerned," said Esme.

Lucy stood up. "Oh, let me introduce you!" She pulled Esme into the room and brought her next to the bed. "Mr. Tumnus, I'd like you to meet our new friend, Esme. She's the one I told you about in my letters."

"Oh! Well, it's very nice to finally meet you, Esme," said Tumnus who reached out his hand.

Esme was taken aback – no one had ever offered their hand like this in Narnia. And for a moment she realized she had nearly forgotten what she was supposed to do with Tumnus' hand. Smiling a little, a faint memory returning, she took the hand and Tumnus shook it. They started laughing at little. "I've heard many wonderful things about you, Mr. Tumnus," Esme said.

Tumnus blushed a little and he threw Lucy a glance. "Ah, likewise. Except it was more like I've read many things about you." As he studied Esme, he could see right away that Lucy's descriptions of Esme were entirely accurate.

"You must be starved," Susan gasped. "Let me get you something to eat."

"Oh no, I don't want to be a bother."

"You're never a bother, Mr. Tumnus, now you stay put. Lucy, you're in charge of keeping him in bed. Esme, do you mind helping me in the kitchen? It is dinner time after all." Tumnus looked up at Lucy who folded her arms across her chest.

"No of course not." Esme turned to Tumnus. "Good luck," she winked at him and waved as she and Susan left the room.

--

After dinner, Tumnus sat out in the living room where the others listened to his explanation for his injuries. "One night, however many nights ago, I can no longer recall, when I was a little further south I was attacked by those…things," he said in a low voice and silence fell across the room. "There weren't many of them but they were strong and fast. And even in the darkness I could see that they were disgusting, foul creatures of evil. I managed to get away only because I fell into the river and they didn't bother following – figured I was dead anyway I suppose. And had you not arrived in time, I would have been in the end."

Lucy's brow tightened into a knot as she looked at her dear friend. Had they departed even hours later they might have been too late. Tumnus smiled at her and patted her hand.

"Please do not dwell any longer on what might have been," he said gently. "I am grateful that you came when you did. Now, while these woods have seemed relatively safe – I've heard of nothing peculiar and neither have the other animals but that doesn't mean that it won't become dangerous." He eyed Lucy carefully. "I ask that you not return here until this is all over. You are too far from the safety of Cair Paravel here."

"But, Mr. Tumnus," Lucy was broken-hearted.

"There, there, my dear," smiled Tumnus. "We shall see each other shortly I'm sure. But you need to stay safe or the future of Narnia will be at stake."

"Why don't you come with us," suggested Esme. "We can easily construct a gurney or something."

"I would only hinder you," Tumnus shook his head. "If you are attacked…" He did not say anymore.

Lucy refused to give up. "But they might attack again. They may very well attack here in your home."

"You know that I have an escape route now. I will be fine."

"What about the Beavers?" asked Susan.

"I think they're quite safe. As I said, there really hasn't been much of anything here. But those creatures might have moved farther north since I was attacked…" The others had to admit that Tumnus had a point. Both Queens were in danger being so far from the safety of the great city walls. Although they were escorted by a fairly large party, in truth they should remain in Cair Paravel unless necessary. Now that Tumnus was well on his way to recovery, they should return right away.

"It was so kind of you to come," said Tumnus, squeezing Lucy's hand. The Pevensie girl smiled gently and already the Faun felt better than he had in days.

"If you don't mind our company for a while, Tumnus, I think Redtoe and I ought to stay here just in case," said Yren, one of the older fauns.

"That's a good idea," nodded Susan. Tumnus agreed and it helped convince Lucy that her friend would be safe enough.

"Well in that case, I think that we should celebrate a little on behalf of our good friend,

Tumnus," said Yren. With that, the fauns all produced their pipes and the small home was filled with music and cheer. Outside, even the larger creatures laughed and found ways to join in on the fun.

--

The next morning, Narnia's Queens and their escorts made ready to leave. Final farewells were exchanged but the fondest of farewells were the most difficult for Lucy and Tumnus. While the two friends were sure to see each other again, they did not know when. How often Lucy wished Tumnus would just live with them at Cair Paravel but the faun could never stay for more than a few days. The Western Wood was his home, after all.

While everyone was preparing their things, Tumnus walked toward Esme who was about to mount Vertroon. "Please…take care of her," he whispered to her, his eyes serious.

"You have my word," nodded Esme. The faun saw Esme's sincerity and dedication and trusted her with all his heart. Although he had never seen her in battle, Lucy's letters were all he needed to know of her skills.

"Farewell, my friends, and good luck!"

"Take care, Mr. Tumnus," said Lucy. "I promise to visit as soon as this is over."

"I await your return, Your Majesty."

The party left the rocky terrain and Lucy insisted they visit the Beavers to make sure they were alright and to keep them updated on the latest events.

But they never reached the Beavers.

End Ch. 25

--

**A/N**: My greatest apologies for not updating in what…over a year? I kind of lost my groove and got quite busy over the past year and am still rather busy. Don't ask how I managed to squeeze time to update with this chapter. I hope I can update with the next chapter this weekend…

WARNING: This story is already fairly Mary-Sue-ish… it's only going to get WORSE, much worse. I wrote this originally to have fun with Mary-Sue characters and go one step further. I also wrote this more for my sister and myself than for the public so bear with me. The future chapters will be a lot less 'finished' as I had never been able to completely smoothen out the wrinkles and fill in the huge gaping plot holes so expect to take giant leaps of faith in the near future ; Things may not make a whole lot of sense because it always sounds better in my head than written out. I will do my best to explain things and make everything as coherent and tolerable as possible… but no promises.

I really appreciate everyone's comments, be they positive or otherwise, and I'm also really grateful that people have actually read up to this point! It's been a long haul and I promise it's near the end…not sure how many chapters but it's getting there! I do apologize if you no longer like the story from here on, but I did try to warn you.

**Art** – Please check out my deviantArt site which has Narnia related doodles (Esme, Peter, Susan, costume sketches, Esme & Peter, etc). Buried somewhere in my list of things to do I have a sleeping Peter and Esme that was supposed to go along with CH. 24… not sure when it'll get done but maybe I'll try and post a sketch of it… You can find the site in my Profile as well as html addresses for my doodles.

**Reviews** – Thank you all for your support and thank you so much for the pointers! I totally didn't realize I was misspelling Cair Paravel and Finchley wrong this entire time. And I do apologize that it's so Americanized . I tried to write it a little closer to how I wrote Lord of the Rings fanfics which is closer to the language of the books but I just…couldn't .


	26. Chapter 26: Take Flight

OUT OF A DREAM by TerraForever

**Please Read Author's Notes at the End!**

**OUT OF A DREAM by TerraForever**

**CH. 26 Take Flight**

Merely hours after leaving Tumnus' home, en route to the Beaver's Dam Esme's body froze and her eyes widened. "They're here," she cried. Without hesitation, swords were quickly unsheathed while arrows were readied, and Esme pulled out her staff. With unspoken orders, the party raced to get away. They were headed for the opening in the woods but they did not get far before they noticed that their exit was guarded by dark figures.

"We're surrounded, Your Majesties," said Rew, a cheetah.

"How many?" asked Susan.

Esme closed her eyes trying to sense her surroundings. "A rather large number." She was growing colder by the second. "We have to keep going."

"But where?" asked Welltoose, one of the leading centaurs.

"There's an opening over there," shouted Susan, remembering the Allie's Enclave. There might be some shelter there where they could at least try to make some sort of stand since it seemed all their exits were blocked. They know that we've figured out how to take their advantage of stealth away from them if we're out in the open sun and now they're preventing us from using it, she thought. The group rode to the enclave and sure enough, while there were no animals present, there were small caves. _Maybe they could take the passage to the Beaver's house,_ she thought. _But we'd be less safe there and they are still in the middle of this blasted forest…_ Susan, Lucy, Esme, and two other human warriors dismounted to take shelter in one of the caves. The cheetahs hid in another and the centaurs and Fauns protected them. Susan started to reach for her horn when Esme gripped her arm and stopped her. "What are you doing?" Susan looked incredulously at Esme.

"It's a trap," whispered Esme. "They're waiting for us to call Peter and Edmund. Once they arrive, they'll show their true numbers and I'm afraid they'll have Peter for the taking." _Not to mention the rest of you,_ she thought. _Maldorn will get his wish – the four Pevensie rulers together in battle._

"How can you be so sure?" asked one of the human warriors.

"I can feel their presence – a large number, yet we can only see a small fraction of that."

"A small fraction?" asked Susan. "We've seen more than a dozen –probably two!"

"Exactly," said Esme. "And knowing Peter and Edmund, they'll charge over here without a second thought."

"They knew we were coming," murmured Susan. "Mr. Tumnus was the bait." She watched as Lucy's eyes darkened. _Why they didn't just kill him anyway I don't know, but I am grateful._

"We have to find a way to reach them and warn them," said Lucy, pushing back all other thoughts. "We can't fight them all on our own."

"You won't have to," said a voice from down below. Lucy blinked in surprise and moved aside just as the dirt she stood on began to move and up came Badger and Mr. Beaver. "Mr. Beaver," smiled Lucy.

"Shhh," whispered the Beaver. "We caught wind o' those stinkin' monsters and we figured you'd 'ead ova 'ear."

"Can you find a way to send Peter and Edmund a message?" asked Susan, kneeling down.

"Right away, Your Majesty," replied the Badger.

"We'll 'ave 'elp 'ere in no time," promised Mr. Beaver. "In the mean time, 'ang in there." Susan and Lucy nodded as the two creatures dove back into their hole.

"Do you think they'll make it to the High King in time?" asked the human warriors. "We're not even sure where they are."

"I trust them," said Lucy confidently.

"Until they arrive, we've got to hold these things off. They're not going to sit around and wait for us forever. Once they realize we're not going to blow the horn, they're going to attack…possibly with their entire troop," said Esme.

"We'll try to hold them off," said the oldest of the human warriors. "The three of you must make a run for the Rock Bridge and toward Cair Paraval."

"We're not leaving you," said Lucy, matter-of-factly.

"Even if we managed to get that far, that will leave as far too vulnerable," said Esme. "We have to stay together. That's our only chance."

"We'll let them make the first move," said Susan. "Hopefully it will be enough time for Peter and Ed to get here."

--

Hours passed, and the waiting game was taking its toll on both sides. The creatures were growing anxious. They made a myriad of noises to intimidate their prey. Meanwhile, the Narnians kept a close eye on their enemies and tried to maintain their composure. But, the longer time drew on, the more afraid they were that something terrible awaited them. Although they knew this meant it gave Peter and Edmund more time to get there, they also feared that they would be too late because the Beaver and Badger might not have been able to reach them at all.

Finally Esme let out a gasp and several bolts of energy struck the ground around the Narnians. No one was injured but everyone was stunned. "What was that?" asked Susan.

Esme's mouth ran dry. "They're toying with us… Whoever was powerful enough to send those things, whoever is doing this is growing impatient as well…" Whoever it was…it was calling her and she fought to ignore it.

"They're also charging," shouted the centaurs. Everyone was up in arms and in moments they were all engaged in battle. But half the enemies remained hidden in the shadows of the forest, watching and waiting.

For the meantime, the party was fairing well enough. Lucy and Susan remained in as much cover as possible while they fired their arrows at their enemies. Esme led the other Narnians as they engaged with the monsters. Esme had improved in her ability to fight on a horse, but she still preferred having her feet on the ground, for the most part. She ordered Vertroon to stay back not wanting her friend to become an open target. Susan was glad that Esme insisted on extra arrows when they left the Great City. _Cair Paraval_, thought Susan. _Oh how far away it now seems. Peter, Edmund, please hurry!_

"Susan," Lucy turned to her sister. "I'm so sorry! I didn't…I just wanted to make sure Mr. Tumnus was alright!"

"No Lucy, don't you start that too," said Susan, taking her sister's shoulders firmly. "It's not your fault! I would have done the same – any of us would have! They came ready for us, Lu. They were expecting this." Susan quickly fired a shot at an incoming Cyclops striking it right in its single eye. She then turned back to Lucy. "They would have lured us out one way or another. Besides, we're going to beat them at their own game! They aren't aware that Peter and Ed are coming anyway and they'll be ready! We just have to hold out until then. Come on Lu, are you going to let them beat us here?"

"No," Lucy shook her head.

"You ought to make sure each of them pays for what they've done here in Narnia; how they've made so many suffer, like Mr. Tumnus."

Lucy's countenance hardened as Susan expected and soon Lucy was firing arrows left and right, hitting her mark every time. Unfortunately some of the monsters required more than an arrow on their back or chest to be stopped.

--

"Peter," shouted Edmund spotting the battle from the distance. He pointed up ahead and turned to his brother.

"Hurry," ordered the High King, gritting his jaw, his knuckles white as he gripped his reins tighter. _Please, let us be in time_, he prayed.

As the two Kings and their group neared the Allies' Enclave, they saw a large number of monsters waiting in the forest, staring at the fight. Some of them were cheering in their own demented little ways while others made more noise, anxious for blood. But many of them never had a chance to taste any but their own. Peter and Edmund surrounded the entire area and attacked. The monsters were taken completely off guard. Even the flying creatures charged as scouts were too busy watching the two queens and their escorts fight for their lives.

"Look Lucy," shouted Sydney. Lucy looked up and saw Edmund fighting one of the monsters in the distance. She immediately alerted Susan, which gave the older girl more energy.

Peter saw several large minotaurs heading toward the circle of warriors protecting Lucy and Susan. He and Reynor charged toward them. He engaged with one and managed to strike him to the ground, but the creature was not yet dead. Just as Peter turned to strike another Minotaur the first one began to get up. It grabbed Reynor and shoved him to the side. Peter flew off the horse and tumbled to the side. He quickly stood up and gasped when he saw the Minotaur about to strike Reynor who was still struggling to stand. "Get away from him," he shouted, rushing up to the creature. But before he could get near, the Minotaur let out a cry as it was kicked in the head by another horse. "Vertroon," Peter exclaimed. The horse kicked the Minotaur again, this time pushing him away from Reynor and right into Esme's staff. After several hard blows the Minotaur fell to the ground. With a nod they all ran toward the other Minotaurs, their weapons ready.

There was no telling how long the battle was taking, but Peter saw that the Narnians were definitely on the winning side. After driving his sword into a snake-headed creature, he looked around and hoped there were no more hiding in the shadows. We have to move them out into an opening, he thought. Then he saw the edge of the Rock Bridge. Not wanting to alert his enemies, he had his plan passed down to each Narnian discreetly. Soon their quarry was being pushed out of the forest and out toward the edge of the Rock Bridge. He ordered Lucy and Susan, along with a few fauns, to stay behind to help the wounded.

Now the smaller party of monsters were trapped in the middle of the Rock Bridge. On either side stood armed and angry Narnians. "Tell me who is responsible for all of this," said Peter, walking toward the trapped monsters, his sword and shield held tightly. He held the tip of his sword out at the monsters. "Answer me! Who is this Maldorn and who is it that commands him?"

"You cannot stop him," cried one of the creatures. The others shrieked and grunted in agreement.

"What does he want?" demanded Narnia's High King.

"Death!"

"Destruction!"

"Blood!"

"Darkness!"

As the monsters shouted, Esme could not help but feel their eyes turn to her. _You,_ their eyes glared. _You_. Her body froze as she let out a shiver.

Just as Lucy gave a drop from her cordial to one of the centaurs, Susan thought she heard something in the trees. Looking around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What is it?" asked Lucy, looking at Susan. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," whispered the older Queen, her brow furrowed. Lucy looked up at the trees as well. "I feel like… we're being watched…"

"The trees-"

"No…"

And then Lucy saw it. "Susan!" She spotted the creatures high in the trees just as they took off toward the Rock Bridge. The two Queens immediately rushed to their feet. "Peter," shouted Lucy.

Esme shivered again and then looked behind her. There were at least a dozen bat creatures coming straight at them. "In the air," she shouted. Everyone looked up. The Narnians made ready for the creatures while the monsters on the bridge squealed and snorted with delight. Susan and Lucy took their remaining arrows and shot a few flying monsters down but there were still more and they attacked the Narnians without mercy. The fighting began again as the monsters on Rock Bridge took this opportunity to retaliate.

As Susan, Lucy, and other archers, tried to hit the creatures that still flew overhead, Lucy saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned and gasped. There was no doubt in her heart what the creature wanted. She was about to fire when something came at her from behind. "Ah!"

"Lucy!" Susan gasped when she saw a dwarf come after her sister who managed to dodge a flying axe. She fired her arrow into its head and pierced the skull.

"Susan," cried Lucy. "Susan, Peter's in danger!"

Esme sensed something but she was engaged in a fight with four different enemies, all towering over her. But then she heard Lucy and Susan's shouts over the clamor of weapons. When she finally managed to take down one of her attackers she caught a glimpse of Peter. Edmund was already running toward him having spotted the same creature that Lucy saw take flight.

"Peter, look out," shouted Edmund. Peter blocked a Minotaur's scimitar with his shield and swung out to strike the creature. He was pushed back by the Minotaur's strong defense. He swung again, but this time the blade struck his quarry. Edmund was almost to Peter when suddenly he let out a cry and fell to the ground with a long knife lodged deeply into his back.

"Edmund," cried Peter. Abandoning his fight with the Minotaur, he started to run to his brother when he saw the bat creature almost on top of him. "Argh!" The High King ducked just as the creature swooped down at him, squealing as it came at the young man, its sharp claws ready to attack. But, Peter quickly drove his sword up into the creature's body. The creature let out a squeal and it plummeted to the ground hundreds of feet below. The moment Peter pulled his sword out of his quarry, he immediately rushed to his injured brother. "Ed!"

"I'm ok," gasped Edmund. He grit his teeth painfully.

"Don't move," said Peter.

"Don't worry I haven't any plans to," muttered Edmund. Peter sheathed his sword and carefully and quickly took the knife out of Edmund's back. "Aagh!" The pain seared throughout his body and his head grew light. He was losing a great deal of blood far too quickly. If not for Peter's support, he would have fallen face forward.

Peter started to put pressure on the wound when he heard his name being called. Looking up from Edmund's wound, he saw Esme who was running toward him, blood running down the side of her face, which was contorted with fear. He turned around just as the Minotaur he had wounded earlier suddenly appeared before him.

The next instant he knew, he was flying through the air.

"Peeeeteeeer," shouted Esme, her voice echoed loudly. All heads turned to see Narnia's High King, who was still struggling to free himself from the Cyclops, begin his descent off the bridge. Tears sprang from Lucy and Susan's eyes as they were frozen in place when they saw their brother. Edmund forced himself to his elbows, hoping this was all a dream. There was nothing anyone could do now to save Peter. Esme felt a tear slide down her cheek, her eyes wide. But, before it could fall from her chin, she holstered her staff and ran.

"Esme," cried Lucy who saw the girl in the corner of her eye. Everyone turned to see Esme run to the edge of the bridge. Before anyone could utter another word, she jumped, her arms spread wide. "No! Esme!"

Silence fell upon everyone and suddenly everything moved as if in slow motion. Peter's eyes widened when he saw Esme plummeting to the ground with him. _No_, he thought. "No! Esme!" But then his eyes grew even wider when he saw what happened next.

Esme closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, wings of pure, shimmering white sprouted from her back.

**End Ch. 26**

--

**A/N**: My greatest apologies for not updating in what…over a year? I kind of lost my groove and got quite busy over the past year and am still rather busy. Don't ask how I managed to squeeze time to update with this chapter.

**WARNING: **This story is already fairly Mary-Sue-ish… it's only going to get WORSE, much worse. I wrote this originally to have fun with Mary-Sue characters and go one step further. I also wrote this more for my sister and myself than for the public so bear with me. The future chapters will be a lot less 'finished' as I had never been able to completely smoothen out the wrinkles and fill in the huge gaping plot holes so expect to take giant leaps of faith in the near future ; Things may not make a whole lot of sense because it always sounds better in my head than written out. I will do my best to explain things and make everything as coherent and tolerable as possible… but no promises.

From here on out it will get quite silly/ridiculous/ludicrous? If you couldn't tell by the way this chapter ended. ;

**Art** – Please check out my deviantArt site which has Narnia related doodles (Esme, Peter, Susan, costume sketches, Esme & Peter, etc). Buried somewhere in my list of things to do I have a sleeping Peter and Esme that was supposed to go along with CH. 24… not sure when it'll get done but maybe I'll try and post a sketch of it… You can find the site in my Profile as well as html addresses for my doodles.

**Reviews** – Thank you all for your support and thank you so much for the pointers! I totally didn't realize I was misspelling Cair Paravel and Finchley wrong this entire time. However I knew that it was a castle during the reign of the Pevensies, but I intentionally wanted it to be a city. It just made things easier that way for certain events… And I do apologize that it's so Americanized . I tried to write it a little closer to how I wrote Lord of the Rings fanfics which is closer to the language of the books but I just…couldn't .

I really appreciate everyone's comments, be they positive or otherwise, and I'm also really grateful that people have actually read up to this point! It's been a long haul and I promise it's near the end…not sure how many chapters but it's getting there! I do apologize if you no longer like the story from here on, but I did try to warn you.


	27. Chapter 27: To Meet Again

Please Read Author's Notes at the End

**Please Read Author's Notes at the End! & Check out CH. 26 doodles on my site!**

**Update: 7/10/07 – This story is currently on hold for the next week or so due to various obligations. Hopefully I will be able to upload after a week or so…**

**Update: 6/08 – so uh yeah sorry for the VERY long delay ; but I promise I will start updating within the next few days. AND there are some sketched out scenes from this chapter in my deviantart account!! **

**OUT OF A DREAM by TerraForever**

**CH. 27 To Meet Again**

White feathers billowed in the wind up to the warriors on Rock Bridge who stared wide-eyed at the sight. The Narnians who were lucky enough to feel the soft feathers brush against them felt a warmth and a lightness like never before. The feathers felt smoother than the finest silk. Its tips shimmered as if coated with tiny crystals. The foul creatures drew back from the feathers, screeching and yelling in panicked fear. While the monsters were awestruck, they were fearful. They knew more than their enemies what these feathers, Esme's wings, might mean.

Save for her task at hand, Esme was oblivious to everything else around her. She tucked in her wings and tilted her body so she could dive down to reach Peter who finally managed to separate himself from the Minotaur. He reached out his hands toward her and Esme took them with ease. There was an eruption of loud cheering from the Rock Bridge and the Narnians took this as their cue to end the battle once and for all. So it was that the rest of the monsters were killed or thrown off to their deaths. Esme held the High King's hands tightly as they flew up to Rock Bridge. On the bridge, the others watched with wonder when Esme gently lowered Peter to solid ground then lowered herself down.

Despite Esme's startling new revelation, the High King immediately rushed to Edmund who was being held up by his sisters. Lucy had already given him a drop from her cordial. Seeing that his brother would be fine, Peter turned back to look at Esme who still stood where she landed. "Esme," he managed to whisper. He watched her as she looked at her wings and touched the soft downy feathers with her own hands. She turned around and Peter noticed that her eyes were again aged and mystical.

"Are you… an…an angel?" asked Lucy, her eyes wide and unblinking.

"I…" Esme looked at the young Queen and then back at her feathered wings, unsure of how to answer. A breeze blew around her filling her with voices and music that seemed so familiar yet so far away. Esme began to fall forward, her head beginning to spin, and Peter immediately rushed to her. As Esme's body pitched forward, the wings on her back suddenly disappeared as if all the feathers had been blown away by the wind. Peter caught her just before she could fall to the ground.

"Make a camp at the entrance to the Western Wood," ordered the High King, never looking away from Esme.

--

It was late in the night when Esme's eyes fluttered open. It was not the eyes of the young woman who arrived in Narnia days ago that searched the small tent she was sleeping in. There was a figure sleeping beside her, sitting upright on a stool. The face was familiar but there was another face that haunted her thoughts. She could hear the sound of water flowing. Closing her eyes, the image of water came to her. Quietly she snuck out of the small tent.

When Peter awoke, he chided himself for dozing off. He was supposed to be watching over Esme, not falling asleep. He turned to check on the young woman who had saved his life three times now and his heart skipped a beat. She was gone.

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, he quickly got out of the tent and searched around but found no signs of her and the guards on watch said they never saw her at all. Peter did not wait a second. He grabbed his sword and ran. He did not know where he was going, but it didn't seem to matter.

The guards called after their High King but to no avail. He did not seem to hear them. Without hesitation, they immediately awoke Edmund, Susan and Lucy. "We'll go after him," said Edmund, "but be ready in case we need assistance!"

"We can't let you go alone," said Taliph.

"No, you must," was all Edmund would say. He didn't know why, but he felt that he and his siblings needed to go alone. Reynor and Vertroon insisted on coming to find their friends and it was possible that the two horses might be needed so they came along. The group set off on their horses to find their brother and hopefully Esme.

--

Peter's breathing was a little heavy by the time he reached the great lake that once lay frozen for a century but was now a beautiful body of water again, flowing freely as it glistened under the moon and the stars. And there, he saw Esme standing in the water by the shore. The water lapped at her knees as she seemed to bathe in the moonlight. _She looks so beautiful_, he thought, his pace slowing to a walk. Then suddenly he watched as she closed her eyes and her white wings once again sprung from her back, feathers floating softly in the air. The white feathers glistened in the moonlight. She looked ethereal. Peter's feet stopped at the shore of the lake.

Esme turned around sensing his presence and their eyes met. _Those eyes_, he thought_. I know those eyes. From somewhere… I've…always known them…_ And for a moment a different figure appeared in his mind. The figure still bore the same shimmering wings but instead was clothed in a strange garb he had never seen before. He took a step closer and familiar voices filled the air.

_"Greetings."_

_"Who… are you? What are you?" _

_"I am… –"_

Peter took another step, ignoring the cold of the water as he stepped into it.

_"You're…beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."_

_"Only a mortal could say such a thing."_

_"You're here…to help us. To save us."_

_"No, I am not here to save anyone in the manner you expect."_

_"But, you've saved me…countless times already."_

Peter took another step closer. Esme did not move from her spot and their eyes never broke contact.

_"Because they need you."_

Peter reached out his hand.

"_You are the one from my dreams."_

_"I am but a dream."_

_"No…no you are more than that."_

Esme looked down at the hand and knew that she had seen this seen somewhere else before, but that hand had been coarser, harder and more worn while this was softer and younger. When she looked up to the owner of the hand, she saw that Peter's eyes too had changed. They too were older and faraway. She took the offered hand and immediately a string of visions struck them both. Esme had to take a step to keep her balance, overwhelmed by the images. Suddenly, her body jerked.

"Esme," shouted Peter, the trance broken. She fell forward into his arms and Peter's eyes grew wide upon seeing an arrow protruding from her shoulder, blood staining the white feathers. Before he could react he felt a searing pain in his chest as an arrow struck him as well.

"Peter," called a far off voice. He and Esme both fell into the lake, their blood tinting the clear waters. He never let go of Esme even when everything started to turn fade away.

"Susan up there," shouted Edmund, his voice full of panic and anger. Susan let her arrow fly with all her heart and the assassin fell from the trees.

Quickly Lucy," cried the eldest Queen, when she reached Peter and Esme, tears already in her eyes. The Valiant Queen already had her cordial open.

--

There were faces everywhere. Names and voices all so familiar yet she could not place any of them. There was so much death. So much destruction. So much grief and sadness. Tears ran down her face as she tried to make sense of it all. She could no longer tell what was an illusion or what might have been a memory once. And soon everything began to grow dark and cold. She heard her name, a name she hadn't been called in a long time. Turning around, she saw a figure with wings, hands held out to her. She could not see a face but she knew this figure. She took a step forward and felt herself being pulled closer to it. But suddenly there was a loud roar. The figure disappeared and the darkness ebbed and soon there was light everywhere. Then she saw another figure, but this time it was bright like the golden sun and did not take a human form. A deep, soothing, gentle voice called to her and she opened her eyes.

--

Not too long after sunrise, Peter awoke with an ache in his chest and in his head. "Ugh, what happened?" He forced himself to sit up and then images from the previous night swirled about in his head. Little of it made any real sense to his throbbing head, but there was only one thing he did know. "Esme," he cried, about to jump out of his bed.

"Whoa," said Edmund, who entered the tent. "Don't you dare get up, Peter. You nearly got killed last night…again."

"But, Esme – is she alright?"

"She's sleeping in Susan and Lucy's tent," said Edmund. "Lucy's treated both of you so you'll be ok."

Peter's hand went to his bare chest where the wound should have been, but now it was little more than a bruise. "The assassin?"

Edmund sat in his hammock. His face grew serious. "He fell from his little perch thanks to Susan's arrow…but that's not how he died."

"What do you mean?" Peter narrowed his eyes.

"It was a human lackey for the other side, and everything about him said evil. But, something else killed him Peter…"

Peter already knew what his sibling surmised. "He was killed by his own master," Peter swallowed. "She was never the target – I was."

"You are High King, Peter," said Edmund. "They want you dead."

"But why do they want Esme alive?"

"Well look at her – if nothing else said she was special before I think those wings were a pretty obvious indication."

"I know, but… it just seems like she's more of a danger alive than dead to them," said Peter. "There's definitely a connection between her and whoever is leading this army."

"Peter, last night…at the lake…she looked different," murmured Edmund. "She didn't look…like Esme."

Peter licked his lips slowly. "I know…"

"We need to know who she really is… I know we all resigned ourselves to whatever she might be and just accepted her as who she is now but…She's the key to all of this."

"She's also missing again," said Susan when she and Lucy entered the tent.

"What?" Peter and Edmund exclaimed in unison.

"She just…disappeared," said Lucy. "We woke up and she was gone and no one has seen her at all!"

"Just like last night," murmured Peter, but he was not upset. He flung back the blankets and immediately stood up.

"Whoa – you're not going anywhere," said Edmund.

"I can find her – I know it." Edmund looked at his sisters and they nodded.

"Peter," Lucy squeezed his hand. "She's alright. I know she is. I don't know how, but I feel like…she's alright."

Peter smiled at his sister. "I know, me too."

"This is ridiculous," muttered Edmund. "She's disappeared twice in a row in the span of a few short hours."

Peter shook his head and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You can't blame her entirely." He thought about the visions that played over in his mind. "She was called out there, Ed."

"You think that the enemy did that?" asked Susan.

"No, I don't think so….Because whatever called her…called me too. Otherwise I don't think I'd have found her so soon."

Lucy nodded. "So you think that she's being called again now." Peter nodded.

"Do you want us to send a search party?" asked Taliph when the four Pevensies mounted their horses.

"No that won't be necessary," said Peter. "I think I already know where she is." His statement made his siblings look at each other and then back at Peter. "The waterfalls," he said simply, already hearing the roaring of the falls in his mind. Without further hesitation, the four Pevensies rode out.

END CH. 27

--

**A/N: **For Anyone confused, the italicized conversation is a conversation between Peter and Esme's….err…counterparts from the past. It's almost like they're hearing the conversation whispered in the very back of their minds as they move in real time…

My greatest apologies for not updating in a long time again ; Hopefully it won't take too long to update CH. 28 and hopefully I'll have some doodles for the chapter up in my **scraps** section of my deviantArt website.

**WARNING: **This story is already fairly Mary-Sue-ish… it's only going to get WORSE, much worse. I wrote this originally to have fun with Mary-Sue characters and go one step further. I also wrote this more for my sister and myself than for the public so bear with me. The future chapters will be a lot less 'finished' as I had never been able to completely smoothen out the wrinkles and fill in the huge gaping plot holes so expect to take giant leaps of faith in the near future ; Things may not make a whole lot of sense because it always sounds better in my head than written out. I will do my best to explain things and make everything as coherent and tolerable as possible… but no promises.

If you couldn't tell already things have become seriously ridiculous and silly and it will continue to do so. So please bear with me!!

**Art** – CH. 26 ART! 3 Sketches in my deviantArt Gallery!

CH. 27 ART! 3 Sketches in my dA Gallery!

Please check out my deviantArt site which has Narnia related doodles (Esme, Peter, Susan, costume sketches, Esme & Peter, etc). Buried somewhere in my list of things to do I have a sleeping Peter and Esme that was supposed to go along with CH. 24… not sure when it'll get done but maybe I'll try and post a sketch of it… You can find the site in my Profile as well as html addresses for my doodles.

**Reviews** – Thank you all for your support and thank you so much for the pointers! I really appreciate everyone's comments, be they positive or otherwise, and I'm also really grateful that people have actually read up to this point! It's been a long haul and I promise it's near the end…not sure how many chapters but it's getting there! I do apologize if you no longer like the story from here on, but I did try to warn you.


	28. Chapter 28: Reunion and Reminiscence

A/N: I am SO Sorry for the long delay

**A/N: I am SO Sorry for the long delay! But I've pretty much finished the final chapters so I'll be uploading them little at a time – there aren't that many left so bear with me! Also I want to THANK YOU ALL for the support and reviews and what not! I especially want to thank those of you who have been with me since the beginning! Btw I've reuploaded some of the chapters to try and change a few things here and there; nothing major really just minor details, diction changes, etc. **

**Warning: things really start getting ridiculous (more Mary-Sue, more cheesiness, etc) starting from this chapter and I have to admit, somewhat shoddy too. The explanations of why things happen and what not aren't great, so uh, you'll need quite a bit of imagination and suspend all beliefs because it probably makes better sense in my head then written out P **

**Art: There are a lot of character sketches, costume sketches, even scenes and other art in my deviantart site (link in my profile) including some really new stuff. There's a folder in my gallery all for Narnia related fanart. Check it out!**

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 28 Reunion and Reminiscence**

As the four rode on to the waterfalls, Lucy felt her heart begin to race. But it was not an unsettling feeling. If anything, she grew more excited and more curious as to what lay ahead. Her other siblings felt something stirring within them as well but not nearly as strong as she. Fortunately, they did not have long to wait for an answer. Soon they saw white wings raised high over Esme who lay comfortably against a great lion with a mane of gold. "Aslan," Lucy exclaimed in a whisper, unable to find her voice. Had she been able to, it would have trembled with excitement.

Indeed the Great Lion was lying comfortably on the lush green grass soothed by the sound of the waterfalls. He opened his large, gentle eyes and Esme opened hers as well. She stood up and four pairs of eyes widened. The young woman they once knew as Esme seemed to disappear overnight. Now before them stood a majestic creature with shimmering eyes of old and long glistening black hair, dressed in strange but elegant clothes. And in her hand was a staff much like the one she received as a present from the Pevensies but this one was even more ornate and, without a doubt, more magical.

"Esme?" Lucy blinked.

"No," murmured Peter, dismounting. His siblings followed suit.

"_Who… are you? What are you?"_

"_I am… Esmiel."_

"Esmiel," murmured Peter.

Esmiel gave a small bow. "_Greetings_."

Aslan rose to his feet and approached the Pevensies. "Yes, this is Esmiel, and she is what you might call, an angel. She is one of two who are charged with maintaining the balance between Good and Evil."

"One of two?" asked Susan.

"Yes," nodded the Lion. Susan looked at her siblings and they knew that the other one that Aslan spoke of must be the one protecting Esme or rather, Esmiel, but why was it they were convinced the other angel was an enemy?

"Because he is," said Esmiel, who walked toward them. She put her hand on Aslan's back, running her hand through his soft fur.

"Who? Why?" Lucy looked expectantly at Esmiel.

"He is my brother. My twin brother, Esorael."

"Twin brother?" blinked Edmund. "But why –"

"Because…" Esmiel's eyes were tinged with sadness. Her free hand touched a stone from a jewel at her neck.

Aslan turned and nuzzled her arm and she petted the great beast fondly. "Let me begin..."

"Please," nodded Lucy.

"Esmiel and Esorael have been charged since the dawn of ages to help maintain the balance between Good and Evil. As much as we would like Good to constantly prevail, neither can exist without the other," said Aslan. "They both led the armies of Good, helping the leaders, guiding them and often fighting against the armies of Evil themselves. They were inseparable. The love they shared was second only to the love they had for a greater power beyond them, beyond us." He paused for a moment to make sure that Esmiel was alright and she nodded for him to continue.

Memories of her life, her life so very long ago, were now so clear to the angel who closed her eyes. She saw her brother's laughing eyes and playful grin as they flew through the stars, which they both shared a great love for.

"But the life they shared together was not fated to last," said Aslan, his voice sad. All eyes turned to Esmiel.

"For the first time in years, years in greater numbers than any of you can imagine, a mortal was born… one unlike any other. While he led a hard, painful life, many say he was among the blessed and, indeed, it was hard to say otherwise. Needless to say, when the time came for another great battle between good and evil, he was chosen to become one of the leaders for our army.

"Then, one night…he happened upon a wondrous sight." There was no doubt in anyone's mind as to what that sight must have been. "Upon their first meeting, Esmiel and this mortal fell deeply in love… It enraged Esorael; as the love between Esmiel and this mortal grew, as did Esorael's jealousy and hatred. He believed that Esmiel's heart should belong to no one but himself and for it to be stolen by a mortal was an even greater travesty. His anger and his jealousy and all his love drove him to the edge." Aslan paused and the Pevensies were silent and unmoving, already suspecting what the Great Lion would say next. "When the battle against Evil was ended, we were victorious, but it was then that Esorael murdered his sister's mortal beloved before her very eyes." Susan and Lucy could feel their eyes fill with tears. "Esorael became what you would consider a fallen angel and now he leads the forces of Evil against his sister who continues to help the forces of Good. And they have since been cursed to love and hate each other, fighting against one another."

"That's why he kept protecting Esme," murmured Peter.

"Yes," nodded Aslan. "Esorael's love for his sister has never waned no matter the circumstances. If anything, it has driven him to do even more terrible deeds." Esmiel swallowed hard.

"And so Esmiel is here to lead an army of Good against her brother?" asked Susan.

The Lion nodded again. "When the four of you defeated the White Witch and broke the spell of everlasting Winter on Narnia Evil lost one of its few strongholds. You and Narnia became a threat and Evil has risen again to try and reclaim these lands. And so, Esmiel was needed once again and I brought her here."

Susan tilted her head thoughtfully. "What of Maldorn? What is his role in all of this?"

Esmiel chose to answer this question. "Maldorn is a creature from a land far beyond the maps in your library. He is a creature born of hatred and malice. He is among the most ruthless and bloodthirsty of his kind. Without a doubt, Esorael considered him worthy of being Evil's general."

Edmund looked curiously at Aslan, "I don't understand…why was Esme, or rather, Esmiel, human at all? Why didn't she have any memories of who she was?"

"Esmiel's grief over losing both her brother and her mortal love began to take its toll on her," said Aslan, remembering all too well her slow descent. "During the battles, she was no longer as strong and convicted. Whenever she had to face Esorael she had even more difficulties. Because of his terrible act, she had lost Esorael forever…but there was still some hope that she might be reunited with the man she loved. Therefore, taking pity on her, she was given an opportunity to find her beloved once more as a mortal herself. However, the conditions were that if she could not find whom she sought in this lifetime, she would return to her duties and move on. She could not have any memories of who she was – if their love was true then she would find him. And it seems she has indeed found him."

Several pairs of eyes fell on Peter who looked at his siblings and swallowed uncomfortably. He looked at Esmiel whose eyes met his. He wanted to speak, but he could not. His mouth was dry and his mind was muddled with so many thoughts and emotions. And he could not help but lose himself in Esmiel's gaze.

"Peter," said Esmiel, whose voice was soft and clear, like a song, "you are in grave danger. You have been constantly targeted not just because you are High King." That did not help to settle his nerves.

"And you were always there to save me…," he finally said, his head tilted, his eyes dreamy, as he walked closer to the angel.

"It was my duty."

"That first night we met… you said you weren't here to save anyone."

Esmiel looked a little embarrassed. "Apparently, I was mistaken…"

Peter smiled. Susan, Lucy, and Edmund looked at their brother and Esmiel and knew that the two were barely aware that anyone else was there now. "Um, I… well, I hate to break up this rather tender moment, but I think it might be a good idea to head back to camp," said Susan, clearing her throat.

"Yes, we might want to let the others know what we're up against," added Edmund.

"And that we have a war to fight," nodded Peter.

"How long before this war?" asked Susan.

"Not long at all," murmured Esmiel. "My brother knows that I have awakened. He already has his army. He will give us a few days to amass ours but he can come at anytime."

"So much for a fair fight," muttered Edmund.

"We have much work to do," said Aslan, his voice graver now.

"I'm just glad you're here now," said Lucy, giving the great lion a mighty hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Lucy," chuckled the Lion and soon he was embraced by all the Pevensies.

When the group walked back to camp there was an immediate cheering when the Narnians caught sight of Aslan. Even after hearing the news of war and the evil they faced, they remained spirited and optimistic. Aslan's return usually meant that there was great danger ahead, but they had faith that with the Lion, they could accomplish anything. And now that they were also aided by the Angel Esmiel they were even more confident.

Even before the party finally arrived at Cair Paravel, messengers were sent throughout Narnia and even to Archenland to gather an army. Archenland was more than happy to help and sent their best warriors. The city was bustling with activity when they arrived but not with its usual gaiety. The Narnians took well to Esmiel, knowing they were right to assume that she was special. And everywhere she went, she caught everyone's eye. There were times when she had her angelic wings out and that would be hard to ignore, but even when she had them hidden, there was no ignoring the radiant glow around her. The aura the Narnians felt before increased several fold now. It seemed she was never meant to wear Narnia's clothing as her robes were always from a different world.

That night, Esmiel and Peter sat in the field watching the moon and stars. It was only now that the two finally found time for each other from their journey home up to their arrival. He looked at Esmiel. "The other night… when I followed you to the lake," he began, peering into her endless eyes, "we met that way too – the first time I mean."

Esmiel nodded and smiled a little, remembering that special night so clearly now. "Yes," she looked up to the stars, some of which were the very same stars that watched over her that night so long ago. "I was in the water playing with the creatures, singing to them… when you heard my song and followed it to the lake."

"And that night after we found you, or rather, Esme, in the forest… you ran to the stream. You asked if I heard something… "

"Esme saw a figure in the dark…with wings. I suppose… I was trying to reach out to her, remind her of something," Esmiel said, with a sheepish smile. She quickly looked back up at the sky. "Remember when she told you that she was always fascinated by the stars?" Peter nodded. "Esorael and I always loved to fly among them… such wondrous things. But the view from this world and the world from which you came… it's so very different from the view that I know. And so whenever Esorael and I were here, we loved to watch the stars."

"And then… we watched it together," said Peter, his voice soft.

Esmiel smiled and nodded. "Yes… we spent many of our nights under the stars." Her face darkened a little. "I never looked at them very much after…after that day." Peter squeezed her hand. "That is one thing about the stars… they do change but it takes a very, very long time… and they hold memories far longer than one might expect."

"I can't believe…that all this is happening," murmured Peter. "It just seems so…. surreal. Although I suppose, since our first arrival into Narnia, very few things made sense in the way that I was once taught it should." He looked down at the grass and let his hand run through the cool earth. "The name… Esme, I never noticed it earlier, but now it sounds familiar to me. Why?"

Esmiel looked up at the stars. "It was your name for me. You and my brother were the only two whoever used that name."

Peter looked at Esmiel apologetically. "I'm sorry, Esmiel… I cannot remember much of our past…of our time together."

Esmiel put her hand to Peter's cheek and shook her head, her eyes gentle. "No, do not be sorry. There is nothing to apologize for, Peter. That time is over – this is now. Esme…no, I, love you for you, not just because you were the man I fell in love with so long ago, but because of you who are. I don't want that to change - just as I wouldn't want you to feel like you should only love me because of what might have been before."

Peter smiled and closed his eyes as he took Esmiel's hand and kissed it gently. When he looked up their eyes met. He moved his head closer to hers as she moved to him and soon their lips met in a simple, but long awaited kiss. They pulled away a little, looking at each other as emotions washed over them. Peter could feel all his inhibitions slipping away as he gazed into Esmiel's eyes. _I should have lost them long ago_, he thought. Peter put one hand on Esmiel's cheek while the other stroked her hair, now longer and more beautiful than Esme's.

"_I'm the luckiest man alive."_

He moved in to kiss her and this time he kissed her harder and she returned it in equal force. Peter gently and slowly pushed her down to the soft grass, his hand still at her cheek but the other now clasped her hand tightly. Esmiel's other hand ran through his soft, golden blond hair. _It was much longer and much darker before_, she couldn't help remembering. But she did not mind the change one bit. If anything, Peter was much more handsome now than he had been in his previous existence.

"Let me see," hissed Lucy whose eyes were being covered by her sister's hand.

"Oh you two, we should leave them be," scolded Susan.

"You're looking too," Edmund retorted.

"Susan," groaned Lucy. Susan's hands stayed put over Lucy's eyes.

"Come on, Ed!" Susan grabbed her brother by the shirt and dragged him away from the balcony. "Let them have their peace."

"So…now that they've kissed, does that mean they'll get married?" asked Lucy who looked up to her sister.

Edmund and Susan looked at Lucy. "Actually… I couldn't see why not," said Susan, with a shrug. "But it's still a little too soon for that, you know."

"Well isn't this "true love" or something?" asked Edmund. "I mean, the fact that they found each other after so many years?"

"It's so much like a real fairy tale," beamed Lucy.

Susan nodded. "I know… but I think they both need to adjust to this. At the very least Peter needs some time. Unlike Esmiel who remembers everything, Peter is still just Peter… "

Edmund smirked. "Not from what we just saw. I think he's pretty adjusted."

"You know what I mean, Ed," tsked Susan, although she knew he wasn't very wrong. "A lot of things are going on right now. We all need to concentrate on defeating Esorael and his army or we won't have any future to plan for."

"Don't worry we'll beat them. We've got both Aslan and Esmiel on our side, remember," said Lucy with a confident smile. "We've got nothing to worry about. They can bring on their army and we'll show them that they can't take back Narnia."

"We haven't much time to be prepared but they've had…well who knows how long," murmured Edmund.

"We've faced impossible battles before," Lucy pointed out.

"But none of them were ever this… epic in proportion,"

"And what do you call the first battle we ever did fight?"

"Well it was epic, alright," said Edmund, "but the outcome of this battle, this war, isn't just to determine the fate of Narnia, but possibly the whole world."

Susan's face grew dark. "Even if we do manage to win this battle…what's to stop Esorael from mounting another one? He's after Peter more than anything else now. While he may never be truly reunited with his sister, he would much rather she was never reunited with the one person who tore them apart in the first place."

"It doesn't matter," said Lucy, her voice very matter-of-fact. "We'll stop him every time. We can't let him win and we won't."

"We have to guard Peter constantly," said Susan. "He's the real target – however large this war might be."

"He's always protected us so now we can return the favor," smiled Lucy.

That night, Esmiel sat on her balcony railing watching the stars. As much as she did not want to have to fight her brother again, Esmiel knew that it was inevitable. The only time they could see each other now was when they were fighting some sort of battle, some war in which they were always on opposite sides. It had been long since time she had last seen Esorael. And despite everything, even if it was under such terrible circumstances, she longed to see him again. _He is avoiding me…He has been avoiding me since I came to Narnia_, she thought_. He did not want to trigger my memories just yet by revealing himself entirely. If he was to reveal himself he wanted to make sure I was in no position to warn the others before he could torture all of Narnia. Oh Esorael…_ Esmiel saw herself with her brother flying through the skies, weaving through the stars, talking to them as they flew. She fought to keep the rest of her memories at bay. "Aslan?" Esmiel blinked when she saw a great cat walking down below.

The angel slipped off her railing and let her wings sprout as she fell. Once they were open, the silvery white feathers quickly picked up a draft and she glided down to where the lion walked. "Aslan…"

"My dear, Esmiel," purred the lion as the angel scratched behind his ears. "You are always so restless before a fight."

"As are you, Aslan," smiled Esmiel.

"Yes, which is why I often look forward to your company on such nights."

"What is it that bothers you so much, old friend?"

"A great many things even you need not know, my dear. But I am not the only one who has too many thoughts in their head tonight. You worry for your brother and for Peter."

"I worry for everyone. This battle will prove very difficult for us all, including you and myself."

The lion nodded. "Indeed. It will test everything. But there is no turning back."

"Even if there was, it would be far worse to turn back than to face whatever lies ahead." Aslan smiled at the warrior angel. "Aslan, why will you not let me remember everything about my life as Esme in the world she was born in?"

The lion knew that he would be asked this very question. "It is for your own good, Esmiel. You have become far too attached already to the people around you – far more attached than you should be. For you to remember the life you led as a mortal and the life you have left behind, then it would only weigh heavier in your heart."

"What of the people I was with? The parents who raised Esme?"

"They are living happily with a child, a daughter. Just as they are merely a dream to you now, you were but a dream to them. It would be far too grievous otherwise. I know it is difficult but it is better this way. Do not ask me anymore of them for that is their story, not yours. Remember that you promised to take on your duties again when you were called for. The mortal known as Esme does not exist anymore."

"You are wrong, Aslan," said Esmiel. "Esme will always exist in me. I may not remember much of the life she led as a mortal on Earth but I remember everything she's been through here in Narnia. And she lives on in the memories of everyone here, especially in the Pevensies. She may only be a dream now, but so was I once."

"I suppose that is very true," nodded Aslan. "They are all very fond of Esme and of you."

"And I am very fond of them."

"Yes, it is difficult to feel otherwise," said the great beast. The Pevensies were very special children and he loved them dearly just as they loved him. If not for his duties he would have spent much more of his time with them, helping them, guiding them. He wished that when he was with them it was under better circumstances.

"Esorael has gotten stronger," murmured Esmiel. "His powers…they have increased. Otherwise he would not have been able to make those monsters attack so many innocents. He and I are only meant to help the leaders with the battles, not mount actual attacks ourselves. He is no longer just an advisor to Maldorn, but his superior…"

"Yes he has gotten stronger but much of it is because he knows who Peter is and he knows how much he means to you. This makes Peter and Narnia all the more a threat to him."

"Oh, Esorael, what a fool you are," sighed Esmiel. "Why must he be this way, Aslan? Why can he not see that I love them both! That I will never stop loving Peter no matter what…?"

"It is how things must be," said Aslan, his heart heavy. "Love makes fools out of even the best of us, Esmiel, poor and blind."

"It is because of my own love that I have fallen and so have led my brother to fall," Esmiel said sadly. "Had Peter been a regular mortal and not as blessed as he is…" She closed her eyes, not wanting to think of the consequences.

"Come, now, let us take a pleasant walk under the moonlight. It has been long since we have done this together and I have been in great need of your company, Esmiel."

"Yes, it has been so long… and longer still since Esorael and I stood, one on each side…" Esmiel's voice dropped to a mere whisper, which barely carried to the great lion, "and beyond that…side by side…"

"Although he has fallen, he is not forgotten nor is he despised," said Aslan, his deep voice so comforting and gentle. "He is mourned. Your cursed fates have earned such sympathy, Esmiel. Had he no love for you at all, my dear, he would be suffering a far greater torment than this curse you both share."

"I only wish there was something more that I could do."

"There is only so much that any of us can do… Esmiel, when you fight him, you must not lose your resolve. You must be strong. You cannot let him overwhelm you. He will try to dissuade you from your goal."

"I know…" Esmiel swallowed a lump in her throat. She could still remember the last time she and her brother fought and how terrible a fight it had been. By that time it had grown so hard for her to attack him. She spent most of her time defending herself from his attacks, which only grew stronger and stronger. Fortunately the actual battle between good and evil ended before her defenses could be defeated. "Forgive me, Aslan."

"Come, now, let us move on to more pleasant things."

"Yes let's indeed," nodded Esmiel, trying to force a smile. Aslan nuzzled her hand and her features softened as she petted the great lion. She had missed the feel of his soft fur. The warmth of his golden mane made it seem as if the sun was still shining upon it.

When Esmiel and Aslan returned to Cair Paravel after their walk the angel was still unable to sleep so she decided to wander through the dimly lit city. She greeted the creatures on guard and kept some of them company for a little while. They were quite glad for it, their spirits a little raised. Despite the fact that she was now an angel compared to a mere mortal, it was still very much as if they were conversing with the young woman named Esme. Then she suddenly spotted someone walking toward her. "Is everything alright, Your Majesty?"

"Just a little restless, I suppose," said Edmund. "Things are getting rather busy."

"Yes," nodded Esmiel.

"Have you been up all this time as well?"

Esmiel nodded. "I'm hoping that your other siblings are getting some rest though."

"Especially Peter," grinned Edmund. "He's really going to need it."

"As will you."

"I'll be fine. Peter is going to be the center of everything once that war starts." Edmund saw Esmiel's eyes darken. _Although technically, I suppose he was the center of everything for a while now,_ he thought. "But don't worry, we're all going to be there to protect him. Even Susan will be there with Lucy to lead the archers. I'm leading the second wave after Peter and then you'll be there to help. And of course there's Aslan."

"I'm afraid I'll only be helpful for so long, Edmund," murmured Esmiel.

"What do you mean?"

"My purpose is to help in the fight but not to do anything that might turn the tides. The real fighting must be done by the armies not the angels."

"So what will you be doing?"

"Keeping my brother busy mostly," said Esmiel. "It's a little absurd, I know, but the way it works is that Esorael and I will engage but not to kill each other- merely keep each other busy to prevent each other from making any crucial orders or observations that may help the leaders in their tactics."

"That's right, you're only supposed to help the leaders," said Edmund. "Well that'll be good enough for me. We'll need you to distract your brother so he can't order anyone to attack Peter if ever he has an opening." Edmund put his fingers to his chin. "So when you fight, you're never out for blood…"

"Not in that sense," replied the angel. "We never fight to kill – we couldn't do that. No matter how much we might hate each other for whatever reason, our love is still far greater. We could never physically harm the other."

"Which is why he would always save you or punish whoever might have injured you," nodded Edmund. "I understand. It's all just ritual."

"Yes…it's part of our curse. We will always be on opposite sides forced to fight each other until the war can be won by whichever side."

"I'm sorry, that must be hard," murmured Edmund. "I fight with my brother and sisters all the time. But, I could never fight with them like that. When I endangered them when we first arrived in Narnia… I felt so horribly guilty."

"You were enchanted, Edmund," said Esmiel, her hand on his shoulder. "You couldn't do much else."

"But if I could do it over again, I would have."

"And what would you have changed?"

"I would have let Jadis kill me before I betrayed my family and friends again. I would rather die."

Esmiel looked carefully at Edmund. "Do you realize that if she had killed you, she would then have killed Peter? Whether dead or alive, war was inevitable. You were the one that saved Peter and Narnia by destroying that blasted sword of hers. And you sacrificed your life to accomplish that."

"Lucy saved me," argued Edmund.

"Only because she could have but that doesn't mean you weren't struck with a killing blow." Esmiel softened her voice and put her hand on the young king's shoulder. "You've more than made up for your mistakes, Edmund." Esmiel shook her head. "You have nothing to change about the past. You have done so well and everyone is so proud of you. Peter, most of all."

"Do you have any regrets?" asked Edmund, looking at the angel who was now thoughtful.

She licked her lips and thought for a moment. "No… I suppose I don't. I suppose, I probably should regret falling for a mortal because of what it's led to, but it could have been so much worse… And I cannot deny my heart. If I had lost Peter all those years ago by some other force, even if Esorael and I were not parted, I would still lead a miserable life. I have reason to believe that my life is not so cursed. Although I must fight my brother, we are not completely torn apart. We still love each other, which is more than I deserve. And I have once again found the man I have been searching for. I only wish it did not take so long for me to find him." They both laughed a little.

"It seems rather fortunate that you're destined to be together," smiled Edmund, "I was afraid he might run you off at some point."

"I was pretty terrible myself," said Esmiel, smiling.

"Yes but you had a lot of things going on. For Peter every bit of life has been normal even the monsters…it was really only you that changed things."

"It must have made for some amusement between you and your sisters, I assume," grinned Esmiel. Edmund did not need to answer that. "We are both of us very fortunate." Her voice was softer.

"Yes. And I am grateful every moment of my life."

"I took them both for granted," murmured Esmiel. "I will not make that mistake again." Edmund squeezed her hand and they both smiled.

From far away, a pair of great cat eyes watched the two converse and Aslan smiled. Then he turned around and walked away.

END CH. 28

--

Thanks so much guys! And please remember to check out the new doodles in my dA including scenes from "Take Flight" and "To Meet Again" and doodles of Esmiel and Esorael!


	29. Chapter 29: Eve of Battle

A/N: I am SO Sorry for the long delay

**A/N: I am SO Sorry for the long delay! But I've pretty much finished the final chapters so I'll be uploading them little at a time – there aren't that many left so bear with me! Also I want to THANK YOU ALL for the support and reviews and what not! I especially want to thank those of you who have been with me since the beginning! Btw I've reuploaded some of the chapters to try and change a few things here and there; nothing major really just minor details, diction changes, etc. **

**Warning: things really start getting ridiculous (more Mary-Sue, more cheesiness, etc) and I have to admit, somewhat shoddy too. The explanations of why things happen and what not aren't great, so uh, you'll need quite a bit of imagination and suspend all beliefs because it probably makes better sense in my head then written out P **

**Art: There are a lot of character sketches, costume sketches, even scenes and other art in my deviantart site (link in my profile) including some really new stuff. There's a folder in my gallery all for Narnia related fanart. Check it out!**

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 21 Eve of Battle**

She knew the morning she awoke that their time was nearly at hand. Their great battle would be at dawn the following day. There was not much time left for preparations. After long farewells and even longer embraces, those partaking in the battle were moved to the Battle Field where the last war was fought for Narnia. It held many memories for those who had survived that fateful day against the White Witch Jadis and her army.

All around the field Narnians were making ready while Achenland warriors were doing the same. The visiting warriors were privileged to see Aslan in person. Each one committed his great image to memory so they could clearly recount his greatness to their people back home. There was no mistaking the stories and legends of his magnificence and it raised all their spirits. And of course, when they set eyes on Esmiel, even before they saw that she had beautiful white wings, they were awed by her beauty and by her mystical aura. Cor and Corin were both there to lead their army. Even Avaris was present –nay she would not miss this for anything. Where her beloved went, she followed and the same could be said for him. The three Archenlanders took every opportunity to speak to both Aslan and Esmiel.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that there was something special between the High King and the warrior angel. Though they showed no obvious signs of anything other than friendship, the looks that they shared and the smiles that graced their lips were more than enough to signal otherwise. On some occasions there were a few who were fortunate enough to see them walk close together or sit side by side, sometimes with their hands clasped tightly together. And even rarer still would a random bystander catch site of Esmiel with her chin on Peter's shoulder. Had she still been Esme, the top of her head would only reach his chin, but now that she was much taller she could lean more against him.

The Narnians were very happy for their king. While they often saw his handsome smile, it had only been since Esme's arrival had they ever seen him glow with happiness. And now that the truth had been revealed, his smile shone brightly as the sun. No one could be happier for the High King than his siblings who often giggled to themselves when they caught site of their brother and Esmiel. Had they been younger, there was no doubt that Edmund and Lucy would be teasing their brother endlessly – not that they weren't already throwing him knowing glances and smirks.

--

That night, Peter and Esmiel lay on the tall grass, high over the camp, staring at the glimmering stars, lying in each other's arms. They had just had their last practice and were now resting, and enjoying the last peaceful moments before the sun would eventually rise to greet them and announce the beginning of battle. It was not unlike the last battle they had fought together, eons ago when Peter had been a different man – but not entirely so.

"I can see why, as Esme, you chose to fight with a staff," said Peter, his hands running through Esmiel's silken locks. "You are amazing with yours…and you didn't even use any of your magic."

"I have not shed blood in a very long time, Peter," murmured Esmiel. "I did not want Esme to ever have to. And with a staff, she would be able to protect herself and her innocence." Peter looked at her and she returned his gaze. "The reason Esme was unable to shed blood was because deep inside I did not want to. I have enough on my hands and have stained the grounds with it many times over… I have been fighting more battles than you can possibly imagine, Peter. I did not want her to know that life."

"I understand," nodded Peter. "It is not pleasant and I wish that my sisters and even Edmund did not have to know it either."

There would be no room for hesitations or for mercy tomorrow, thought Esmiel. She could already smell the stench of blood. Memories of previous battles flooded her and for a moment she longed to be a mere human again. Perhaps ignorance was bliss, she wondered. "I wish you did not have to fight yourself, Peter…"

"You're worried that Esorael will try to attack like he did before," murmured Peter, clasping her hand in his. Esmiel did not have to respond for him to know what she thought. "Esmiel, why didn't he ever attack me himself? All this time, he could have struck me down as easily as he did his own men."

"Because we are forbidden."

"That didn't seem to stop him before."

"We cannot physically turn the tide of war. Killing you, Peter, could very well do this. Yes you have your brother and sisters to lead in your place but you are and will forever be High King of Narnia. The battle must be won by the mortals whom it involves not by the angels who are merely…overseeing it. This is why he always had to have those monsters try to kill you instead." Esmiel closed her eyes for a moment and a terrible memory came to mind. She took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears. Even after these many years, that memory was all too vivid.

"In the past, Peter, he killed you after the war was ended so it could not influence either side. Your death was no great turning point for the battle, for Good or Evil… but… it was for me." Peter squeezed her hand. He was glad he had no memory of that moment. But Esmiel could still see it all too clearly – her brother killing the only other person she loved. "Oh why couldn't you be like those other kings who had their armies fight for them and stayed safely in their castles?"

"Because I am not a coward," replied Peter, his voice hard and slightly defensive.

Esmiel smiled a little. "I know." She touched his cheek gently. "You and your bravery… your valor…" Her smile faded. "I'm so frightened he will come for you."

Peter could feel Esmiel's body stiffen. "Shh, I know he will… and probably in more ways than one. It is inevitable and you and I both know it. But I am not afraid. You mustn't be either, Esmiel. I will take whatever he throws at me and I will throw it back two-fold."

"I won't let him harm you," said Esmiel, looking back at Peter, her eyes full of resolve. "I will protect you and everyone. I won't let him harm you ever again."

"You've done a good job of it so far," grinned Peter, trying to keep a light heart. "You've protected me three times already."

"I just know he must have something else hidden…something I haven't thought of."

"Well we'll find out in a little while, won't we?"

"Peter," Esmiel's brow was furrowed. She could not believe how lightly he was taking this. Normally Peter was very serious about fighting yet here he was with a gentle smile on his face.

"Shhh," the young man shook his head and kissed her gently. "You mustn't let your fears overcome you. Whatever happens, will happen. All that matters is that we face this together."

Esmiel snuggled closer to Peter. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," smiled Narnia's King. He kissed her again. "We've defied a lot of things haven't we? Death? Fate? We can defy your brother's wrath as well." He kissed her forehead. Now it was his turn to look solemn.

"What happened to all that spirit and conviction?" asked Esmiel, surprised to see the change in Peter's countenance.

"I did fail you though," sighed the High King.

"Fail me? How?"

"I promised you I would free you from whatever connected you to all this. I'm afraid can't keep that promise," he said. "You will always be a part of this because you and your brother will always be tied by your love, your fate. I fear there is little I can do to change that." He felt Esmiel squeeze his hand. "As much as I want you to be free, I know how important Esorael is to you… that even if you are on opposite sides, this is the only way you can remain together."

"Then you haven't failed me at all," said Esmiel. "There is nothing to free me from. This curse that Esorael and I are under… it is one we both gladly accepted. It is this or face the rest of eternity without each other. And that is something I could not do. And neither could I do it without you." The two smiled at each other and Peter moved in to kiss Esmiel deeply.

When the two finally pulled away to take a breath, they realized that there was someone drawing near. The two of them stood up to greet Aslan. "You should get some rest, Peter," the lion said gently.

The young man nodded in agreement. "Would you like a lift?" asked Esmiel, grinning. Peter was more than happy to accept. Esmiel's wings folded out. She took his hands and they glided down to the camp below, right to Peter's tent. There they shared another kiss and Peter disappeared inside. Esmiel took a step back and then lifted her wings to fly back to Aslan so they could watch over the camp together and greet the sun when it rose.

As the two sat together, Esmiel leaning slightly against Aslan, her eyes scanned the horizon and a myriad of emotions and memories washed over her, wave after wave. Wherever her eyes wandered, they always fell back onto the High King's tent where they lingered for a few moments before returning to the horizon. And when the dark skies began to lighten, Aslan took a deep breath. Just as he let it out, a soft breeze blew through the camp and the sun peaked through the horizon casting long shadows over the land. Esmiel took a deep breath as well and as she welcomed the warmth of the rising sun, she closed her eyes as a tear fell.

END CH. 29

--

Uh so thanks for bearing with me with my long absences AND my shoddy writing AND the pure CHEESE of it all. I was kinda laughing as I re-read all this. I am such a lame-O but thanks for putting up with all of that. You all get (insert cheesy dessert/snack here) Haha I know I'm such a dork but that's in part because I'm in real physical pain (hurt myself a few days ago)


	30. Chapter 30: The Battle

A/N: I want to THANK YOU ALL for the support and reviews and what not

**A/N: I want to THANK YOU ALL for the support and reviews and what not! I especially want to thank those of you who have been with me since the beginning! Btw I've reuploaded some of the chapters to try and change a few things here and there; nothing major really just minor details, diction changes, etc. **

**Warning: This chapter and all others are just absolutely ridiculous CHEESE (more Mary-Sue, more cheesiness, etc) and I have to admit, somewhat shoddy too. The explanations of why things happen and what not aren't great, so uh, you'll need quite a bit of imagination and suspend all beliefs because it probably makes better sense in my head then written out P **

**Art: There are a lot of character sketches, costume sketches, even scenes and other art in my deviantart site (link in my profile) including some really new stuff. There's a folder in my gallery all for Narnia related fanart. Check it out!**

If any of you are curious I also tend to write this to the following music (in shuffle mode):

- Chronicles of Narnia OST (1st one; sorry hated the 2nd ost) – DUH

- Enya (all 6 of her albums)

- Loreena McKennitt (all her albums)

- recently Secret Garden (all their albums)

- sometimes music by Anwyn & George Leverett

- On occasion the Escaflowne OSTs by Yoko Kanno

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 22 The Battle**

Before long, dawn awoke the Narnians, Archenlanders, and other visiting warriors who were soon ready for battle. Everyone made way to their positions after farewells and well wishes were exchanged. The Pevensies refused to bid each other any sort of farewell but they did exchange long embraces. Susan and Lucy charged their brothers to take care of each other while they watched from afar and kept their other enemies at bay. Aslan also received hugs from the girls and then they parted ways.

Susan was not used to wearing her chain mail shirt and her riding uniform anymore. She was afraid she wouldn't be as effective in battle this way, but Lucy ensured her that she would soon grow accustomed. Just like the old days, Lucy had said. Susan sighed and wished she could wear something more comfortable like Esmiel's clothing, however strange it was. "I doubt there's much of anything that anyone can do to keep Susan from striking her target," smiled Esmiel who had accompanied them. "Short of tying her arms, of course." The two of them smiled. "I wish the two of you luck," said Esmiel.

"And you too," said the girls.

Lucy could see Esmiel beginning to tense as the time of battle drew near. Then the angel let out a shudder. "They're here," she whispered. Susan narrowed her eyes and she could see the warriors clambering up over the boulders and running through the trees. Near the front marched Maldorn, who, even in the distance, seemed as deadly and frightening as before. And behind him his army almost seemed endless – a mass of disgusting creatures surrounded by a dark aura. But it was not the number of enemies that made Esmiel concerned, it was the figure flying high in the sky its black wings glistening in the sun. Behind him was a league of other flying monsters to contend with the griffins and eagles and other winged Narnians. "Esorael…"

Lucy and Susan looked at each other then Esmiel. She held her staff tightly and closed her eyes. Then she gathered up her strength and took a deep breath. She smiled at the two Queens who returned the smile and then embraced the angel. "Whatever happens, I'm so very glad to have met you two." _Thank you_, thought Esmiel. _Thank you for everything_.

"As are we, Esmiel," said Susan, squeezing the angel's free hand. Esmiel unfolded her wings and raised them high. She jumped up and let the wind help carry her up to her brother. Susan and Lucy looked up at the two winged figures high into the sky. From down below, Edmund, Peter, and Aslan watched as Esmiel flew up to Esorael.

Edmund squinted a little as he tried to make out as much of Esorael as he could. "He has black wings," murmured the young man.

"The wings of the fallen," said Aslan. Peter felt himself grow tense and Aslan nuzzled him. "It will be alright." Peter did not respond.

There was a smile on the fallen angel's face as he neared Esmiel. "Welcome back, my dearest sister," greeted Esorael.

"Brother," said Esmiel, bowing her head a little.

"You look well, dear one."

"As do you." Esmiel smiled a little. She missed her brother very much and to see him now, even under the circumstances, brought her joy. It had been a long while since she had laid her eyes upon him. She wished though that she could touch him and embrace him. But they were cursed and could no longer come into contact with each other unless they were engaged in a fight.

"You still look ever so radiant, Esmiel," said Esorael. He too wanted to take his beloved sister into his arms, but could not. For a moment silence fell up on them both as they studied each other, remembering days long past.

Finally, Esmiel found her voice. "Brother, is there no other way to settle this?" she asked.

"You know the answer as well as I, Esmiel," said the twin. "This is how it must be and this is how it will always be for the rest of eternity. You and I shall always be at war."

"I know, but this is not just a war between good and evil, Esorael. This is something else."

"Well, in the beginning it was not," Esorael shrugged. "It was really quite a coincidence that your mortal love was reborn as the destined High King of Narnia. I am merely taking this as my opportunity to show you once more that you are wrong."

"Esorael," Esmiel's voice was pleading.

"Go and ready your troops, sister. This will be a long, hard battle. My men and I are thirsty for blood. We will have more time to discuss this once things are underway. Now go, and tell your precious one to be ready because he shall have the greatest battle to fight." Esorael's smile was cruel and taunting and made Esmiel's hair stand on end. It was so unlike the brother whom she once spent almost every moment of her existence with. Yet she still loved him for all the evil and malice that he had become.

The angel flew down to Peter, Edmund, and Aslan and gave them various instructions. When she finished, Peter took pulled her into a tight embrace. Even through the armor, Esmiel could feel his warmth. Neither wanted to let the other go. When they pulled away, Esmiel turned and faced the Narnian and Archenlander warriors. "Today you shall fight a battle unlike any other you have faced before. Narnia and Archenland are not the only lands threatened by the evil you face here. The future of all the worlds depend on you. But you are not alone. You will always have with you the hopes, prayers, and love of those whom you hold dear and those who watch over you. Whatever happens, fight not with strength alone but with courage, faith, and hope that all lie deep within your hearts." Esmiel paused for a moment and looked into the eyes of the creatures around her. "It is my honor to fight with such honorable warriors." There were loud cheers and hooves were pounded into the ground as the sentiment was returned.

Esmiel turned to face the dark army that loomed ahead and above them. She could see Maldorn's red, glowing eyes glaring back at them. Esmiel closed her eyes. Everyone watched as the staff in her hands transformed from a mystical object into a mystical weapon. At the top was a great blade that glimmered under the rising sun. Peter took this as his signal to unsheathe his blade and Edmund did the same from where he and Phillip waited behind Peter's first wave. At first everyone seemed impatient, wanting the battle to start already, unable to wait any longer. Then suddenly, before anyone could really realize it, the war had begun and the warriors were running toward each other, both sides seeking blood.

The fighting was not limited only to land as the battle took place in the sky as well. The winged creatures fought with each other, talons and claws, beaks and gnashing teeth tearing at flesh and drawing blood. Arrows flew everywhere without warning. Aslan leaped from one enemy to the next crushing them and killing them, often using his great paws or terrible teeth to finish the job. Not too far was Peter with Reynor, the two moving like a great centaur as they danced around their enemies and attacked with the sword or defended with the great shield. Esmiel swung out her staff and let out a great blow of energy that sent her enemies flying back. Those that weren't killed instantly she finished off with the blade of her staff. No one stood a chance against her as she danced and twirled, white feathers flying in the wind as she went.

But amongst the white feathers billowing in the wind were those stained with darkness. Esorael was unmerciful and killed with heavy blows with his great sword. Those he did not slash at he destroyed with his great powers. Narnians and Archenlanders were killed left and right. On occasion Esorael would sacrifice his own minions if it meant a greater loss to Narnia. Esmiel knew she could not let him continue this much longer so she jumped into the air and swung at her brother. He blocked her attack easily and smiled. She saw the lust for blood in his eyes and drew back a little. Then with more resolve she came again but this time she let her brother block only to grab his sword, ignoring the biting pain in her left hand. Esmiel pulled her brother up into the sky.

"That was very brave of you," said Esorael, "to pull me up like that. I could have let go of the sword and thrown you back."

"But you didn't," said Esmiel. "You know that our place is here. You have already given your army the instructions they need and I have done the same. We must finish our own fight here while they finish theirs."

"Indeed, sister, we will finish our fight and this time at the end, I will be victorious in more ways than one." Esmiel did not like the way Esorael spoke, his voice dripping with evil but only because of his love for her. He came at her with a sudden burst of speed and Esmiel was barely able to attack. "Come, come now, sister, do not tell me that your life as a mortal has weakened you. It only goes to show how your love for your precious Peter Pevensie is –"

"Enough," shouted Esmiel. "You cannot judge whom my heart belongs to. You should have been content enough to know that I will always love you. That you are more dear to me than life itself!"

"But I will not be held in second place to that mortal," cried Esorael swinging left and right. Esmiel gasped as she blocked each of her brother's blows but he was so much stronger than she remembered.

"You are not second, Esorael! You both are in my hearts equally! Why can you not understand this?"

"I should be the only one in your heart, Esmiel." Esorael's face contorted to anger and the green eyes of jealousy appeared before Esmiel.

Lucy looked up at the two angels fighting above and felt her eyes begin to water. "Lucy, Lucy concentrate," said Susan, who just fired an arrow.

"I'm sorry, Su," said Lucy, wiping her eyes. "I just… I can't help but feel so sad for Esmiel. I could never imagine having to fight any of you like that especially not for all of eternity!"

"I know what you mean Lucy, but they must. That is their curse and that is their blessing in some small way," sighed Susan. "Come on, everyone's counting on us. They're almost into the hills."

"Edmund is doing a pretty good job staying close to Peter."

"As is Aslan," nodded Susan. "But there are so many of them!"

"Even with the warriors from Archenland, it seems that we're more than a little outnumbered."

"And this time…there is no one leader to defeat to end the entire battle," said Susan. "Usually once you kill the King or Queen that's the end… but we must stop every last one of them this time." Jadis proved nearly impossible to defeat but her death signaled the end of the war. This was truly a battle to the end.

Lucy nodded. _Even if we killed Maldorn, he is merely a general of this army, it is Esorael that the creatures truly follow._

"Peter," shouted Edmund. "Peter!"

"Agh!" Peter ducked just as a minotaur came charging at him with a mace. Peter and Reynor both moved to the side and retaliated. In moments the minotaur was down. "Thanks Ed!"

"Listen, Peter, you've got to stay focused," said Edmund. He looked up to where the glint of steel clashing caught his eyes as a mix of white and black feathers flew into the wind. "I know you're worried about her, but she'll be ok! That's one fight you cannot help her with and it is a fight she must do alone!"

"Edmund is right," said Aslan, appearing by their side. "You must let her do this and you must concentrate on the task at hand. Remember your place as High King, Peter. You have a people, a world to protect. We are greatly outnumbered but we must not let one monster escape this battle." He did not need to add that Maldorn was fast approaching and there was no question in anyone's mind whose blood he truly lusted for.

"Come on, Peter," Edmund was grinning now, "you're making me look good. I don't want to have to be the responsible one now."

Peter couldn't help but smile. "Right, ok Reynor, are you up for a little charge?"

"I've been waiting for it," neighed the horse. With a small cry, Peter led Edmund and the two charged at a small group of incoming monsters and he and Edmund struck them all down. Aslan couldn't help but smile seeing how much the two had grown. And from afar the two Queens had matured as well. When first met they were but strangers to Narnia, unaccustomed and afraid. But now they were proud rulers and leaders of a people who loved them dearly.

But as quickly as the wind shifted, the tides turned. There was a large group of monsters now surrounding Peter and Edmund and Aslan and a few other warriors. Lucy and Susan and other archers from above concentrated much of their attack on the circle but for every monster they killed it seemed that another appeared or sometimes they doubled in number. Narnians and Archenlanders outside the circle tried to help keep the circle from getting worse but they were not very effective either. There was no doubt that the attack was designed to strike down the High King since no other attempts were successful. Both Peter and Edmund were now fighting on foot having been forced off their now injured horses. They too were sporting injuries though not very severe. Aslan himself had several gashes, the red of his blood staining his golden fur coat.

And soon, the terrifying general of Esorael's army was upon them. Maldorn let out a blast that sent even Aslan flying to the ground. And before Peter could get to his feet he was already forced to block an attack by Maldorn's blood-stained blade. With a grunt, Peter pushed his enemy away and managed to get onto his feet. He charged after Maldorn who came after him with his bloodlust eyes. If Peter could not unleash his anger and frustration on the true leader of this battle then he would take it out on its general.

"Finally, little king, I can show you myself how pitiful you are," sneered Maldorn. He pointed his large sword at Peter's head. "I will take your head myself and save my lord the trouble!"

Peter narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare underestimate me, Maldorn. I may not have your powers but I do not need it. Only a pathetic coward would have need of such things! If you were a true warrior you would have the skill to fight me with your sword alone!"

Maldorn laughed. "A coward?! I am no coward, boy. I am your worst nightmare!" He swung his sword out and Peter not only blocked but twisted around and managed to strike at Maldorn from behind. Although the monster dodged to avoid the blow, he was surprised at Peter's agility.

As the two fought, Edmund ran toward them and when Peter missed a blow, he struck out at Maldorn. The monster was caught off guard and was nearly injured had his reflexes faltered even a little. Now Peter and Edmund stood side to side facing off the monster. Peter was afraid that Edmund would be hurt but he knew that he could not do this alone – not with Maldorn's magic. So the brothers swung their swords at the beast as he fought them off. When he was beginning to realize that the two kings were now quite a match, he unleashed a blast that sent them to the ground.

Maldorn quickly rushed to Peter who was struggling to get up but before the monster could attack him again, he let out a howl. Peter and Edmund looked to see an arrow protruding from his back. And in the distance, high on a mountain, stood Susan, who nodded. Peter and Edmund did not hesitate and quickly attacked their adversary whose injury was beginning to even the odds. And just when he was about to let out another powerful blow, he yelped again. A second arrow came from his shoulder. This time it was Lucy's turn. Neither she nor Susan were about to let their brothers fight the dark army's general on their own. No, they were a family and they were Narnia's Kings and Queens. And as such they will bring down this evil together.

From a short distance, Aslan watched the Pevensies and while he could have intervened at any time and possibly beaten Maldorn quite easily, he held back. He, like the angels, was here to help, but not to fight their battles for them. This was something the Pevensies must do together.

High above, Esmiel's fighting became more frantic as she tried to push Esorael and his words out of her head. She wanted desperately to help her friends, to help Peter, but she could not. The swarm of creatures was getting larger and it seemed that it was only a short time before they would get to the High King who was still unable to defeat Maldorn. "You see, my dear sister, there is no hope," said Esorael, swinging his blade. It struck Esmiel's staff and she pushed him back to rush at him and strike only to hit nothing but thin air. She turned just as Esorael appeared behind her. "There is nothing you can do but watch as your beloved is killed again."

"No," shouted Esmiel. "I will not let you take him away from me again! I cannot lose both of you again, Esorael!"

"You will not lose me. We shall always be together. You do not need that pathetic mortal!" He laughed and let out a wave of dark sparks that Esmiel blocked with a shield of light.

"That will not stop my love for him, Esorael. Love is more than death, more than curses!"

"He is not worthy of your love! And he shall die knowing it! Agh!" Esorael grunted as his sister kicked him hard in the face then slashed at his chest. He managed to avoid being cut deeply but small trickles of blood stained his robe. He looked down. "Once he is gone, your strength will return and you shall be the powerful warrior you once were!"

"No! Can you not see he has given me strength! When last we fought I could barely stand against you but now he has given me what I needed to face you again." Esmiel gripped her staff tightly.

"My dear sister, do you think that even if he is able to overcome the odds and survive the death that awaits him, that you will have won completely?" Esorael looked at Esmiel closely and then laughed. "Even if you win this battle there shall be many more soon after! I will not stop until he is dead, Esmiel! And as a mortal, he will die anyway – that is his fate!"

"So why can you not let us have our peace until then?"

"Because he cannot have you! No one can! Only I! Only you and I belong together!"

"Oh Esorael…" Esmiel shook her head. "Why can you not let me go?"

"I love you too much, sister. I will never let you go. I will never let him go!" She looked down as Peter and the others fought valiantly against their enemies. "Yes, I am aware that he may return again, reborn as yet another blessed mortal, or so he might be called, but I will be there, waiting. I will be there to end his miserable existence because I know you will still be waiting for him as well."

Esmiel drew back a little after ducking several swings. She looked down at the others. She could see Cor and Corin with Avaris trying to get to Peter, Edmund, and Aslan. They all sustained several injuries now, but thankfully, nothing serious enough to keep them from fighting off hoards of enemies. She watched Peter as he was pushed down Maldorn but he immediately stood up again and with a mighty swing he retaliated. _Esorael is right_, she thought. _Whatever happens today, whatever the outcome, it will only begin again. Should we win, Esorael will mount another attack on us maybe as soon as tomorrow… and even if we don't…the minute Peter is reborn Esorael will attack him then too, using a battle for Good and Evil as his excuse to gather another large army. It will never end…just as this fight between the two of us will never end._ Esmiel shook her head. _We are all under this curse…I have brought all of them under this curse._ Looking at the Pevensies, the Narnians, the Archenlanders, Esmiel knew what she had to do. She could not let these people suffer for her brother and herself any longer.

"Brother, we must end this," said Esmiel.

"Yes, yes let us end it, sister," said Esorael, who swung again. Esmiel blocked the attack with ease. There was something different about her now and Esorael smiled. "Tell me have you finally come to your senses, Esmiel? Will you renounce your foolish infatuation with that mortal and his kin?"

Esmiel shook her head. "No, Esorael. I could never do that. I will never stop loving Peter or his kin. Just as I could never stop loving you, my brother. But we must end this before more people suffer. Too many lives have been lost on both sides needlessly because of this curse upon us. Because we cannot let go." Esorael looked at her curiously but she said no more. Esmiel flapped her wings and drew back a little. She flipped her staff around and then readied herself. Esorael knew that stance well and grinned. He gripped his sword tightly, his eyes glowing. In a flash he charged at her. Esmiel saw her brother coming at her, a blur to a mere mortal's eye, and just as he appeared before her, she held out staff.

Then she let go.

END CH. 30

--

Thanks again for bearing with me and all my corneyness!


	31. Chapter 31: Sacrifice

A/N: I want to THANK YOU ALL for the support and reviews and what not

**A/N: I want to THANK YOU ALL for the support and reviews and what not! I especially want to thank those of you who have been with me since the beginning! Btw I've reuploaded some of the chapters to try and change a few things here and there; nothing major really just minor details, diction changes, etc. **

**Warning: This chapter and all others are just absolutely ridiculous CHEESE (more Mary-Sue, more cheesiness, etc) and I have to admit, somewhat shoddy too. The explanations of why things happen and what not aren't great, so uh, you'll need quite a bit of imagination and suspend all beliefs because it probably makes better sense in my head then written out P **

**Art: There are a lot of character sketches, costume sketches, even scenes and other art in my deviantart site (link in my profile) including some really new stuff. There's a folder in my gallery all for Narnia related fanart. Check it out**

If any of you are curious I also tend to write this to the following music (in shuffle mode):

- Chronicles of Narnia OST (1st one; sorry hated the 2nd ost) – DUH

- Enya (all 6 of her albums)

- Loreena McKennitt (all her albums)

- recently Secret Garden (all their albums)

- sometimes music by Anwyn & George Leverett

- On occasion the Escaflowne OSTs by Yoko Kanno

**Important note! Please read the A/N at the bottom!**

**OUT OF A DREAM by Terra Forever**

**CH. 31 ****Sacrifice**

Finally, Cor, Corin, and Avaris, leading a band of their men, broke through the circle of monsters surrounding several Narnians, including the High King and the Just King. With the Archenlanders' help, the Narnians were finally free from their trap. Peter and Edmund rushed out and took in a gasp of air as if breathing it for the first time. Being trapped inside the hoards of enemies made them feel suffocated and indeed it was suffocating. Both kings were sporting head wounds now and desperately needed something to clear their heads. While the air was rife with blood and fire, it was better than the smothering stench of their enemies who reeked of death, blood, and all things foul.

Seeing his pray out in the open, Maldorn, roared in anger as he charged at Narnia's High King. The creature was bleeding heavily now from several wounds but he refused to die, he refused to lose to such mortals. And his already red eyes were aflame.

The High King barely managed another deep breath of air before Maldorn's giant sword was coming for his throat. Peter swung Rhindon to block but was nearly forced to the ground by Maldorn's force.

As Peter and Maldorn traded blows, Edmund tried desperately to get to them but was now forced to fight a hoard of creatures himself. _How did he get so far_, thought Edmund, furious. They were side by side but a second ago! Every moment he had Edmund turned to glance at his brother. He grit his teeth hard knowing that Peter was tired, they all were, but Maldorn's strength seemed endless.

The Just King looked around as he finished stabbing a pig-faced monster. Everyone was engaged with a foe, if not multiple. While many of Esorael's army lay dead or dying, far too many Narnians and Archenlanders lay among them. Up on the hills, Lucy and Susan were no longer just firing arrows in the skies or at their enemies below. Many of Esorael's army had already reached them and had forced them into combat at close range. They were no longer even fighting near each other having been driven apart by their enemies. And just for a brief moment, Edmund felt himself beginning to lose hope. How could they get out of this? He blocked a mace and dove for the creature's gut, missing as it moved aside. Edmund rose to his feet and was about to attack when a yellow blur took down his foe.

"Aslan," murmured Edmund.

The mighty lion turned to the young king and met his eyes. And deep within Edmund found that last bit of strength, courage, and valor and gripped his sword more tightly. With a nod he raised his shield high and charged toward his brother.

Peter didn't know how much longer he could keep fighting this creature – he wasn't even sure it was possible to kill Maldorn. The foul creature was sporting more wounds than any creature the King had ever seen and all it did was slow him but a little. Although, Peter was grateful that Maldorn seemed to be saving his energy for hand-to-hand combat as he had stopped using his magic. After dodging another blow, he could feel his grip on his shield and sword beginning to loosen. He wasn't even sure he could lift his shield to block one more time.

"What's wrong, little king? Are you ready to die yet?" sneered Maldorn as he wiped the blood from his face.

Peter narrowed his eyes and wiped the blood that began to seep into them. He looked down at his shield and shrugged it off. He looked around and watched as his warriors and all the others sacrificed themselves on the field. Peter saw Edmund trying desperately to get to him while Susan and Lucy tried to get even a small window of opportunity to shoot another arrow into Maldorn. Among the dead on the field he saw those innocent victims Esorael's troops had slain in their nightly attacks. The faces of his comrades who had died long before this war even began haunted him. _So many dead. And many more will continue to fall…unless… _Peter looked at Maldorn whose smug face ignited a burning fury in the king's chest. _Unless I end it. _ The smiling faces of his siblings floated in the edge of his mind. _And I will. _ Another face appeared in his memory, smiling with her old, wise eyes._ I will end it now._

It all happened too fast for anyone who might have caught a glance, but for Peter time moved so very slowly. He stood in a ready pose, inviting Maldorn to charge at him. And the general was all too happy to oblige. He ran to Peter with all his strength, ready to spill the High King's blood at last. But as the massive sword came swinging toward Peter, he casually took a step back and moved to the side ever so slightly letting the blade kiss his side. He grabbed the giant sword with one hand, ignoring its sting as it cut through his gauntlet. With all his strength he pulled Maldorn close as he drove Rhindon into the general's chest.

So shocked was the monster he did not even have a chance to let out a cry of pain. The creature gurgled blood, staring wide-eyed at the High King. He knew not whether it was Peter's dangerous maneuver that surprised him more or that he was dying at the hands of a retched mortal. The king's tactic required absolute precision. Had he moved earlier he would miss his chance to grab the sword and Maldorn might have been able to avoid attack. Had Peter moved any slower, it would have been his blood pooling on the ground.

"I may only be mortal," hissed Peter, "but my kin and I, we are far stronger than you and your evil. We will always rise above you and your kind."

Maldorn grit his teeth. "While you may have slain me, little king, my lord will still have his kill." And with that Maldorn's body went limp as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud that seemed to make the ground tremble ever so slightly.

All eyes turned to the fallen monster and for a moment the air was filled with relief. Aslan, and Peter's siblings were glad to see that Maldorn had finally fallen but unfortunately, despite the death of their general, the army of evil continued to fight. Maldorn's death failed to faze them. After all, their true leader was Esorael.

Just as Peter turned to fight again, ignoring all the pain in his body, he heard something heavy drop behind him. He turned around, his heart growing heavy but he did not know why. Then he saw what it was that fell: Esmiel's staff.

Eyes wide, Peter ran up to the staff and then saw drops of blood hitting the ground from above. He looked up.

Esorael's hands were trembling and soon his whole body began to shake. He held his sister's limp body in his hands. Esmiel pressed herself against her brother not because her body had grown heavy, but because this was the first time in many, many years that she could finally touch her brother again. She tightened her hold around his neck having longed for this moment, dreamed of it, for so long. Happy tears welled from her eyes. "Esmiel," Esorael looked down at his smiling sister. He looked at his hands which were covered with blood from the slash he made. "Why? Why Esmiel?"

"Peace, Esorael. Peace. It must end now, brother," whispered Esmiel. "All of it." Esorael felt a deep pain growing in his chest. He could feel his life beginning to seep out of him through his sister's wound. Esorael closed his eyes and soon the hoards of monsters began to disappear. At first just a few were gone but then, as Esorael's strength continued to wane, more and more began to disappear until those who were left were cut down or ran away.

Lucy and Susan were the first of the archers to get down from the cliff tops to reach the others down below. Though not without difficulty as Susan was sporting a massive cut on her shoulder. Like her brother, she let her enemy strike so she could strike back. They ran toward their brothers who were watching the two angels, still unsure of what was taking place, dreading the truth. "What happened?" Peter asked his sisters who were both crying.

"Oh Peter," Lucy grabbed her brother and buried her face in his chest. He looked up at Susan, confused, his eyes watering, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Nor was he sure he wanted to know. He wanted to ask about her wound but something else led to her tears.

"Peter," Susan's lower lip trembled. "E-Esorael came charging at her and she swung her staff out as if she were to strike him or defend or-or I don't know…but then…. she just let it go…just as he struck her with his sword…and…" Susan bit her lip. "She just embraced him."

Aslan let out a wary breath and looked up. Esorael's strength was nearly gone and he could no longer hold himself and his sister up in the sky. So down they glided to the soft grass stained with blood yet again. But now amongst the blood of mortals was that of immortal beings. All eyes turned now to the two angels who held each other in their arms. The lion's heart went out to the twins.

"Aslan," Peter turned to the great Lion. "What is this? What's happening?" his voice shaking.

"I thought that they couldn't hurt each other," shouted Edmund, almost angry. _This wasn't supposed to be possible_, he thought.

"I'm afraid that they are dying," murmured Aslan.

"But that's impossible," shouted Peter. "She can't die!"

"To end the war for all of you and to end it for her brother and herself, she sacrificed her life and her brother's so that there will be peace."

"But she did not wound Esorael," said Susan. "Why is he dying as well?"

"For balance," replied Aslan. "There must be balance between good and evil. Their lives are intertwined. They are ending the cycle of war between them with their deaths."

"But are they not angels," cried Peter. "Does that mean nothing? Are they not immortal?" Aslan did not respond. Instead, the lion began to approach the two angels. Peter and the others wanted to follow but it was not their place.

"Aslan," Esorael looked up. He was now cradling Esmiel in his arms. She could barely move. "Aslan…please save her! Take me but save her!"

"If only I could, Esorael, but you both are bound by a power beyond mine," said Aslan. "But now you will both be free of this curse. You two shall be together once more in a place where nothing can come between you. No more hate. No more anger. No more jealousy. Only pure love and true peace."

Esmiel smiled hearing the lion's words. "Aslan," she whispered.

"You have done a great deed, Esmiel," said the lion. He nuzzled her cheek, his own tears falling now. "I will miss you, my dear, dear friend."

"Watch over them, for me," murmured Esmiel. How she will miss hearing his warm, gentle voice and the feel of his soft fur.

"I will, my dear. You have my word." The lion stepped back, his head bowed low.

A strong breeze pushed Peter forward from the crowd. He looked back at his siblings who urged him on. Peter followed the wind and found himself kneeling by Esmiel opposite her brother. He could see the tears of sadness and love in Esorael's eyes as they ran down his face, which was growing as pale as his sister. "Esmiel," managed Peter, his voice caught in his throat. He took her limp hand and pressed it against his cheek and his lips.

"Shhh, shhh," whispered Esmiel. She smiled and Peter's tears fell faster. "Perfect," she whispered. "So perfect. Finally, the three of us together in peace; my brother and my beloved with me, by my side – no more fighting, no more hatred…only love and peace. Remember me my beloved, if only in your dreams." Her eyes closed but the smile on her lips never left.

"No, not only in my dreams, Esmiel," he cried, kissing her forehead. "No, you are more than a dream…. Take care of her," murmured Peter to Esorael, still gazing at his lover's face, still beautiful, even in death. Whatever would happen to the twins now, wherever they would go, he knew he could never follow. The fallen angel looked at the High King and their eyes met. Whatever jealousy or hatred Esorael held for Peter gave way to the love for his sister. And in return, all the fury that had built up inside Peter, anger at Esorael for putting his sister through such misery, for killing so many innocents for his selfish desires, simply melted away. The High King squeezed the hand at his cheek, a hand that was once so strong but was now cold and frail. Aslan gently pulled Peter away, tugging on his shirt, and the two stepped back.

Esorael held his sister tightly, burying his face in her silken black hair. He lifted up his great black wings and covered them both. "Come, my little Esme, let us go and be free," whispered Esorael with his final breath. A strong wind came from all sides. Then it came and encircled the twins. Before anyone knew what happened there was nothing left but feathers of shimmering black and white floating in the dying wind.

"Will we ever see either of them again?" asked Peter, letting a white feather reach his open hand as he stood. The Lion did not respond. Peter's tears landed on the feather that he held. Suddenly he felt someone come up from behind and hug him. He put a hand over the small hands that came around his chest, careful not to touch his wound. "Lucy…" Susan's head leaned on Peter's shoulder while Edmund's hand gripped his other shoulder tightly.

"Come on, Peter, we need to have your wounds cared for" said Susan, her hand gently rubbing his back.

The King merely nodded, no energy left to retort that Susan was in need of attention as well. As he turned around he saw his subjects and his allies were all watching them carefully and patiently.

Aslan stepped forward to address them all. "You have all witnessed a great sacrifice," he began. "The deaths of Esmiel and Esorael have ensured the safety and peace for all of you here. There will still be battles against evil that you must face, but none of them will ever be as great as the battle you have fought today. You need never fear an encounter such as this again." There was loud cheering from everyone and Aslan turned to Lucy. "Come, my dear, there are those who are in need of your assistance." Lucy nodded and after giving Peter another hug, she and Aslan went to help the severely wounded.

"They're so beautiful," said Susan, looking at the feathers that still floated in the soft cool breeze. "Both of them… the white and the black ones."

END CH. 31

--

So…uh… how was it? So since I couldn't decide on how to end this exactly I am giving two versions of the ending. CH. 32A and CH. 32B I will have more about this at the end of each chapter.

As for Esme's sacrifice and Esorael's sacrifice… basically she realized that she will force the Pevensies and Narnia to continue fighting huge battles because Esorael will always find excuses to wage war upon them to finally kill Peter or at least to torment them if nothing else. And she did not want that. Also, once Peter died he would eventually be reborn and it would just begin all over again. So to end that, she realized she would to end hers and her brother's lives as they knew it. While Immortal they could still perish if killed in battle especially if they're killed by another angel or immortal being. Blah Blah Blah… you get the idea…right?


	32. Chapter 32A: Peace

***A/N: So here is Version 1 of the Ending for this story. This is the main ending since I wrote it for my sister who is a complete sap (hence the sappy story) Thanks so much for putting up with all of this… **

**Warning: This chapter and all others are just absolutely ridiculous CHEESE (more Mary-Sue, more cheesiness, etc) and I have to admit, somewhat shoddy too. The explanations of why things happen and what not aren't great, so uh, you'll need quite a bit of imagination and suspend all beliefs because it probably makes better sense in my head then written out =P **

**Art: There are a lot of character sketches, costume sketches, even scenes and other art in my deviantart site (link in my profile) including some really new stuff. There's a folder in my gallery all for Narnia related fanart. Check it out**

If any of you are curious I also tend to write this to the following music (in shuffle mode):

- Chronicles of Narnia OST (1st one; sorry hated the 2nd ost) – DUH

- Enya (all 6 of her albums)

- Loreena McKennitt (all her albums)

- recently Secret Garden (all their albums)

- sometimes music by Anwyn & George Leverett

- On occasion the Escaflowne OSTs by Yoko Kanno

******Important note! Please read the A/N at the bottom!*****************

**CH. 24 Peace**

As the days in Narnia passed most of the physical wounds had been mended but there was a greater pain that lingered for which there was no cure. Not even Queen Lucy's Fire Flower potion could heal those wounds.

Day by day, all of Narnia slowly moved on with their lives, trying to rebuild what had been destroyed, accepting the loss of many loved ones. All but Narnia's Kings and Queens. Esmiel's death was a heavy blow for them all, but it dealt most of its harm to the High King. But as Kings and Queens, the Pevensies let no one but each other know the extent of their grief. In public, they wore their brightest smiles to hide their deepest pains. They had all felt the loss of a friend, an ally, a sister, but to Peter Pevensie, she was more than just that.

Lucy cried each night when memories of her time with Esme or Esmiel haunted her dreams. Every time she passed by the door which once led to her friend's room, Lucy fought the urge to open them knowing that despite all her hopes and dreams, she would not find Esmiel there. No one had set foot in the room since the end of the battle. No one wanted to see anymore reminders of Esmiel.

Susan did her best to guide her siblings to move on and think of the future. Always she urged them to remember their friend but not to dwell on those memories – after all, they had new ones to make. And of course, she constantly reminded them that Narnia needed them to be strong. Although the evil was gone, the task of rebuilding would be daunting. While it would not be as difficult as starting from scratch, as it had been when they were first crowned Kings and Queens, they had lost so much in the battle and in the attacks prior to it. Susan was more than happy to take on the task of cheering up her siblings. It was her way of avoiding her own grief. But if ever she had a moment alone, Susan could not help but let slip her own silent tears.

When he was not trying to help Susan encourage Lucy to cheer up, Edmund was quiet. He spoke only when he felt he absolutely needed to. He often busied himself with various duties so he would not find the time to feel the loss. But sometimes, as he made his plans or made his orders, he could not help but forget that Esmiel was gone. He lost himself so much with his work it almost seemed like her death was merely a dream. But then, he would remember that no, it was not a dream at all. It was very much real.

It was far too real for the High King. Peter, like his brother, tried to keep himself busy but when he was not out performing his royal duties, he stared listlessly out his balcony. During meals he tried to stay positive and cheerful, as his siblings all struggled to do, but his appetite was lacking and he barely ever touched his food. Susan had long since learned to cease her nagging as he refused time and again to eat more than a few bites. She was not proud of it, but sometimes she used Lucy as an excuse for Peter to try and be more himself saying that their little sister needed them. Sometimes it worked and there was almost a hint of the old Peter in his eyes, but more often than not, he put on the same mask of a smile as he did for the rest of the kingdom.

On some nights, Peter sat upon the lush grass of the training field. He would train by himself, using his anger and his grief as a source of strength. And when he grew tired, he lay on the grass and stared at the stars. But never could he look upon them for very long for they brought too many tears to his eyes.

One night, Peter thought he heard a voice calling to him. He sat up in his bed and looked around in the darkness. The voice was faint but familiar. "Esmiel?" he called out. Silence. His heart beginning to race, he leapt out of bed and ran out of his room. He stopped before the high wooden doors of what was once Esmiel's room. Take a deep breath he pushed them open and there on the balcony rail stood a young woman with her back turned to him. "Esmiel?" A smile started to tug on the corners of his lips as his bare feet padded toward the balcony.

Upon hearing his voice, the young woman turned her head and a smile graced her lips. The same happy and knowing smile she wore when finally her lover and brother were brought together in peace. "Esme!" Peter almost laughed as his hand reached out to her. But then his smile faded. Esme slowly took a step forward and fell from the balcony rail. "NO! Esme!"

Peter gasped as beads of sweat and tears stung his eyes. He sat up in bed and realized it was all just a dream. He took slow deep breaths to calm his heart then slowly slipped out of bed. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he walked out into the hallway and to Esmiel's He gently pushed them open and looked to the balcony. The doors were still open, lush curtains billowing softly in the wind. But the balcony was empty. He set his hands on the cold rail and looked out at the view Esmiel loved so much. And finally Peter fell to the ground, his body racked with sobs. She was gone. She would never come back. She was merely a memory now, a dream. All he could do now was to cherish that forever.

Out on the beach, Aslan walked, the soft waves lapping at his paws. Despite the distance he could hear Peter's sobs and he knew the sorrow that plagued his heart. The great lion turned his head to the direction of Esmiel's balcony and took a deep breath. How he wished he could comfort Peter and his siblings. But even his words would do little to heal their hurts.

A few weeks following the aftermath of the battle, everyone was gathered in the great throne room for a celebration of peace. Everyone, but Aslan that is. The great lion was nowhere to be found. The Narnians were not particularly concerned because they knew that the lion was not a tame one, after all. Yet the Pevensies felt that there was something unusual about the lion's behavior. He disappeared all too quickly. Lucy was certain that there was something amiss, but there was little they could do about it now. Not wanting to unsettle the Narnians or hold up the ceremony, Peter repeated Aslan's announcement about the end of all great battles against evil so that it could be heard by all the Narnians and the Archenlanders in attendance. The sound of applause and cheers echoed through the great hall. Cor and Corin who both stood near the thrones cheered loudly as well. Cor and Avaris exchanged meaningful glances and squeezed each other's hands. Lucy's smile was brightened when she caught sight of Mr. Tumnus who was now completely healed.

But in addition to the greet cheering, there was also a long pause for silence. There were a great many lost in battle. More Narnians had fallen in this one battle than in the one against Jadis, the White Witch. And all in all, the small attacks throughout Narnia combined with the toll of the war meant that Narnia's numbers had dwindled by quite a bit. Peter and his siblings knew that there was a long road to recovery ahead for them. Much of Narnia had been tarnished by this evil and much of its lands were no longer fit to call home for the survivors.

Archenland offered their support to Narnia should they be in need of it. They knew that had this war taken place on their lands, Narnia would come to their aid as well. Peter thanked them for their generosity. After all, many Archenland warriors had fallen as well and the neighboring country would need its own time to grieve and recover.

Before the rest of the celebration could continue, the great doors opened with great force.

**At first they could see nothing but a blinding white light. Then a great figure of a lion stepped forward, his mane of shimmering gold. "Aslan," cheered the Narnians. But silence fell upon the audience when they realized he was not alone. A figure garbed in silken robes, with shining black hair entered through the great doors and walked up to Aslan. Eyes opened wide as the two figures walked side by side toward the four thrones. Aslan led her right to the High King who was frozen to his spot.

"Your Majesties, allow me to introduce to you, the Lady Esme," said Aslan. The young woman curtsied.

"Esme…" Peter whispered. "But I thought…" He slowly walked toward her, all eyes on him and the young woman. He looked into her eyes and touched her hair, then her cheek. Tears sprang to his eyes when he saw her smile. "It's like a dream…"

"Once before, I was nothing more than a dream…," Esme, leaned her face into Peter's hand. Peter let out a laugh and immediately took her into his arms, afraid to ever let go. Applause and cheers erupted all around. When he finally let go of her, Lucy was the first to embrace Esme. Laughing Susan and Edmund finally took their turns and soon the celebration had truly begun. Before long the music was playing and many of the Narnians were already dancing as they ate and drank.

"But I thought we'd never see you again," said Lucy, refusing to let go of Esme's hand now.

Aslan smiled a little. "Esmiel has sacrificed her immortal life for the lives of those she loved dearly. But there was one life, which you all held within you. You held it deep in your hearts, buried in your dreams, and now she is free."

"So you're here to stay, for good?" asked Edmund.

Esme smiled at them, her eyes meeting Peter's. Then she turned to Aslan who smiled as well.

Susan saw the look in both Peter and Esme's eyes and turned to her siblings. "Lucy, we should see how Mr. Tumnus is doing."

"Oh yes, I'm so happy he could make it," said Lucy, her eyes lighting up.

"Come on, Ed, you too," said Susan, pulling her brother's arm gently but firmly. Edmund was about to open his mouth to argue but Susan's countenance told him more than enough.

Esme giggled a little, thankful for the Queen's insight. Peter took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Thank you, Aslan," said Peter.

Aslan only smiled. Esme petted his nose and rubbed behind his ears. "Esmiel was right… you were always here," said the great lion. "Just as Esmiel is now free, as are you."

"And she will always be here. She will not be forgotten," said Peter. He looked at Esme. "Never."

While the celebration continued, Peter pulled Esme out onto the side to watch as Aslan made his departure to return again whenever they might need him. Peter put his arm around Esme and kissed her forehead. He took a deep breath. Then he pulled away from Esme and took both hands into his. "Esme… I know… I know that we might not have known each other very long – I mean, you and I as we are now. But I know… I know that you are very important to me. I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't," smiled Esme. "I've no intention of going anywhere, Peter. This is my home. It always has been."

"But, will you… marry me?"

Esme blinked. Neither of them really believed what he had said at first. Peter hadn't even realized what he was saying until the words had already rolled off his tongue. Then Esme let out a laugh and threw her arms around Peter's neck. "Yes! Yes I will!" Peter lifted her up in his arms and held her tightly. Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

Susan immediately covered Lucy's eyes with her hand. "Hey," hissed the youngest Queen. "Susan!"

"Well, that was quick…" murmured Edmund.

"Well it's about time, really," said Susan who was already thinking about the wedding. She was a little disappointed that Peter hadn't been more romantic about it, but nevertheless she knew they were meant for each other. She just hoped he would make up for it later.

"I'm surprised he managed to get the courage to do it," grinned Edmund.

"Alright, well they've got past the kissing and soon they'll be married," said Lucy. "When will they have kids?"

"Lucy, that takes a little bit more time," said Susan.

"Do you think she'll have a girl?" asked Lucy, ignoring her sister.

"A boy," said Edmund, matter-of-factly.

"How about both?" came a voice. They all turned to see Esme and Peter looking at them with wide grins.

"Both?" asked Lucy, excited.

Esme nodded and looked at Peter and winked. "I'm thinking…twins."

THE END (well of this version anyway, hehe)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*-Twins – just to make my sister cringe…and I'm sure you all cringed too! lol

*Cair Paravel – is a castle but a city is built around it later and I just preferred to have a city in my story – sorry if it's confusing or anything.

*As for Esme's return – the idea is that when Esme was alive, Esmiel was like a dream, a memory, but when Esmiel returned, Esme became a dream (kind of like they switched places), Esmiel "died" but Esme didn't die because she was sort of "preserved" as a dream…Sorry I've yet to find a good way to explain this .

**Music for Esme's entrance into the Great Hall – Basically I use the last track in the Chronicles of Narnia OST "Only the Beginning." Just as she's walking in and people realize who she is… cue 3:00 in the music and yeah I think you'll get the idea (the crescendo part around 3:10 is what really inspires me)

So there ends my really ridiculous Mary-Sue story. I hope my sister's happy and I hope I haven't disappointed too many of you. Thanks for reading this far (especially for those of you who started reading this since I originally started posting!!)

PS – _Alternate ending_: I wrote an alternate ending which does take into consideration a few things in the other books. The Pevensies actually go back to London and Peter must deal with life there; although he meets a few girls who catch his interest, he knows his heart still yearns for Esme/Esmiel. Then we have the last book and they all reach the true Narnia and find that their parents are already there and waiting and so is someone else…. Read the other version if you're curious!


	33. Chapter 32B: Peace v20

**ALT ENDING **

**A/N: This is going to skip around a bit between the books- bear with me – I didn't want to write another story =P This chapter is an alternate version of CH. 32A: Peace. **

**Also, assume that this whole story takes place before the Pevensies return to the real world at the end of **_**The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe**_**. I'm skipping over what happens in the other books –dabbling a bit with Prince Caspian - and going straight to the end of the **_**The Last Battle **_**(even though I hated this book…)**

**Art: There are a lot of character sketches, costume sketches, even scenes and other art in my deviantart site (link in my profile) including some really new stuff. There's a folder in my gallery all for Narnia related fanart. Check it out**

If any of you are curious I also tend to write this to the following music (in shuffle mode):

- Chronicles of Narnia OST (1st one; sorry hated the 2nd ost) – DUH

- Enya (all 6 of her albums)

- Loreena McKennitt (all her albums)

- recently Secret Garden (all their albums)

- sometimes music by Anwyn & George Leverett

- On occasion the Escaflowne OSTs by Yoko Kanno

**CH. 32B (Alternate Ending)**

As the days in Narnia passed most of the physical wounds had been mended but there was a greater pain that lingered for which there was no cure. Not even Queen Lucy's Fire Flower potion could heal those wounds.

Day by day, all of Narnia slowly moved on with their lives, trying to rebuild what had been destroyed, accepting the loss of many loved ones. All but Narnia's Kings and Queens. Esmiel's death was a heavy blow for them all, but it dealt most of its harm to the High King. But as Kings and Queens, the Pevensies let no one but each other know the extent of their grief. In public, they wore their brightest smiles to hide their deepest pains. They had all felt the loss of a friend, an ally, a sister, but to Peter Pevensie, she was more than just that.

Lucy cried each night when memories of her time with Esme or Esmiel haunted her dreams. Every time she passed by the door which once led to her friend's room, Lucy fought the urge to open them knowing that despite all her hopes and dreams, she would not find Esmiel there. No one had set foot in the room since the end of the battle. No one wanted to see anymore reminders of Esmiel.

Susan did her best to guide her siblings to move on and think of the future. Always she urged them to remember their friend but not to dwell on those memories – after all, they had new ones to make. And of course, she constantly reminded them that Narnia needed them to be strong. Although the evil was gone, the task of rebuilding would be daunting. While it would not be as difficult as starting from scratch, as it had been when they were first crowned Kings and Queens, they had lost so much in the battle and in the attacks prior to it. Susan was more than happy to take on the task of cheering up her siblings. It was her way of avoiding her own grief. But if ever she had a moment alone, Susan could not help but let slip her own silent tears.

When he was not trying to help Susan encourage Lucy to cheer up, Edmund was quiet. He spoke only when he felt he absolutely needed to. He often busied himself with various duties so he would not find the time to feel the loss. But sometimes, as he made his plans or made his orders, he could not help but forget that Esmiel was gone. He lost himself so much with his work it almost seemed like her death was merely a dream. But then, he would remember that no, it was not a dream at all. It was very much real.

It was far too real for the High King. Peter, like his brother, tried to keep himself busy but when he was not out performing his royal duties, he stared listlessly out his balcony. During meals he tried to stay positive and cheerful, as his siblings all struggled to do, but his appetite was lacking and he barely ever touched his food. Susan had long since learned to cease her nagging as he refused time and again to eat more than a few bites. She was not proud of it, but sometimes she used Lucy as an excuse for Peter to try and be more himself saying that their little sister needed them. Sometimes it worked and there was almost a hint of the old Peter in his eyes, but more often than not, he put on the same mask of a smile as he did for the rest of the kingdom.

On some nights, Peter sat upon the lush grass of the training field. He would train by himself, using his anger and his grief as a source of strength. And when he grew tired, he lay on the grass and stared at the stars. But never could he look upon them for very long for they brought too many tears to his eyes.

One night, Peter thought he heard a voice calling to him. He sat up in his bed and looked around in the darkness. The voice was faint but familiar. "Esmiel?" he called out. Silence. His heart beginning to race, he leapt out of bed and ran out of his room. He stopped before the high wooden doors of what was once Esmiel's room. Take a deep breath he pushed them open and there on the balcony rail stood a young woman with her back turned to him. "Esmiel?" A smile started to tug on the corners of his lips as his bare feet padded toward the balcony.

Upon hearing his voice, the young woman turned her head and a smile graced her lips. The same happy and knowing smile she wore when finally her lover and brother were brought together in peace. "Esme!" Peter almost laughed as his hand reached out to her. But then his smile faded. Esme slowly took a step forward and fell from the balcony rail. "NO! Esme!"

Peter gasped as beads of sweat and tears stung his eyes. He sat up in bed and realized it was all just a dream. He took slow deep breaths to calm his heart then slowly slipped out of bed. Tears rolling down his cheeks, he walked out into the hallway and to Esmiel's He gently pushed them open and looked to the balcony. The doors were still open, lush curtains billowing softly in the wind. But the balcony was empty. He set his hands on the cold rail and looked out at the view Esmiel loved so much. And finally Peter fell to the ground, his body racked with sobs. She was gone. She would never come back. She was merely a memory now, a dream. All he could do now was to cherish that forever.

Out on the beach, Aslan walked, the soft waves lapping at his paws. Despite the distance he could hear Peter's sobs and he knew the sorrow that plagued his heart. The great lion turned his head to the direction of Esmiel's balcony and took a deep breath. How he wished he could comfort Peter and his siblings. But even his words would do little to heal their hurts.

A few weeks following the aftermath of the battle, everyone was gathered in the great throne room for a celebration of peace. Aslan repeated his announcement about the end of all great battles against evil so that it could be heard by all the Narnians and the Archenlanders in attendance. There was a loud applause and cheer following Peter's words. Cor and Corin who both stood near the thrones cheered loudly as well. Cor and Avaris exchanged meaningful glances and squeezed each other's hands. Lucy's smile was brightened when she caught sight of Mr. Tumnus who was now completely healed.

But in addition to the greet cheering, there was also a long pause for silence. There were a great many lost in battle. More Narnians had fallen in this one battle than in the one against Jadis, the White Witch. And all in all, the small attacks throughout Narnia combined with the toll of the war meant that Narnia's numbers had dwindled by quite a bit. Peter and his siblings knew that there was a long road to recovery ahead for them. Much of Narnia had been tarnished by this evil and much of its lands were no longer fit to call home for the survivors.

Archenland offered their support to Narnia should they be in need of it. They knew that had this war taken place on their lands, Narnia would come to their aid as well. Peter thanked them for their generosity. After all, many Archenland warriors had fallen as well and the neighboring country would need its own time to grieve and recover.

After the sun had finished sinking below the horizon, and music and dancing filled the hall, Peter finally found a moment of solace. He pulled away while his siblings and his friends smiled and laughed as they danced and talked.

Only one pair of watchful eyes caught sight of the High King slowly walking to a balcony overlooking the sea. Aslan took a deep breath and followed Peter. At the balcony, Peter leaned at the railing but his eyes saw neither the sea nor the view of his country. No, his eyes were to the stars. The very stars Esme loved so much. Aslan walked over to the High King and nuzzled his shoulder. Peter turned to look at the Great Lion and put his hand against his soft fur. For a while neither spoke. They only looked up at the great stars above. It had taken days for Peter to finally look upon them for more than a few moments.

Finally, Peter let a tear fall. "I miss her so much, Aslan," he admitted in a hushed whisper. "I should have told her sooner. I should have told her how much I loved her. All that time I was so afraid and now she's gone…"

"Do not burden yourself with these regrets, dear Peter," the lion said gently. "You did what you thought best. Love is a strange and curious thing; it is powerful in a great many ways. It can be frightening and beautiful all at once. All you can do now is to treasure your memories of her and your time together. Be happy, Peter. For much of what she has done she did out of love for both you and her brother."

"I know," nodded Peter. "I know…but it's so hard Aslan. I've lost many friends in battle – but never someone whom I loved so dearly." He honestly felt as if he didn't want to go on with his life. He wanted to withdraw from everyone. But he knew he could not do that. He was High King and the needs of his people were greater than his. "I just don't know what to do." Peter finally let his tears fall freely as he leaned heavily on Aslan who raised a paw to the king's back.

Lucy could stand it no longer. She rushed to her grieving brother and embraced him from behind. Peter turned and returned his sister's embrace as Susan and Edmund joined them, wiping the tears from their own eyes. Though they failed to see their brother leave the party, they did not miss the Great Lion's sad countenance as he walked to the balcony.

Aslan stood back as he watched the siblings mourn over their friend and sister and companion. He knew that it would be painful for all of them, especially Peter, but he knew that together they would carry on and as they rebuilt their great country, so would they rebuild their lives.

And so it was that Narnia prospered in what would be known as the Golden Age. Narnia's Kings and Queens lived happily with their people and no great wars or battles ever plagued them as their battle with evil itself. Peter no longer wandered his halls late at night, unable to sleep, as he was wont to do for a long while. He often could be found at the training arena lying on the field, watching the stars, longing for his companion but no longer with tears stinging his eyes. Always will he love her, but his grieving had ended.

In commemoration of Esmiel, a statue was built alongside Aslan the Great Lion in the courtyard's large fountain. Together they stood, proud and strong to watch over Narnia. Susan and Lucy made sure that detailed scrolls and texts of their time with Esme and Esmiel were safely stored in the Great Archives so their adventures could be remembered by all.

It was not long before the Pevensies decided to go out for a ride to chase after the Great White Stag. But before they left, Peter stood longingly at the statue of his beloved. _She would have loved the chase,_ he thought.

In one moment they were chasing after the Stag, in another they were tumbling out of an old wardrobe, no longer Kings and Queens, but children. They were merely Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie once again.

-----

Years later….

Peter Pevensie looked out the window and stared up at the stars. It was long past midnight and still he could not sleep. There were nights like these where he dreamt of the past, of his life in Narnia. And he knew that his siblings did the same. They could never remove Narnia from their memories. Although, sometimes their lives as Kings and Queens seemed more a distant dream than a memory, especially for Susan. But Peter, Edmund, and Lucy refused to completely forget. Peter was, admittedly, just a little bit jealous of his youngest siblings who were able to see Narnia one more time after he and Susan were barred from its gates. He had so longed to be a soldier when he was younger, longed to grow up. And so he had grown up quite a bit in Narnia, but he had grown up too fast in the real world. How he missed his country, and what he sometimes felt was his real home.

Despite all the years, he could never stop missing the one person who mattered most to him. Sometimes he would try to remember the constellations she had taught him so long ago. When he couldn't find one, he made one up, just as she confided she was wont to do herself. She was more a dream than Narnia; their time together had been so brief. The memories of his past life with her that he had regained a few glimpses of in Narnia were completely lost to him now. He clung to his memories of her like pirates cling to their treasures. His memories, his dreams, were all he had left of Narnia and of Esmiel, his Esme.

While Peter met other girls whom he did fancy, they were not the same. They weren't her. And while he often felt the pang of loneliness, especially when he gazed upon the stars as he and Esme did long ago, he knew in his heart that somehow, they would find each other again. After all, just as Ulla and Tinthor said in their story, death could not stop love – all it could do was delay it for a little while. And so he would wait patiently until they could be reunited.

Peter did not have to wait long.

------

Lucy was feeling antsy all day. Edmund noticed and asked her and she admitted she couldn't sleep very well the night before. She just kept feeling anxious about something, almost as if she knew there was a surprise waiting for her.

"Maybe you ought to lay off the sugar, Lu," joked Edmund. But he couldn't help but feel a little anxious himself. He wasn't sure if it was because Lucy was being contagious or if something really was going to happen. For a moment he allowed himself to dream a little. _Perhaps we'll have another chance to go back to Narnia_, he thought. But then he shook his head. _No, that's impossible. We're too old now._ _Even Lucy can no longer go back._

"Are you ready to go?" asked Peter. Lucy and Edmund nodded. "Come on then, we don't want to be late for the train."

With that the three Pevensies walked to the train station.

And before they knew it, they were once again in Narnia.

-----

It was amazing. The sight of the real Narnia and the real England, Inner England, was unbelievable. It stretched on and on and for a while they were all of them silent. Finally, one after another, they began shouting, yelling out names of mountains and streams and forests. But it was not like in Shadow Narnia at all. No, it was so much more and The Pevensies felt for the first time that they were really home.

When the siblings caught sight of their parents waving back at them, they waved back. Confused about what was going on, Aslan, the Great Lion told them that in the Shadowlands they were dead. But that was just so they could finally be in the real Narnia at last. There was no need to fear ever leaving and Lucy almost cried upon hearing this.

It was strange how things changed from being a dream to being real. When they were in Narnia, the Pevensies' lives in Outer England was but a dream. But when they returned to the world from whence they came, it was Narnia that seemed more like a dream. But now they knew at last – both worlds were but a dream and now they were in the true world at last. Those days of dreaming were long over and new, more wonderful, brighter days lay ahead for them all.

Peter watched as Lucy and Edmund ran toward their parents, excited to greet them, wanting to show them around the world in which they were a King and Queen. But Peter did not follow. He would greet his parents later. He was just happy to be here at long last. "Thank you Aslan," he said.

"You have no need to thank me, Peter," said the Great Lion. "I have merely brought you to where you belong."

Peter smiled at the Great Lion and put his hand against the soft fur. _It's so perfect here,_ he thought.

"Go, Peter, go to your family. Welcome them to this great land," Aslan nudged the High King toward his family. Peter nodded. The lion watched as he hugged his parents; smiles on every face. Then the lion looked up into the blue, blue sky, smiled, and nodded.

"This is beautiful," said the Pevensie's mother.

"This is a great excuse for us to explore," said Lucy, her eyes full of excitement. "Who knows what these lands hold for us that once lay hidden in Narnia's shadow?"

"There was already so much to see then, I can't believe what we might find here," Edmund agreed.

Suddenly Peter caught sight of something in the corner of an eye. He turned his head and realized that it was a feather, white and shimmering, twirling in the breeze. His heart skipped a beat as he caught the feather in his hand.

"What is it, Peter?" asked his father. All eyes turned to the High King.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the feather he held. She could not even form the words she so desperately wanted to ask. Instead her hands grasped her brother's shirt tightly.

Edmund looked at the feather and back at Peter, his mouth agape. A few more feathers fell and then they all looked up.

Slowly and gracefully two figures with white wings floated down to greet the Pevensies. If it was at all possible, Esmiel and Esorael were more breathtaking now than they were before. While Esorael had been a fallen angel when last they met, he had still looked magnificent. But now, with his wings of pure white spread behind him, he looked even more glorious.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears and Edmund pushed the very stiff, still very shocked Peter, toward the two angels. The Pevensies' parents looked at their children and at the angels with confusion. But when they saw how Peter's gaze softened when he looked at Esmiel, they knew in their hearts what this meant.

"Esmiel," Peter finally managed to whisper, tears beginning to spring from his eyes.

"_Greetings,"_ she whispered back. She was rather amused by the look on his face.

Peter immediately brought Esmiel into his arms, gripping her tightly. "Esme… Esme…" he could not believe it. _Please, please don't let this be just a dream_, he prayed.

Esmiel pulled away a little so that she could put her forehead against his. "Once before I was but a dream… but never again, my King, my beloved. Here in these lands, never shall we be parted. And finally we three can live in peace." She looked back at Esorael who nodded with a smile.

"No, never again will I ever let you go," he said in return. He put cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips.

Esme smiled. How she missed the touch of his hands, his lips. But then she tilted her head to the side. "Now, are you going to introduce me to your parents or will I have to do it myself?"

THE END CH. 32B

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there it is! The end of the alternate ending! Sorry it was so haphazardly put together and very abrupt but I didn't really feel like writing a whole other story so it's been condensed into this one chapter =P So which ending did you like better? Let me know. Both are super cheesy in their own rights so eh. Thanks again for reading this you guys! You're also so awesome!

*You can probably use "Only the Beginning" Track like in Ch 31A (the other ending) for Esmiel's entrance here but I haven't really thought about it..


End file.
